The Mad Prince
by McDiggin'It
Summary: After years of war between Camelot and Drogomir, an alliance is finally formed. As a token of his loyalty to the alliance, King Uther of Camelot sends the Lady Morgana, his Ward, to wed the Drogomirian King's son, Merlin... the mad Prince. Told from Morgana's POV.. mostly. MERGANA
1. Her New Home

Title: The Mad Prince

...

Summary: After years of war between Camelot and Drogomir, an alliance is finally formed. As a token of his loyalty to the alliance, King Uther of Camelot sends the Lady Morgana, his Ward, to wed the Drogomirian King's son, Merlin... the mad Prince.

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back! For those of you who await an update on He is Mine, worry not, for I'm still working on that. I've just been hitting a bit of a writers block, but I have not abandoned it. As for the other two incomplete Mergana stories I wrote a few months ago, I'm still working out the kinks in them, as I feel that the stories need a little more oomph than what I've come up with so far (I've been doing a lot of rewriting). Anyways, I've been looking at my stories and realized that I've mostly written humor and fluff, so I decided to write something a little less predictable. I'm trying my hand at a multi chapter angst/romance (heavy on the angst), so if this is not your forte, I do apologize. But if angst is something you enjoy, then you should definitely read on. Thank you so much for reading this, and please review!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter One: Her New Home

...

There are but a few things in this world that angers the Lady Morgana. Being disturbed when she's reading or studying, being told what to do, the foul opinions of people who would see her fall, and recently added to the list, being sold off to a distant Kingdom to marry a man she had never met or even seen, in exchange for peace in Camelot.

Lady Morgana, is just a little more than angry though. Of all the outrageous things that Uther had subjected her to, this, was by far, the worst.

She had absolutely no say whatsoever. She'd begged, cried, sobbed, and begged some more, but Uther was adamant and unwavering. The King of Drogomir was firm in his pick of who would marry his son.

Morgana had met the King once. He was tall, thin, with long luscious locks of midnight, infused with subtle strands of grey. His eyes were a dark blue, and his beard came just below his neck. Despite being thin, his stance and expression held confidence and power. When he spoke, the room went silent. When he moved, all eyes followed him. He was a force to be reckoned with, and Uther clearly knew that. For why else would he so readily agree to let (make) her marry the Drogomirian King's son?

For those who have never heard of the Drogomirian Prince, it is baffling why the Lady Morgana is so opposed to marrying him. Is it not the dream of every woman to marry a Prince? To become of High Royalty? To become a future Queen? But to those who have heard of the Prince, they do not question why the Lady Morgana fought so hard to change King Uther's mind.

The Drogomirian Prince, is insane. Stories have fallen over the five Kingdoms, spreading like wildfire of how the Prince had taken his mother's life. Stories of his cruelty when in public. Stories of the men he has tortured in their dungeons, just for the fun of it. It is also rumored that he had once snapped the neck of one of his lovers when she did not please him.

Such a man is detestable and disgusting. The thought that she is going to marry this man makes her sick to her stomach. Lady Morgana stares longingly out of her carriage, enjoying the light breeze in her face, the different greens that paint the mountains, the dark and light browns of the earth, and the beautiful blues of the sky. She has no idea what to expect. She has never been to Drogomir. All she knows is what she'd heard from the servants in Camelot, who heard from some others. This, could very well be the last time she has the freedom to enjoy peace. She tightens her hand around the dagger that Prince Arthur had given her before she left Camelot.

" _In case that monster tries to hurt you." He'd whispered as he slipped the dagger into her hand._

 _She had smiled sorrowfully at him and hugged him. Despite finding most of his antics annoying, she had always loved the Prince as if he were her own flesh and blood. He was like a brother to her, and she knew she was going to miss him and all their secret sword trainings. Besides him, the only other person she would miss, is Gwen, her best friend. Uther would've been on that list as well, if he hadn't just agreed to give her to_ another Kingdom as a bloody gift.

A loud horn blares from somewhere up front, and Morgana peaks out the window in curiosity. Her heart lurches in her chest as the gates of Drogomir come into view. The gates are tall and dark, made of what she thinks must be Dragon iron, an indestructible metal, infused with ancient magic and dragons breath. She's heard of the magnificence of these very gates, listened to stories of them withstanding numerous wars and countless invasions, and yet... seeing them now, knowing what lays just beyond them, banishes any awe she would have felt, had this been under different circumstances.

Fear begins to settle in her bones as they come closer and closer to the gate. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the chariot comes to a slow halt, and a knock on the side door is heard.

"Lady Morgana, we have arrived." One of the guards calls to her.

Morgana momentarily wonders why Uther and Arthur had not accompanied her on this journey, but then remembered the answer Uther gave her when she asked him exactly that.

" _My child, we mustn't give off the impression that we are reluctant to let you marry Prince Merlin."_

" _And are you not?" She had demanded angrily. "Do I not mean anything to you?"_

 _Uther had shaken his head immediately. "Of course you mean everything to me! You have been raised in my house since you were but a child! I loved you as though you were my own!"_

" _Then why are you sending me away?!" She shrieked at him. "Why condemn me to a fate no worse than death?"_

 _Uther sighed and casted his eyes away. "Because this alliance is important." He looked back at her and reached for her hand. "You must know that."_

 _She wrenched her hand from his and glared angrily at him. She had truly hated him then. Of all the reasons he could have for giving her away without explanation, the best he could come up with was that this alliance was important? She shook her head in disappointment and turned from him. "I hope this alliance is all you hope for." She told him bitterly before she hurried to her chambers._

The gates of Drogomir swing open, revealing the Kingdom within. It is not what she expected, although she's not entirely sure of what she had expected. Aside from the numerous golden flags that hang from poles along the wide streets, Drogomir was almost an exact replica of Camelot. People stood to the side, watching, whispering, and pointing at her carriage. She tries not to think of the fact that these strangers are to be her people once she marries into the royal family.

Despite the similarities between Drogomir and Camelot, Morgana did not feel at home here. She's in a Kingdom that was, until a few months ago, an enemy of her own Kingdom. It feels like she's only visiting, and yet, she's not. She's here to stay... forever. Nothing has ever made her felt more alone than being here in a strange land, with strange faces, and strange looks.

The chariot moves slowly and smoothly through the city, passing hundreds of people, all curious to know who sits in the luxurious carriage that parades through their streets. Morgana does her best to breathe slowly in hopes of calming her nerves. In just a few minutes, she will be arriving in front of the royal castle, and then she will be forced to leave the familiar carriage from Camelot. Tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she quickly wipes them away.

When she gets out of the carriage, she will not look the way she feels. She will not cry for the home she left behind. She will not let these strangers know that she misses her friends. She will not show any signs of the fear she feels, running though her veins like blood. And she will not show weakness.

What she _will_ show, is confidence. She will make sure that everyone who sees her, sees someone who is fearless and fierce. She will show to these people that she is here of her own accord, in spite of the fact that she was practically forced onto her carriage. She will fool everyone into believing that she knows what she's doing, when in reality, she has no idea what to do. And when she is in the presence of the strangers who will become her family, she will hold her head up high, speak with dignity and respect, and solidify her character as someone who is more than worthy to be here.

Because whether she likes it or not, Drogomir is now her new home.

...

A/N: Thoughts? I'm curious as to how this first chapter was received. Let me know what you guys think! It's been a pleasure writing this first chapter, and I'll see you all in the next update!

-McDiggin'It


	2. Her Plan

Title: The Mad Prince

A/N: A fair warning I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this fic will contain a waaay darker Merlin than what we're used to. So if you haven't figured it out yet, this fic is utterly and completely AU. On another note, there will be a few OC's along the way.

...

Chapter Two: Her Plan

...

Her nerves end up getting the best of her as she climbs (stumbles) out of her carriage with the help of one of the guards. She knew none of the guards who accompanied her to Drogomir, for Uther thought it would dishearten her further from marrying the Drogomirian Prince... too late. Her heart has been dis-everything already. She looks around at the guards, having no real connection to them, but instantly missing them as they pack up to leave. They are the last of Camelot that she will see for a while, if not forever.

When she looks up at the front of the castle, she sees the King of Drogomir himself, a few other people she has never seen before, and a little girl with dark locks, blue eyes, and a silver tiara on her head. Morgana does not show her initial confusion and curiosity, as her first thought, was that the little girl is a spitting image of the King, Balinor. She had thought that the King had only one child, but it seems she was mistaken. The little girl looks to be about 8 or 9 years old. But the question is, why was she never mentioned? More importantly, where in the world is the infamous Prince that Morgana was sent here to wed? But, he _is_ the mad Prince. She should've expected this.

"Lady Morgana." King Balinor beckons her forward.

Morgana swallows her nerves as she goes to him, then bows before forcing a smile up at him. She doesn't hate him, but she's not sure she likes him either. His insistence on her marrying his son is the reason for the latter. But she has yet to find out his reasons for this ridiculousness. "My King." She says respectfully.

"I hope your journey here was pleasant." The King returns with a kind smile.

Morgana bows her head and replies, "It was."

"Good." He smiles, but it falters just slightly. "I do have to apologize for the absence of my son, Prince Merlin. He could not come and meet you, for he's busy with the dragons at the moment."

Morgana does not know what to think of this. On one hand, she can't believe they have dragons here. On the other, what the bloody hell kind of man would rather tend to his giant pets than meet his future wife? She forces another smile onto her face nonetheless and shakes her head, lying through her teeth. "It's fine, Your Grace."

"He will definitely be at the feast tonight, and you will officially meet him there." The King then turns his head to the little girl at his side. "Madeline, dear..." he waits for the little girl to look at him, then turns and nods towards Morgana. "Meet the Lady Morgana. She is to wed your older brother, and become your future sister."

Morgana swallows hard as she looks at the little girl. Madeline cocks her head to the side, lips curved in a slight frown as she looks the Camelotian up and down. Morgana tries not to squirm. She has never felt so uncomfortable at being scrutinized by a child before... but then again, she's never been scrutinized by a child, ever. As the silence continues, Morgana realizes what's happening. She's being judged by the little girl, on whether or not she is a match for her brother. Morgana also finds that she's not entirely sure if she really cares if she's a match for the Prince. The only reason she's here is because she has no other choice.

The silence continues for a few more moments before the little girl finally speaks. "What do you do for fun?"

Morgana blinks at her question. Fun? Automatically, she thinks of sword fighting with Arthur and his Knights. But she can't very well say that, seeing as how it is considered unladylike. So she settles for second best, "I like to read."

The little girl looks even more contemplative as she glances at her father. She then turns back to Morgana and asks, "When you marry my brother, will you let him do whatever he wants?"

Morgana is taken aback by the question. Seriously, is this an interrogation? She clears her throat, her peripherals taking in the thoughtful expression on the King's face. She definitely would not let her husband do whatever the bloody hell he wants. He has duties to the Kingdom, whichever one it is, and he has duties to her. If he neglects those duties, she will be forced to confront him. She's wary of the King's stare, as well as the stares of everyone in front of her, but she knows this is not a question she can lie about. With that in mind, she looks right at the little girl and smiles. "If I let your brother do whatever he wants, then of what use am I to him?"

"That doesn't answer my question." The little girl returns.

Morgana smiles even wider, honestly seeing herself in the little girl. "No, I will not let your brother do whatever he wants, unless the things he wants are just and beneficial to the Kingdom."

After a few moments of contemplation, the little girl finally smiles back at Morgana and looks up at her father. "She's the first one to answer correctly, Papa." She looks at Morgana again and holds a hand out to her. Morgana takes it and shakes the tiny hand slightly. "I think I like you already, Lady Morgana."

Morgana laughs softly at that. "I think I like you too, Princess."

The group almost immediately dispersed afterwards, leaving Morgana to trail along with the King. She can already see that the customs here are a lot different from Camelot's. For lack of a better word, looser.

"I apologize, Lady Morgana." The King quips, cutting of her train of thought. "My daughter likes to ask questions."

Morgana smiles and shakes her head. "I don't mind, Your Grace." She says softly, then remembers what the girl had said to her father. "Although..." She trails off, not entirely sure of how to ask her question.

"What is it?" The King asks curiously.

Morgana clears her throat as she glances at him. "Your daughter mentioned something about me being the first to answer correctly?"

"Ah." The King chuckles, but it doesn't quite sound cheerful. He's silent for a few moments as they make their way down a long corridor. Finally, he sighs and replies, "My son, Merlin is very... unique. There have been others before you, who have tried to win his affections and his favor. None of them had succeeded, hence the reason you're here. My daughter has asked each of these women beforehand, if they would let Merlin do whatever he wants, once he's married." he stops and looks at her with a smile. "All but one answered that they would, because they have no right to question their husband. The _one_ , is you, of course."

Morgana finds herself wondering just what the King thinks of that. "And does that not upset you, Your Grace?" she asks. "I've been here less than an hour and I'm already rebelling against your son."

The King laughs at that, this time, sounding as genuine as ever. "My dear child, it would do Merlin some good to have someone by his side who isn't eating from the palm of his hand at the get go."

Morgana smiles to herself then, feeling immensely pleased with her answer to the little girls question. The little girl who, she realizes quickly, will become her sister-in-law.

The King takes her on a tour around the castle, showing her the halls, corridors, servants living quarters, and finally, her chambers. She's in awe of just how similar the Castle here is, to Camelot's. Yet still, she doesn't quite feel at home, which is to be expected. The King ushers her towards the door of her new chambers, and sighs softly. "Lady Morgana, I understand that this is all really new to you. You will often times find yourself missing home, and we will all try our best to make you feel welcome here. So if there is anything that will make your transition here more pleasant, just let me or your maid know, and I will try my best to provide it."

"Thank you, your Grace." Morgana bows to him, feeling almost like she were speaking to a father rather than a King. A pleasant surprise that she'd never quite felt with Uther. "You are kind."

The King smiles widely at that. "I do my best." With that, he leaves her with instructions of tonight's feast, and that her maid will be by shortly to assist her with her attire.

Morgana finally enters her chambers, letting out a long sigh as she looks around. She grins a little, taking in her surroundings. Though everything had reminded her of Camelot outside these walls, the chambers definitely didn't look the same. The ceiling is high and decorated in intricate patterns and paint, the walls are covered in what looks to be some sort of light greenish wallpaper, and the furniture, exquisite and plush. Her bed, could easily fit 6 people, and looks absolutely inviting; which reminds her that she's absolutely exhausted. She hadn't slept much over the past couple of days, having stayed up all night, thinking of her new life, her new home, and her new future husband. It's all a bit much, but so far, it's been pleasant. She goes to the closet, pushing the doors open to find a large variety of luxurious gowns, dresses, and accessories. She smiles in spite of herself, thinking aloud, "...maybe this won't be so bad, after all."

But oh, she's sorely mistaken, and she doesn't even know it.

Her maid arrives just 20 minutes later, introducing herself as Anna. She's very small for an adult, with large brown eyes, long brown hair kept neatly in a ponytail, and very pale complexion. As she goes about explaining what she could help her with as well as what to expect for tonight's feast, and where and when she'll have to be, Morgana notices the slight shakiness of her voice. She's nervous. Smiling, Morgana stops the girl with a wave of her hand. "Anna, relax."

Anna stares at her, her large eyes growing even larger. "Pardon, Milady?"

Morgana gets up from her place at the foot of her bed and takes the girl's hands in hers. "I know I'm new here, and I'm still not familiar with the customs of this Kingdom, but I assure you that when we are alone, you can speak to me as if you're speaking to a friend."

Anna's expression gives away her shock. "Mi-Milady, that is not allowed. Servants are not to speak to royals unless they are told to do so."

Morgana huffs, realizing she'll actually have to explain to her new maid that she's not like the usual royals. "That's why I said that when we are alone, you can speak as you wish, when you wish it." Morgana pauses, gauging the girl's reaction. Anna is still staring at her with widened eyes. Clearly, this girl has had a crappy past mistress. "Who did you serve before me?" She asks. She'll have no idea whoever it was, but at least she can explain that she is not the same as her.

Anna swallows hard and lowers her eyes to the floor. "Lady Nimueh, Milady."

Morgana purses her lips and nods. It's a start. "And who was she, and where is she now?"

Anna looks back up at her and replies, "She was the Prince Merlin's last betrothed... she— she is no longer with us." She bows her head, a look of pure fear in her eyes.

Morgana is surprised by that. The King had mentioned Merlin being betrothed before, but she hadn't thought much of it. Now though, in spite of herself, she can't help but wonder how far this Lady Nimueh had gotten with the mad Prince. She could tell from Anna's tone that the Lady Nimueh was not a very nice person. "She's not with us, you say?" She asks curiously. "As in she no longer resides within this castle?"

Anna looks up at her and swallows hard before shaking her head. "She passed away, Milady."

Morgana's eyes widen in horror at that. "Passed away? How?" She didn't mean to push, but she's just utterly confused as to how someone who was the Prince's betrothed, died.

Anna squirms, looking extremely uncomfortable. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Milady."

Morgana backs off and sighs. Her mind is reeling with this news. Had the mad Prince killed his betrothed? What happened to the others? Is he going to kill her as well if he did? Her temples begin to throb with pain and she sits down on her bed again. "I apologize for interrogating you, Anna."

"It's alright, Milady." The maid answers with a small smile. "I understand that you're just trying to understand your unfortunate situation."

Morgana cocks her head to the side and stares at the maid. "Why do you think this is unfortunate?"

Anna's eyes widen comically, as if realizing what she'd just said. "I—I—I didn't mean— I just— I apologize, Milady, it's not my place to say—,".

"Anna." Morgana says sternly, getting up and taking the maid by the shoulders. "Look at me." She commands determinedly. When Anna does, she gives her a firm look and nods. "Everything you say to me in this room, stays between us." She gives her another reassuring look. "You have my word."

Anna stares with wide, fearful eyes, before ever so slowly, her walls begin to crumble. She shakes her head and sighs softly. "Milady, Prince Merlin— Prince Merlin is... unstable."

"How do you mean?" Morgana asks quietly.

"Emotionally and mentally. Every woman who has been betrothed to him has died a tragic death."

Morgana stares, her mouth slightly agape as fear begins to spread throughout her body like ink in water. "He killed them." It wasn't a question.

Anna's eyes widen at that, and she shakes her head profusely. "Milady, I never said he killed them!"

"Then what are you saying?" She's sure the girl is just trying to cover for herself.

"He's not a very nice person, in fact, he's quite cruel... but I'm sure he's not a murderer."

Morgana shakes her head, "That makes no sense. Why would all the women he's been betrothed to just drop dead? Surely there's a reason for it."

Anna looks around quickly before leaning in and whispering. "I'm unsure of it, but there's a rumor about a curse."

"A curse?" Morgana asks incredulously. She hadn't expected that. "What curse?"

"According to the stories I've heard, the Prince Merlin was cursed the day he was born."

"By whom?" Morgana asks confusedly.

Anna purses her lips and shrugs her shoulders. "The only people who would know the answer to that, is the King and his son."

For the rest of the time as she prepares for tonight's feast, Morgana can't take her mind off of what Anna had told her. Something is definitely going on, and she was going to find out. As much as she hates being here in Drogomir, she's not ready to die.

With that in mind, Morgana dresses to impress. She needs answers, and the only way she knows to get that, at least for now, is through the power of seduction. She was going to seduce her future husband into telling her the truth. From what she's heard so far, she knows this will not be an easy feat. She hasn't even met him yet and she already hates him.

...

When Morgana arrives at the entrance of the Great Hall with Anna by her side, she takes several deep breaths in hopes that it will help calm her nerves. It doesn't. If anything, it makes her breath come heavier and quicker than ever, and she finds herself truly dreading her first meeting with the Prince... The mad Prince. She imagines he'll be hideous with scars on his face, maybe a bad eye, sickly white skin, and greasy hair. She has to force herself to think of pleasant things to avoid getting sick before the feast even begins.

"Milady." Anna whispers from her side, fortunately jarring her from her thoughts.

Morgana looks questioningly at her and all she gets is a nod towards the large, fancy red doors.

"They're ready to announce you."

Morgana nods, taking one last deep breath, and then plastering a giant smile on her face. It's a fake smile, but it's a darn convincing fake smile.

"The ward of Camelot's ruler, the beautiful Lady Morgana!" A booming voice announces.

The doors swing open at once, and Morgana inhales deeply, holding her head high as she walks forward. Sighs and murmurs echo around the hall as she walks towards the front where she sees the King on his throne, Madeline to his left, and two empty chairs to his right.

Morgana bows before the King, and he smiles as she beckons her forward. As she turns, she wonders where the Prince is now, but her unvoiced question is answered when the announces clearly, "And finally, our Prince and future King, Merlin!"

The crowd suddenly goes eerily silent, prompting Morgana to wonder if this was the usual greeting for the mad Prince. Perhaps he dislikes applause, much like any insane person would.

The doors slam open, and Morgana swears her eyes are about to pop out of her skull. In walks, or rather, struts a tall, slim man with dark hair, mesmerizingly bright blue eyes, the facial structure of a god, and white— but far from sickly skin. She swallows hard as her heart sinks inside her chest. She'd been expecting a man with the face of a monster; _hoping_ for it even, so it could be much easier to keep her anger and disgust at him intact. But no! Perhaps _she's_ the cursed one, because try as she might, she could not— not even for a second, deny the obvious attractiveness of her future husband.

As he nears the front of the hall where they stand in wait for him, his blue eyes, hooded under long, dark lashes, flicker up to meet her green ones.

One look. That was all it took for Morgana to realize that her plan of seduction was perhaps not going to work with the mad Prince. She'll need to reconsider her plan.

...

A/N: Seriously thought this chapter would be shorter, but I wanted to get the ball rolling on this plot. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll be updating "He is Mine" next, so keep a lookout for that. Thank you for reading, and a special thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter of this fic. I really appreciate that you guys are looking forward to this story. Thanks again, and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	3. Her Questions

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Three: Her Questions

...

Morgana watches as the Drogomirian Prince walks right up to her, bowing his head slightly, his expression blank. She ignores the way his eyes roam over her like a carnivore does its prey. He takes her hand, kissing the back of it before he speaks, his voice like silk, deep and smooth. "Milady. We meet, finally."

Morgana does not know him, but she has heard nothing good thus far. She wants to pull her hand from his grasp, but she doesn't, instead, forcing a smile onto her face and bowing towards him. "My Prince." She greets. He smiles then, showing off his pearly whites, and she has to remind herself that he is despicable until proven otherwise. The rumors cannot be far from the truth, she concludes as he pulls away, steps up beside her, and turns to face the people. She continues to watch him from the corner of her eye, shamefully admiring his physique and the way his dark tunic and leather armor clings to his chest and torso like a second skin. He's beyond attractive; she'll give him that. But looks don't always match what's inside someone's heart and mind.

King Balinor smiles at his people, opening his arms wide in a gesture of welcome. "Tonight, we celebrate three things." He begins in a loud and clear voice. "The first," he gestures to his Knights, standing to the right of the hall. "The great victory that was won in last weeks tournaments. I extend my deepest congratulations for your victories and tries. Sir Alvarr, please come forward."

A burly Knight with deep brown eyes and shiny blonde locks steps forward, taking a knee before the King. "My King." He says with much pride.

"Arise." King Balinor tells him, and waits for the Knight to stand before nodding towards a servant to his left. The servant rushes forward with a fancy box, lined with red silk and bright jewels in his hands, offering it to the Knight. "Your winnings." King Balinor smiles. "I hope it is much to your liking."

Sir Alvarr takes the box and sends a look of gratitude towards the King. "I'm sure it will be more than I deserve, My King."

Morgana watches as the man bows yet again, and to her right, she hears a snort. When she turns her eyes to the Prince, she catches him roll his eyes and mumble under his breath. Interesting.

King Balinor continues with a tone of great pride, "Drogomir, I give to you, Sir Alvarr, this years champion of the Annual Jousting Tournaments."

The crowd goes wild, exploding with applause and cheers as Sir Alvarr goes back to his place with the other Knights.

Prince Merlin, Morgana notices, rolls his eyes again and does not lift a finger to applaud the Knight. She claps slowly, silently watching him from the corner of her eye. _Very_ interesting indeed.

"Secondly," King Balinor continues again after the cheers have died down, "We celebrate the arrival of the beautiful Lady Morgana of Camelot."

The crowd erupts in another explosion of applause and cheer. Morgana freezes momentarily before she turns her eyes towards the King and smiles politely.

"Milady, I hope your stay here will feel much like your home in Camelot. Perhaps not now, but soon, when you find something worth being here for."

Morgana nods, smiling at the King again, her eyes flickering towards the Prince between them, watching her with a contemplative look. As soon as she makes eye contact with him, he looks away and towards the people. She doesn't know why, but it saddens her. Would he not look upon his future wife? She bites her lip, smiling at the people as she tells herself that it isn't her fault. He had undoubtedly treated the other women he'd been betrothed to the same way... with disregard and coldness.

"And finally," King Balinor calls with a slight smile on his lips. "We celebrate the future betrothal of the Lady Morgana to my son, Prince Merlin!"

Morgana immediately notices the Prince stiffen, turning his head towards his father, before looking out at the crowd. Everyone claps, but there are no cheers of excitement and joy. Instead, the atmosphere thickens with unspoken tension. Clearly, this is not something the people of Drogomir are new to. Perhaps after the first and second announcement of the Prince's betrothal to different women, the people have since lost any hope for his betrothal to advance towards marriage.

"A binding ritual will be due during the next full moon, in which Prince Merlin and the Lady Morgana may officially become one."

This news startles Morgana a little more than she's used to, and she digs her fingers into her palms to keep from reacting physically. A binding ritual? No one said anything about a ritual! And what exactly does this ritual entail? And what does he mean it will make them become one? Is that the formal way of saying they'll have to consummate the wedding?

Morgana blanches at that last thought, her lungs suddenly tightening in her chest as she glances at the Prince. She's not sure, but she thinks he'd visually paled as well. Or maybe he's always been exceedingly pale. She hadn't had much time to scrutinize his skin tone beforehand.

Just the thought of consummating her wedding with this man she doesn't know, makes her shudder with fear. She's not daft. She knew she'd eventually have to participate in procreating activities with her future husband, but she didn't think it would be so soon. A full moon had just elapsed, so the next full moon would be about 27 days away. That's barely enough time for her to get to know this man!

"I hope tonight will be the first of many nights of joy for the both of you." King Balinor interrupts her thoughts. She highly doubts that. He grins and gestures to them, "And now, as per Drogomirian tradition, the floor is open to the Prince and his future betrothed for the first dance of the night."

Morgana has trouble resisting the urge to groan out loud. No one, not even her new maid had told her that there would be such a tradition as mandatory dancing during the feast. She holds her breath when the Prince turns to her, extending his hand as a smile forms on his lips, and mirth dances in his eyes.

"Milady." He says in his velvety tone.

Morgana forces a smile onto her face, placing her hand in his for the second time that night. "My Prince." She returns sweetly, curtsying towards him.

He leads her down the few steps, onto the spacious floor where the crowd forms. Turning to her, he pulls her close enough that their fronts are touching, and wraps his free arm around her waist. He grins, nodding at someone to his right, before music begins playing from somewhere in the back.

He moves fluidly, leading and guiding her expertly as if he'd done this a thousand times. Before she could stop herself, Morgana wonders if he'd danced with his other betrothed's this way. So close, with their eyes connected and his thumb brushing over the back of their hand the way he's doing with her now.

He pivots, stepping towards her as she steps back. The music is different from Camelot's, soothing and full, but she knows this dance like the back of her hand. She'd learned it as a girl, growing up in Camelot. When he pivots again, she's ready, moving her body with his as if they'd rehearsed it. It was almost beautiful until he'd leaned his head down towards hers and whispered, "You don't like me very much, do you?"

She says nothing as they advance onto the more complex part of the dance. The footwork is a little trickier, but she knows exactly how it goes. Mentally concentrating on her feet, she looks up at the Prince and replies, "I could ask you the same thing." She cocks her head to the side as he guides her through a twirl, then pulls her back to him. "But may I remind you, my being here is merely because of a peace treaty between our homes."

"As am I." He hisses.

Morgana doesn't miss the anger in his tone. This angers her, for what could he possibly be angry about? What could he have possibly given up to marry her? Glaring at him, she hisses, "I was forced from my home to marry you, who I'd never met until today because you chose me of all people. I had to give up my life, my home, and my friends. What have _you_ lost here?"

The Prince's jaw clenches tightly at that as he narrows his eyes. "Do not presume to know me, dear. We'd only just met. And my father was the one who chose you, not I." He pivots once more as the music comes to an end. He pulls her harshly to him, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs at the last note, a soft gasp leaving her lips. "Perhaps you should ask my father why he chose you... because I cannot see why he did." With that, he drops her hand and steps away from her, bowing in front of her before stalking angrily back to his seat beside his father.

Morgana could barely contain her rage at the Prince. She walks back to her seat, avoiding his eyes as she stops and turns to face the people. Another song was now playing, and people begin to take up partners and dance the night away. Morgana digs her fingernails into her palms again while taking deep breaths to calm herself.

A long, wooden and polished table is carried and set down in front of them before servants and maids begin filing into the hall with trays and platters of food, and jugs of wine and water.

Morgana barely touches her food, only taking several sips of her wine every now and again. She enjoys the wine very much. It's sweeter than Camelot's, and has nearly no bitter aftertaste. She catches the Prince staring at her several times from the corner of her eye. It's unsettling, but she says nothing about it, too consumed in her anger at his rudeness to even look at him.

By her fourth goblet of wine, the music was sounding merrier and her spirits were beginning to lift. That is, until the table is cleared and the King gets up to make one final announcement.

"Tonight has been a successful night." He drawls. "'Twas peaceful and merry, which is to be expected, for the morrow brings about a new day, and new beginnings." He suddenly then turns towards his son and nods.

Morgana watches curiously as the Prince rises from his seat and looks out at the people. His face remains expressionless as his eyes roam over the multitude. And then he speaks. "I understand that there has been a rumor in our Kingdom about a traitor within these walls. Someone," he pauses, looking towards the Knights, "...has betrayed our King by assisting the evil sorceress Morgause in carrying out her deeds." He waves a hand in the air, and Morgana blinks as an eerie silence spreads throughout the castle. Who is Morgause? She wonders.

The people, she notices, seem to be holding their breaths, waiting for something. And then the doors slam open and a sword is soaring through the hall above the crowd, sailing effortlessly through the air and into the Prince's waiting hand. He turns the blade in his hand, lifting it high above his head. "I vow, before our Kingdom and our King, that I will deliver the head of this traitor to the foot of this throne before the next full moon rises." He then brings the sword, turning its blade towards the ground and slamming it firmly into the stone.

Morgana, despite the knowledge she has of Drogomir's dragons and magic, was not prepared for the wave of power that emanates from the Prince, nearly knocking the air right out of her lungs for the second time that night. She has a feeling that it was going to be a usual occurrence from now on. There's a loud murmur in the crowd, people whispering amongst themselves about one thing or another. The Prince then turns to her, a small half smile on his lips as his eyes fixate on her wide ones. He continues loudly, but clearly only to her, "And I will present the head of the traitor to my lovely, future bride and Queen, as a sign of my promise to protect her from any and all..." He trails off, his eyes flickering down to her lips then back to her eyes. "dangers." He finishes. Morgana swallows hard, her eyes burning with the need to look away, but she couldn't. She can't tell if it's from sheer horror, disgust, and anger, or perhaps the Prince has put a spell on her, but she cannot, for the life of her, look away.

The Prince smirks, turning away and back towards the people. "Let this be a warning to those who have betrayed this Kingdom, as well as those who do so in the future. I will not be lenient towards traitors." He then turns towards his father, bowing low. He nods to his sister, and then practically floats towards the doors and out the hall.

For the next few hours, once she's in her chambers, Morgana tries and fails to stop thinking of the look the Prince had regarded her with. He is, without an inkling of a doubt in her mind, a complete and utter lunatic. Anna, her maid, silently assists her in disrobing and drawing her bath.

Morgana sighs as she's finally left alone to bathe, breathing in deeply as she sinks into the hot bath and stretching her limbs. It has been a long, dreadful, and exhausting day, and all she wants is to close her eyes and imagine she's back in Camelot where she's safe, secure, happy, and not expecting a human head to someday roll at her feet. She shudders as her thoughts place her back in the Great Hall with the Prince's eyes staring directly at her. She couldn't shake the way it felt as if he was looking right into her soul. Had he seen the horrified look she so desperately tried to suppress? Had he seen how much she despises him already?

He had spoken with such disregard for human life, and she wonders what the King thinks of his sons words. Was that a regular occurrence? Does the Prince usually announce the beheading of traitors at royal festivities? The people at least had the decency to be silent where the deranged would be praising and encouraging such an atrocity.

Morgana sighs heavily, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she shuts out all thoughts of tonight. Tomorrow, according to Anna, she starts learning of Drogomir's culture, customs, laws, history, and magic from someone named Gaius. She's not sure she's really looking forward to it, but it should at least help her keep her thoughts from the impending head she'll receive as a first present from her future husband.

...

It's fairly early in the day when Morgana decides that breakfast in Drogomir is undoubtedly better than Camelot's. On top of having it delivered early and into her bed, she also gets a variety of things she'd never had the pleasure of having in Camelot. For instance, fruits! Grapes, apples, cherries, and berries; along with a buttery, light and flaky pastry that Camelot's horrendously hard piece of bread didn't even begin to compare to, was two long, smoked slabs of what Anna called bacon. She also received perfectly fried eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice.

She wasn't going to eat all of it, so she had asked, or rather commanded Anna to join her. It is by far, the best breakfast she's ever had in her entire life.

The Lady Morgana sighs as she slips into her day gown, a green, silky dress she immediately thought was perfect for the day. She has to admit, whoever picked her dresses out is an absolute angel from heaven. She wears her hair in a braid, throwing the end forward onto her shoulder before smiling at Anna and letting her lead the way towards Gaius' chambers.

Morgana smiles to herself as they pass by several windows, catching the warmth of the rising sun on her skin. She admires the beautiful greens of the distant trees beyond the wall around Drogomir, bringing back so many memories of the forest outside of Camelot. She sighs softly as Anna finally comes to a stop at the door at the end of the corridor they're in.

"This is Gaius' chambers, Milady." Anna informs her. "He should be expecting you right now."

Morgana smiles and nods. "Thank you, Anna."

"Is there anything I could get you before I leave? I will be helping out in the kitchen, and then I'll be back later with your lunch."

Morgana shakes her head, "I'm fine for now." She offers a small smile. "I'll see you later, I suppose."

Anna nods enthusiastically. "Of course, Milady." Bowing quickly, the maid turns and hurries back down the corridor as Morgana finally turns to the door of her new teachers chambers.

She raises her hand, forming a fist before bringing her knuckles down on the door. She manages to knock once before the door swings open abruptly, and she's greeted with the sight of a frowning, elderly man with silvery, shoulder-length hair.

"You're late." He says flatly.

Morgana blinks confusedly, "Err— I was told to simply come here after breakfast, Sir—".

"Come inside." He interrupts her, taking a step back and letting her pass before looking around quickly outside and then shutting the door. He turns to her and looks her up and down. "You're awfully skinny." He murmurs.

Morgana squirms uncomfortably and crosses her arms in front of her body. "I was under the impression that I'm here to learn of Drogomir. I didn't realize that required me to be bulkier." She winces when he raises an eyebrow at her.

"I'm assuming Camelot knows nothing of binding rituals." He says in a straightforward manner.

Morgana further looks confused, not seeing the connection of her comment to his. "I— Well, no. Magic is not allowed in Camelot."

The elderly man snorts and shakes his head as he moves towards one of the large bookshelves on the right side of his spacious chambers. Morgana takes the time to take in the man's chambers, and decides that it looks exactly the way you would think the Royal Scholar's chambers would look... like a library— with potions and dried plants scattered here and there.

The man takes a book from the third shelf, opening it and turning to a page in the middle before shutting it and placing it back on the shelf. He takes another one down, this one much bigger than the other. He skims through the first few pages before he begins mumbling to himself as he reads quietly.

Morgana stands there awkwardly for several long moments before she wonders if the man had forgotten she was still there.

"On the night of the full moon," Gaius turns and walks to a table by the fireplace. "...after the ritual is done...," He sets it down and looks at Morgana. "...you will receive your mark. And this mark is quite powerful."

Morgana blinks. "Mark?"

Gaius nods. "A rune. Once you receive your mark, you will feel quite ill, as though you've just been kicked by a horse. The smaller the host, the worse it will feel."

Morgana blinks rapidly, her mouth slightly agape. Not even a full 10 minutes in the elderly man's chambers, and she already wants to run away as far as possible. "That sounds— scarring." She says half seriously.

The elderly man stares at her before he points to the chair across the table from him. "Sit, and I will explain."

She does as she's told, looking expectantly at the man. "What do the marks mean?"

Gaius opens the book he'd gotten from the shelf, flipping past a few pages before stopping and pointing at a drawing of what looks to be a chart of some sort.

Morgana leans in, her eyes skimming over the meaningless symbols. She shakes her head and looks at him. "What do they mean?"

Gaius shrugs and sits down in the chair across from her. "They're ancient markings. Runes that are interwoven with magic."

Morgana huffs, not understanding what that really means for her. "Can you elaborate on that?"

Gaius sighs and nods once to her. "When we're done with your lessons, I advise that you take this book with you and read as much of it as you can." He doesn't wait for her to agree before he flips through the book to another page and points at two markings displayed side-by-side on it. "These runes belong to the first King and Queen of Drogomir. It was centuries ago when they sought out the Erilaz, rune masters, and paid a high price for them to write the chart you see here." He flips back to the chart.

Morgana thinks for a moment as she stares down at the runes on the chart. She immediately sees the two runes Gaius has just shown her, and she reads out their meanings. The first is a slant of lines, barred with a longer line. "Power". She whispers. The second, is one of a sharp curve, parallel to two more of the same curve, and then slashed through by a straight line. "Stability." She looks at Gaius confusedly. "What do you mean that these are the first King and Queen's runes?"

Gaius frowns at her. It's common knowledge in Drogomir what the runes mean and how they're used. He sighs, realizing he's going to have to start from the very beginning. He closes the book and launches into a brief answer for her question. "After the ritual, a mark will appear on your skin. It can be anywhere. That mark is a rune that represents your strength. The first King and Queen's strengths were power and stability." He then nods towards her. "The King's and Queen's before you had their own runes as well; and when it is your time, you will have yours."

"And what exactly does the ritual do besides mark me with my strength?" Morgana asks curiously.

"On the night of the ritual, you and your betrothed will officially be bound by magic. From the moment of completion until your death, anything you do, feel, and experience, your betrothed will sense, and vice versa."

"And by _anything_ , you mean?"

"Prince Merlin will be able to sense when you sneeze. He won't know what it is, but he will sense it. It's like a whisper from a distance. You can tell it's a whisper, but you won't know what's being whispered."

Morgana nods slowly, her mind and her thoughts a jumble of questions and concerns. "You're saying that the ritual will bind me to Merlin as if we're one? Like a connection?"

Gaius nods in confirmation. "Exactly. And the closer the proximity, the stronger the connection."

"So if I'm far from him, he won't sense me?"

Gaius nods, then pauses and shrugs. "More or less. That's why you have to read the book. It will explain it better. For now, we have other important matters to cover for the day."

Morgana spends the next four hours, hearing of Drogomir's history and magic. Some parts of it is quite fascinating while some are truly grim and horrifying. She won't be surprised if she wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night because she'd been dreaming of the harrowing tales that Gaius was telling.

By the time Anna returns from the kitchen with her lunch, Morgana was ready to crawl into bed and take a long nap. One of the things that manages to latch onto her brain from Gaius' history lesson, was of a more recent occurrence. The curse of the late Queen Hunith. Gaius had decided to put off on telling her, saying it was a lesson for another day, but that got her wondering about the rumored curse Anna had mentioned about the Prince.

Is there something more to his cold demeanor? Is there a dark reason for why the people of Drogomir seem to tiptoe around him? What is he hiding? What, if true, is his curse? And what does that mean for her?

Morgana eats her lunch quietly as Gaius leaves to run an errand. Anna has gone up to her chambers to retrieve her laundry, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She's only been here a day and she already has a billion unanswered questions and a headache. She pushes her lunch away and sighs, dropping her head into her hands. Just as she's about to let out a loud, miserable groan, she hears the sound of the door swinging open, and she looks up to find the King's daughter, Princess Madeline.

"Lady Morgana!" She grins and skips into the room to sit across from her. "You're just the person I was looking for."

"Oh?" Morgana smiles curiously at her. "And what can I help you with, Princess?"

The small girl rolls her eyes at her. "You can start by calling me Madeline."

Morgana chuckles softly and nods. "I can do that, Madeline."

"Great!" Madeline grins. "Now," she places her hand on the table in front of Morgana and regards her with a questioning look. "...are you any good with a sword?"

Morgana blinks at the girl. "Errr... why?"

The Princess smiles widely. "Because my brother is being a clotpole and won't spar with me. He's angry about something, but then again, he's _always_ angry about something. It just so happens that today, he's much more angry than he usually is, and doesn't have the patience to teach me."

Morgana takes the girls words in. The Prince is angry about something; interesting. What could make him angrier than he usually is? She looks at the girl, then smiles. Perhaps she could answer that question for her. "You wish for me to teach you the sword?"

Madeline shrugs, "If you're not rubbish with it."

Morgana snorts as she rises to her feet. "Well you've come to the right person, Madeline."

The little girl squeals in delight and jumps to her feet. "Finally! You're the first one of Merlin's betrothed's to agree to this!"

Morgana blinks at the girl. "You mean this is a regular occurence?" Huh. The little girl seems much more like her than she thought.

Madeline nods, "Merlin is angrier than usual every other practice day. Father says he's just tired from dealing with Kilgharrah and Aithusa, but _I_ think he's just got a stick up his butt."

Morgana laughs and looks at her as they head out the door and down the corridor. "Who's Kilgharrah And Aithusa?"

"Oh." Madeline's face lights up as she points out over the mountains. "They're our dragons. Merlin trains with them."

The elder of the two goes silent as she imagines the rude, ever-grumpy Prince training with huge, magical creatures. She finds that she can't imagine him with a smile that isn't cocky or genuine.

"I heard father say that Merlin should introduce you to the dragons... but Merlin didn't want to."

Morgana glances at the little girl. "Why?"

Madeline shrugs, "Beats me. The dragons can be dangerous when intimidated or attacked, but if you're gentle with them, they'll treat you like family. I reckon you'll love Aithusa. She's beautiful, and she's a baby. Kilgharrah's a little mean sometimes." She shrugs again, "But I reckon it's because he's super old. Like Gaius."

Morgana has already stopped listening, wondering why Merlin didn't want her to meet the dragons. But of course, he's a mad Prince. Possibly a cursed one. She smiles down at Madeline, realizing that she was still talking a mile a minute, and she decides that this was her way to get her answers. It's low, even for her, to use an innocent child to get her answers. But if Gaius isn't going to give it to her, she'll just have to get them elsewhere.

"Madeline." She says once the girl has paused.

Madeline looks up at her questioningly.

"If I teach you the sword, will you answer a few questions for me?"

Madeline regards her with a suspicious look. "What kind of questions?"

"About Prince Merlin."

"Go on." Madeline says slowly.

Morgana chooses her first question cautiously. She pauses to think before she finally gets one. "Why is he so angry all the time?"

Madeline stares for a long moment before sighing and shrugging. "He tells me it's because of his duties or whatever. But I'm pretty sure it's because of what happened to mother."

Morgana sighs. She doesn't know if she can breech this topic with the young Princess. More likely than not, she won't know anything more than whatever watered down truth her brother and father told her. "I'm sorry." She says quietly. "That must've been hard."

The little girl nods, "Yeah. I just hope that Merlin doesn't end up getting himself killed in the process of finding out who murdered her."

Morgana stops in her tracks and stares at the girl with wide eyes. Murdered? The late Queen was murdered?! When? How? Why?!

Madeline waves a hand in front of Morgana's face and gives her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Morgana nods wordlessly, then shakes her head a moment later. "How do you know this?"

Madeline sighs as they come to a stop in front of a door. "This leads out into the training grounds." At Morgana's concerned look, she answers. "And I'm seven and a half, not stupid."

And so it seems that Morgana still has a lot to learn about Drogomir, King Balinor, his late Queen, the dragons, and her future husband, the mad Prince.

...

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys. I love and appreciate you all! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

-McDiggin'It


	4. Her Dilemma (Part 1)

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Four: Her Dilemma

...

Sweat beads Morgana's forehead as she sidesteps, then parries Madeline's sword with her own. The young Princess, Morgana was pleasantly surprised to discover five days ago, has the energy of a racehorse. She definitely remembers having that much energy when she was younger as well. It's been about three hours since they've been at it, and they've been practicing together every afternoon. Gaius was kind enough to let her have the rest of the day off after lunch, murmuring something about rest and time to process her lessons.

So far, all her lessons have been on Drogomir's history and people. Every time she would bring up the late Queen Hunith's curse, Gaius would evade her questions by asking her more questions, or simply just pretend to not hear her. She'd even tried tricking him into telling her about it by asking questions about King Balinor, but Gaius would always catch on, and then throw her off the topic by speaking in confusing riddles. When the topic of Morgause comes up, he would tell her that Morgause is not of Drogomirian history, and therefore is irrelevant to their lessons. It's frustrating to say the least, but she supposes she'll find her answers eventually.

"I reckon I'll be just as good as my brother in a few years." Madeline says once they've stopped to take a break.

"Oh?" Morgana smiles as she sits down on one of the benches. The Knights were beginning to file into the training grounds, which meant practice was over for them.

"He's good, but you're better. Plus, you're more patient, understanding, and nice."

Morgana tilts her head a little, regarding her with a curious look. "Is he not nice to you?"

Madeline shrugs, "He is... he's just... not as nice as you." She pauses, then adds, "Or anyone else for that matter." She leans her practice sword against the bench beside her and pulls off her small chain mail, throwing it on the bench. "He's not like anyone you'll ever meet." She says effortlessly.

Morgana looks down at the little girl and resists the urge to laugh. That was an understatement, but she wants to know the girls take on her brother's unlikeness. "How so?" She asks.

The little girl shrugs again. "He's not really into sword fights and manly brawls. He says it's brutish and barbaric. He only learns it because he's the Prince, and so he can teach me. Magic is more his strength than anything else. Also, he likes to read." The little girl makes a face and shudders.

Morgana shakes her head at the little girl. "Brutish and barbaric? And yet he'd promised the head of a traitor to the King and the people. Even to me."

Madeline snorts and looks at Morgana with a teasing look. "I think he was just messing with you."

"What?" Morgana exclaims incredulously. "Cutting someone's head off is not something to mess around with." She frowns.

"I told you." Madeline shrugs. "He's not like anyone you'll ever meet." She pauses and looks at Morgana. "Also, whoever helped Morgause deserves to have their head on a pike."

Morgana bites back a gasp as she stares. Such thoughts, coming from a seven year old, is worrisome. Perhaps the Prince's reckless and evil behavior had rubbed off on his sister. She shakes her head at the little girl and smiles politely. "You don't really mean that in a bad way, do you?"

Madeline gives Morgana a bewildered look. "What other way could I mean it? Morgause is evil, and so is the person who helped her."

Morgana grows silent, thinking about that last bit. "What exactly did Morgause do that was so evil?"

Madeline sighs and kicks a pebble on the ground. "I don't suppose you know much about her?"

Morgana nods in reply.

The young Princess looks around for a moment before leaning in and whispering, "Father doesn't like me talking about her... he said that she used to live here until he became King. Other than the rumors I hear about her through eavesdropping, that's all I've been allowed to know."

"And what rumors have you heard so far?" Morgana queries, ignoring the last bit about eavesdropping, only because she's done it too when she was her age.

"The usual. She's the devil incarnate, she killed father's scouts, killed innocent people, and even killed a baby. I think Gaius knows more about her since he knows everything." Madeline shakes her head in wonder, "That man is _old_."

Morgana chews her lip as she mentally stores that information away in her mind.

Madeline scratches her knee as she looks at her, serious expression and all. "I know my brother said something to you on the night of the feast. Something that upset you." She pauses again when Morgana looks away, so she leans in and places a hand over hers and waits for her to look back. "He's a clotpole most of the time, and he's rude and angry nearly every second of every day..." She trails off and sighs, shaking her head. "But he's a good person. I know you think I'm just saying that because he's my brother or whatever, but I'm not." She bites her lip as she thinks, then smiles softly at Morgana. "He's a good brother to me, and I know he can become a good husband to you. It will probably take time, but I know it will happen. It takes a special kind of person to get through to him... and I think you're _really_ special."

Morgana stares at the little girl in wonder, touched by her words. The thought of the cold Prince being good to anyone is not a far stretch since she doesn't really know how he really is with the Princess. She doesn't really know how he is at all. She sighs softly, her eyes softening towards the little girl. "I barely know your brother, Madeline. I try not to judge him for that reason, but it's really hard." Silence hangs in the air for a moment as she thinks of all the horrible rumors she's heard about him. So far, only one has been proven by Madeline to be false. The Prince did not kill his mother. The word of a seven year old can hardly count for much, but in the case that it's her mother, Morgana knows she wouldn't lie about it. Still, she has no idea how much truth the other rumors hold. "I'm not even sure I can ever really know him." she says to the young Princess.

"Then do it." Madeline suggests.

"Do what?" Morgana asks confusedly.

The Princess shrugs, "Get to know him. I mean, he _is_ going to be your husband after all."

Morgana couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a 7 year old. But, in her defense, Madeline is really smart for her age. She looks at the Princess, huffing. "But—," she's cut off by the sound of someone else's voice.

"Milady, Your Highness." Morgana turns to find the Knight from the feast. The burly one with blonde hair. Sir Alvarr. He bows to them and smiles. Madeline sighs and gets up, dusting off her hands. She gives Morgana a pointed look and whispers into her ear, "You'll find him wherever the dragons are. Follow their screeches." She turns away, rolling her eyes at the Knight before walking up back towards the castle.

Morgana blinks at the little girl, then turns to look questioningly at the Knight. "Sir Alvarr, was it?"

The Knight nods and smiles widely at her. "Yes, Milady. I was just wondering what you and the Princess were doing out here in the heat."

Morgana blinks at the Knight, not sure of what he means by that. "We were practicing."

"The sword?" He looks surprised.

Morgana nods as she rises from her seat. "Yes. The young Princess wanted a sparring partner."

"Well I would be happy to assist you both if you would like some help." The Knight suggests with another smile.

Morgana quirks an eyebrow at him. She does not know his intentions. They may be pure or they may not be. But either way, practicing with him is probably not a good idea. Especially since she knows for a fact (from the feast) that her future husband doesn't like this particular Knight for whatever reason. She shouldn't care what her future husband thinks of her sparring with someone he dislikes, but she does. He's already seemingly angry about many things, and she doesn't want to be added to his list. On top of that, Princess Madeline didn't seem to like the Knight either. Morgana may not trust her stranger of a husband's judgement, but so far, she trusts Madeline's.

She smiles politely at the Knight and thanks him for the suggestion. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid that won't be necessary. Princess Madeline and I are doing quite fine on our own." The Knight looks surprised by her rejection as if he'd never been rejected before. Had he banked on her agreeing?

He then nods and bows to her. "I understand, Milady."

Morgana nods and smiles at him again. "Well I'll let you get back to your Knights. Good afternoon, Sir Alvarr."

"Good afternoon, Milady." He replies.

Morgana walks back up towards the castle, looking to get to her chambers and take a nice, long bath. But then she hears it, the loud, startling screech of a giant creature. She stops, her eyes darting towards the edge of the forest where the sound came from. Chewing her lip, she wonders if the Prince is there. He can't possibly be there all the time, can he? She looks up at the castle again, then back at the edge of the forest before she makes up her mind.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, she makes her way towards the edge of the forest.

...

She moves quickly, thankful to be wearing her training trousers. It would've been an absolute nightmare trying to maneuver the bushes and giant rocks along the hills of Drogomir whilst in a dress.

As she makes it over the top of the hill, she pauses and gasps when she catches her first sight of the dragons. Morgana crouches down by a bush as she stares at the two creatures, resting on the ground leisurely as if taking a break from something. They're enormous and quite terrifying. She's almost afraid to move for fear of being spotted and then burnt to a crisp on the spot if the dragons catch her watching them.

She looks from the larger brown dragon with its giant scales, impressive wingspan, and razor sharp teeth, to the smaller white one. She smiles to herself as she guesses they must be Kilgharrah and Aithusa. The smaller one must be Aithusa. She takes a long moment, observing and admiring them as they seem to be conversing silently. Once she's gotten her fill of the dragons features, she looks around for the Prince. Her eyes dart from left to right, wondering where he's run off to... probably to do whatever it is angry, lunatic Prince's do.

She sighs, admiring the creatures once more before deciding that perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. The Prince isn't here, and she's not going to just walk up to the giant dragons and ask them where he'd went. That wouldn't go well at all. She gets up slowly, dusting off her hands on her trousers before turning to leave.

The shriek that escapes her as she walks right into someone's chest, is by far the most embarrassing sound she's ever made in her entire life. Stumbling back, she narrows her eyes at the other person, then quickly blanches upon the contact her green eyes make with the blues of Prince Merlin's.

God, this is not going to be good.

"Spying, are we?" Prince Merlin questions with narrowed eyes, his lips set in a straight line. "Perhaps you're a traitor as well."

Morgana glares, then scoffs at him. "I wasn't spying." She snaps.

Merlin quirks an eyebrow at her, then looks down at the bush she'd been hiding behind from the dragons. "Then you shouldn't have a problem with telling me what exactly you were doing, crouched behind a bush while watching my dragons?"

Morgana inwardly groans, wishing more than anything that she would just disappear or melt into an indiscernible puddle on the ground. It doesn't help that the way he words his question sounds so... sexual. She grits her teeth, staring up at the Prince and standing her ground. "I don't have to explain anything to you." She says dismissively. However, before she could even move a foot, the Prince roughly grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.

She gasps as she's forced to be pressed against him quite harshly. "I am a Prince of Drogomir, Milady." He says with much malice, his face suddenly way too close to hers. She's suddenly hit with the painful fact that he's bloody beautiful and it makes it hard for her to even think. "You will do well to remember that, and to remember that I am the voice of authority here, not you." He continues. "As long as you're here in Drogomir, you are _my_ responsibility, and you belong to _me_."

She stares at him with wide eyes as her anger bubbles up inside her like a pot of water on a blazing furnace. Is he threatening her? She narrows her eyes at him as she twists her wrist in his grip. It only makes him grip harder, which makes her even angrier. "It isn't the full moon yet, Prince Merlin." She says through her gritted teeth. Twisting her wrist painfully in his grip, she finally manages to yank it out of his hand. Glaring daggers at him, she shoves him back and watches as he stumbles and quickly catches himself before glaring right back at her. "Until we are married, I am not your responsibility, nor your possession." She breathes harshly, realizing how thick the atmosphere has gotten between them. "But even afterwards, I would _never_ willingly be yours." She stops, watching him for a moment, even waiting for him to become violent and hostile, maybe even strike her for speaking to him in such a way. But instead, he just stands there, staring at her. His face is a blank mask, but his breathing, she notices, matches her own heavy and labored one.

He sneers, folding his arms across his chest. "I highly doubt that, Milady." He steps up to her, invading her space yet again, making her take two steps back. He grins widely at this and looks her up and down before looking right into her eyes. His blue ones are darker than she remembers them being for some reason, and she swallows hard at what he'd just said. Suddenly, he moves towards her again and she stands her ground, not wanting to seem afraid, even though she's terrified. He stops right in front of her, unfolding his arms and leaning down so his head is next to hers, and his mouth is beside her ear. He whispers in a soft, falsely sweet tone, "You see, when the ritual is over, it won't matter how you feel about me. It won't matter how much you don't want to be with me. It won't even matter how much you loathe and despise me… once your rune appears, you will not be able to resist me. You will fight it with every fiber of your being, but in the end…" he trails off as he pulls away slightly to look into her eyes again. "…you will lose. And when you do, you will be mine in every way… And the best part? You will love it."

Morgana's eyes are as wide as saucers. What does he mean she won't be able to resist him? Is the ritual going to somehow turn her into some brainless vessel who caters to his every need? Is it going to turn her into his slave? She mentally reels at the thought of becoming his slave. She shudders at the thought of what he would make her do. The thought of being forced into whatever sick, twisted, sexual fantasies he may have. Is he capable of that? Is he so evil that he would force himself on her? She blinks as the Prince's eyes flicker down to her lips for a short millisecond before raising back to her eyes.

As much as she hates to admit it to herself, his presence, his voice, his scent, his close proximity, and his damned eyes are affecting her in ways she didn't know were possible. She shivers, watching as he continues to stare at her for a long, endless moment. Her mind is screaming at her to snap out of it, to step away, to run for her life and her sanity… but like the night of the feast, she could do nothing but stare right back at him.

He leans in, suddenly closer than ever before with his lips hovering just above her own. So close, she could almost taste him. Without meaning to, her eyes begin to close. She can feel him, his warmth, his power, coming off of him in small, soothing waves. She can feel him moving in closer, leaning down further. She can feel herself even leaning up towards him, anticipating the feel of his lips against her own, and then…

"I'll see you at dinner tonight, Milady."

Morgana's eyes snap open, her face turning red when she realizes he's smirking at her from a 4 foot distance. She clears her throat and blinks, trying to regain some semblance of control over her nerves. She quickly converts her nerves to anger, glaring at him as she turns to the castle and marches towards it in hopes of getting as far away from the Prince as possible. Madeline was wrong. It doesn't matter how special someone is, no one in this world could ever get through to that insufferable, rude, idiotic, psychotic, and unfairly beautiful madman.

Gaius. She needs to find him and demand an answer for what the hell that ritual really means.

…

She finds the elderly scholar, reading quietly at his table with a pair of glasses perched atop his nose. He turns his head in her direction, eyebrows raised in question, but could also be confused with a glare. Morgana marches over to him and slams her hand down on the table in front of him. The elderly man doesn't even flinch as he continues to stare at her.

"May I help you, Milday?"

Morgana sits down in the seat she's been using for the past couple of days, and folds her arms across her chest in a gesture of anger. "You owe me an explanation." she snaps at him.

Gaius slowly reaches a hand up, taking off his glasses and setting them aside on the table, before just as slowly closing the book in front of him. Morgana's eye twitches as she waits. "And what exactly do I need to explain?" he queries calmly.

Morgana has just had the worst encounter with the Prince of arseholes, and she was not in the mood for Gaius' painfully calm wit. "The ritual." she tells him sternly. "You didn't tell me anything else besides the runes, their meanings, and that I'll be able to sense when the Prince is being an idiot." She glares at Gaius for good measure and asks, "What did you so conveniently forget to mention about this binding ritual?" the sarcasm is heavy in her tone, yet Gaius doesn't even bat an eyelash.

"Did you read the book?"

"What book?" Morgana asks impatiently.

Gaius raises an eyebrow at her and says, "The one I gave you to read."

Morgana huffs and gives him an exasperated look. "It's a big bloody book, Gaius. I didn't want to miss anything so I read from the beginning. I haven't gotten as far as the ritual."

He leans forward only a little, frowning as he quirks an eyebrow at her again. "What brought on this sudden curiosity?"

Morgana glares even harder, feeling like the vein in her forehead might explode if he doesn't answer her question in the next 20 seconds. "I don't have time for your evasive riddles and questions, Gaius. What are you not telling me about the ritual?!"

Gaius finally sighs, seemingly giving up on putting off the answer to her question. He nods slowly, giving her a look she couldn't quite read. "I must warn you, Milady. You might not be ready for the answer to that question just yet—".

"No." Morgana cuts him off harshly. "I am tired of being confused and left in the dark. I want to know the truth about what this ritual really means, and I want to know _now_!". She almost cringes at the petulant sound of her own demand. Almost; she still wants to know.

Gaius huffs, "Very well." he looks apologetically at her for the first time ever before he finally explains. "Once the ritual is over, you will receive your rune. Once you receive your rune, the binding spell will take effect. And once you're bound to Prince Merlin, your very soul will be bound to his as well."

Morgana shakes her head confusedly. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means…" Gaius trails off and holds up his hand in front of her, palm open and facing the ceiling as if it holds an invisible object. He continues, "It means you will no longer belong anywhere else but by the Prince's side. It means you will never feel complete without him near you. It means you will be repulsed by the mere thought of being with someone else. It means you'll always feel the need to be close to him, no matter how much you try not to feel that way. It means, you are unconditionally, unequivocally, and undeniably Prince Merlin's." He suddenly pushes his hand forward towards her.

Morgana's breathing has gone from shallow, to labored, to nearly nonexistent as tears begin to prickle in her eyes. She looks down at Gaius' empty hand as she digs her fingers into her palms and tries not to let out a sob. Magically, a white handkerchief appears in Gaius' palm, and he offers it silently to her. She takes it from him, then gets up abruptly, stumbling in the process as she begins to pace the room. Tears are cascading down her cheeks and she quickly swipes at them with the handkerchief before turning her eyes to Gaius again. "So you're saying I won't have my own thoughts? I'll be a machine who does everything for him?"

Gaius frowns at her and shakes his head. "No. The binding spell is purely an emotional effect. Your thoughts and the way your brain works will remain the same. For example, you can still disagree with the Prince, as well as be angry at him… however, your souls are connected, and therefore, the extent of your anger is purely temporary. In the end, you cannot help but be drawn to him, and _only_ him."

 _You'll fight it with every fiber of your being, but in the end… you will lose._

Prince Merlin's words echo in her head, threatening to drive her over the edge.

Morgana shakes her head as she drops back into her chair and slumps forward, leaning on her elbows. "Gaius, that's… how is this ritual allowed? That's taking away someone's free will!"

"I know… but it's really not as bad as you think, my dear." Gaius assures her. "After the ritual, you will feel normal. It's like nothing inside you has changed. Besides the need to be closer to Prince Merlin, you won't feel any other change at all."

"How can you say that?!" She stares at him, utterly baffled by his calm demeanor and tone. "Everything about this ritual, this betrothal, and just— everything, is wrong!"

The elderly scholar sighs, looking about as weary as she feels. "There is a lot you need to learn about Drogomir and the royal family, Milady."

Morgana sniffles and scoffs. "Well if I had a choice, I would rather learn how to get the bloody hell out of this whole situation and this Kingdom." she pauses as a thought crosses her mind, and she laughs humorlessly. "And I thought Uther was bloody insane."

Gaius frowns at her and shakes his head, "I have been working for the royal family since I was but a boy, Milady. King Balinor's grandfather took me in, gave me a home, a family, a life. Have care how you speak about them to me."

Morgana resists the urge to roll her eyes, instead, looking down at a chipped corner on the table. "It's not my fault that my future husband is so wrapped up in crazy."

At this, Gaius looks strangely at her. "What are you on about?"

Knowing she'd have nothing to lose, she retells her most recent encounter with the Prince to Gaius. He listens quietly, frowning deeper and deeper with every word that leaves her mouth. When she's done, she sits back and looks expectantly at him. "Am I not justified in my anger?"

"Justified or not, he is the Prince of this Kingdom, Milady. And after the ritual, he will be your husband, and you will be a Princess." He sighs and gives her a small, apologetic look. "I know you must be feeling quite overwhelmed by all of this, but that is to be expected from _any_ unplanned betrothal."

"That's not the problem though, Gaius!" Morgana couldn't understand why he wasn't seeing the bigger picture here. "The problem is the fact that I am practically being forced against my will to have affections for a man I not only barely know, but also cannot fathom understanding!"

Gaius rubs his chin as he regards her with a thoughtful look. "I think the real issue here is that you have not actually spent time with the Prince."

Morgana blinks rapidly at the elderly man, then throws him a withering look. "I just spent an agonizingly long 5 minutes, arguing with him!"

"Well that probably would've started and ended differently if you had actually approached him instead of hiding behind a bush, watching his dragons. Honestly, Milady. You're the future Queen."

Morgana's mouth is agape for only half a second before she defends herself. "I hadn't seen him there with the dragons! Plus, I didn't know those dragons, so excuse me for not wanting to become an _incinerated_ future Queen!"

Gaius gets up and moves to a corner, picking something up and then turning back to her. Morgana stares at the book in his hand. "You need to reach him on a more personal level."

She blinks. "You want me to read to him?" she asks incredulously.

"Not _to_ him." Gaius shows her the cover of the book, the title standing out in large, silver letters. _MAGIC_. " _With_ him."

…

She's exhausted. History lessons, sparring with Madeline, arguing with the evil Prince, and learning of her impending doom, has taken a huge toll on her. All she wants, more than food, more than a bath, more than running away, and even more than avoiding the Prince, is to sleep. She had wanted to ask Gaius about the late Queen Hunith, about Morgause, about Prince Merlin's past, but she was simply too exhausted to do that, after he'd suggested she try and spend more time with that insane excuse of a future husband of hers.

As she makes her way to her chambers, she catches sight of something quite… interesting.

Ducking behind a pillar, Morgana becomes still as she peeks from behind it at something, or rather, someone, walking along the narrow pathway in the gardens just outside the corridor. The King himself stops, his back to her, one arm hanging at his side, and the other, raised up high, levitating what looks to be a ball of blue light.

Morgana keeps quiet as she continues to watch him walk along the flowers and plants while whispering some sort of chant. After several moments, he suddenly stops, then turns, and looks directly at the pillar she's hiding behind. Morgana swallows the gasp in the back of her throat and hides, only to hear the King clear his throat loudly. When she peeks around the pillar again, she finds him looking directly at her with a warm, knowing smile.

"Lady Morgana." he calls softly, raising his hand to beckon her forward. The blue ball of light is still hovering in midair behind him as he waits for her.

Moving slowly, she goes to him. She bows low, her face reddening in embarrassment at having been caught by the King himself. "Forgive me, King Balinor. I didn't mean to intrude, I was just… I was passing by when I saw you, and I—".

"No need to explain, my dear." The King cuts her off with a smile. "I understand that it must still be odd for you to see magic being used so openly." He banished the hovering blue ball of light with a wave of his hand.

Morgana nods wordlessly to him. It's odd. Both King Balinor and Princess Madeline are very sweet. The Prince, on the other hand, always seems like he's got the whole world on his shoulders, and blames everyone around him for it.

"Come." The King raises an arm at her as he begins to walk, gesturing for her to follow him. "Let's go for a walk."

She's exhausted still, but she can't exactly say no to the King, can she?

They walk silently along the long the pathway, and Morgana takes the time to really take in the beauty of the garden. She'd only caught several glimpses of it over the past few days, but she'd never actually been inside it. "It's beautiful here." she says quietly, mostly to herself.

King Balinor catches it and smiles widely, nodding his head. "I agree… my wife— the late Queen, used to spend most of her time here, tending to the flowers with her magic, or reading to herself."

Morgana slants a look at the King, feeling a pang in her chest at the nostalgic look on his face, as if he's imagining his late wife there in the garden right then.

King Balinor smiles as he points to a bench between a hedge of bushes. "She used to sit there for hours, humming to herself or reading to Merlin when he was a child." He pauses, suddenly looking faraway and sad.

Merlin as a child, she couldn't quite figure out how that looks. She knows she is in no place to ask the King anything about his wife, but she needed to know. "How long ago did she pass?" she pauses and looks at the King. "If you don't mind me asking, Your Grace."

The King shakes his head and looks at her with a small, sad smile. "I don't." he sighs, and Morgana swears it's the heaviest sigh she'd ever heard. "It will be eight years in a few weeks."

She doesn't know why, but she suddenly wishes she could've seen the late Queen with her children. What was she like?— She must've been a wonderful Queen… but what was her curse? But why is Prince Merlin so bloody difficult to deal with?

"Her death was sudden, but not unexpected." King Balinor says absently.

Morgana frowns as she looks at him, baffled by his choice of words. "It wasn't unexpected?"

The King sighs and smiles at her. "You will know everything when the time is right. For now, you shouldn't worry yourself with any of that. The only thing I implore you to get to know, is Merlin."

Morgana wants to protest all of what he'd just said, but she holds her tongue. She looks at him, her eyes mirroring the weariness she feels inside. "I am not certain your son likes me very much, Your Grace." She pauses, looking down at the ground. "In fact, I believe he hates me."

King Balinor chuckles, which isn't the reaction she'd expected. "Lady Morgana, my son is a very difficult person. More so, he's very difficult to please." He stops, turning to her and smiling warmly. "But it's not impossible. Most of him is dedicated to his magic, his training, and the family dragons. He's submerged in this belief that his redemption will come from pushing himself to great heights. To improve his power." The King shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders as if he's given up trying to know what it is that his son is trying to do. He pauses, his eyes suddenly growing soft as he looks at Morgana with a deeply sad expression. "I know I have asked a lot from you by bringing you here and pairing you off with my son. But it was the only way I could get through to Merlin."

Morgana frowns, not sure of what to make of that. She then asks, "Your Grace, what exactly was it that made you choose me for your son?" She's been wondering that since Uther had told her of his plans to marry her to the Drogomirian Prince.

"Do you remember the first time you saw me?"

Morgana immediately reddens as the memory immediately comes to her. She had been dressed in trousers, a shirt, and her chainmail, fighting off Uther's guards when they were sent to retrieve her from the training grounds. Arthur and his Knights had been hesitant to aid her for fear of Uther's wrath, but that was fine with her. She held her own very well... that is, until Uther himself, accompanied by the King of Drogomir, had made their way to the training grounds. Morgana only got a short glimpse of King Balinor then, but she remembered it. She remembers him grinning as he watched her apologize halfheartedly to Uther and his guards. She remembers him saying something to Uther that no one else could hear. She also remembers ignoring Uther when she stormed away and up to the castle.

Morgana looks at the King and nods sheepishly. "Probably not my best moment."

King Balinor's chest rumbles with laughter as he looks at her. "Nonsense, Milady. It is your fierceness and defiance that caught my attention in the first place. You carried yourself with dignity and soul— something that not many women possess. It was something Merlin's mother possessed." He adds quietly.

Morgana stares at the King, her mind turning and twisting to make sense of what that means. Finally, she comes to a conclusion. "You— You thought I would remind him of his mother."

King Balinor sighs, nodding slightly to her. "The death of the late Queen took a toll on all of us... but none took it as hard as Merlin did." He looks down up, inhaling deeply as if trying to keep it all together. When he looks at her again, his eyes are bright and full of hope. "So when I saw you that day, I knew you had to be the one to get through to him."

Morgana stares in disbelief. How was she supposed to get to the Prince if he won't let anybody else in? It's impossible!

As if he'd heard her thoughts, the King places a gentle hand on his shoulder and looks solemnly at her. "I know it has been hard for you. But I really believe that you will be my son's redemption. He's been lonely and angry." He purses his lips and gives her an apologetic look that immediately terrifies her. Something here was not going to sit well with her. "Which is why I think you and Merlin should share a chamber."

Morgana stares. Well... that was a given, right? She'll eventually have to share his chambers once they're married and—.

"Possibly starting tomorrow night?"

Morgana's entire body goes numb, the color draining from her face as she can't help but think, this wouldn't have happened if she had just went straight to her chambers instead of lurking around!

...

A/N: Looks like some more trouble will be coming up for Morgana. This was a long chapter to write. Some more Mergana moments coming up in the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and please review. I appreciate everyone who took the time to review the last chapter.

-McDiggin'It


	5. Her Dilemma (Part 2)

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Five: Her Dilemma (Part 2)

There's a loud ringing in Morgana's ears as she stares at the King of Drogomir. The King of surprises should be somewhere in his title as well, it seems, for this is not the first time he will be turning her life upside down. "To— tomorrow night?" Morgana asks in disbelief. Surely she'd misheard that. Deep down, she knows she heard correctly.

King Balinor nods, lifting up a hand in pause. "I know. I know it seems too soon, but I'm sure it will help ease your situation some."

Morgana blinks, baffled as to what this situation is that he's referring to. The one where she's here because of an alliance? The one where she has no idea what's going on in this Kingdom? The one where she is to give up her soul to the Prince of childish anger? The list goes on and on! And then, how in the bloody five Kingdoms is sharing the Prince's chambers going to ease any situation?!

She wants to ask for an elaborate answer, but decides that it is probably not the right thing to ask. Instead, she stares at the King and says, "Your Grace, I must be honest... I don't know if Prince Merlin will appreciate me intruding on his privacy."

King Balinor hums, a small grin evident on his face. "On the contrary, my dear. It is actually _his_ idea."

Yet again, Morgana feels confused. She's suddenly hit with the fact that she'll be confused a lot in this Kingdom. " _What_ was his idea?"

"To have you moved to his chambers." King Balinor replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. As if their entire conversation had been leading up to this moment. As if it's bloody normal for a Prince to send his father as a messenger for him. As if she would be delighted to hear the news. As if she isn't going to go to her chambers to sob her eyes out the moment this conversation comes to an end.

"Perhaps he was not serious?" She asks hopefully. The thought of spending time alone with the Prince, being alone with him in his chambers, in his bed, under his covers, under his intense and confusing gaze... it sends shivers up her spine. Shivers which she's not sure are good or bad; perhaps they're both.

King Balinor sighs and shakes his head. "I know when he's serious, and he was. He says it's a great opportunity for you to get to know each other, and I agree completely."

"But— I mean, what if this worsens his mood?"

"He's _always_ in a sour mood. The only thing that would worsen Merlin's mood right now, is if you deny him this request."

Morgana gapes. Is that his way of saying she has no choice? "I don't know, Your Grace. I feel as if this a tad too soon?"

"I know, but it is not the wrong thing." He replies softly, then turns away, signaling the end of their conversation. "You'll have until dinner tonight to decide your choice, Milady." He says over his shoulder. He stops and turns, giving her a small but convincingly reassuring look. "And if it is fear of his capabilities that prevent you from sharing my son's chambers, then your fears are for naught. The worst he can do to you, is glare." He winks before turning away and disappearing down the pathway.

Morgana walks slowly back to her chambers, feeling as if her body were a deadweight she's trying to drag along the corridors. Her mind is overflowing with questions and concerns, so much so that she half expects her head to explode without warning. As she reaches the door, she pushes it open, closes it, then leans heavily against it before sliding down onto the floor. She feels like crying, but no tears would come. She feels like running away, but she knows she won't get very far— and even if she did get away, what then? Camelot is hundreds of miles away, and Uther would just send her back if she suddenly returned.

The truth, as painful as it is to admit to herself, is that she has nowhere to go. She's stuck, and there is absolutely nothing she can do about it. All there is to do, is accept her unfortunate fate. She sighs, leaning her head back as she stares at the ceiling. "What's the point?" She asks herself.

The sound of a door closing from across her chambers startles her, and she turns her head back down to find Anna staring at her with a concerned expression on her face.

The maidservant hurries to her side, kneeling down beside her and raising a hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling ill, Milady? Is there anything I can get you? Perhaps some water or a tonic of some sort?"

Morgana shakes her head and forces a small smile onto her face. It's all she can muster as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the door. "I'm fine, Anna. But thank you for your concern."

"Can I get you anything?"

Morgana shakes her head again, keeping her eyes closed. "If you can get me a magic portal out of here, then that would be splendid. Otherwise, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for me right now."

There's a long silence before Anna speaks again, asking softly, "Is it the Prince?"

Morgana could almost laugh, but she's too tired to do even that. "Yes and no." She huffs, shaking her head. "The King has conveyed that I am to share his son's chambers by nighttime of the morrow, as per request of the Prince himself." She snorts humorlessly. "Please tell me he had at least waited until the night of the ritual before he tried anything with the women he'd been previously betrothed to?"

There's another pause before Anna replies with an answer Morgana did not expect. "Milady, this— the Prince has never requested to share his chambers with another before."

At those words, Morgana's eyes finally snap open, and she blinks at the maidservant in disbelief. "What?"

"Prince Merlin has never requested such a thing... in fact, this is the first I've heard of him ever actively pursuing his betrothed. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I wouldn't call it pursuing." Morgana says absently. Her brain now scrambling to find a sensible answer for why the Prince has requested she share his chambers. And for what? So he could torture her further? Is he planning on forcing himself on her? Because if so, he will be quite disappointed on top of being heavily injured.

"Milady, how far do you think the women Prince Merlin had been betrothed to before you, had gotten?"

Morgana thinks about it, having never had the thought cross her mind until now. "I don't know... As far as coronation?" Anna stares at her, her mouth agape. This tells Morgana that she is sorely mistaken. "Before coronation?"

Anna shakes her head. "No one has ever made it past the night of the ritual." She replies.

Morgana pales at that. " _What_?"

Anna nods. "Every single woman who had been betrothed to the Prince, had mysteriously died on the night _of_ the ritual." She looks down, averting her gaze from Morgana's horrified expression. "Some say it's because there was a test before the ritual that they didn't pass. Others say that it's because of the Prince's rumored curse."

Morgana was drawing a blank. She's still trying to wrap her head around the possible fact that she might not be alive in a few weeks. Another thought strikes her then, and she pales visibly before the maidservant. "Anna… there was a rumor in Camelot that Prince Merlin had snapped the neck of one of his lovers when she did not please him." she looks deep into the maidservants eyes, pleading for something— she's not entirely sure what though. "Is there any truth to this rumor?"

The maidservant gives her a small reassuring smile and shakes her head. "I am not the person to ask, as I have never heard of the Prince having a lover. And as I've said before, Milady. Prince Merlin is cruel. But he is by no means a murderer."

Morgana sighs audibly, a pleasurable warmth filling her chest as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the door.

"At least as far as I know." Anna adds as an afterthought.

Morgana opens her eyes and stares at her maidservant in bewilderment. She just had to add that last part?!

"Now, let's get you off the floor and get you ready for dinner, shall we?" Anna asks in a horribly timed cheerfulness. "I've drawn your bath and picked out some of your finer gowns for the evening."

Morgana could do nothing but let her maid help her along her chambers. It's times like this when she wishes she had Gwen with her. Anna is great and all, but Gwen had always been Morgana's confidant. A confidant who knew exactly what to say to make her feel better without being verbose.

...

Dinner is dreadfully quiet. For the first twenty minutes or so, there is nothing but the sound of scraping silverware on plates, and the occasional slosh and splash of wine being poured into goblets.

Morgana avoids everyone's eyes, everyone being the King, the Prince, and the young Princess Madeline. Their greetings before dinner were exchanged only between herself, the King and the Princess. Prince Merlin had been the last to arrive; something Morgana thinks is a usual occurrence since he'd been the last to arrive at the feast on her first day in Drogomir. Madeline was the only one who would make irrelevant sounds here and there, like a cough, or a clearing of the throat, a sniffle, or a sigh. Morgana figures this was just as torturing to the little girl as it was to her. After what felt like the longest silence in the history of silences, Madeline finally gave up and looked across the table at Morgana.

It was an instant click for Morgana, as if she could sense the girls eyes on her. She knew a conversation was about to ensue, and she knew that it probably wasn't going to be a very lively one, but it was still a welcomed change to the silence she's currently drowning in.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Madeline asks from across the table.

Morgana freezes immediately, her thoughts going back to the last conversation she had with the little Princess. Oh no, she thinks. Please don't ask if I've thought about getting to know you brother. Please! "Errrr…" she trails off and stares at Madeline like a deer caught in a crossfire. "I—".

"About our next practice." Madeline cuts in.

Morgana blinks, not sure if they've discussed their next practice. She'd assumed that they would continue like always. "I— well—".

"Practice?" Prince Merlin suddenly asks.

Morgana's gaze snaps to him, and he looks at her with suspicious eyes.

"What practice?" He asks.

King Balinor decides to join in, "Oh yes. Madeline has told me all about your sword practices together." he smiles at Morgana. "It sounds like you're very well trained in the sword, Milady."

Morgana pauses before smiling and nodding lightly. "I try, Your Grace."

Merlin's eyes turn towards his sister and he narrows his gaze at her. "Why am I just hearing about this?" before the Princess could answer, he also asks, "And _I'm_ teaching you the sword."

Madeline almost immediately rolls her eyes at her older brother. "Yes, well that was before you decided to be cross with me and told me to read a book instead."

Morgana could've sworn she saw the Prince turn red. Whether in embarrassment or anger or both, she didn't know.

"The right books can be just as useful as a sword, Madeline." Merlin says defensively.

Madeline scoffs, "Yeah, if you douse it in petroleum and light it on fire to use as a beacon to warn people of its boringness."

Morgana could barely contain her amusement as she watches the sibling's verbal war. King Balinor looks almost tickled as he smirks at his son.

"Magic is more powerful than any weapon in the armory." Merlin returns harshly.

Madeline clearly takes after her brother, apparently, for she does not back down. "That's what _you_ think because you can't even use a sword the way Morgana does."

Silence fills the dining hall for a long— seriously, it was a really long silence. Morgana shifts uncomfortably, swallowing hard as she looks down at her plate. She could feel the Prince's eyes— more likely a glare— she could feel his glare, burning into the top of her head. It was so intense, she could barely breathe. Luckily, the King then intervenes, easing the tension just a tad.

"Madeline dear, you know you mustn't speak to your brother that way."

"But he started it, daddy. He's the one who—". she cuts herself off and Morgana raises her eyes just in time to see the firm stare the King has directed to his daughter. Madeline huffs and nods, looking up at her older brother. "I'm sorry I called your books boring." she mumbles softly, eyes big and perfectly innocent.

Merlin, Morgana is shocked to see, almost immediately softens under the little girls stare. He sighs too, nodding his head. "It's okay, Madeline." he says quietly. "I don't expect you to like the same things I do."

"It's okay." Madeline says with a small smile. "Your magic, when you use it to make things move and fly, or to throw rotten tomatoes at the Knights—" she stops abruptly at Merlin's widened eyes, then she cringes as she slants a sheepish look at her father. Morgana could tell that this was not something King Balinor had known of.

King Balinor huffs and looks at his son, who huffs and leans back in his seat. "They were being very rude by laughing at Madeline when she first held her sword." The Prince defends.

"It's true, daddy! They were laughing, so Merlin used magic to throw rotten tomatoes at them! He even made them trip in horse dung—".

"Madeline!" Merlin glares, to which the Princess cringes again and mutters a small 'Oops'.

Morgana stares between the small family exchange, her heart almost tingling with warmth. It's odd, knowing that the Prince is indeed human sometimes, and that he defends his sister. It's refreshing. That is, until Prince Merlin sighs heavily and looks at her, his expression going from surrender to serious in half a second, flat. "Milady, I'm sure my father has informed you of my request?"

Morgana blinks rapidly, having almost forgotten about the request.

"Yes." King Balinor nods, forgetting about his children's misbehaviors. "Have you made your decision?"

Madeline looks baffled. "Decision about what?"

Morgana looks at the little girl, then at the King, then at the Prince. His gaze is intense and heavy, almost piercing into her mind as if trying to mentally retrieve her answer.

Her heart is pounding, her brain is foggy and faraway, and her throat is dry as she looks at her goblet of wine.

"Milady?" King Balinor calls worriedly, bringing her right back to the present.

She hums a little, blinking once before she forces out her answer. "I— I think it will be a good change." She lies.

After dinner, King Balinor instructs the Prince to walk her to her chambers, which she'd tried to protest, but the look on the King's face left no room for disagreement.

The walk back to her chambers is long and agonizingly quiet, the only sounds is that of the wind and the faraway rustle of trees. It isn't until they've reached her door that the Prince finally turns to her and gives her a thoughtful look.

"You lied." He says softly.

Morgana is taken aback by that. "Excuse me?"

"When you said it would be a good change to move into my chambers, your voice shook."

Morgana blinks at him. "That's— That was because of the wine."

Prince Merlin laughs harshly, and it's clear it's not because her answer was funny. "You know, I've been betrothed to five different women, including you. They've lied, I'm sure... but none were as bad at it as you."

She's not sure if that was a good or bad thing. She's not usually a liar, but what other choice did she have? If she'd disagreed and said no, no doubt he would've been angry with her. She'd agreed for that reason, and now he's angry with her. What else does he want from her? She sighs tiredly and gives him a look of annoyance. "Look, you made it clear to me that this betrothal is nothing more than a mandatory arrangement to you. I'm not exactly here because I was dying to marry you. So if you wish for me to share your chambers, I will do it. But I cannot promise you that it's something I'm looking forward to, as I've never had to share anything with anyone before."

Prince Merlin is silent, contemplative. He squints at her, his lips pursed as if he's trying to read her body language. She knows she must look as annoyed as she feels, and that probably doesn't sit well with the mad Prince. She expects him to snap at her and say something hurtful, but instead, he nods. "Fair enough."

She's almost shocked. Surprised, yes. But not quite shocked. After witnessing his banter with his little sister, he almost seems... bearable.

"I do not expect much from you, Lady Morgana." Prince Merlin continues softly. "All I ask for is respect and loyalty."

Morgana blinks. "That goes both ways." She tells him. "If we are to be married, I expect you to treat me as your equal and not just some woman who you'll be bound to forever."

He smiles. He _actually_ smiles, and Morgana damns him immediately for the beauty of his cheekbones, his lashes, his teeth, his lips, his nose, and his eyes— especially his eyes. "Fine. We will earn each other's respect and loyalty. But I must be honest, Milady." He gives her an all too serious look. "It is really hard for me to trust people, and it is just as difficult for people to earn my respect and loyalty."

Morgana nods to him. "I expect nothing less." As she turns towards her door, the beginnings of a goodnight bid on her lips, the Prince stops her with just her name on his lips.

She turns, looking expectantly at him.

"Be careful of the company you keep here." He warns.

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "My company so far, is yourself, Gaius, Anna, the King, and Princess Madeline."

"And you should keep it that way." He says curtly. "There are things that have happened here that you know nothing about. There will be people who only want to see you fall, and there will be people who will want to use you. Be mindful of who you speak to."

Morgana has no clue what he's even trying to warn her against, and she tells him as much. "Perhaps I shouldn't be kept in the dark about all these things you say I know nothing about."

The Prince's jaw twitches, and he clears his throat hastily. "That's a conversation for another time. For now, just keep in mind that I do not take kindly to being disobeyed."

Morgana glares. _Disobeyed? Who does he think he is? My father?!_ "Are you threatening me?"

The Prince merely blinks at her. "Have a good rest tonight, Milady." He replies, before turning on his heel and retreating down the corridor.

Morgana fumes silently as she steps inside her chambers and slams the door behind her.

...

Servants are sent to her chambers early the next day to retrieve and move her things. Morgana moves sluggishly as she gets dressed for the day. She has lessons with Gaius, then lunch, then sword practice with Madeline, then a bath and a change of attire, then dinner, before she has to retire, for the first time, to Prince Merlin's chambers.

The only thing she packs and hides away to carry with her all throughout the day, is the dagger that Prince Arthur had given her before she left Camelot. It's all she has left to feel safe. It's all she really has to feel close to Camelot. It's a piece of her home. A dangerous piece that she could use to defend herself, should Prince Merlin try anything funny tonight when they're alone.

For the rest of the day, she's distracted by thoughts of the Prince and what he's like when he's in his chambers. After dinner of the night before, Morgana was left confused and curious about him. He's an unusual man with an unusual behavior. She supposes she'll know better when she knows him better.

Lessons with Gaius are straight to the point and eye opening, borderline offensive when he starts talking about the Great War between Camelot and Drogomir, many years ago. It's fascinating to hear Drogomir's side of the story. The side she'd been taught to believe was wrong for their possession of magic.

But being here, living in a Kingdom full of warlocks and sorceresses, she sees absolutely no troubles arising from Magic.

When lunch time rolls by, Gaius dismisses her readily, mumbling something about patients and whatnot. She doesn't stick around to find out what that means, so she decides to make her way to her chambers to change before heading down to the training grounds a little early to start warming up before Madeline arrives.

She's usually the first and only person at the training grounds if she's not already accompanied by the Princess, but today, she finds that won't be the case.

Training hard and shirtless a few yards away from where she and Madeline usually train, is none other than Sir Alvarr.

Morgana stops walking, her eyes searching the rest of the training grounds for anyone else who could be training with the Knight, but she finds none. Her first instinct is to turn back around and go back to the Castle to wait for Madeline. Her first thought, surprisingly, is of the Prince and how he probably won't be pleased if she were to be found in the same place as the Knight. Her second thought, is that she's a grown woman and she's not doing anything wrong. Her third thought, is that she doesn't know why she even cares.

Shrugging to herself, Morgana continues down to the training grounds towards her usual training spot with Madeline. She does not look at the Knight when he stops his training to look at her. She turns her back to him, her eyes settling over the practice swords.

As she searches for the lighter swords, a strange feeling, as though she's being watched, settles over her. She doesn't react to the feeling, only walking over to the swords and picking up the one closest to her. She turns the hilt in her hand, then swings it once in a sweeping motion in front of her. She's not satisfied with its feel, so she puts it back and picks up another one.

"I could get you a real sword if you'd like."

Morgana starts, whirling around with the sword still in her hand.

Sir Alvarr backs away immediately, raising his hands in surrender. "Forgive me, Milady." He says sheepishly. "I did not mean to startle you."

Morgana stares at him, still shirtless and slick with sweat. "Then what was your meaning?" She asks flatly.

"Pardon?"

"You said you did not mean to startle me. So then what was it you were meaning to do?" He's trying something. She's not an idiot. First he offers to help her and Madeline with training, then he's suddenly practicing shirtless near her training area, and now he's just coming out of nowhere to speak to her? While shirtless still? That's not very Knightly.

Sir Alvarr smiles at her and shrugs his broad shoulders. "I just thought I'd offer my assistance." He mutters. "The practice swords are hardly satisfactory. Also, they can hardly be compared to the real ones." He then nods towards her and grins toothily. "I am simply offering to have one made specifically for _you_."

Morgana smiles at him, though she's not entirely sure she means it. "Thank you, Sir Alvarr. It is most kind of you to offer, but I have not the means to pay you for—".

"A gift." Sir Alvarr cuts her off. "You do not have to pay me for what I offer freely, Milady."

Morgana quirks an eyebrow at him, not nearly as impressed as he thinks she is. "Everything comes at a price." She pauses, giving him a moment to actually process that. "What is it that you seek as payment?"

Sir Alvarr, she's almost surprised to see, suddenly turns red in the face. "I— I do not seek anything, Milady. You are to be our future Queen. I only aim to satisfy your needs."

She almost laughs. "My needs?"

He actually peeks at her through his lashes, a small smirk forming on his face. "Yes, of course. As a decorated Knight and most trusted leader of the Knights of Drogomir, I can say with certainty that I can get anything it is that you need for. All you have to do, is ask."

Morgana could've sworn she saw him wink at her. Or maybe he has a twitchy eye she didn't notice before. Either way, his tone gives away what he's actually saying, and it utterly disgusts her. Does he think she's some brainless bimbo who will swoon at the sight of his naked chest? Does he not know that Merlin will probably have his head for even offering to 'satisfy her needs'? She has half a mind to swing her practice sword right at his head, but that would probably end with her having to explain to the King, why his best Knight is headless. Smiling widely and sweetly in a way she knows never fails to make the men fall at her heels, she says, "The best swordsman in Camelot once said that it matters not what kind of weapon a fighter carries, whether it be a sword, a staff, a pebble, or a pen. The wielder is what makes a fight, not a weapon." She pauses to gauge his reaction, almost laughing in triumph at the look on his face. She just made that up. The best swordsman in Camelot is Arthur, and he had never said such a thing. "So I thank you for offering to forge a sword in my honor, but I must decline." She raises her practice sword up and looks at the tip of it. It's blunt, but she knows her made up words are true. A sword is only as good as its wielder. "This practice sword will do just fine."

Sir Alvarr bows, smiling to her, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course, Milady."

Morgana smiles, looking out toward the direction she'd come from, seeing the small form of the Princess, skipping towards them.

"If you change your mind," Sir Alvarr says hurriedly. "Please let me know."

Morgana has no intentions of seeking anything from this man, but she agrees anyway with a soft, "Of course, Sir Alvarr."

When Madeline arrives, Sir Alvarr is already hurrying away as he pulls his tunic on over his head.

The little girl immediately narrows her eyes at the retreating Knight's back. "What did _he_ want?"

Morgana grins and shrugs, "Nothing important."

"He always wants something." Madeline sniffs the air and makes a face. "Smells like trouble to me."

Morgana holds out the practice sword in her hand, which Madeline takes readily. "Worry not, Madeline. My judgement of character is hardly ever wrong, and Sir Alvarr reeks of something bad."

Madeline grins at that and nods. "Good. Because I'm pretty sure my brother is going to kick his butt for speaking to you."

Morgana snorts, "And why is that?" Madeline's choice of words never fail to emit curiosity in her.

Madeline shrugs and looks at the ground. "I don't know."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow at the girl. "What do you mean?—" She pauses abruptly as the feeling of being watched makes the hair behind her neck rise. She looks up towards the castle. It's brief, but she manages to catch a glimpse of a dark silhouette, disappearing behind one of the huge boulders on the side of the hill. Morgana's eyes widen as she turns to look at Madeline. "Were you with your brother before you came here?"

Madeline sighs and looks up at her. "He took me out on Aithusa as a way of apology for yelling at me last week. That's when we saw you."

Morgana closes her eyes and groans softly. She opens her eyes again, looking at the little girl. "I don't suppose he was calm about that?"

Madeline shrugs again. "I can't say. Usually he's calm before he blows up. Today, he just kind of didn't say anything."

Morgana quirks an eyebrow at her. "Kind of?"

"I could tell he was angry." Madeline elaborates. "But he didn't say a word until he told me to leave him."

Morgana sighs heavily. She doesn't know why she's worried. She did nothing wrong, and she even declined the Knights offer. Also, she owes nothing to the Prince who could barely even look at her. And yet, she cares a little.

She will be sharing his chambers for the first time tonight, and she can't help but wonder if he'll bring up her brief conversation with Sir Alvarr. Will he be angry with her? Perhaps maybe he will ignore her? Maybe he'll be too angry and chase her back to her own chambers! That last thought is a wishful one.

Dinner time rolls around, and Morgana spends her last hour in her own chambers alone. She'd sent Anna home early, deciding that at least one of them should be happy about tonight.

She takes her time bathing herself, lathering lavender scented oils and soap into her hair and skin. When she chooses her dress, she chooses one of the simpler ones, and she wears her hair down, with the lightest shade of red color for her lips.

Staring at her reflection, she almost wishes she were less alluring, if only so the Prince wouldn't mind being separated from her for the rest of their married life together. She certainly wouldn't mind.

But then again, that is not a life she wants. What she wants, is to be in love with her husband the way her parents had been. She wants long nights of deep conversations. She wants sweet and passionate kisses. She wants a husband who will protect her with fierceness. She wants someone to hold her when she's in despair. She wants to wake up beside someone who looks at her the way Gaius looks at his beloved books. She wants many things. Many things, she doubts the Prince she's destined to marry will be able to give her.

Sighing heavily, she leaves her chambers for the last time, and makes her way down to the dining hall.

As per usual, the Prince is the last to arrive, and Morgana watches him from the corner of her eye as he takes his seat beside her. She can instantly tell that he's not in the happiest mood. His body is tense, and his movements are sharp. He's angry. Of course, she should've expected it. After their conversation the night before about her company, he'd witnessed her speaking to someone she's sure he loathes. That, in itself, is explanation enough for why he won't even glance her way.

Conversation is light between herself, the King, and the Princess. Prince Merlin, however, does not speak unless he is spoken to. When they've cleared all their plates, the Prince abruptly gets up, muttering an excuse to his father about a potential lead on the traitor, before leaving the dining hall without a backward glance.

Morgana sighs softly to herself, looking at Madeline who huffs and smiles at her.

"Don't worry," She whispers as the three of them leave the dining hall. "He's not angry with you. He's just really passionate about finding whoever betrayed him."

Morgana swallows. She supposes she's partly on the Prince's list of traitors.

The King offers to escort her to Prince Merlin's chambers after taking Madeline to hers, but the young Princess immediately protests, insisting she join them.

She's not exactly surprised to find that the Prince's chambers is located in what could possibly be the darkest corridor in the castle.

The door is huge and painted black, with a bronze door latch, and gold markings scattered all over it. Upon her questioning look, the King smiles at her and explains, "As a warlock, Prince Merlin likes to place magical protection runes on his door." He points to a marking on the far left. "This, is a rune to keep out anyone he doesn't know." He points next to the marking beside it. "To keep away anyone he doesn't want near his chambers from finding his door." He points to the next marking. "To notify him when an intruder has entered his chambers without his permission." He pauses and looks at hundreds of other markings on the door before finalizing, "and so on."

Morgana nods as she observes the runes more closely. "He actually marks it by hand?"

The King shrugs, "Some are by hand. Those are the stronger runes. And the rest are magical engravings."

Morgana nods slowly in wonder. The more she learns about magic, which isn't even much, the more she's fascinated by it. "It's beautiful." She says honestly.

"I think it looks hideous." Madeline says bluntly, earning her a glare from her father. She grins sheepishly, "I mean... they just look like cave drawings." She shrugs. "Merlin even said so himself."

King Balinor sighs and shakes his head at his daughter. "Well," He begins, looking at Morgana. "This is where we'll leave you. According to Merlin, you're the only one he has authorized to enter his chambers." He nods towards the door, "I'm sure you'll find all your belongings in there, and if you need anything, just let me know."

Morgana smiles and thanks the King and his daughter for escorting her, before finally slipping inside the Prince's chambers.

It's going to be a long night, she's sure of it, and she gasps as she finds that it'll be much longer, now that she's face-to-face with her future husband.

A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update, guys. Christmas preparations was kicking my butt. But now that it's over, I'll have a little more free time to write. Anyways, I just want to say a quick thank you (seriously, thank you!) to everyone who had reviewed the previous chapter to this. Also, if you haven't read my most recent MERGANA oneshot (A Thousand Years), then you should check it out. I always love all your feedbacks, as it fuels my writing motivation. Thank you all again so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Much love, Merry belated Christmas, and have a happy New Year!

-McDiggin'It


	6. Her Fury

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Six: Her Fury

...

Silence has never been so loud. She'd thought that the silence during dinner earlier was bad, but _this_ is pure pain. Standing just a few feet away from her is the tall, glaring Prince she's supposed to marry in a few weeks. Staring at him now, she could almost hear the wheels and cogs turning in his head.

She swallows hard, glancing away from him to take in the sight of his chambers. It's dark, save for the moonlight shining through his open window. His bed is just as big as the one in her previous chambers, and his drapes, walls, and ceiling are a dark, blood red with ancient runes splattered here and there in gold. It's terrifyingly beautiful.

When she returns her gaze to the man before her, he's still glaring at her. She sighs, offering her most apologetic look. She's on the verge of uttering an apology when she stops herself. _Why should I apologize? I did nothing wrong, and it's not my problem that this man is so short-tempered._

Prince Merlin turns abruptly, walking to his window and pulling the drapes back further. Waving his arm in front of him, Morgana gasps loudly as the candles scattered around blare to life, illuminating the entire chamber in an ethereal glow.

"I asked one thing of you last night, and then you go and disobey me." Prince Merlin says harshly as he turns to look at her.

Morgana exhales slowly through her nose and stares at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Prince scoffs at her. "Gaius tells me you are quite bright." He shakes his head at her. "And yet, I do not see it." He sneers at her. "In fact, I don't see much of what people claim you to be."

Morgana's nostrils flare as she glares at him. "I do not know what you're talking about because I did not do anything wrong!" She snaps.

He suddenly moves towards her so fast, it startles her for a moment. He stands in front of her, close enough that she could reach out and touch him. "Did you not catch up to what I meant when I said to be careful of the company you keep?"

Morgana scoffs at him. If he thinks she's just going to tuck her tail between her legs and do everything he says, then he's going to be severely disappointed. And she's going to enjoy every bit of his disappointment. "I don't know what kind of woman you think I am," she begins maliciously, "but I am definitely not the kind who will take kindly to being ordered around." She doesn't give him time to respond, continuing harshly, "I am here because of the alliance between our Kingdoms, and I am trying my best to uphold my side of it. Now if you don't like that, then you can take that up with the King. But I am _not_ going to be ordered to stay away from people, just because you have personal issues with them!"

Prince Merlin looks to be confused. His expression is almost comical as if he had not expected this from her. But at the same time, he looked curious. Then, of course, his expression changes from comically curious to absolutely annoyed. "What did that moronically gormless twit say to you?"

Morgana blinks at him. Such an insult is not something she expected from a Prince. He's absolutely childish and indignant, but still. "He was just being a gentleman." She lies, only because she wants to see what the Prince's reaction will be to that.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "And how did he manage that?"

"He offered to have a sword made for me, which is more than I can say for my future husband."

Merlin exhales heavily through his nose. "It's clear that I'll have to have a word with your new friend." He turns, walking towards the window, but she stops him.

"Why? Because he was being nice to me?" She's not defending the Knight by any means, and perhaps she's only digging him a deeper hole, but she wants to see just how far she can push the Prince.

In a split second, he closes the distance between them, pushing her right up against the door and wrapping his large hand around her petite jaw. A small, high pitched gasp escapes Morgana's lips as he leans in and looks right into her eyes. "Let me make things clear for you, Milady." The Prince says vindictively. It's clear she's hit a nerve. "You are here because my father thought you could somehow change me, or whatever nonsense he believes will break me. And I promise you, I could care less what you do and who you're spending time with." He then tightens his hold around her jaw, not enough to be painful, but just enough that she's extremely aware of the fact that if he so wanted to, he could break her jaw completely. "But for as long as you are here and alive, your actions will affect my life, and I cannot have you running around, conversing with people who cannot be trusted."

Morgana stares wide-eyes at the Prince, trying to keep in mind what the King told her about the Prince's capabilities. But perhaps the King does not know his son too well, for she can tell from the look in his eyes that he can do a lot more to her than just glare. His eyes flicker down her face for just a quick moment, but it gives her just that quick moment to gather her wits and courage. Running her tongue over her teeth as she inhales deeply through her nose, Morgana glares at him. "You don't have to worry about me speaking about you, Prince Merlin. You tend to be the last person I ever think about, and I doubt that will be changing anytime soon." Of course, that's a huge lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

Prince Merlin's grip loosens around her jaw as he leans back a little and looks down at her as if surprised by what she'd said. And yet, there's that tiny glint in his eye that tells her there's also something else going through his mind as he stares at her. Just as quickly as she'd noticed it, the look is gone and replaced with a stony expression. "You're right." He says all too calmly. "You don't know me." He says. "Which is why you should choose your next words very wisely. I may be against harming you physically, but I have ways around that. Ways that could have you begging for me to end your misery."

Morgana's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Are you threatening me?"

Prince Merlin laughs maniacally as he finally releases her face and turns to walk away. "If you think that was a threat, I'd love to see what you'll think when I actually threaten someone." He stops just a couple of feet away and turns,

his eyes trailing down her body, then up, before resting on her face.

Morgana fumes as she goes to step forward, but finds that she cannot. Her body suddenly feels extremely heavy. Unlike the other times when she couldn't move or look away, this, definitely felt like magic. Looking down at herself, she sees no changes. But she feels it. Her head snaps back up and she glares furiously at the Prince. "What did you do to me?"

Prince Merlin chuckles softly as he folds his arms across his chest and shifts his weight onto his right leg. "I have a few things I want to clear up with you, and you're going to stand there and listen very carefully. Are we clear?"

Morgana can do nothing but nod.

"Good." The Prince grins. "First thing is first. From now on, when you are outside of these chambers, you are to say or do absolutely nothing about anything and everything you know about me. Okay?"

Morgana forces another nod.

"Second, when we are in these chambers, you will speak to me with respect."

"What happened to earning respect?!" Morgana asks incredulously.

"You ruined that when you disobeyed me."

"I did not—".

"Finally, you will discontinue your sparring lessons with Princess Madeline."

"Excuse me?"

"You will no longer be training with the Princess. It is my duty as the Prince and her older brother to teach her, so you shan't worry about that no longer."

Morgana fumes. "You cannot do that!" It's all she can come up with for the moment, too consumed with rage to piece together a good argument.

"I'm the Prince." He replies with a smirk. "I think you'll find that I can do _anything_."

At those words, her chest begins to bubble with an unfiltered rage. "Is this because you do not want me on the training grounds? Because Sir Alvarr will be there?" There's a look on his face then. It's brief, but she catches the way his eyes had widened for a fraction of a second, and the way his jaw had clenched tightly in anger.

He finally releases his magical hold on her and walks towards the window. "This conversation is over."

She does not accept that, and she follows him. "No! You want me to discontinue training with your sister, and I want to know why!"

"I said this conversation is over." Prince Merlin repeats as he goes to stand by the open window.

"And I said I want an answer!" Morgana returns. "It's Sir Alvarr, isn't it?" When she gets no reply, she continues. "What is it that he did that makes you so angry with him?" She's pushing it now, but she wants to know why he hates the Knight so much. "Are you jealous of him?" She's probably going too far, but she doesn't care. Perhaps this is what needs to be done to get answers around here. "Is it because your father looks at him like a son? Perhaps you loathe him for being a better swordsman than you'll ever be?"

"Stop." Prince Merlin says shakily, but Morgana is too distracted to notice.

"I mean, it makes sense if I think about it. He's tall, handsome, great hair, broad shoulders, nice body, the people of your Kingdom love and respect him in a way you've probably never been loved and respected—".

Merlin turns so abruptly, it instantly stops her from talking. He grabs her by the shoulders, pulls her towards him, and just when she thinks he's going to kiss her, or perhaps do something a little more terrifying to her, he wraps his palm around her mouth and effectively shuts her up. "I do not care what you think of him, I do not care what my father thinks of him, and I sure as hell don't care what the people think of him. Alvarr is an untrustworthy, lying, traitorous rat, and when he makes his next move to betray us again, I'm going to catch him, I'm going to make him pay for what he did, and then I'm going to cut off his pretty little head, and present it to you as a wedding gift."

Morgana swallows hard, her mouth still shut tight under his palm, and her eyes as wide as saucers.

Prince Merlin stares at her for a long moment, before he loosens his hand, then releases her from his hold, turning his back to her again. "I take it back." He suddenly says a little too calmly.

Morgana blinks, staring at the back of his head.

"Do what you want, speak to whomever you want. But you will not spend another second, teaching the Princess the sword."

Morgana has no idea why, but her heart sinks at his words. And just as she opens her mouth to say something, anything, Prince Merlin storms towards his window and jumps out into the empty night. Her heart plummets, a gasp leaving her lips as she runs to the window and looks down over the ledge. Her worry is immediately replaced with relief when she sees the Prince soaring out over and across the grounds below on Aithusa's back.

She doesn't cry or crawl quietly into bed. Instead, she storms out of the Prince's chambers and down to Gaius'. She slams her fist repeatedly against the door until it swings open.

"Milady." Gaius glares at her. "What in the Triple Goddesses name are you doing?"

Morgana storms right past him then turn and raise her fists to rest on her hips. "I couldn't go to the King because I can't exactly storm into his chambers in anger, so I came here. Prince Merlin is a bloody prat!"

For a long moment, the elderly scholar does nothing but blink at her, and then he swears loudly, making her wince. "You mean to tell me, that you came here in the middle of the night, damned near broke my door down and woke me up, just so you could tell me that the future King is a bloody prat?!"

Morgana breathes heavily, her shoulders rising slightly as she nods. "Yes."

Gaius groans loudly and scrubs a hand down his face. "Dear heavens." He mutters to himself as he crosses his chambers towards the furnace, flicking his wrist towards the dying fire and watching it roar to life.

Morgana follows him and sighs. "Look, I'm really sorry for disturbing you, but I had no choice. If I stayed in his chambers a moment longer, I would've lost whatever sanity I have left."

"And where is the Prince now? I doubt he just let you leave."

Morgana shrugs, "After our argument, he jumped out the window and flew off on his dragon."

Gaius rubs his forehead and frowns at her. "I know he's difficult to deal with, but—".

"I don't think you do, Gaius." Morgana cuts him off sharply. "You say you know he's difficult, _everyone_ says he's difficult, but I don't think you know just how absolutely awful he is! His future wedding gift to me is someone's head!"

"That's what he promises to anyone who displeases him."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "And how long is it going to be before it's _my_ head he's going to promise to someone else?"

"Look," Gaius sighs tiredly. "...if there's something that would make your life here easier, just let me know now and I'll see what I can do." Morgana opens her mouth abruptly to say something, but he stops her by continuing with, "something that has nothing to do with leaving this Kingdom, or getting out of marrying the Prince." Morgana shuts her mouth and huffs.

"There's nothing that will make this..." She trails off and widens her eyes at Gaius. "Gwen."

"I beg your pardon? I think I prefer Gaius, Milady."

"Wha—no. Gwen is my best friend in Camelot! Well, she used to be my maid, but—".

"That is out of the question, Milady. I cannot get someone from Camelot to come here—".

"Please!" Morgana begs. "It will make my life so much better! And I promise I won't ever barge into your chambers in the middle of the night again."

Gaius sighs. "I can't just bring her here. I would have to speak to the King, and someone would also have to negotiate with King Uther of Camelot to release your prior maid—".

"I'll write a letter!" Morgana cuts him off again. "I can convince Uther to let her come. All I need is for our end to allow her entrance."

Gaius scratches his chin as he thinks. "Why is she important to you?"

Morgana could almost instantly answer that. "Look, I mean no offense when I say this, but the people here are not exactly easy to speak to. On top of that, the Prince lost his mind the moment I spoke to someone who isn't you, King Balinor, or Princess Madeline. Having Gwen will make my stay here much more bearable."

"And the girl won't be opposed to leaving her own life behind to be here with you?"

Morgana pauses at that. She hadn't thought about that, and it immediately dampens her hopes. Would Gwen be happy here? Her family and her whole life are in Camelot, and it would be unfair for her to ask that she end all of that so _she_ could have an easier transition into _her_ new life. Sighing heavily, she leans against the wall and closes her eyes. "I don't know."

"Believe it or not, the King and his family are not as strict as you think. Once the ritual is over, and you've married Prince Merlin, you'll be allowed to bring whomever you wish to visit you and stay for as long as they like." Gaius tells her softly. "For now, all anyone can ask of you is that you be patient and understanding. When the time comes for you to know everything, you will know _all_. Can you do that?"

Morgana actually really thinks about Gaius' words. There's a lot she doesn't know. Everyone keeps telling her to be patient and that she'll know everything when the time is right, but the right time feels bloody far away. She nods. "Yes."

"Good."

"But when? When will I know what's really going on?"

Gaius smiles at her as he gestures towards the door. She walks towards it and stops, turns, and faces him with a questioning expression. "You'll know when you become one of us."

...

One of them. She's not sure what that really means. When she marries the Prince and becomes his wife? When she becomes a Princess? When she becomes the Queen? When she accepts that she is no longer a citizen of Camelot? When she accepts that she is now a Drogomirian? There is a lot for her to take in.

Last night, when she went back to the Prince's chambers, she found the bed empty, which relieved her. She had no energy left in her for another argument.

She thought she would be asleep shortly after climbing into bed, but she was wrong. She laid awake long after laying down and remained awake until the early hours of the morning.

His bed smells like fresh laundry and soap, his sheets and pillows, the softest she's ever felt, and yet, she might as well have been sleeping outside on the cold, hard ground.

Prince Merlin still hadn't returned, and she tried her best to ignore her curiosity. She failed and wondered where he'd gone, and whether he's been out all night, or is simply sleeping elsewhere.

By the time she gets up out of bed, she was starving. She's surprised when instead of Anna delivering her breakfast, a different girl is sent. This one has dark, straight hair, deep, brown eyes, and a kind smile. Morgana furrows her eyebrows at her in question. "Where is Anna?"

The girl looks at her, surprised, much like when Morgana first spoke to Anna. "I— I do not know, Milady. I was told this morning to deliver your breakfast."

Morgana blinks, "By whom?"

The girl looks down as she places the tray of food in front of her. "Prince Merlin."

Morgana is enraged. Her hunger is completely forgotten then. Just when she thought she'd found a friend in Anna, her evil future husband goes and takes that away from her. What else is he going to take?! Getting up, she dismisses the new maid as politely as she can manage, before changing quickly and storming out and down towards the hillsides where the Prince usually trains with his dragons. If it is a fight he wants with her, then it is a fight he shall get.

She catches sight of him, standing beside the larger of the two dragons, speaking quietly to it as his hands work diligently on weaving what looks to be a long, overly-thick rope. The sight of the dragons does not dampen her anger as she storms right up to him and stops when he notices her.

"Where is Anna?"

The Prince blinks at her, then looks around him as if searching for someone. When he's done, doing a 360-degree turn, he turns back and looks mockingly at her. "She's not here."

Morgana glares. If looks could kill, she'd be looking at a very dead future King. "Where is she?" She demands.

The Prince sighs heavily and gives her a rather unamused look. "Do I look like I know where your maid is? I'm a Prince. It's not my job to keep track of your servants!"

Morgana stares confusedly at him. "You— you didn't hurt her or send her away?"

At this, the Prince looks confusedly back at her. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I thought..." She trails off, realizing that she'd been so sure of him being evil enough to do such a thing, that she hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility that he _wasn't_ the reason for Anna's absence.

Prince Merlin scoffs, "You thought I wished all kinds of evil on you and murdered your maid last night?"

"You sent a different maid to deliver my breakfast!" She says defensively.

"And was I supposed to let you starve?" He asks incredulously. "Your usual maid was previously in the infirmary with the stomach flu she's not allowed to expose you to, so I had someone else deliver your breakfast!" He snaps.

Morgana looks down in shame. "I— apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"You shouldn't have come here, period."

Morgana finally looks at the humongous dragon, towering over the Prince and herself. The dragon regards her with a curious look before it bows its head towards her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet our future Queen." He says in a loud, booming voice that startles her. Prince Merlin says nothing as he turns and climbs over Kilgharrah's back with the thick ropes, which Morgana realizes, are actually reigns.

Morgana takes a small step back then stops. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you too. Kilgharrah is it?"

The dragon actually smiles at her and hums. "Princess Madeline has spoken to you of us?"

Morgana nods. "Yes..." She trails off and looks curiously at him. "How did you know that?"

"Well, Merlin here didn't want you to meet me and Aithusa yet," he nods over his shoulder, "so I doubt it was him who told you, and Gaius and Balinor try not to go against Merlin. That leaves Madeline, who has not an ounce of patience in her."

Morgana smiles, her eyes flickering to the Prince, who is just downright ignoring the conversation she's having with the dragon.

"That, and I can see and hear things happening from a hundred miles away," Kilgharrah adds with an amused smile.

Morgana laughs. "Right."

Merlin jumps down from the dragon's back, tightening the reigns around the dragons shoulder blades, before looking at Morgana. "We have training elsewhere." He says dismissively. "And I doubt Gaius is going to pleased with you today, seeing as how you're late."

Morgana blinks as she looks up at the sun. He's right, and she hates him just a little bit more for it. She only says a quick goodbye to Kilgharrah, nods curtly towards the Prince, then marches quickly back towards the castle.

...

By the end of the day, Morgana was ready to set her pride aside and apologize to the Prince for what she'd said the night before, as well as for jumping to conclusions today. As a woman, her pride is all she has to protect her from getting hurt. That, her fighting skills, and her dagger. But as a future wife to someone as difficult as Prince Merlin, she knows she has to accept and give him a chance.

She finds his chambers empty after dinner. The dinner he had not shown up to. King Balinor assured her that Merlin is simply training late, despite the fact that she had not asked— which led her to wonder if her expression or her eyes gave away her concern.

Morgana sighs softly, not sure if it is because of relief that he isn't there, or disappointment that she can't get her poorly rehearsed apology over with.

She decides that it's the former. No doubt, he would only find a way to start an argument with her, and that's the last thing she wants.

A knock on the door startles her, and she highly doubts that Prince Merlin is the kind who knocks on his own door. She opens it to see the girl from this morning who delivered her breakfast.

"Milady." The girl bows her head. "Permission to enter? I am here to assist you with changing."

Morgana blinks confusedly, realizing that no one assisted her the night before. "What is your name?"

The girl looks up briefly at her before returning her nervous gaze to the ground. "My name is Freya, Milady."

Morgana nods and steps aside. "You may come in."

She stays silent as the girl enters and turns around to face her while she closes the door.

"Would you like me to start on your bath?"

Morgana shakes her head. "In a moment." She walks to the dresser and opens it, taking a peek inside. Laces, silks, and velvets, folded neatly and organized by color, are laid perfectly on the shelves inside her dresser. She turns and looks at Freya. "Why did no one attend to me last night?"

Freya looks up at her questioningly. "I— I do not know, Milady."

"Do you know Anna?"

Freya nods, "Yes."

"And is she really ill? With a stomach flu?"

Freya blinks, "I cannot say, Milady. When I saw her last night, she was fine."

Morgana's eyes narrow in suspicion. She wouldn't put it past the Prince to be a liar, but she had truly thought he was being honest earlier. "Did someone send you to attend to me tonight?"

Freya looks down again. "I cannot say, Milady."

"Why not?"

"I— I don't— I cant— please, Milady. I am just here to assist you for the night—".

"Who sent you?" Morgana asks a little louder, harsher.

Freya cringes. "Prince Merlin." She winces.

Morgana's eyes narrow dangerously at the maid. "Why?"

Freya suddenly falls to her knees and begins sobbing uncontrollably. "He told me not to say anything, Milady. Please don't make me say it."

Morgana's stomach lurch's as she kneels down in front of the maid. "Freya, what did he do?"

Freya continues sobbing, her eyes welling up and overflowing with tears. "He— he— he sent Anna into exile."

"To what?" Morgana asks, horrified. Her heart bubbles with anger at the Prince.

Freya looks down at the floor. "Exile is on an island not very far from here. The travel is only a few minutes if you travel by dragon. An hour and a half if you travel by boat."

She sees red. She swears she does. Morgana takes a long moment of silence before she lets Freya draw her bath. After bathing and changing, she sends Freya away so she can wait for the Prince alone. She is livid and she is going to give that lying, egotistic, psychopath a piece of her mind.

It doesn't take long for her to wait before she hears the sound of the door swinging open. She turns abruptly, glaring holes into the Prince as he walks into the chambers with an annoyed expression and exhaustion written across his face.

Had Morgana not learned of what he'd done to Anna, she would've felt sorry for him. But the time for being sorry has long since passed.

She waits for him to notice her before she speaks. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screams across the chambers.

Prince Merlin looks taken aback, staring at her with confused, widened blue orbs. He blinks rapidly and scoffs at her. "Who the bloody hell gave you the right to scream at me, woman?!" He bellows.

"You _lied_ to me!"

Prince Merlin seems to catch on to why she's angry, for he sighs heavily and rolls his eyes at her as he walks towards the bath chambers. "Can we do this some other time? I'm tired—".

"No!" Morgana yells at him. "Why did you send Anna into exile?! She did _nothing_ wrong!"

Prince Merlin ignores her as he walks into the bath chambers. Morgana follows angrily.

"Tell me why you took your anger out on someone innocent!"

"Innocent?" Merlin stops and turns so abruptly, she ends up running face first into his chest. Morgana stumbles back, turning her angry stare up to meet the Prince's annoyed gaze. "That girl is anything but innocent."

Morgana blinks at him as he turns and walks towards the large tub. With a simple wave of his hand, the tub is suddenly filled with perfectly steaming water. She doesn't believe him this time around. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Anna was a great maid and a good friend!"

Merlin turns and raises an eyebrow at her. "Let me tell you something about friends, Lady Morgana. Friends are for the weak. Friends are people who say nice things to make you feel better about yourself, rather than saying the truth."

"Oh, and you're an expert?!" Morgana yells angrily. "You don't even _have_ friends, and I'd bet my life it's because you're such a stuck up pig who thinks of nothing and no one but yourself!"

Prince Merlin stares at her, his breathing, slow and steady, calm and controlled. "You know nothing about me." He says quietly.

Morgana scoffs, "I know that you're always bitter towards everyone around you! You take your anger at whatever is going through your sick and twisted mind, and you use it to make everyone miserable! I know that you would rather spend a year in jail than apologize genuinely to someone! And I know that you're _really_ angry at the world because you're hurting, and you think you're alone in this!"

He says nothing. She's surprised that he's actually not saying anything to what she'd said. She was going out on a limb with most of what she'd said, but it seems she's not completely wrong. Or maybe not.

"That is probably the single most stupidest thing I've ever been accused of." He turns around and faces the bath. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a bath."

Morgana doesn't even have time to reply or turn around before the Prince pulls his chainmail and tunic up over his head, flinging it to the ground. A small gasp leaves her lips when instead of the smooth, unblemished skin of royalty, she finds the Prince's back, marred with old scars, angry, bleeding red welts, and bruises.

She's at a loss for words as she continues to watch the Prince lean over his bath and dip his hand into the warm water. She wants to ask how he'd gotten those scars, or why he's bruised and covered in bleeding welts. She doesn't say a word as the Prince straightens and begins removing his trousers. Morgana's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before she turns abruptly and hurries out of the bath chambers, shutting the door tightly behind her.

Questions fill her brain as she climbs into bed that night. Prince Merlin stays inside the bath chambers longer than she expected, probably avoiding her for as long as he can. She wonders so many things. _Where did he get the scars? What did he mean when he said that Anna is anything but innocent? Why was he bruised and covered in cuts and welts?_ She wonders if perhaps his trainings with his dragons are the cause... or dare she think, do they have something to do with Anna?

...

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long chapter. I've been writing and rewriting over the past couple of days, and ended up with a longer chapter than I thought I'd have. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave a review if you did. The next chapter will have many reveals, intensely heated moments, as well as more Mergana moments. Also, the ritual will be coming up soon, so it'll be time for Morgana to learn the secrets of Drogomir and the royal family! I won't give away too much. I'll be updating "He is Mine" next, (if I don't post another one-shot or other fic before) so keep a lookout for that! Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic, guys! I really appreciate it.

-McDiggin'It


	7. Her Answers (Part 1)

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Seven: Her Answer (Part 1)

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late-ish update. I've been swamped at work because my boss is a jerk. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Just a warning, keep your minds clear of the Merlin tv series character connections because if you haven't figured it out yet, this fic is COMPLETELY AU! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

-McDiggin'It

...

Morgana is just beginning to doze off when she hears the door to the bath chambers swing open. Keeping her eyes closed and her breathing steady, she silently listens to the sound of Merlin's light footfalls on the hard floor, moving from somewhere behind her, to somewhere in front of her. Her back is to his side of the bed, not wanting to have to wake up to his constant scowl. His movements are slow and quiet, but not quiet enough that she can't know exactly where he is.

Ever so slowly, she opens one eyelid, peeking out at the Prince as he opens a box in the corner. A box she hadn't noticed before, and she has a feeling she wasn't supposed to notice. He's still shirtless, but at least he's got trousers on. Morgana opens her other eye, watching as he searches inside the box for something she can't quite see since his whole body is in the way. Having nothing but his scarred back to look at, Morgana silently counts every deep gash, every bruise, and every healed scar on his pale skin.

Twelve cuts. Four bruises. Countless scars. She wonders where he got them, wonders if they hurt, wonders if he's even capable of feeling pain. He's human, she knows, and yet she can't help but wonder.

She hears him whisper something, a spell, perhaps, and then she's swallowing the gasp in her throat as the cuts on his back begin to heal quickly, right before her eyes. He sighs and closes the box, and when he stands, Morgana shuts her eyes quickly and keeps pretending to be asleep while she listens to him move from the corner of the room to the other side of the bed behind her.

She holds her breath when she feels the bed dip under his weight, before dipping again just behind her lower back. The sheets above her are tugged upwards for a few moments, before it settles back down. She can hear him breathing, and she can feel him moving around, trying to get comfortable.

She can feel warmth, radiating from him and keeping the cold away from her. She can hear him inhale and exhale air. She can smell the fresh soap on his body. And in spite of herself, she wishes she could turn around and see his face, feel his skin, touch his— _wait, what?! What are you thinking?_ Morgana berates herself. _He's an arsehole! He exiled Anna and won't even tell you why! He's a childish, egotistical maniac!... but he's beautiful, isn't he?_... she inwardly sighs. _He really is_. It's unfair, and she hates him just a little more. She's so aware of him and his presence, and she wishes she could hear his thoughts… but then again, maybe she doesn't wish that at all.

She wakes up early the next morning, but she's not surprised to find Merlin's side of the bed already cold and empty. She's not even sure he'd slept after she dozed off. It's possible that he had left afterwards. It doesn't matter though. If she's going to have any chance of finding out the truth about this place and all its secrets, then she'll have to really work at it. No half-assed interrogations, no lies, no false emotions, and definitely no holding back. She is going to make it her personal mission to find out exactly what happened and what's going on, and she is going to start today.

After breakfast, which is delivered by Freya again, Morgana makes her way to Gaius' chambers. If anyone knows anything about this Kingdom, it's him.

Gaius gives her a quick test on everything they've covered so far, and she does fairly well. Finally, after some quick tips from the scholar, Morgana voices her thoughts.

"Gaius, it has come to my attention that you're not telling me anything of significant importance."

Gaius frowns at her. "With all due respect, Milady, the history of Drogomir is always important—".

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Morgana cuts in with a sigh. "There are secrets and horrifying things that have happened in this Kingdom and no one in this bloody place is telling me anything about it!" She breathes heavily as she stares at Gaius. "Why?"

The elderly man sighs and leans back in his seat. He frowns even deeper as he stares at her, studies her rigid posture and stiff body language. After a few moments of silence, he sits up wearily and nods. "You're right. I have kept you in the dark for reasons that are much bigger than you and me... but I'm afraid I won't be the one to give you the answers you're searching for."

"Why not?" Morgana asks exasperatedly.

Gaius shrugs, "Because the truth is not mine to tell. If you want answers, you'll have to speak directly to the King, or Prince Merlin. They're the only ones who have a right to tell you anything."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow immediately, both from confusion and disappointment.

"Asking the King is out of the question, Gaius. He's the King!"

Gaius shrugs. "Then ask the Prince."

"It's impossible to even speak to that man, let alone get answers from him!"

"Then you must find your common ground."

Silence. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gaius huffs as he gets up out of his seat, then looks at her seriously. "Find something you have in common with him. Get him to understand that you are his future. Place your trust in him, and let him do the same with you. Respect him, and he will respect you. Be truthful with him and he will be truthful with you. When you figure that out, you might be surprised by what you'll find in him."

It all sounds so simple and powerful when Gaius says it like that, but she knows it'll be a nightmare. "I don't know if we have _anything_ in common. He's so secretive and angry at everything all the time, it's impossible for me to even ask him a normal question because he'll either become angrier, or he'll simply disappear." she runs a hand through her hair and groans. "I don't even know the first thing about what he likes."

Gaius raises an eyebrow at her. "We both know that's a lie."

Morgana blinks at him. "What?"

"When you first arrived here, where was the Prince?"

Morgana shrugs, "With the dragons."

"And every time he's not at dinner?"

"With the dragons—". She cuts herself off and stares at Gaius. "The dragons."

Gaius nods and smiles as he begins putting a pot of water over the fire. "Yes."

"But what do I do?" Morgana asks worriedly, her insides bubbling with excitement and nervousness. "I can't just go over to his dragons and converse with them, can I?"

Gaius looks over his shoulder at her and blinks. "And why not?"

"Well..." She trails off, trying to think of an answer to that, but she finds the answer is one of not much sense. "I— he'll be there."

Gaius snorts as he turns back to his pot of water, adding in a few herbs. "I'm not quite understanding what's going on, Milady." He gets up and turns to face her, folding his arms over his chest. "Did you expect to earn his trust and everything else by avoiding him completely?"

"Well, no. But—".

"Then you know what to do. Go to him."

"What if he pushes me away? He seems to like avoiding me." She's just finding excuses now.

"I don't think that's the case, Milady." Gaius says softly. "I think the Prince is just as confused as you are about this whole betrothal. He is unfamiliar with showing affection towards people who are not his immediate family, and therefore, he knows not when and where it is due." As Morgana chews her lip in thought, Gaius takes a book from his shelf and hands it to her. "This is your next lesson. You're dismissed for the day to figure out how you're going to approach Prince Merlin." Morgana nods wordlessly as she rises from the table and looks at the book. She sighs as she walks to the door.

"Thank you." She says softly, still unsure of what to do from here on out.

Gaius nods in acknowledgement. "And remember," he calls one last time. "He made the first move by requesting you share his chambers. It was his own way of saying he's interested. Now it's _your_ turn to make a move."

...

"Okay, Morgana." She prepares herself mentally by talking to herself in the third person. "Just walk right up to him and say something nice." She nods, sweat beading her forehead as she watches Prince Merlin sit and talk with the smaller of the two dragons. The white one— Aithusa. She's a good distance away, crouched behind a large clump of rocks. Morgana inhales slowly and deeply, closing her eyes briefly. "Just ask him how his day has been. What's the worst that could happen? He had a bad day?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Morgana jumps, whirling around to face the owner of the familiar voice. "Madeline!" she plasters a smile on her face and clears her throat, trying not to show her embarrassment at being caught spying on the Prince whilst talking to herself as she hides behind a pile of rocks. "What are you doing here?"

The young Princess regards her with a confused and semi-suspicious look. "I could ask you the same thing, but _here_ is a rather odd and nonspecific place."

Morgana laughs humorlessly as she glances quickly over her shoulder at the Prince.

Madeline immediately catches her look and smirks. "Were you spying on my brother?"

"No." She replies a little to quickly to be believable. "I was— I was errr— I was—".

"You were crouched behind a small wall of rocks, watching my brother." Madeline points out with a grin.

Morgana blinks, then huffs and rolls her eyes. "Oh hush. I was just trying to think of a good way to approach him without him turning me into the bloody devil."

Madeline snorts as she walks towards the wall and peeks over it. "He doesn't bite, you know?"

"Who? The dragon or your brother?" Morgana asks sarcastically.

"Both." Madeline shrugs as she grins up at Morgana. "But Aithusa's a girl."

"Oh."

Madeline turns and folds her arms across her chest. "I could help you."

"You could?" Morgana looks at her hopefully, then catches the frown on the Princess's face. "Hey… what's with the face?"

Princess Madeline sighs heavily and shrugs, "You stopped coming to practice."

Morgana stares sadly at her. "It's not because I didn't want to, Madeline. Believe me. It's—".

"I know." Madeline cuts her off. "My brother started showing up to practice again, and I figured out that he must've said something to you."

Morgana nods. "I tried to argue with him about it, but he was stubborn." she shivers involuntarily, remembering the way the Prince had used his magic to render her immobile. "It didn't go so well."

Madeline raises her hand, sticking a finger towards her mouth and biting down on her fingernail. Something no regular Princess would ever do, Morgana notes with a small smile. The Princess continues to think as she continues to chew on her fingernail, taking several moments before she snaps her fingers together and points at Morgana. "You need dirt!"

Morgana stares. "Come again?"

"Merlin doesn't usually let me tag along on his trainings with Kilgharrah and Aithusa, because I always find something to lord over him. Like when he used magic to mess with the Knights! Then if I want something later, I tell him to get it for me, or I'll tell father about it." she shrugs, smiling up at Morgana.

Morgana stares exasperatedly, "Madeline, I am not going to blackmail your brother! He'll never forgive me!"

Madeline huffs and rolls her eyes. "Then I suppose extortion is out of the question."

Morgana nearly laughs. She has no idea where the young Princess learns about these things, but she really loves and adores her for her free spirit. "Thank you, Madeline. But I think that if I want to actually have a conversation with your brother without wanting to cause bodily harm to him, I'm going to have to really try. And I mean _really_ try."

Madeline smiles at her, shrugs her shoulders and huffs. "Whatever." she says as she looks over the wall again at her older brother. "I like my idea better." with those words, she skips away back towards the castle. "See you later!" she calls quite loudly over her shoulder.

Morgana winces as she turns her head slowly towards the wall and peeks over it. She's not really surprised to find a pair of striking blue eyes looking right at her. "Oh boy." she whispers to herself as she starts to make her way down towards the Prince and his dragon.

She's surprised when he actually gets up off the ground and faces her, waiting. What with everything that has been happening between them, she thought he was going to just outright ignore her. She stops a short distance away from him, close enough that she won't have to call out whatever she's going to say, but far enough that should he spontaneously combust, she'll have about half a second to dive out of the way.

"What brings you down here?" The Prince asks.

Morgana stares for a short moment. "I actually came here to speak with you, my Prince."

He stares back at her. "You can use my name, you know?"

She blinks. "What?"

"When you keep saying 'my Prince', it gets annoying."

Huh. Just when she thought he was trying to be nice for once, he has to open up his mouth again and ruin it. "Right…" she tries it out, "Merlin." it's bloody weird.

"Now, have you come here to speak about something important? Or perhaps beg for the end of your prior maidservant's exile?"

Morgana inhales deeply as she stares at him. It'll be hard to keep herself calm when he speaks down at her like that, but she's going to bite her tongue for now. "I have not come to beg for Anna…" she trails off, silently sending up an apology to wherever Anna is. She really can't believe she's about to say this, but it must be done. "I trust that you have good reasons for why you do the things you do, so I will not question you, because," she pauses, looking for his reaction and finding none. "… I want you to know that I'm willing to try this."

He continues to stare. "Try what?"

She gestures between them while she resists the urge to roll her eyes at him. Is he really that clueless? "Us. This marriage arrangement. I'm willing to try to make it work."

He suddenly narrows his eyes suspiciously, pursing his lips as he steps towards her. "What brought this on? Did my father put you up to this?"

"No!" Morgana tries not to glare at him. "I haven't spoken to your father about you since the day he told me of your request to share chambers."

The Prince continues to stare suspiciously at her. "Well then who put you up to this?"

"No one!" she glares this time. "Is it really so hard to believe that I'm willing to try this with you?"

He frowns deeply. "But why?"

She sighs exasperatedly, but she doesn't raise her voice to him. Instead, she looks at him wearily and with conviction. "I don't know about you, but this is not the kind of life I want for myself, Merlin. I don't want to argue and yell all the time. I don't want to spend my every waking moment, wondering if you're angry or just downright insane." she's surprised to find a smirk on his face at that last one. "I, for one, would like to wake up next to someone who actually really cares for me. Someone who I can proudly call my future King and husband."

Merlin regards her with a curious look, moving from his place across from her to lean against the dragon to his right. Morgana swallows hard, hope beginning to rise up in her chest as she waits for him to say something. To agree with her. To smile and say something along the lines of 'Yes, I'd love that too'. But it seems, she'll have to try harder, for all he asks is, "Is that all?"

Dear heavens, the amount of patience and calming, positive quotes she had to imagine in Gaius' fatherly voice was barely enough to keep her from screaming at him. She inhales deeply, running her tongue over her teeth as she closes her eyes briefly, just enough so she's not glaring. "Yes." she says upon opening her eyes again. "That's all I came here to say." she can't do it. She just can't stand there and take his stupid gaze and his stupidly annoying nonchalance. She knows she'll implode if she doesn't hurry away to find a nice, quiet place to scream her lungs and anger out, so she nods curtly, turns abruptly, and marches back up towards the castle.

To her shock, he calls out. "Wait."

She stops in her tracks, her heart rate increasing as she turns slowly to look expectantly at him. His stare is intense, much like that first time he caught her hiding behind some bushes, watching his dragons. Eye roll. "Yes?" she asks calmly.

He stares at her for a moment before replying, "Tonight. Dinner."

She looks around the spot he's standing in as her mind races. She's unsure of what that means. Tonight? Dinner? Don't they always have dinner at night with the King and the Princess? "Errrr…".

"Just you and me. In my chambers." He continues slowly, then coughs lightly as he looks down at the ground, his gaze unfocused as he looks around like he's lost something.

Morgana stares with her mouth open. Did he just ask her to have dinner with him? Alone? And he asked without asking, which is impressive. Granted, he was probably just demanding, but still. This is probably hard for him. Oddly enough, much harder than sending his father to request that she move into his chambers. She blinks at him when he shifts in place, looking up at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So?" he asks curiously.

"Err…" Words, damnit! "I— yes. That would be a good start." Morgana finally manages, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Merlin nods, clearing his throat and turning away to look up at his dragon. He turns his head to the side and says over his shoulder, "I look forward to it." and without another word, he mounts the white dragon, digs his heels into her sides, and soars up into the sky. She continues to watch him and the dragon until they disappear completely from sight.

...

For the first time since she's met the Prince, Morgana feels hopeful. He said he looks forward to having dinner alone with her. She smiles a little as she walks through the corridor in the castle, towards the Great Hall. She must inform the King of her plans with Merlin.

"Merlin." She whispers under her breath. Such an oddly beautiful and fitting name for the man.

"Milady!"

Morgana turns her head towards the voice, seeing blonde locks and a wolfish smile. "Sir Alvarr." She says politely, but doesn't stop walking.

It doesn't take long before the Knight is walking beside her. "I noticed that you haven't practiced with the young Princess. Is something the matter?"

Morgana looks at him. "Of course not. We've simply agreed to discontinue sword practice."

"And by _agreed_ , you mean the Prince _made_ you discontinue practice." His tone is confident, as if he knows this for a fact. "He's being too hard on you." He shakes his head with a sigh.

Morgana stops abruptly, turning to face him with an annoyed expression. She doesn't like the way he said that. She doesn't want to defend the Prince just yet either (seeing as how they're still on shaky ground), but she wasn't about to just stand there and let Sir Alvarr speak about her betrothed in such a way. "Not that it's any of your business," she begins firmly, "...but the Prince didn't make me do anything. He suggested he take over Princess Madeline's lessons for the time being so I would have time for more lessons with Gaius, and I agreed." Lying has come so easily to her as of recently.

"I'm just saying he should treat you better, Milady." Sir Alvarr says boldly. "If I were in his place, I would never leave your side, and I would ensure that you are receiving the best care and treatment."

Morgana looks him up and down briefly, her nose wrinkling slightly. "Prince Merlin is my betrothed, Sir Alvarr. Have care how you speak of him in my presence."

Sir Alvarr's face reddens in embarrassment. "I— I apologize, Milady. I am simply worried is all."

Morgana narrows her eyes at the Knight. He puts on this innocent facade, but she's not stupid. She can see that he's there for a reason. "I say this, not to be rude, but to be truthful." She pauses, looking him straight in the eye. "I am completely capable of taking care of myself. So do not worry about me, for I am not yours to worry about." She nods curtly, and turns back towards the Great Hall. "Good day, Sir Alvarr."

She finds the King in the company of his councilmen. Upon entrance, she immediately notices a tension in the atmosphere. Morgana's eyes dart towards the King's face, noticing the unusual paleness of his skin. Something is not quite right.

"You are all dismissed." King Balinor states quietly to the council. The men disperse immediately as the King leans back against his throne. There's a weariness in him that Morgana detects now. It's odd. She had come to associate him with power, authority, strength. Now, she can see that it's mostly a mask.

She approaches cautiously, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. "My King." She bows her head.

King Balinor inhales sharply and looks at her as if just realizing she's there. "Lady Morgana." He nods towards her. "What brings you here?"

"I've actually come to inform you that Prince Merlin and I will be absent during dinner tonight."

King Balinor doesn't even seem to hear her, nodding his head as his thoughts transport him somewhere faraway.

"Your Grace?" Morgana asks concernedly. "Is everything alright?"

King Balinor sighs and leans back in his throne, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not." He murmurs. "Someone spotted a woman in the city. A woman with Morgause's face."

Morgana stares at the King, not knowing what to say or do. She still knows next to nothing about this Morgause. She asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

King Balinor shakes his head slowly. "No. This is nothing for you to worry about."

"Perhaps if I knew who she was and what she did..." She trails off, not sure of how to continue. "I want to help in any way I can."

The King looks at her and smiles kindly. "Thank you for your concern. But Morgause is too powerful. I'm not sure even _I_ can stop her if she really has returned."

Returned for what exactly? She doesn't know. Morgana bows her head again. She really wishes she could help. But she knows no magic. She's good with a sword, but what can a sword do to magic?

"So.." King Balinor clears his throat and looks questioningly at her. "What was it you were saying about dinner?"

Morgana clears her throat softly and nods, "Prince Merlin has requested I have dinner alone with him tonight. In his— our chambers."

The King sits up immediately and looks at her with a hopeful expression. "Did he now?"

Morgana nods. "I think we're finally coming to an agreement to get to know each other."

Kings Balinor actually laughs, his eyes lighting up. "That's wonderful news!" He gets up, pulling her into a firm hug as his laughter echoes around the hall. When he pulls away, he looks down at Morgana with a smile on his face. "I _knew_ you were special."

Morgana smiles, but it disappears when King Balinor's smile vanishes. It's time she just ask him outright. Surely he'd take the question better than his son would. "Your Grace, why won't anyone tell me anything about Morgause?"

He doesn't even look taken aback by her question. If anything, it looks like he expected it. He nods and palms the side of his face. "When I banned Morgause, I forbid everyone in the Kingdom from speaking of her."

Morgana can't understand why that is. "Why?" She pushes softly. Oddly enough, speaking to King Balinor is reminiscent of speaking to a father figure, which ironically enough will be true to an extent once she marries his son.

King Balinor looks at her, a sad look in his eyes. A look of pure pain. "Because hearing her name is painful enough as it is."

Morgana blinks confusedly. Was the King involved with Morgause on a more personal level? "How can that be? I thought you banished her because she was evil or something."

The King sinks back down into his throne and leans forward, resting his elbows over his knees. He looks so weak then, it makes Morgana sad and even more confused. "We can choose our actions." He says softly. "But we cannot choose our family."

Morgana blinks rapidly several times before it registers with her. "You're— you and Morgause are related?"

King Balinor chuckles humorlessly. "She was born approximately 7 minutes after me."

Morgana's eyes grow wide in shock.

Siblings. Brother and sister. Twins! Morgana had not seen that coming. Then again, she had no idea what to expect.

"Our mother used to tell us about the day we were born. She used to tease that my dear little sister didn't want to let go of me when I was born. They had trouble pulling me out because she had her arms wrapped around me..." He trails off, a distant look on his face and tears shining in his eyes. "But she held on to me because she was trying to come out first."

Morgana inhales sharply, her eyes brimming with tears and her heart aching for the King. "I'm so sorry, Your Grace." Morgana whispers softly, stooping down beside the King and laying a comforting hand on his arm.

He looks at her and smiles sadly, his face suddenly ashen white. "I should've killed her when I had the chance."

Morgana stays silent. She's still not fully understanding what happened.

"...I was weak. Had I been stronger, I would've been able to save my wife and my boy."

Morgana stares confusedly. "Your boy?" Did he have two sons? She wonders.

King Balinor stares at her. "No one knows the burden Merlin carries. No one knows what happened that night Morgause took Hunith."

Morgana is utterly lost now. What burden? What night? What happened? She has a hundred questions she wants to ask, but she can see that the King is not feeling well. Since she first saw him upon entering the Great Hall, his skin has come from pale to sickly white, almost yellow.

She squeezes his hand lightly. She wants answers, of course, but the King's health is more important than her questions. "Perhaps you should rest, Your Grace."

King Balinor blinks and looks at her blankly. "Yes." He murmurs. "You mustn't let Merlin know of Morgause's rumored return."

Morgana doesn't ask why. To a certain extent, she _knows_ why. She waves a hand at the guards and servants standing off to the far side of the wall behind the throne. She watches as they silently escort the King out of the hall.

...

So many unasked questions are floating around in her head as she bathes and gets ready for her dinner with the Prince. Servants are filing in and out of the chambers, delivering trays of food and jugs of fine wine. A round table is set in the middle of the chambers, along with two wooden chairs from the dining hall, and candelabra's.

Morgana sighs when the last of the servants walks out and closes the door, leaving her alone at the table. She fidgets with the nonexistent wrinkles in her gown as she stares at her untouched goblet of wine.

She has never had dinner with a Prince, let alone one who she's betrothed to, and definitely not one as unpredictable as Merlin. She looks out the window, seeing the sun set in the far west, and she sighs.

"Of course he's late." She mutters under her breath. She expected as much, and yet, she thought he'd arrive on time tonight for some reason.

Several minutes pass and she finally picks up her goblet, sipping her wine slowly and savoring the taste. The wine here really is better than Camelot's. Sweeter.

Time ticks by, and Morgana finds herself downing her fourth goblet. By then, her questions about the King's earlier words have completely died down, and have been replace with fury at the Prince. Darkness has enveloped the skies outside, swallowing the entire Kingdom in its shadow. The dim candles are barely enough to light the entire chambers.

Morgana grinds her teeth together as she slams her goblet onto the table.

 _What is he playing at? Is this some sort of joke to him?! Did he want me to feel hopeful and even a little excited, just so he could bail on me?_ Morgana is livid. She has half the mind to grab everything on the table and chuck it all out the bloody window. Better yet, she wants to grab everything and chuck it all in the Prince's face when he finally decides to show up!

Kicking her chair back, Morgana decides to just damn it all to hell, including the Prince, and call it a night. Her appetite is gone, her head is beginning to throb with the beginnings of a migraine, and she's just not in the mood for anything but sleep.

Crossing the room, she reaches her arms back, fingers feeling behind her back for the drawstrings of her gown, when the door suddenly slams open. She starts a little, then turns her narrowed eyes towards the door.

Prince Merlin stumbles in, and she has to squint to make out his face. She can hear his heavy breathing as he drags his feet across the floor and makes his way towards her. She glares at him, ready to yell and demand who the hell he thinks he is, leaving her waiting all bloody night for him, but she stops when she notices something.

A large, dark splotch on the front of his white tunic. She looks up at his face again as he draws closer, and she notices that there's a dark, shiny patch of whatever is on his tunic, trickling down the side of his face.

It only takes a moment for her to realize what it was. A moment in which she smells the pungent scent of iron, Merlin finally passes in front of the candlelight, and her heart stops for a moment as he collapses against her.

 _Blood._

...

A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking about the whole Morgause and Balinor twin storyline, but come on! I had to spice this fic up somehow! Anyways, sorry if you don't like it, but it's what I'm going with. Also, I know you guys probably hate me for all these darn cliffhangers, but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you again sooooo much for your wonderful reviews on the previous chapters, and I hope you liked this one too. Leave a review if you did!

-McDiggin'It


	8. Her Concern

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Eight: Her Concern

...

 _It only takes a moment for her to realize what it was. A moment in which she smells the pungent scent of iron, Merlin finally passes in front of the candlelight, and her heart stops for a moment as he collapses against her._

 _Blood._

...

All of her anger at the Prince for being late to their dinner, every vengeful thought she'd had, every single object she'd wanted to throw in his face the moment she sees him, is forgotten as fear and panic sets in. He's leaning heavily against her, every inch of his front pressed against hers, soaking the front of her gown in his blood as she struggles to keep him upright. He's still half conscious, but his heavy breathing and the way he's putting most of his weight on her, tells her that he won't be conscious for long.

"Merlin." She gasps as she tries to pull away and get a good look at his face. "Wha— what happened?" Her voice breaks. He doesn't reply as he leans against her again, his forehead resting on her shoulder for a moment before his head lolls against her neck. She inhales sharply when the side of his head touches her cheek and she feels the warm, sticky blood trickling onto her shoulder.

She's extremely aware of his hands, gripping her waist as he mumbles, "Bed."

She helps him over to the side of the bed, maneuvering them so his back is to it before letting him fall back onto it. It's much too dark to see anything, so she turns to light more candles, but his hand suddenly wraps around her wrist, stopping her. Morgana turns back to him, her eyes wide.

"Don't go." He whispers hoarsely.

Morgana stares at him a moment, her chest aching for some reason as he looks at her with pleading eyes. She has never seen that look on his face. She finds that she doesn't like seeing that look on his face, and she immediately wants to console him. "I need— I need to light more candles." She swallows hard, realizing her mouth is dry, her heart is pounding in her chest, and her hands are shaking.

Merlin doesn't even raise a finger, but candles roar to life around his chambers. The only indication that it had been him who lit the candles and not some invisible warlock or sorceress hiding in a corner, were the bright, golden glow of his eyes.

Morgana blinks rapidly, her eyes going straight to examining the severity of his wounds. She gasps once she gets a good look at him. His hair is soaked in blood, the side of his face completely covered in it, and his chest and abdomen bruised, lacerated and bleeding in various places, and that's just what his tunic (what's left of it, at least) is not covering. For the first time since she'd met him, she's truly terrified for his life. But now is not the time for her to hide under the covers in fear.

She exhales shakily as she raises her hands and tears his tunic apart, laying the fabrics off on either side of him on the bed. They were like the cuts on his back from the night before, but deeper, more inflamed, and nauseatingly still oozing out blood.

She knows her eyes are comically wide. She can barely stomach the sight of his pale skin, torn in such a horrific way, but she couldn't look away. Tears well up in her eyes as she finally slides her gaze up to meet Merlin's blue eyes. "What did this?" She whispers. There is no way a human being, magical or otherwise, could've done this.

Merlin's breathing was down to a soft wheeze as his eyelids begin to flutter. Another onslaught of panic rises in Morgana's chest as she crawls up onto the bed to kneel beside the Prince. "Merlin!" She calls loudly to him, and he looks at her with a sharp inhale. "You need to help me help you." She wills her voice to be steady. "You have to stay awake, okay?"

No reply. He looks to be fighting the urge to fall asleep, but he's failing and she can't let that happen. She places her hands on his face, her fingers digging lightly into his cold, pale cheeks. "Merlin!" She snaps at him while shaking his head lightly. He opens his eyes again and looks at her, his expression a cross between confused and annoyed.

"Rest." He slurs.

"No!" Morgana snaps at him again. "You're hurt and bleeding, and I can't get to helping you if you can't stay awake!" She moves to get off the bed, but he grabs her again, this time, wrapping his large hand around her small one.

"M'sorry."

It takes her aback. It's the first time he's apologizing. For what, she's not sure. But it's an apology as clear as day. Her eyes searches his for a moment. "I— you don't need to apologize." She tells him softly. She looks down at his wounds again and her stomach churns. Averting her gaze, she tells him, "Just stay awake." She says sternly. "Can you do that?"

Merlin nods his head up and down, his eyelids fluttering lightly. His breathing has calmed some. He raises his head off the bed and looks down at his body. "Chest." He mumbles.

Morgana looks down at his chest again and she winces slightly. "I know. It's bad, and I might need some help fixing you up." She moves to get off the bed again, and for the third time, he stops her with only one word.

"No."

Morgana blinks. "What do you mean, 'no'? I'm not exactly a Physician."

"Chest." Merlin says again, this time louder as he raises his hand and points to the corner of the room.

Morgana finally understands as she finds herself looking at the chest laying in the corner. The one he was rummaging through last night before his back began to magically heal on its own.

She nods, climbing off the bed and hurrying to it. She tries to pull it open, but it's locked. "It's—". _Click_. She tries again, and the chest comes open immediately. "Nevermind." She mumbles. She briefly wonders why she remembers his wounds healing up last night, but not the chest. She shakes her head, looking at the contents of the chest, finding several inanimate objects, some vials of colored liquid, and a book. "What am I looking for?" She calls over her shoulder.

"Blue vial."

She wastes no time, pulling out the blue vial and hurrying back to the bed. She climbs on, kneeling beside the Prince's head. "What now?" She asks, holding out the vial.

Merlin takes it silently, unstopping the vial and drinking its contents. He raises his free hand, placing it over the cut nearest his right shoulder blade, before he begins muttering under his breath.

His eyes glow golden as Morgana listens quietly to the words, words she can't understand. Her eyes are glazed over as she watches the first wound begin to heal, closing up slowly like a slow, backward, replay of the wound being inflicted. She inhales deeply, ignoring the smell of his blood, ignoring the healing cuts as Merlin begins to hiss and groan in pain.

One by one, his wounds close, and she mindlessly raises a hand to his skin, her fingers gently tracing where the wound is disappearing from, leaving dull scars. She looks at him again, watching his face. "What did this?" She asks again.

His forehead is sweaty and his eyes are near closing when he finally replies, although not with the answer to her question. "You have beautiful eyes."

Her eyes bulge as she stares at him. That was his first compliment, and she's not sure of what to say to that, so she just stares at him.

A small smile forms on his face before he suddenly falls unconscious.

Panic sets in again as Morgana tries to shake him awake, but to no avail. He'd lost too much blood, and she needs the advice of someone who actually knows what to do in these kinds of situations.

"Gaius." She mutters to herself. "He'll know what to do."

She pulls the covers out from under the Prince with some slight difficulty, pulling them up over his body to keep him warm before hurrying quickly out of the chambers and down the corridor towards Gaius'.

Gaius answers the door looking annoyed as ever. "Milady, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't disturb me in the middle of the night—".

"Yes, I know." Morgana cuts him off sharply. "But it's an emergency."

Gaius raises an eyebrow at her.

"It's the Prince." She elaborates. "He's been hurt."

...

Gaius knew exactly what to do. He quickly whipped together some sort of potion as soon as he saw Merlin's state of unconsciousness, paleness, and bloodied clothes.

Morgana briefly explains what happened while he mutters magical incantations over the potion.

She chews her bottom lip worriedly as she watches the elderly man tilt Merlin's head back and pours the contents of the potion into his mouth. Merlin's breathing has calmed a lot more now, but it still wasn't quite right. When Gaius was sure that the Prince has swallowed the entire potion, he sits back and sighs. Morgana looks concernedly at the Prince. "Is he going to be okay?"

Gaius looks at her and nods. "I believe so. I've given him a potion to restore his strength and stabilize him, but we'll have to keep an eye on him to be sure."

Morgana nods. "I can do that."

Gaius gets up and asks her to help him move the Prince so he's laying in the right position on the bed. After doing so, Gaius looks at her and sighs. "Morgause is really back then."

Morgana blinks at him. "How do you figure that?"

Gaius gestures towards the Prince. "I've seen those marks before... on the late Queen."

Morgana stares confusedly.

"Morgause had an army of Wyvern's. King Balinor destroyed all of them years ago, but I suspect she's raised more."

"What are Wyvern's?" Morgana asks blankly.

"Magical creatures. Winged beasts with sharp claws... said to be distant relatives of dragons. Just as strong as dragons, a bit dull, and unambiguously malicious."

Morgana looks at Merlin's scarred chest. "He faced them alone." She mutters quietly.

Gaius nods and gives her a somber look. "Knowing the Prince, he'd probably set out to find her as soon as he heard the news of her supposed return... it's a miracle he made it back alive."

Morgana sighs, "Gaius, King Balinor told me about Morgause and how they're related… how she kidnapped the Queen. How he should've killed her when he had the chance… how he would've been able to save his wife and son if he'd been stronger…" she trails off, awaiting Gaius's response.

Gaius strokes his chin as he thinks. It takes about a minute before he finally replies somberly, "I think it is best that you speak with Prince Merlin about that."

Morgana wants to protest, but she knows that Gaius won't tell her anything. She does, however, ask him about something the King had said. "Did Prince Merlin have another brother?… a twin, perhaps?"

Gaius blinks at her and frowns. "No, Milady… that is the first I've heard of such a question."

Morgana sighs, "Well I figured that since King Balinor and Morgause are twins, that it wouldn't be farfetched for me to assume that that's what the King meant when he said he could've saved his son." she shrugs, and gestures towards Merlin. "I mean, the Prince is very much alive."

Gaius nods, "Of course… I think that the King spoke out of context… what he meant by that is that Prince Merlin is alive, but an important part of him died the day he was born."

As Morgana goes to ask another question, Gaius waves a hand at her and walks towards the door. "I must inform the King of what has happened to Prince Merlin. Stay here and keep an eye on him." with those parting words, the scholar leaves abruptly.

Morgana sighs as she drops into a chair beside the bed, watching the rise and fall of Prince Merlin's chest. Some color has come back to his face, which is good. After several minutes of complete and utter silence, Morgana climbs into the bed next to him. She sits cross-legged, facing his body. His breathing has returned to its normal state, and she sighs as she looks down at his naked upper body. His chest and abdomen is covered in healed scars, and angry, red welts and splotches.

She looks around the room for a moment, before looking at the Prince's face. He's absolutely beautiful like this with his eyes closed and his face relaxed. Angelic, she sighs. She looks at the blood still on his face, hair, and body, and decides that she really cannot let him sleep like this.

She goes to the bath chambers, drawing some warm water into a small basin. She takes a wash cloth and takes them to the Prince's bedside, where she sits and begins wringing the water out of the cloth. She starts with his neck, making sure to wipe away all the dried blood there before continuing down to his chest. She tries not to stare too much, but that's nearly impossible when she's washing him. She moves further down to his abdomen, cleaning him up thoroughly. The Prince doesn't even budge, his face and body as still as ever. The only movement is the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

Slowly, she raises a hand and traces the back of her fingers over his cheek. She takes in his relaxed expression and wishes he were always like this. He always seems so tense. So angry. So lonely. She shakes her head as she moves her hand to his jaw, running her thumb over the sharp curve of it. As she raises the cloth to his cheek, she pauses as she looks at his lips.

He really is the most beautiful man she has ever laid eyes on. But in spite of that, he is far from beautiful on the inside. His physical scars do nothing to lessen his beauty... but his inner scars, the ones he won't let anyone see, have completely marred him, hardened him, damn near destroyed him. She understands he has a horrific and dark past. A past she doesn't know of. But what could possibly have caused him to be this way? What happened that was so horrible, so dark, that it caused him to become so detached from the world? A tear escapes her eye, and she lets it fall from her face, onto his chest. She sniffles, quickly wiping the next one before it could fall. This is the first time she has ever cried for him, and she's not sure if that's a good thing.

She continues, wiping the dried blood from his cheek, careful not to put too much pressure there in case she accidentally wakes him. She continues up to his bloodied ear, his forehead, his closed eye. She stops once she's gotten most of the blood off of his face, turning to dip the cloth back into the basin and wringing it out. She turns back, and looks at him, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "I wish you were always this calm and relaxed." She whispers softly. "I wish you were the typical Prince Charming... sweet, kind, gentlemanly, fair, open... romantic."

"I wish Morgause was dead—"

"Oh dear god!" Morgana jumps, nearly tumbling ungracefully off the bed in the process. She quickly rights herself and glares up at the Prince's open eyes.

He smirks at her. "We wish for a lot of things that may not happen for a long time... if ever."

Morgana immediately reddens in embarrassment. She looks down, avoiding the Prince's tired gaze. He'd heard her. Granted, she'd said nothing bad, but still. He'd just heard her confess to wishing he were more charming and romantic! She reddens even further and silently wishes a black hole would open up and swallow her... or him. But like he said, their wishes may never happen.

He looks at the water basin, the cloth in her hand, his blood on her gown. He sighs softly as he looks up at her. He still hasn't moved an inch from where he's been laying. "Thank you, Lady Morgana." He looks down at his chest. "I believe you've saved my life tonight."

Morgana finally looks at him again. "All I did was get a blue vial from your chest of potions."

Merlin shakes his head at her. "No... you also kept me awake long enough to heal myself. Had I fallen asleep without doing that, it would've been too late for Gaius to save me."

Morgana blinks at him. "How do you know Gaius was here?" She then narrows her eyes. "How long have you been awake? Did you even fall asleep at all?"

The Prince smirks again. "I'm good, but not _that_ good." He points to a chest on his table. "Gaius left his medicine chest on the table."

"Oh." Morgana glances at the table, and sure enough, Gaius's medicine chest is sitting on top of it. "Right." She bites her lip as she slants a glance at the Prince again.

He's staring at her so intensely, it makes it hard for her to breathe. She stares right back at him, and she wonders to herself if he'd meant what he said— about her eyes. Maybe he was delirious from the blood loss and all the pain he was going through, but she secretly hopes he meant it. She also wonders if he remembers saying it to her. If he doesn't, that's okay. If he does, he probably won't say it again.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

 _And_ he's completely back now. He barely even left. She glares at him. " _You're_ staring too." She points out.

He puts on this weird face that makes it look like he's in pain. "But I'm hurt." He says in a petulant voice.

Morgana quirks an eyebrow at him. "Is that supposed to make it okay for you to be rude to me?"

He shrugs, "You make me uncomfortable."

She raises her eyebrow even higher. "How am I making you uncomfortable? I was trying to clean you up because unlike you, I have a heart!"

"Yeah well, maybe I don't need you to clean me up."

"And how was I supposed to know that sleeping bloodied and dirty is on the list of odd things you like to do?!"

"I leave you two alone for 10 minutes, and you're already arguing!" Another voice breaks through their concentrated argument.

Morgana looks at the door to find Gaius standing there with an obviously annoyed look on his face.

He huffs, "The King is on his way as we speak. I suggest you both behave."

...

King Balinor spends about half an hour with Merlin, speaking in hushed tones while Morgana takes the liberty of changing in the bath chambers. When she returns, the King is already on his feet, muttering something to his son about a battle strategy. He smiles at her and thanks her for taking care of Merlin before leaving the chambers. Gaius was long gone, probably already in his bed, snoring peacefully away.

As she prepares for bed, she can feel the Prince's eyes on her back. She's just about done when she spots the dark red spot on the floor where they'd been standing when he first came inside tonight. Her stomach churns at the sight again, and she knows she can't go to bed with it still there. She pays Merlin no mind as she goes about cleaning up the blood with a floor brush and some water.

"We have servants, you know?"

She doesn't look at him as she shrugs, her hands still scrubbing at the blood with the brush. "I know."

He sighs heavily. She doesn't look at him still. "Well then, why are you still scrubbing the floor?"

"Because servants don't have to do everything for us."

"But that's their job." He says a little louder.

She finally looks at him, and she can see that he's obviously trying to fight the urge to sleep. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Why don't you leave that alone?" He asks in return.

She huffs, "I told you why."

"The servants will clean it in the morning."

"Well, I'm doing it now, so they don't have to do it in the morn—".

"Will you just get in bed?" He snaps at her.

Morgana blinks incredulously at him. "What?"

He rolls his eyes, "When a man asks you to stop doing something, it's because he wants you to do something else."

Morgana stares at him with her mouth slightly open. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

Morgana huffs and gets up off the floor. "Then tell me why you want me to get in bed." She places her hands on her hips as she waits for his answer.

He stares at her hard, as if he cannot believe she's making him explain himself. After several long moments of staring at each other, he stammers out, "I— Well, I— I'm the Prince, and—".

"That's a fact, not a reason." She cuts him off.

He glares at her. "You're unbelievable."

" _I'm unbelievable_?" She asks exasperatedly. "I'm trying to clean your blood off the floor because I don't like seeing blood! _You're_ the one who's unbelievable for expecting the servants to do it in the morning!"

"It's their job!" He yells at her.

She doesn't back down. He may have been hurt, but he doesn't get to be angry with her tonight. She already has to deal with his anger every other bloody day, so he's going to have to give her a break tonight. "Well if you're not going to tell me why you really want me to stop scrubbing the bloody floor, then I'm not going to stop." She immediately returns to doing exactly that, scrubbing the floor harshly while muttering obscenities about him under her breath.

She doesn't pay attention to him, instead, concentrating on the blood stain on the hard floor. She doesn't hear him slide out of bed, and she definitely doesn't notice him walking straight towards her. She does, however, feel him wrap his arms around her back and behind her knees, before pulling her right off the ground without much effort.

A high-pitched squeal of surprise leaves her lips as Merlin walks back towards their bed with her, and ungracefully deposits her on top of it. Morgana sits up immediately, glaring daggers at him as rage-filled words begin to formulate in her mind and mouth. Before she could scream at him however, Merlin snatches the floor scrubber out of her hands and walks away from her. She watches him curiously as he suddenly drops to his knees where she'd just been, and starts scrubbing the floor.

Words and even thoughts completely die inside her mind and mouth as she stares at his naked back in disbelief. New thoughts and questions begin to bubble inside her brain, and she's not sure of what to do with them. "What are you doing?"

He stops abruptly, and she winces. He leans back to sit on his heels and sighs, then turns his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Get some sleep... I'll scrub the floor if it's so bloody important to you." He doesn't wait for a response from her, going right back to scrubbing.

Morgana couldn't help but smile as she finally slips under the covers on her side of the bed. She doesn't fall asleep instantly, but she watches him until her eyes grow heavy and sleep finally takes

her.

...

When she awakes, she immediately feels the weight of something draped across her chest, pressing down painfully over her breasts. She groans softly as she opens her eyes and looks down at what's over her chest.

Pale, muscled arm. Pale, muscled arm? Morgana blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of what she's looking at. She quickly looks up to her side, following the pale, muscled arm to its owner. Sleeping peacefully beside her, still shirtless and handsome, is the Prince himself. She smiles to herself, biting her lip as she watches him for a few moments.

She takes in the divine structure of his face, the perfection of his tousled hair, the slight flutter of his dark lashes, and the angelic glow of his pale skin. She sighs softly to herself. He's beautiful, but his arm is crushing her breasts, so she forces her eyes away from his face as she gently moves his arm off of her chest.

She's pleasantly surprised that he's even still there. Of course, last night took a huge toll on him, but she'd thought he'd always be gone from bed every morning she wakes up. As she goes about getting ready for the day, she can't help but sneak glances at his sleeping form every now and then. The sight of his naked back warms her in ways she'll never admit to him.

She smiles when she sees the clean spot on the ground that he'd scrubbed, and she wonders why he didn't use magic. Maybe he did when she fell asleep, maybe he didn't. She doesn't know, and she finds that she doesn't care. Last night was the first time he'd ever really done something nice for her. It was a very pleasant change from all the glaring and grumbling and screaming.

Morgana sighs as she brushes out the tangles in her hair, then ties her hair up into a neat bun. Applying a light coat of lip color over her lips, she moves to the side of the bed and looks at the Prince. She grins at his adorable sleeping face, so peaceful and still. A thought crosses her mind as she glances down at his lips, but she quickly dismissed it. But then it crosses her mind again, and she finds herself leaning down towards his sleeping face.

Her breath quickens as her face begins to near his, and she stops, watching his face. She doesn't want to wake him, but her mind won't let her leave without— without something. Closing her eyes briefly, Morgana leans in closer, but at the last moment, she hesitates and turns her head slightly. Her lips end up pressing against the Prince's cheek, which she silently thinks is just as soft as it felt to the touch of her hand. It's good enough, as well as safe enough, so she quickly pulls away and hurriedly leaves their chambers.

She closes the door behind her and sighs in relief as she places her hand over her heart and wills the rapidly beating organ to calm down. Just behind the door, still laying peacefully on their bed, a Prince smiles to himself as he raises a hand to his blushing cheek.

...

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. Yet again, work has taken a toll on me and I have not had much time to write anything. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try my best to update soon. I'll be updating "He is Mine" next, I think. Anyways, thank you for reading and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I love you all!

-McDiggin'It


	9. Her Answers (Part 2)

Title: The Mad Prince

...

Chapter Nine: Her Answers (Part 2)

...

As per orders of the Royal Scholar, Prince Merlin has been on a strict, no-training, no-magic schedule. This became a problem for Morgana, who was left every night with a tense and frustrated betrothed. She finds herself at a loss for what to say or do, so she doesn't say or do anything.

They've been civil towards each other. They don't say much, but that's totally fine with her. She would rather they not say anything at all than fight. She would rather the Prince ignore her than scream at her. It's a process that will take some getting used to, but it's better than the venomous beginning of their relationship... if you can even call it a relationship.

It has been a full 2 days since Merlin had been wounded. Morgana is almost sure that she is being kept out of the loop for a reason. While the King, Prince, councilmen, And Knights assembled in the Great Hall for meetings, she was ordered to continue lessons with Gaius.

While that doesn't necessarily mean she's being kept in the dark for a specific reason, everyone's secretiveness around her has only intensified her suspicions. Just a few hours ago during her lunch break, she'd found herself wandering towards the Great Hall. But as soon as she'd made her presence known, everyone had gone silent before leaving the hall on King Balinor's orders.

The King himself had immediately left the hall as well. Princess Madeline is nowhere to be seen, and the maids and servants seem to be avoiding her. Feeling more alone than ever, Morgana does the one thing she knows will take her mind off of whatever is happening. She trains.

Sword training turns out a little trickier than she thought it would be. In the past, she had alway had a sparring partner. Now, what with everyone suddenly avoiding her, she's left to train alone. Swinging her blade repeatedly at the air is more exhausting than helping. Morgana sighs and sticks her blade into the grass as she rests her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Would you care for a sparring partner?"

Morgana looks up to find, of course, Sir Alvarr. He's grinning at her as he makes his way over. She straightens, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Sir Alvarr, I'm having a pretty bad day. I really don't want any—".

"Just a spar." Alvarr cuts her off, raising his hands in surrender. "Nothing more, Milady. I just thought you'd prefer training with an actual person."

Morgana stares suspiciously at him. She's having a crappy day, and she'd really wanted this training to go better than it has so far. A sparring partner sounds really good, especially if it's someone who can hold his own. But then there's Prince Merlin. The man will probably lay an egg if he finds out she'd yet again, ignored his warning... but he _did_ say he changed his mind about that, _and_ he's not there. He's inside, doing gods know what, not caring that his betrothed is being ignored by the entire Kingdom except Alvarr. After several moments of contemplation, Morgana sighs and nods at the Knight. "Fine... but just one round."

The Knight immediately brightens, nodding enthusiastically at her. "Of course, Milady."

Morgana pulls her sword out of the ground as Alvarr draws his from the sheath at his side. Standing back, Morgana raises her sword and begins to circle around the Knight. He grins at her, holding her gaze. Morgana lunges at him, swinging her sword. He parries at the last possible moment, sidesteps, and turns to face her again with raised eyebrows.

"You're good." He comments.

"Did you think I was going to be bad?" Morgana asks, almost offended.

The Knight shakes his head and chuckles. "No. But I didn't anticipate that attack. You almost got me."

Morgana smirks. "Well you'd better be ready for more then." With that, she charges at him with all her speed and strength.

Their spar lasts almost half an hour before the Knight concedes, dropping his sword whilst Morgana holds the tip of hers to his throat. She smirks as she lowers her blade, digging it into the earth again.

The Knight laughs, clapping his hands together as he looks at her with awe. "You've bested a Knight Of Drogomir, Milady." He bows. "I applaud you."

Morgana snorts, "You were holding back and we both know it, Sir Alvarr."

The Knights grins. "I won't tell if _you_ won't."

She smiles politely and shakes her head. "I should get back to the Castle." She sighs as she takes her sword and begins walking away towards the rack of practice swords. She stops when the Knight calls to her, and she turns to look at him.

"Maybe we should do this again."

Morgana blinks at him. "I'll be married to the Prince in fourteen days, which means my duties to this Kingdom will change drastically. I highly doubt sword practice will be one of those duties." She doesn't wait for a reply, turning and continuing away. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Prince watches from the balcony of his chambers.

...

She takes a long bath, washing her body and hair thoroughly before drying off and changing into one of the more casual gowns for the evening. Prince Merlin is still nowhere to be seen, which she doesn't entirely mind. Being alone with him tends to turn into an awkward, long time frame of silence, with occasional sighs.

It's odd, but ever since the morning when she had kissed his cheek, she has been having some very mixed emotions about the Prince. He ignores her still, but there are times when she'll catch him looking at her. There are times when she'll find his eyes lingering on her lips, or staring at her neck when he thinks she doesn't notice. Those little slip-ups of his have caused her to wonder what it is he's looking for. She wonders what's going through his mind.

Those thoughts have caused her to wonder if he has been with a woman before. She shakes her head and sighs. It wouldn't be a surprise if he has. He's a man. A warm blooded, young, attractive, and active man. Also, he's a Prince. Those attributes can easily get him any woman he wants.

Her chest feels heavy at the thought of him being with other women. She shakes the feeling away and puts into consideration, the fact that he's also a very hard-to-please man. He's rude, impatient, childish, egotistical, and more often than not, downright terrifying.

Morgana runs her fingers through her curls as she walks behind her changing screen and pulls on her evening gown. She closes her eyes once the dress was hugging her curves perfectly. She can't help but continue to think of the Prince. The night he was wounded, he'd been almost kind in his own odd way. A small smile forms on her lips at the memory of him snatching the floor brush from her hands, and then scrubbing the floor himself.

She can't be sure, and maybe she'll never be. But she thinks he actually wanted to help her. It was the first time he had ever done anything for her. It was also the first night she ever doubted his madness.

Once fully dressed, Morgana leaves the chambers to explore. Gaius had mentioned something about a library in the Castle, and that made her think of what Princess Madeline had said about her brother's love of reading. It also reminded her of what Gaius has mentioned about reading with the Prince. Perhaps she can find a book they both mutually like, and maybe start a conversation with it.

She has to ask directions from a passing guard before she finally finds the door to the library. Stepping quietly inside, she finds a large room, full of book-filled rows of shelves. Her attention immediately goes to the shelf closest to her, leaned up against the wall by the door. She walks slowly along the front, reading some of the titles on the spines of the books to herself.

A scuffing sound on the other side of the library catches her attention and she turns, looking down the rows of shelves. Ever so quietly, she makes her way towards the back, careful not to make a sound. As she gets near the very end, she sees movement and she stops.

Hiding behind a shelf on the opposite wall, she peeks through the books, trying to make out who was sitting back there. Another movement, and she finally gets a good glimpse at the man in the chair. Pale skin, dark hair... Merlin. She inhales sharply, then quickly covers her mouth with her hand when Merlin raises his eyes and looks in her direction. She ducks, closing her eyes and hoping that he hadn't seen her. She's not keen on being caught watching him like some sort of creep.

After several long moments, she raises her head again and sneaks a peek at her betrothed. He thankfully has returned to reading, muttering softly under his breath as he mindlessly scratches the side of his head. Morgana continues to watch him, taking note of his calmness. He looks so at home, so peaceful, so majestic when he's unaware of people watching him. It's like he puts on a show when people are around. This is the Merlin she wishes he _is_ all the time.

She stays there, admiring him in the soft rays of sunlight filtering through the window beside him. It seems like forever before she finally looks away and down at the books in front of her. The huge, black one catches her attention, not because of its size or title, _Runes and Rituals_ , but because of a very familiar rune on it. One she'd seen on the door to her and Merlin's chambers.

Searching her memories, she tries to remember what King Balinor had said the rune was for.

" _To notify him when an intruder has entered his chambers."_

That can't be right, she thinks. Perhaps, on a book, it would notify whoever put the rune there when someone has opened it? She peeks over the book at Merlin again, checking to make sure he's still distracted before raising her hand and pulling the book slowly out of its place. She holds her breath as it finally slides out fully and into her hands. Crouching down, she surveys the cover and its title. She turns it around in her hands, looking for any other runes. She finds none.

Morgana bites her lip as she contemplates opening it. Why would someone want to be notified of when the book is opened? Is there some dark magic hidden away inside it? She peeks through the shelf in front of her again and wonders if Merlin had been the one to put the rune there. Perhaps he hid something inside it? She doesn't know, but she suddenly wants more than anything to find out.

Without taking her eyes off the Prince, she holds her breath and digs her thumb under the cover. She doesn't know what to expect, and she momentarily wonders how one would be notified of an intruder. Would they suddenly just know? Do they hear warning bells? Perhaps there's a voice in their head? Morgana bites her lip as she slowly lifts the cover, and pulls it back, revealing the first page of the book. She pauses, her eyes narrowing at the Prince, trying to catch a reaction of some sort.

Nothing.

He continues reading peacefully, his posture relaxed as he raises his arm and rests it on the table while he leans the side of his head on his fist. Morgana releases a soft, silent breath of relief. So it isn't him who put the rune on the book. Maybe it was the King? Or Gaius? If it is either of them, she has no doubt that they know now, and are probably already on their way there.

She looks down at the first page, finally really looking at the words, only to find that they're not words... well, they are. They're just not words she understands. She looks at each word carefully, trying to decipher what language it is. She's smart enough to know that it's not a language that was ever spoken or written in Camelot. The only reason she can think of, is magic, which makes sense.

Magic is not allowed in Camelot, but is enforced and encouraged in Drogomir. So what exactly is the magical language called? And how can she learn it? She thinks as she raises her eyes, taking in her surroundings. It takes a few moments before it dawns on her that she's in a library full of books and knowledge with the one person who personifies magic like no other. The one person who loves books and reading, probably more than Gaius.

She rises from her place, slowly and silently putting the book back in its place as she decides what to do. She'll need to learn whatever language it is that's written in the book. She wants to know what it says, and she knows that asking for a translator won't get her very far. She'll have to do this on her own. She has always been a very fast learner. How hard could it be to learn another language?

She smiles to herself as she peeks over the books again, trying to catch a final glimpse of Merlin before she leaves. To her dismay and panic, his chair is empty. The sound of a heavy sigh to her left forces her to close her eyes and groan softly in embarrassment.

When she turns her head, she finds Merlin standing at the end of the shelf with a blank expression on his face, and his arms folded across his chest.

He blinks at her as she sheepishly laughs. "This is the second time I've caught you spying whilst hiding behind something." He states flatly.

Morgana huffs as she smooths down her gown. She wonders how long he'd been standing there. Had he seen her putting the book back? She watches his eyes. No, if he did, he would've said something. She tries to save face as she makes her way towards him. "I was not spying." She says defensively.

"And that will be the second time you've said that." He deadpans.

She rolls her eyes at him and sighs. "Am I not allowed in here? Because Gaius told me I could come here."

"Be that as it may, that doesn't explain why I just saw you peek between the shelves at the exact spot I've been sitting in for the past hour."

Is that how long she'd been watching him? Morgana's face reddens. "It was a coincidence." She lies.

The Prince quirks an eyebrow at her. "Is that the word they use in Camelot for when you're watching someone without their knowledge?" He asks mockingly. "Because we use a different word here in Drogomir. It's called spying."

Morgana glares angrily at the Prince. Does he really have to do this? Does he really have to be so despicable? Why can't he just be nice for once?! She folds her arms across her chest and huffs. If he's going to milk this, then she's going to do the exact same. "Fine."

He stares at her, as if waiting for her to continue. He blinks and looks her up and down. "Fine, what?"

She shrugs. "You win."

He furrows his eyebrows confusedly at her. "So you're admitting you were spying on me."

She shrugs. "If that's what you want to call it."

"It's what it is called."

She shrugs again, her face a picture of nonchalance. "If you say so."

"So you're admitting it."

She almost laughs. He _really_ wants her to say it. Well, it's too bad. She's not giving him the satisfaction. She'll only give him half of it, and she knows that will drive him crazy. Not enough that he'll argue with her about it, but just enough that it will annoy him to no end. "The reason I'm here is of no matter."

"What?" He stares at her with a bewildered expression. "You basically just admitted to coming here to spy on me."

Morgana sighs and shakes her head. "Believe it or not, I was simply here to read. I then saw you and didn't wish to disturb you. And now you've found me."

"Found you spying." He scoffs.

She walks past him and down the aisle leading to the door. "What you think it was and what it actually was, are two completely different things, Merlin."

He follows her and she smirks to herself. "It's not." He argues.

"Okay." She simply says. She can almost feel him tensing up in annoyance.

"Okay, what?"

She stops and turns to look at him. "What exactly do you want me to say?" She asks, and he stops abruptly in front of her. She's reminded of how much taller he is than her.

He stares at her, blinks, looks around, then stares at her again. He narrows his eyes. "I want you to say I was right."

"And?"

"And that you were wrong."

"Anything else?" She's almost enjoying this. He looks so utterly hopeless, it's cute.

"And I want you to admit that you were spying on me."

She raises her eyebrows at him and smiles. "Is that all?"

He nods.

"And what do I get in return?" She asks.

He actually widens his eyes in surprise. Ah. A new expression. Delightful. "What do you mean?" He asks confusedly, as if her question was one he'd never heard before. But given his reputation, maybe he _has never_ been asked for something in return.

"Well, you're pretty much asking me to hand over my dignity. What do I get in return?"

He looks at a loss for words. "I— well— what do you want?"

She smiles triumphantly. "I want you to teach me the magical language."

He blinks blankly at her. "The what?"

Well there's the dilemma. She doesn't actually know what the language is called. "The language you use with magic."

He stares. "You mean English?" He asks mockingly.

She glares. "No. The language your spells come from."

"The Old Religion?"

The Old Religion... fitting. Morgana nods. "I want you to teach it to me."

"That's very specific." He says with narrowed eyes. He shifts his weight to his left leg and folds his arms across his chest. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I'm going to be your wife in 14 days." She replies bluntly. "I'd like to know at least one thing about the magic you adore so much."

He looks contemplative, and she knows he's trying to weigh out the pros and cons. It takes several moments, but then he finally nods slowly. "Fine."

For a moment there, she thought he would say no. "So you'll teach me?"

He nods slowly again. "Yes. But you must promise me something."

She nods to him. "What?"

"Don't ever call the language of the Old Religion, the 'magical language' again. It sounds bloody ridiculous." He rolls his eyes dramatically.

Morgana grins inwardly. "Deal. We should start tomorrow after lunch." She turns and skips away towards the door.

"Wait!" The Prince calls to her. She stops and turns to look questioningly at him. "You haven't admitted to me being right."

She grins at how sulky he looks right then. "Right. I'll do that when you've taught me the language of the Old Religion." With that, she practically sprints out the door and down the corridor towards the Great Hall. She's starving.

...

After dinner, in which the King wouldn't stop talking for some reason, Morgana and Merlin make their way back to their chambers. She'd spent the past few hours wondering what had been done about the Prince's attack. She has heard no news nor seen no serious measures being taken about Morgause. She didn't want to have to ask Prince Merlin, but she thinks that at this point, he's more likely to answer her than the King. Ever since Merlin had been wounded, King Balinor has avoided her.

As they enter their chambers, Morgana turns to look at the Prince. "What's been going on with the whole Morgause ordeal?"

He makes a face at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard nothing about it since your attack." She points out. "I thought that something would've been done about it by now."

Merlin sighs. "That's nothing for you to be concerned about. My father is taking care of it."

Morgana snorts. "And am I somehow to blame?"

Merlin looks curiously at her. "What?"

She folds her arms across her chest and looks blankly at him. "Is your father avoiding me?"

The Prince looks at her with an odd expression. "What makes you ask that?" He moves towards the chair by the window and takes a seat, kicking off his boots.

Morgana sits on the bed and faces him. "Ever since the night you were wounded, he seems to be avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

The Prince sighs as he gets up out of the chair and moves to the dresser in the corner. "I do not know why my father does the things he does." He says sternly. His tone suggests that he doesn't wish to answer her question, so she doesn't push him further.

Morgana closes her eyes for a moment, wishing someone would explain to her what the bloody hell everyone keeps trying to hide from her. Gaius won't help, Madeline can't help, the King is avoiding her, and her future husband avoids answering her. It seems like the deeper she digs, the farther she is from the truth. Is there absolutely no one who can tell her anything?

She stands, walking to her changing screen and disappearing behind it. She changes into her sleeping gown quickly, taking her time as she tries to mentally calm her frustrations. It doesn't work. As she slips into bed, Merlin does the same on his side. She turns away, pulling the covers up over her shoulder and closing her eyes.

She has spent every night in the same bed with Merlin, and not once did he ever try to touch her. Not once did he ever bid her goodnight. Not once did he ever say anything before he sleeps. But tonight, for the first time ever, he says something.

"You're upset."

Morgana's eyes snap open, staring at the wall. She doesn't move as her eyes glare at the shadows on the wall. He's damned right she's upset.

"You're upset." He repeats. "And you don't want to talk about it."

She sighs tiredly. "What good is talking? Every time I ask you something, you either ignore me completely, pretend you didn't hear me, or evade my question." She shrugs. "I might as well be talking to the wall."

He goes silent for a very long time. Morgana rolls her eyes to herself. He has probably decided to ignore her again and go to sleep. Typical. But then she feels the bed shift under his weight, and from his movements alone, she can tell he is now sitting up. "Another deal."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow as she finally turns to look at him. "What?"

He looks down at the foot of the bed as he continues. "You may ask me two questions every night. One general and one personal." He takes a deep breath. "I'll try to answer them as best I can."

Morgana sits up slowly, narrowing her eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

He finally meets her eyes. "You have to honestly tell me one thing per night that I have to improve about myself."

"What do you mean? Improve?"

He nods. "Father and Madeline have made it a point to voice their opinions on what they think I need to improve. But... their perspectives are from father and sister. They know me too well, and therefore tend to be biased. I need the perspective of someone who genuinely resents me. At least then I'll know you'll be honest."

Morgana isn't entirely convinced that that's all he wants in return. "Is that all?"

Merlin shakes his head. "You will discontinue lessons with Gaius."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow further as she blinks at him. "Why?"

"Because I'll be taking over your lessons from now on."

Something isn't quite adding up here. It seems too easy. All she has to do is tell him something that he needs to improve, and he'll answer two of her questions? And where does he get the whole resentment bit? She shakes her head, ridding herself of the suspicions. This is her chance to get answers!

"So two questions in exchange for your honest opinion." Merlin continues. "Also,"

And there it is, Morgana thinks to herself.

"... when asking your questions, you cannot ask me anything about what happened to my mother. That's something I do not wish to talk about."

Well, that's understandable. Morgana stares at the Prince as she nods her head slowly. "What does Gaius think about discontinuing my lessons?" She asks curiously.

"Gaius was sent this afternoon on an important quest for the King. I think he'll understand."

Morgana makes a face. Of course, Gaius is gone and she didn't know. Why would she? She doesn't know anything anymore because no one bloody tells her anything! She inhales slowly and let's it out shakily. "Fine. We have a deal."

The Prince nods, a small twitch in his lips indicating a barely formed smile. They return to laying down, and something the Prince said makes her wonder. "Why do you think I resent you?" She asks softly.

The Prince faces away from her as he sighs. Morgana turns her head and stares at his back. She didn't expect an answer, but she's surprised when she gets one anyway. "Because everyone resents me at some point in their lives." He murmurs quietly. "You're no exception."

Morgana stares at his back until his breath evens out, indicating that he'd fallen asleep. She lays awake for most of the night, unable to shake the sadness that seeped into her chest from his words, until she finally falls asleep as well.

...

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapters. I really love and appreciate you all! Thanks again, and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	10. Her Trust

Title: The Mad Prince

Chapter Ten: Her Trust

...

Morgana wakes up to find the Prince already gone. She thinks nothing of it as she goes about getting ready for the day. Freya delivers her breakfast and assists her with her attire, a silky, violet dress, before disappearing again. Morgana has given up on asking random people questions. She has learned enough about the people here to know that asking questions will get her nowhere.

As she eats her breakfast alone, she thinks of her conversation with the Prince the night before. Something has changed between them. Last night, they'd had a normal conversation. No screaming, fighting, or jumping out of windows. It makes her smile. The change, had it been with anyone else, wouldn't have been such a big deal. It would've been a very small step. But with Merlin, it's a gigantic leap.

She nibbles on some toast as she stares at nothing, the gears and cogs in her head, spinning furiously as she ponders their newly formed deals. In the span of a day, they'd managed to unknowingly find a way to make things work between them... okay, maybe not work, but at least to start on a path there.

She was pleasantly surprised by Merlin's deal. He wants her to tell him honest truths about him so he can improve himself. The fact that he even wants to improve himself is a huge improvement. She finds warmth in her chest at the knowledge that he's trying. Perhaps maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he just needs someone to guide him through whatever darkness he'd willingly sank into. And she finds that she _wants_ to be that someone.

As she finishes her breakfast, a knock on the door breaks her concentration. She rises from her seat at the table, making her way to the door. When she swings it open, she finds the young Princess Madeline looking up at her.

"Madeline." She smiles pleasantly. "Good morning."

"Not really." Madeline says as she looks past her, inside the chambers. "I think you should come with me."

Morgana's forehead creases in concern. "Is everything alright?"

The Princess shakes her head. "No." She pauses, then sighs. "Yes. But no."

Morgana is unsure of what that even means. She follows the little girl as she retreats further into the corridor. "What happened?"

Madeline leads the way down the corridor and out towards the training grounds. "It's Sir Alvarr."

Morgana blinks confusedly. "What about him?"

The Princess says nothing as she points across the training grounds. Morgana's eyes follow the direction she's pointing until she's staring at a fairly crowded field. At first, she couldn't tell what she was looking at. It's odd that there's a crowd there, but it's not exactly extraordinary. People gather for the oddest things. She keeps following Madeline towards the multitude of people, and Morgana finally gets a good look at the reason for the crowd. In the midst of the field, bloodied, bruised, and nearly unconscious as he hangs from shackles around his wrists, is Sir Alvarr.

Morgana's eyes widen as she sweeps the crowd with her eyes. The man she's looking for isn't there. Turning her eyes to the Princess, she asks. "Madeline, where is Prince Merlin?"

Madeline looks up at her somberly. "He's in the Great Hall with father."

Morgana swallows hard as she looks back up at the horrific sight that is the leader of the Knights of Drogomir. "Please tell me he had nothing to do with this." She pleads softly, once more looking at the little girl by her side.

Madeline shakes her head as she looks down at the ground. "I cannot."

...

Just when she thinks he's changing, he goes and does this. Just when she thinks that maybe he isn't entirely mad, he goes and tortures a Knight, then strings him up for the whole Kingdom to see. Morgana sighs frustratedly as she takes a seat by the Princess's side on the stairs in front of the castle. She feels sickened when she recalls yesterday when she'd been sparring with the Knight. Had the Prince seen them? He, in no way, indicated that he did. But if he did, he hadn't shown any anger towards her for it. She wracks her brain for any and all other reasons for why the Prince has gone and done something like this, but she can't think of one that is valid.

It's still fairly early when they see a bunch of guards escorting the wounded Knight through the city. Morgana watches guiltily as he is thrown to the ground, the side of his head hitting the hard stones harshly. The guards leave immediately, leaving the Knight to bleed into the street. She wonders what happened, for this is not just some unimportant commoner. He's the leader of the Knights. Why would the guards treat him in such a way? Granted, Sir Alvarr is not exactly the most innocent of men, but to treat him like filth? He must've done something horrific.

Morgana looks at Madeline, who looks back at her with a worried expression. "I don't know what's going on." The Princess murmurs softly. "...but we can't just leave him there."

Morgana nods in agreement. They move swiftly, making their way down the street towards the barely conscious Knight. Morgana kneels down beside him, feeling horrible for him. He looks almost unrecognizable from all the swelling and bruises on his face. She takes his face in her hands, turning his head so he's looking up at her. "Can you stand?" She asks.

He nods briefly, wincing as he sits up with her help. Princess Madeline trails behind them as she leads the Knight to his home with his directions. Morgana tries not to cringe every time she gets a whiff of his blood, but it's useless. The smell is so strong, it makes her head swim. She momentarily wonders why the smell of Merlin's blood hadn't really affected her as much as the smell of Sir Alvarr's. Perhaps maybe because there's also a distinct odor coming from the Knight that isn't exactly blood. She can't quite figure out what it is, so she ignores it.

Once they've managed to get him to lie down, Morgana fills a pot with warm water and sits beside him, cleaning his bloodied face. She's reminded of when she'd tended to Merlin three days ago. She quickly pushes the thought from her mind. She can't think of him when he's the reason this man is hurt. Sir Alvarr stares at her as she cleans his neck and face. It makes her uncomfortable, but she doesn't say anything to hurt him even further. Hoping to get an answer from him, she asks, "What happened?"

The Knight shakes his head, then turns it away and coughs. When he turns his head back, he laughs humorlessly, crinkling his barely open eyes. "It's my fault."

Morgana continues to wipe the blood from his cheek. " _What's_ your fault?"

"The Prince." He replies.

Princess Madeline shifts in her seat beside Morgana, and Morgana instantly could tell that she's already feeling defensive about her brother.

"He was upset that you were spending time with me."

"Spending time with you?" She asks, bewildered. "We've sparred only once."

"Prince Merlin may not have seen it that way."

Morgana's jaw clenches as she drops the cloth into the pot of water and leans back, exhaling slowly through her nose. She wants to go straight back to the castle and confront Merlin, but she has to hear Alvarr's side first. "Did he say that?" She asks.

Sir Alvarr shrugs. "No. But he didn't need to."

Morgana tenses as she stares at the Knight. "What do you mean he didn't need to?" So he's just assuming things now? "What exactly happened?"

Sir Alvarr sighs. "I was out late last night, polishing my sword. One moment I was wiping my blade down, and the next, I was being magically thrown across the field."

Morgana frowns. It makes no sense. "Just like that? He didn't say anything?"

The Knight shakes his head. "I wasn't even given the chance to defend myself."

Madeline fidgets some more. She looks at the Knight, "My brother would not do such a thing without good reason." She says defensively.

Sir Alvarr looks at her and nods. "I know he is your brother, Princess. But people have been known to do the most gruesome of things out of jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Morgana asks with narrowed eyes. "You think the Prince attacked you because of jealousy?" She doesn't wait for him to answer as she scoffs. "The Prince and I may not see eye to eye, but I agree with Princess Madeline. He would at least have a reason for why he attacked you. And I don't think jealousy is a reason at all." She's just desperately grasping at anything to justify the Prince's actions now. Morgana realizes how much she _wants_ to believe in the Prince. Maybe it's because she has no choice but to become his wife. Maybe it's because she wants to believe that he's trying to be better. Hell, maybe she just doesn't like the way Sir Alvarr speaks about Merlin. It's no secret that they don't like each other. But whatever the reason, Morgana is going to find out from the Prince himself. There are two sides to every story.

Alvarr shakes his head. "He told me to stay away from you after he put me in shackles. I don't know about you, but that's a clear indication of jealousy."

Morgana tries and fails to find reason in Merlin's behavior. But, "That's not a clear indication of _anything_." She says honestly. "What reason would he have to be jealous?"

Sir Alvarr suddenly looks at her with big eyes as he reaches over and takes her hand in his. Morgana blinks at him. "He probably saw us yesterday. No doubt, he had seen the unmistakable connection between us."

Morgana blinks again before she rips her hand from the Knight's grip. She rises abruptly from her seat as she glares at the Knight. "We sparred _once_ , Sir Alvarr. I don't know what you think you felt between us, but I assure you, there was no connection whatsoever." She looks at Princess Madeline to find her glaring at the Knight. Morgana moves further away from the Knight and his downtrodden expression.

He nods. "I understand that you feel the need to suppress your emotions because of your situation, but—".

"I'm not suppressing anything!" Morgana snaps, absolutely outraged by his insinuation. "Sir Alvarr, I'm sure you're a good person, deep down on the inside." She pauses to really look at him. "But I do _not_ , nor will I ever, feel anything for you or anyone else for that matter. My emotions are reserved for one person alone." She can see that her words are beginning to affect the Knight. His swollen face scrunches up to a sour expression. Morgana sighs. "The Prince is my betrothed. He is to be the one I will marry and call my husband. I apologize if I've somehow led you to believe that there was something between us. But there isn't, and there never will be."

Sir Alvarr looks down, avoiding her eyes. "If that is how you feel, then I will respect it."

Morgana nods swiftly. "I hope you'll feel better." She takes Madeline's hand, leading her out and back up to the castle.

Princess Madeline is quiet for a long while until they reach the corridors leading to the Great Hall. She looks up at Morgana and asks, "Do you believe Sir Alvarr?"

Morgana looks down at the little girl and sighs. "I don't know... he's a trusted Knight of your father's. Doesn't that count for something?"

Madeline shrugs. "My father also trusts Merlin to not use magic to harm people, but he did it anyway."

At this, Morgana slants her a curious look. "What did you really want to ask me?"

Madeline stops and turns to face Morgana. She scratches the side of her head. "Sir Alvarr seems to think my brother is jealous of you spending time with him..." She trails off and digs the toe of her shoe into the floor, her blue eyes staring at anything but Morgana. "Does my brother have any reason to be jealous?"

Morgana's heart literally lurches at the look on the Princess's face. She kneels down in front of the little girl, taking her hands and pulling her close. "Madeline," She says softly. She pauses to pick the girls chin up so they're looking right at each other. Morgana shakes her head profusely. "Sir Alvarr was completely out of line for saying that your brother was jealous. I'm sure Prince Merlin isn't feeling any of that at all. Also," She gives the Princess a reassuring look as she continues with a confidently honest declaration, "... your brother has absolutely nothing to worry about. No matter how much he pushes me away, or how much of a gentleman any other man is, I am here for your brother, and your brother alone."

Madeline frowns deeply. "Right... because of your duty to your Kingdom."

Morgana smiles in amusement. The young Princess really is too smart for her age. Morgana bites her lip as she reaches inside her dress, pulling the dagger Arthur gifted her from the strap around her thigh. She shows it to the Princess, who in turn quirks a questioning eyebrow at her. "This was given to me as a gift by a man who I consider my brother." She looks down at the blade, smiling to herself. "Now I'm giving it to you." She hands it over to the Princess, watching as she turns it over in her hand.

"It's beautiful." Madeline mutters softly as she admires the intricate designs along the handle of the blade. "Why are you giving it to me?" She asks curiously.

Morgana straightens and gives her a trusting look. "Because I no longer need it. I carry it with me for protection... and I'll admit, I was mostly carrying it for protection from your brother. But it's clear to me now that he is not the monster I thought he was. He's... different. Difficult, yes. But I've realized that he's also capable of caring for others, even when it doesn't seem so."

"He's just special." Madeline says softly, her expression sad. "I know that I complain a lot about the way he treats me, or about his very odd love for books, but he _really_ is a good brother."

Morgana's heart warms at the little girls words. "I know... which brings us to why I'm giving you this dagger. It's not a gift that would normally be given to a young Princess such as yourself, but I know you would rather have this than a hand mirror or a hairbrush." Madeline grins, nodding in agreement. "I'm giving you this as proof that I am trusting your brother, my future husband, with my life. As proof that I trust him enough to _be_ my protection... proof that I will no longer treat my relationship with him as a duty to my Kingdom, but as a duty to my heart."

Madeline's eyes light up as she smiles at Morgana. To Morgana, it looks like the weight of the world had just been lifted from her tiny shoulders. "Really?" Madeline asks with hopeful tears shining in her eyes.

Morgana nods confidently. "Yes."

Madeline sniffles, quickly swiping away her unshed tears. "Good." She smiles. "I _really_ like you, and I don't usually like people all that much..." She trails off and shrugs, looking down at the ground once more. "...and I guess I also want Merlin to be happy."

Morgana grins as Madeline admires the dagger once more. As they finally continue towards the Great Hall, she thinks, she _too_ wants Merlin to be happy. Which is why she needs to know why he did what he did to Alvarr. Her conscience won't let her ignore the fact that Merlin seemingly injured someone for no reason.

...

By the time they make it to the Great Hall, the place is already empty. Morgana lets Madeline follow her to hers and Merlin's chambers, only to find it empty as well. The next place she thinks to look is the library, at which point, Madeline disappears with a hurried excuse of hunger, although Morgana has a feeling the little girl just doesn't like being in the library... or maybe she just knows that a fight is about to ensue between her and Merlin, and she has no desire to be caught in the middle of that. She doesn't blame her.

Morgana enters the spacious library alone. Her step is fast and her mouth is already forming her argument. She hadn't wanted this, but the Prince is leaving her no choice. She finds him at the very back, sitting in the exact same spot, in the exact same chair where he'd sat the day before.

She stops abruptly in front of him and asks immediately. "Why did you do it?"

Merlin does not answer her, choosing instead to ignore her by pretending to keep reading. This annoys Morgana. She snatches up the book in front of him and shuts it. The loud thud echoes through the room as dust particles whizz rapidly out of its thin pages.

Merlin finally looks at her, and his expression is one she expected, although she has no idea why. His eyes are dark, his mouth is set in a thin line, and his jaw is clenched so tightly, she can see the muscles in his cheeks bunching up. She does not give into the slight fear she feels.

"I thought you were trying to improve yourself. To become a better person. What you did to that Knight is in _no_ way getting you there."

The Prince continues to say nothing as he stares at her.

"Why did you attack Sir Alvarr?" Morgana asks a little less forcefully.

"Is that your first question?" Merlin asks wearily as he rises from his seat and walks towards a shelf in the corner.

Morgana stares confusedly at his back. "What?"

"We had a deal, remember?" Merlin runs his fingers down the spine of a particularly large book as he sighs. "You may ask me any two questions in return for your honesty." He looks over his shoulder, but his body remains facing the shelf. "So, is that your first question?"

Morgana glares at him. "No. This has _nothing_ to do with our deal, and quite frankly, I wouldn't have been asking that question if you hadn't attacked someone, and then left them in the middle of the training field for everyone to see."

Prince Merlin turns his gaze back to the shelf in front of him. He pulls a book out and opens it. "That could be your general question then." He says dismissively.

Morgana scoffs. "That's not fair!"

Prince Merlin's eyes are glued to the book in his hands as he shrugs his shoulders. "Life isn't fair."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "No. You owe me two answers. Our time hasn't even started yet."

"I didn't realize we'd established a time frame for our agreement to begin."

"We don't have to." Morgana returns sternly. "As your betrothed, you owe me an explanation for why you attacked—".

"I don't owe you _anything_." He cuts her off sharply. "You are my betrothed. Not my wife."

Morgana stares with her mouth open. Honestly, that stung. But he's right. She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. She needs a different, gentler approach. He's like a wounded animal. If you approach him wildly, angrily, or threateningly, he won't hesitate to attack. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Morgana calls forth the truth she feels in her heart. It leaves her feeling defenseless, but maybe that's exactly what the Prince needs her to be. Honest and defenseless. "I don't know why you do the things you do." She begins softly. "Quite frankly, I don't understand you most of the time. But I am _trying_ here. I am trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you deliberately make that hard for me by ignoring me and pretending that _I'm_ the bad guy." She sighs, taking a step closer towards him. He's still facing away from her, suddenly as still as a statue. "I'm here because I had no other choice. I didn't want to marry you because I did not know you, and to be honest, the rumors I've heard about you didn't exactly paint you in a positive light... but I'm willing to stay now because I _want_ to believe that you're willing to make this work between us."

Merlin turns slowly, his eyes leaving the pages of the book in his hands to meet hers. She knows her eyes are reddening quickly, because try as she might, she can't stop herself from feeling so self-conscious and vulnerable in that moment. He cocks his head to the side, eyes squinting slightly as if trying to read her like the book in his hands. His eyebrows scrunch together, and then he shakes his head at her. "You're a fool."

Well... she'd expected a more understanding reply, but it _is_ Merlin.

"Many have tried and failed to find the good in me. Many have tried and failed to change me. You're a fool if you think you'll be the one to succeed."

Morgana doesn't even bat an eyelash as she replies with confidence. "Then I'm a fool." She pauses only to let out a soft, humorless laugh. "But if I'm a fool, then _you're_ a fool too."

Merlin narrows his eyes at her.

Morgana continues sternly. "You think I'm a fool for seeking out the good in you. I think you're a fool for thinking I won't find it."

He stares at her, his eyes, the image of confusion and his lips parting slightly.

She continues softly but sternly. "I know there is good in you. You may disagree with me all you want, but we both know that you _do_ care. You care about your father, your sister, Gaius... your mother." She adds warily.

Merlin half-blinks several times as his breath quickens just a tad. Finally, he chuckles. "You are something else, Morgana."

"Yes." Morgana grins falteringly. "A fool among other things... but what I'm not and never will be, is a coward. I will not be easily intimidated, and I will not let anyone make me feel like I'm useless." She stares him down. "I may not have your magic, or your brains, nor your brawn... but I have heart, and I'll be damned before I let you think I'm just going to sit here and do nothing." She's breathing heavily now, he heart hammering wildly in her chest. She refuses to break under the Prince's gaze as she finalizes softly, but unwaveringly, "I'm not your wife yet, yes... but when I am, I expect you to give me the respect I _deserve_. And if you don't like that, then you can go ahead and break off this entire engagement."

Merlin exhales softly as he continues to stare at her long and hard. After what feels like the longest stare down since the beginning of time, he finally nods his head. "You're stubborn." He states as his lips twitch into not-really-a-smile-but-it's-good-enough-for-her as he nods.

She can tell that he's impressed, and she's pleased.

"Fine." He says. "I will tell you why I attacked Alvarr." He waves a hand at her, gesturing for her to take a seat. Morgana does so, and he continues. "I suppose you've spoken to him." He says quietly. "And he told you some lame story about how I attacked him without him knowing. That I did so without reason."

"And did you?" She asks, adding as an afterthought, "... have a reason, I mean."

He turns away from her again, closing the book in his hands and placing it back on the shelf. He clasps his hands behind his back as he replies. "I saw you with him yesterday."

Morgana's eyes widen. Is that why he attacked Sir Alvarr?! She opens her mouth to ask him just that, but he cuts her off.

"And before you ask, that is not the reason why I attacked him." He rolls his eyes to himself. "Yes, it annoys me that you're spending time with the likes of him, but as I've said, I do not care what you do or who you spend your time with."

"We sparred. That was it." Morgana tries to explain. Merlin doesn't seem to care for her words as he waves dismissively.

"It's no matter. My reason for attacking him is justified. He's lucky to be alive. My father stopped me before I could chop his head off." He scowls.

Morgana shakes her head disapprovingly at the Prince. "So what is your reason?"

Merlin's jaw clenches and he replies, "I caught him using dark magic."

Morgana blinks. "What?"

The Prince turns and looks at her. "Dark magic is forbidden here. I'm sure you know that by now."

Morgana nods in reply. Gaius had gone over a whole book on dark magic and why people should never use it. The consequences far outweigh the gains. "He told me he was polishing his sword when you attacked him."

"And you believe him?" Merlin asks defensively.

Morgana sighs heavily, getting up out of her chair and walking towards the opposite wall from Merlin. "I don't know what to believe, Merlin. I woke up this morning, thinking my life was finally going to take a positive turn. I thought I was going to finally understand you. But then I find out from your sister of all people that you've attacked someone, and I'm suddenly right back to where I started!"

Merlin drops his hands to his sides as he walks towards her. Morgana backs away slowly as he gains on her, until she finds her back against a wall. The Prince stops in front of her and narrows his eyes. "You're right."

Morgana blinks. She hadn't expected that. "About?"

"I found him polishing his sword. And then I saw him use dark magic on it. A spell that is just as dangerous and dark as the one Morgause uses for all her weapons, including her army of Wyvern's."

Morgana's eyes grow wider by the second. A spell as dark and dangerous as one that an evil sorceress uses must be, well, dark and dangerous. Not to mention, forbidden and evil. She wonders, as she tries to wrap her mind around the fact that a dark spell could be used so easily within Drogomir, what exactly would a dark spell by Morgause do? She asks Merlin exactly that, curiosity getting the best of her. "What does Morgause's spell do?"

Merlin doesn't seem to react or do anything but stare at her, as if trying to decide if he should answer her question. Just as Morgana begins to think he's not going to answer, he suddenly moves, taking the hem of his tunic and pulling it up and off. Morgana gasps softly as she is now staring at his scarred upper body. She's seen his naked chest before, but never like this. Never while the Prince is aware.

He places a finger over a particularly noticeable scar below his heart. "This scar is not something I can magically get rid of. In fact, it's healed on the outside. But it's infected and festering on the inside."

Morgana shakes her head, she doesn't understand. "What do you mean?" Morgana gasps again when he suddenly takes her hand and pulls it towards him. He guides her fingers, placing them on the scar. The moment her hand comes into contact with the scar, his skin begins to redden and swell. Morgana's eyes widen in horror as his skin begins to tear apart beneath her fingertips, forming an open wound. No blood seeps out, but Morgana can clearly see why. The wound is infected and darkened like a burn.

Merlin grits his teeth as he watches Morgana watch him. He finally lets go of her hand, and Morgana's hand practically flops back down to hang at her side. She stares at the wound as it begins to close and heal again before her eyes. "The healing is an illusion." She mutters under her breath as she looks at his other scars.

Merlin nods. "They will never heal. The potion in the blue vial slows the process of infection down, as well as lessens the pain... but it does not heal them. I use a spell that only forms the illusion that they are healed."

"They." Morgana's eyes trail towards his many other scars. She looks up at his face as she hesitantly raises her hand again, touching another scar just inches below the one she'd touched before. Almost immediately, the scar begins to redden, and she abruptly pulls her fingers away, letting the reddened scar pale once more. Her eyes meet the Prince's blue ones, and she whispers, "She inflicted all these scars?"

The Prince says nothing, only staring at her.

Morgana tries to piece together what that means. "She... she attacked you before. The night before you came back wounded," she looks up into his eyes, remembering the first time she saw his scars magically heal. "... you had cuts on your skin... she did that to you."

Merlin shakes his head. "Not her."

Baffled, she asks, "Well then who? Alvarr?"

Merlin looks down at his chest and replies. "Anna."

Morgana gasps. "Anna?" She shakes her head profusely, disbelievingly. "No... she— she was so quiet and kind. So polite... she even seemed to be on your side when I wasn't! She can't be capable of—".

"She's not." Merlin says quietly.

Morgana's forehead wrinkles as she waits for an explanation. "What?"

"She's under Morgause's spell." He begins. "I checked. It's dark, powerful magic..." he folds his arms across his chest. "It's why I had her exiled on an island where she can be of no harm to anyone. It's also why Gaius is not here, but on the island with her, examining the extent of Morgause's magic."

That's why Gaius can't resume lessons with her! "Won't it be dangerous for him to be there then?" Morgana asks, genuinely concerned for the elderly scholar. She'd gotten used to his oddly fatherlike antics.

Merlin chuckles and shakes his head. "Aside from my father and myself, Gaius is one of the most powerful warlocks in Drogomir... in the entire Five Kingdoms, actually. And he's not alone. He took some of our finest Knights with him."

Morgana breathes a sigh of relief, but then feels another concern begin to form inside her. "Will Anna be okay?"

Merlin looks at her for a few moments before he replies quietly with, "I do not know... she's under some really strong magic, but Gaius is working on sorting it all out."

"And if Gaius succeeds in breaking the spell on her, what will be done to her?"

Merlin blinks at her. "What is to be done to _anyone_ who assists the evil witch, Morgause."

Morgana's eyes widen immediately. "But she's under Morgause's spell!"

Merlin huffs and rolls his eyes. "She will get a fair trial, yes... but there's no way for anyone to know if she didn't act under the pretense of a spell that didn't really need to be there."

"You think she's pretending to be affected by an evil spell?!"

Merlin glares at her. "Gaius will return soon with results, Lady Morgana. Until then, we will speak of this no more."

Morgana blinks at him, realizing that he is truly annoyed now. He seems to only use her title when he's not in a good mood. She chews her lip as she backs down for the moment as she tries to piece all this new information together. There's a lot she still wants to know, but there's time for that later. Right now, the only other thing she continues to be bothered by are the Prince's current, magically concealed wounds. "Can you take away real scars?" She asks shakily. "Ones without the influence of dark magic?"

"As if they've never been there." He answers.

"And scars caused by the spell Morgause used?"

He shakes his head. "Black Magic always leaves a mark." He looks down at his chest. "As you can see. But for these particular wounds, they can't be healed. All I can do is conceal them."

Morgana shakes her head as her breath becomes shallow. "What if the infection spreads?"

Merlin shrugs as he pulls his tunic back on over his marred, but sculpted body. "Then I'll die." He says bluntly.

Morgana widens her eyes at him, unsure if he's serious or not. There's no telling with him. "There has to be a way to fix that, right?"

"The only way for the wounds to heal properly is if I kill the person who casted the spell."

Morgana exhales slowly, a hundred thoughts swirling in her mind. "So you must kill Morgause."

The Prince nods. "That is the plan, yes."

"And Sir Alvarr?" She gives him a curious look. "You said he used a spell similar to the one Morgause uses... what exactly did he use?"

Merlin sighs and shakes his head. "It's too complicated to explain."

Morgana stares. "Try."

He frowns at her. Morgana quirks an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to deny her an answer. He rolls his eyes at her stubbornness. "The spell is to ensure that any and all who comes near him and his sword, will fall prey to his control."

Morgana blinks, her nose scrunching up as she asks, "What exactly do you mean by _control_?"

Merlin fidgets, looking down suddenly. Morgana can tell that he's not keen on answering that question, which only makes her want to know the answer even more. "Merlin?" She presses softly.

The Prince inhales deeply and looks her dead in her eye. "It means that if he so wants to, he can control your thoughts, emotions, even your heart." He looks down at her, his eyes taking her appearance in fully. "It means that if he wants you to take your gown off and lay yourself bare to him, give your body to him... he can make you do exactly that, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Morgana swallows hard as she takes in the Prince's answer fully. So many thoughts and concerns fill her head as she shakes her head slowly, trying to sort them all out. "Why would he use such a spell?"

Merlin gives her a look that looks an awful lot like an 'Are you serious?' look. "Isn't it obvious?" He asks incredulously. "You've sparred with him once. What's to stop him from finally getting you to fully give into him?"

The thought of giving into Alvarr, the thought of being under his control, unable to control any of her thoughts, emotions, or body, utterly repulses her. So much so, that she almost gags. She makes a face as she stares at the Prince and asks, "What is to be done to someone who uses black magic here?"

The Prince stares at her for a long moment before he asks. "So you believe me then?"

Morgana looks down between them. He'll never admit it, but she knows that he wants her to believe him. She wants to take his hands into hers and say something along the lines of 'I trust your judgement', which is only a half truth, but is better than nothing. But she knows not how that will be received by the Prince. She knows that he has boundaries that he expects her to automatically know about. So she doesn't risk it. Instead, she just nods and replies, "Yes." And it's true. For this in particular, she believes him.

He raises his head, swallowing silently. "My father wants to give him a day to recover, just enough that his... injuries won't affect his ability to explain himself. Guards are already posted around his home, making sure he does not flee in the middle of the night. By tomorrow evening, he'll be taken to the Great Hall for trial."

Morgana nods slowly. That seems fair. What doesn't seem fair, is how Sir Alvarr had kept that tidbit about dark magic out of his story. Did he think she wasn't going to find out? "Do you— do you think he's a traitor?"

Merlin purses his lips. "I think he's an idiot and a manipulator." He folds his arms across his chest again. "From the moment I met him, I knew there was something off about him. I always thought he was secretly a fraud. An impostor or something. Turns out, he's just secretly using dark magic for his own personal gains." He wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I cannot have that man leading my father's army."

Morgana nods slowly but keeps her eyes on him. "That doesn't answer my question though."

Merlin sighs heavily as he pushes his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "He's untrustworthy, deceiving, and he has the most annoying face in all the Five Kingdoms... but no. I don't think he's a traitor." He pauses, pursing his lips, before adding, "At least not where Morgause is concerned."

That really surprises Morgana. The part about Merlin not thinking Alvarr is a traitor. The other part is completely understandable. She stares at him as she shakes her head in wonder. "I really thought you would answer that question differently."

Merlin quirks an eyebrow at her. "Just because I loathe him with every fiber of my being, doesn't mean I'm going to let my personal issues cloud my judgement."

Morgana cracks a smile at him. "I guess you aren't completely a horrible Prince."

Merlin frowns at her, and for a moment, she thinks she's overstepped his boundaries; but then he rolls his eyes at her and sniffs in nonchalance. "Even if I was a terrible Prince, your ' _guess_ ' hardly means much of anything. I'm a Prince by blood, not choice." He gives her no time to come back with an angry retort before he moves towards the table. "I believe we have lessons on the language of the Old Religion?" He asks, signaling the end of their current discussion.

Initially, his comment makes her seethe. But then she thinks about the latter part of his words.

' _I'm a Prince by blood, not choice_.'

She can't help but wonder. Did he ever want to be something other than a Prince? Does he have dreams and ambitions outside of his duties to his Kingdom? Does he even want to be King? Or betrothed? Does he even want a wife? Children? Or am I just reading too much into what he'd said? She sighs as she sits down in the chair across from his. Maybe he was just being his usual, rude, unfiltered, mad self.

...

The Old Religion, Morgana is not really surprised to find out, is probably the most difficult language she has ever heard of. Not because of the way the words are spelled, or even how they are pronounced, but because Prince Merlin isn't even really teaching her the actual language.

So far, all she has done for the past couple of hours, was read, answer questions, listen to magical ancient stories, learn about the history of the language, and then read some more. By the time dinner rolls around, Morgana was ready to bolt.

She all but sprints out of the library before Merlin could even finish dismissing her. He catches up to her in their shared chambers, eyeing her curiously as she looks through her dresser for something to wear to dinner. Customs here are a little tighter than Camelot's when it comes to attires. Queens, Princesses, and Ladies of the court are not to wear the same gown to dinner as they did the beginning of the day. She doesn't mind it so much, but with the Prince's eyes following her everywhere she goes, she's beginning to feel very self conscious.

After several long minutes of searching for a gown, Morgana finally chooses a dark red one. When she turns to go to her changing screen, she finds Merlin still standing in the same spot he'd been in when she started looking for her gown, and still staring at her. She frowns at him and asks, "Are you going to just stare at me until I'm done?"

He doesn't seem fazed at all. If anything, his gaze intensifies. He finally speaks, his tone, stern and his voice, smooth. "Red looks good on you."

She stares, her mouth slowly falling open. Had he just knowingly complimented me? She quickly snaps away from that question. It's odd for him to compliment her, and since she can't deal with oddness, she asks, "Are you trying to be nice to me?"

She should've just taken the bloody compliment, she thinks, as soon as the Prince straightens and scowls at her. "No. The other colors just don't look very good on you. In fact, they're ghastly." He doesn't say another word as he marches straight into the bath chambers and closes the door immediately behind him.

Morgana stares at the door for a long moment before releasing the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She huffs as she finally moves towards her changing screen to slip out of her current gown and into the red one she'd chosen.

Just as she's done pulling her gown on, she hears the door to the bath chambers swing open, followed by the sound of soft footfalls on the stone floor. She takes a deep breath, smoothing down the nonexistent wrinkles in her gown before finally stepping out from behind her changing screen. Her breath hitches in her throat as she's met with another one of Merlin's intense stares.

He clears his throat quickly and blinks when she smiles a little at him. He turns, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Morgana smiles as she places her hand around the inside of his bicep, feeling the hardness of his lean muscles. Her breath quickens as he leads her out of their chambers and down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

Morgana inhales the fresh air as a small smile graces her lips. Her eyes crinkle at the corners as her mind whisks her away to something of a dream; wishful thinking. Wishing things were as simple as they feel in that moment. Wishing that someday, she can truly feel happy here, next to this man, holding his arm, and proudly calling him her King.

Her thoughts are shattered at the sound of thundering footsteps, and she turns her head to see several armed guards hurrying down the corridors towards them. Merlin stops with her, waiting. The guards each come to a halt in front of them, bowing towards them before the one at the very front looks fearfully at the Prince and says, "Your Grace, your father requests an audience in the Great Hall."

Merlin looks down at Morgana for a moment, pursing his lips before looking around at the guards suspiciously. His eyes narrow particularly towards the guard who spoke. "My father wouldn't have sent more than two guards to fetch me if it weren't an emergency. What has happened?"

Morgana silently watches, taking note of Merlin's harsh, biting tone and the guards shaky demeanor. She mentally reminds herself to speak to Merlin about the way he speaks to the people.

The guard avoids the Prince's eyes as he replies shakily, "Sir Alvarr has disappeared, Your Grace."

Merlin's eyes widen for a fraction of a second. He turns his head and looks at her. His face remains calm and impassive, but his eyes give away his concern. He takes her shoulders in his hands and looks her in the eye. "Return to our chambers. Do not come out, do not speak to anyone, and do _not_ open the door." He turns, ordering two of the guards to escort her back to their shared chambers.

Morgana wants to protest and demand that he let her come with him, but she only has time to see the Prince's clenched jaw, before he's pushing his way past the guards and down the corridor, disappearing almost immediately around a corner.

...

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I know the story is kind of dragging on, but I promise that it'll all come together very soon. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapters. I really appreciate it, you guys. If you liked this chapter, pls let me know why, and what you'd like to read in the next chapter. Some sure fire things to expect next are Morgana and Merlin's growing bond, manifestation of their deals, and maybe (?) an intimate moment. (Vote on that last one, Y or N! Thank you again! I'll be updating _He is Mine_ next.

-McDiggin'It


	11. His Concern

Title: The Mad Prince

A/N: Hey guys! So there is a lot going on in this chapter, which I hope you guys will like. I've received quite a lot of requests for a Merlin POV, so I've decided to add a bit of that here. From here on out, I'll try to add some of Merlin's POV. (That is, IF you guys still want more of it.). Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for reading, and very special thank you's to those who left reviews on the previous chapters. I really REALLY appreciate it, guys. Enjoy!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Eleven: His Concern

...

Morgana gathers her dress in her hands, hurrying down the corridor with the two guards following closely behind her.

She can see the door to her and Merlin's chambers a few doors down, when a sudden chill runs up her spine. She stops abruptly, and she hears the guards behind her stop as well.

"Milady?" One of the guards steps forward beside her.

She raises her hand and shushes him. The feeling of being watched overwhelms her, and she narrows her eyes towards the darkest corner of the corridor. Something, she's not sure what, is watching her. She swallows hard as she takes a step forward, leaning out as she stares into the darkness. Nothing moves and no sound is heard, save for the soft whistling of the wind and the distant rustling of leaves on the trees.

She's beginning to think she's just being paranoid, when a swift movement in the shadows startles her. She doesn't even have time to gasp when the guards behind her suddenly crash into a heap on the ground, immediately unconscious.

Morgana takes several steps back when the figure in the shadows emerges, finally revealing himself.

Alvarr.

She can't say she's particularly surprised. He'd startled her, yes. But she'd somehow expected no one else but him to be the one lurking in the dark. He shakes several strands of his curly blond hair out of his eyes as he moves further away from the shadows.

Morgana swallows hard, realizing that she is without a weapon or any means to defend herself. The guards have swords, but she can't risk any sudden movements towards their weapons. She's also not magical in the least, but she knows that a sword is no match for a spell. Still, she stands her ground as Alvarr walks towards her with a noticeable grin on his face.

"Thought I'd find you here, Milady."

Morgana raises her head and glares at him. "You just attacked the King's guards. Have you got a death wish?"

Alvarr's grin widens as he draws closer. Morgana clenches her fists, ready to attack him with everything she has if need be. He's dangerous. She knows that now, and is aware of how idiotic she'd been, not heeding Merlin's warning.

He stops at a four foot distance from her, looking her up and down, taking in her appearance as he slowly licks his lips.

Morgana tries not to squirm under his scrutiny, but it's nearly impossible. His stare is intense, but not like Merlin's. Merlin's stare makes her heart hammer wildly with nervousness, as well as makes her insides flutter. Alvarr's on the other hand, makes her want to run and hide somewhere, far away from him. It especially makes her skin crawl. "Guards are looking for you." She declares sternly.

"I know." Alvarr replies with a smirk. "But I had to come see you."

Morgana glares incredulously at him. "For what?"

He suddenly takes another step forward, and this time, Morgana takes a step away. The man smiles as he raises his hands as if about to hug her, and Morgana takes another step away. Alvarr grins again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to declare my affections for you, and I know you'll do the same. Just—".

"WHAT?!" Morgana bellows, her eyes wide in utter bewilderment. "I've told you before, Alvarr. I do _NOT_ have any kind of affections for you, nor will I _ever_!"

The Knight sighs, his face a picture of annoyance. "You don't have to pretend when we're alone, Morgana."

Morgana's anger is fueled by those words. He has bloody lost his mind! "You know what?" She asks rhetorically, throwing her hands up as a sign of forfeit. "I don't have to deal with this." She turns, walking briskly back down the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alvarr asks timidly.

Morgana doesn't stop as she calls over her shoulder, "To notify the King that you've gone _completely_ insane!" She barks.

She doesn't get very far when she suddenly feels herself falling. Darkness envelopes her before she even hits the ground.

...

Merlin sighs heavily as he leaves the Great Hall. The meeting was not very long, which is not surprising, given the fact that no one even knows anything other than the that Alvarr suddenly disappeared from his home. "These insolent, incompetent fools can't even do one thing right." He mutters under his breath. He shakes his head as he turns down the corridor and hurries to his chambers to change.

As he draws nearer to his chambers, however, the silhouette of two bodies on the ground makes him stop abruptly in his tracks. He blinks, then looks quickly around, surveying the area before starting back up into a sprint. His stomach drops when he sees they're the guards he'd sent with Morgana earlier.

He leaps over them, running to the door of his chambers and throwing it open. His eyes glow golden as he wills the candles to life. His eyes sweep from left to right, seeing no movement before he hurries towards the bath chambers. He finds it empty as well, and in a fit of rage, he roars and swings his arm across the expanse of the bath chambers, obliterating everything in there.

The Prince practically flies back out of the chambers and towards the guards. He hauls the closest one up by the arm before slapping him hard across his face.

The guard gasps, his eyes snapping open and blinking rapidly at him.

"Wake up, you _fool_!" Merlin barks.

The guard swallows hard when he sees exactly who he's facing. "Your Grace, I—".

"Where is she?!" Merlin cuts him off sharply.

"I— I— I— I don't—".

"Where is the Lady Morgana?!" Merlin's eyes are wide with a rapidly growing rage.

"I don't know, Your Grace. She— We were attacked."

"By who?"

"I don't know, Your Grace. I couldn't see who it—".

Merlin throws the guard to the ground with a glare. "You had one job!" He bellows. "One!" He doesn't waste anymore time before he begins back down the corridor.

In the Great Hall, he finds his father with several of his councilmen. Merlin does not care how important their meeting is, he needs the Hall. "Get out." He says menacingly to the councilmen.

"Merlin!" The King shouts angrily. "Do not speak to my subjects in such a—".

"The Lady Morgana has been taken." Merlin interjects. The King's eyes widen in shock as the Prince continues. "Possibly by Alvarr." He turns to look at the surprised councilmen. He glares. "I need the Hall for at least half an hour. When I'm done locating my betrothed, you may return. Until then," his jaw clenches as he punctuates each word. "Get. Out."

The councilmen disperse immediately, each bowing to the King and Prince as they leave.

Merlin waits for the doors to shut completely before he turns to the multiple chairs and tables in the middle of the Great Hall. Power surges from his fingertips, pushing every obstruction out of the way, leaving a spacious circle around him. King Balinor leaves his throne, walking down the few steps towards his son.

"What exactly happened, Merlin?"

Merlin says nothing as he begins casting an invisible ring around himself, his hands moving quickly as he chants.

"Merlin." The King tries again. He can tell that his son is more than upset. The expression on his face, the rigidness of his posture, and the cold, furious look in his eyes is a clear indication of that.

Merlin pauses his spell to look at his father. His hands are beginning to shake with the anger bubbling in his veins. "Morgana is gone. I checked our chambers and she isn't there. The guards that escorted her to the chambers were found unconscious in the corridor, and one of them told me they were attacked."

King Balinor frowns. "And you think it's Sir Alvarr?"

"Alvarr, father!" Merlin snaps. "He's no longer a Knight." He tries to go back to his spell, but his father suddenly stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Merlin stares questioningly at him.

King Balinor offers him a pleading look. "Let me help you." He offers softly. "It will be done faster if there are two of us."

Merlin sighs, his anger calming down just a tad. He nods, taking a step back and letting his father step into the invisible ring with him. "I apologize for my behavior. I—".

"You are frustrated and angry." King Balinor interrupts. "I understand why." He gestures around them. "Let's begin."

Merlin nods.

Together, the King and Prince begin to chant in the language of the Old Religion, letting the ring expand around them. Their magic combines, forming a circle of light over their heads. Merlin uses everything he's got. Sweat beads his forehead as he continues the locating spell, but something isn't quite right. He pushes more of his power into it, but instead of growing the circle, it breaks it.

King Balinor looks at him. "Your anger is in the way, Merlin." He says calmly. "You must think of Morgana and nothing else."

Merlin takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "If something happens to her, I will _rip_ Alvarr limb from limb, until all that's left of him is his heart, which I will crush and feed to the wolves."

King Balinor purses his lips and regards his son with a questioning look. "You realize that we cannot perform a locator spell if your mind is unclear, right?"

Merlin finally looks at his father and sighs. "I will try." He takes another deep breath, bringing to the forefront of his mind, an image of Morgana. The image he chooses is of the first time he laid eyes on her. The memory is clear in his minds eye, realistic and bold. She's standing at the front of the Great Hall, her posture straight, her eyes bright, her stance the picture of elegance and poise, her red, sinfully stunning dress wrapped around her perfectly, and her face, flawless. The image was embedded into his brain from the moment he saw her. He begins to feel a calmness as he focuses on the memory of her, and his power grows as his heart begins to swell with something that isn't anger. He doesn't understand it, and he's unsure if he likes it, but he can feel the spell progressing, which is good.

The circle around the King and Prince grows, magical walls sprouting from the floor to form a shield around them. Merlin's eyes snap open as the walls begin to shimmer and change. A mirror forms, expanding over the entirety of the wall until they're left staring at their reflections.

Merlin looks at his father, who nods back at him. He turns, asking the mirror, "Show me the Lady Morgana."

...

Her vision swims as she blinks her eyes open. Her head is throbbing, her mouth is dry, and her heart is hammering loudly in her ears. Morgana raises her hand, touching her forehead as she sits up. Her eyes dart around the room, taking in her surroundings as she tries to recall the last thing she remembers. It takes several moments, but it finally all comes back to her.

Alvarr attacked her.

Panic begins to set in her bones as she quickly climbs off the table she'd been laying on top, and she urgently checks her gown. A sigh of relief escapes her when she finds every single piece of her gown and undergarments intact. The next thing she does is look for an exit. She finds a door, but it seems to be locked from the outside.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself down. "Just breathe." She mutters. "You're a strong woman, capable of defending yourself." Her hand flies to her outer thigh where she usually keeps her dagger, but her hand is met with nothing. She groans out loud. "Great. I've given away my dagger just before I actually need it!" She stomps her foot in frustration.

She moves from the door, searching for windows. The room she's in is covered in moss, spider webs, animal fur, dried meat hanging from the ceiling, jars of gods-know-what, and dead plants. Honestly, it doesn't even look like a room. A hovel of some sort, perhaps?

She finds one window towards the back of the room. It's dirty and could barely be seen through, but she manages to wipe off enough dirt to see what's on the other side. The only thing she sees is trees. Huge, towering trees, close together, just a few feet away from the window. Morgana pulls away, muttering, "A forest?"

Next, she tries breaking the window. She throws a jar of whatever was on the shelf at it, and watches the jar shatter... _just_ the jar. The window is left completely intact. She tries several other objects, but nothing. She even tries kicking it, but still, nothing. The only logical reason, is magic. Dark magic, probably. Morgana doesn't give up, trying to break one of the legs off the table to use as something to defend herself, but then she hears the sound of footsteps coming from outside the door. She freezes, then quickly moves to the very back of the room. She grabs the closest object, another jar of something green and slimy, and holds it high up over her head, ready to launch it across the room.

The door swings open, and in steps Alvarr, holding a stack of firewood in his arms. Morgana gives him no time to react when he sees her, launching the jar right at his head. It smashes into the side of his head and he screeches, dropping the firewood and gripping his head.

Morgana leaps into action, sprinting at full speed towards the man, just as he turns to glare at her. She pulls her arm back, forming a fist with her hand, and slamming it straight into his nose. She hears a loud 'crack', followed by Alvarr's howl of pain. Pushing him harshly out of her way, she breaks free of the small hovel and sprints into the trees. Her adrenaline is high and her heart is hammering in her chest as she gathers up her dress and continues running.

She needs to get far away; _very_ far away, before she can stop to rest. She pushes herself, reminding her legs to move one at a time. One in front of the other.

As she gets farther and farther, her body grows weaker and weaker, but not in the way that it usually would. It's like her brain is falling slowly asleep. It's like her lungs are slowly shutting down. It's like her body is growing heavy with every step she takes... she looks frantically around as she tries to make sense of what's happening to her. She's far from the hovel, but not nearly far enough. It hasn't even been long since she started running. How is she so tired?

Her knees suddenly buckle beneath her, and she goes down hard. Her chin collides painfully with the ground, and a sharp sting runs up from her chin to her lower jaw. Groaning softly, she tries to turn her head, but she can't. She tries to move her arms to push herself off the ground, but she can't even feel them. She tries to move her legs, but all she does is lay there.

Panic seeps back into her heart when she hears the faint sound of footsteps drawing nearer, getting louder, heavier. A tear collects in her eye and cascades down her cheek. She tries her best not to completely start crying. She has never felt so helpless, so weak, so vulnerable. She knows it's Alvarr… who else could it be? He kneels beside her, leaning down to look into her eyes.

He grins, shaking his head. Dried blood has crusted around his nostrils, which he picks at. "You can't run from me, Morgana." He looks down at the crusted blood on his hands and chuckles as he looks back up at her. "You can try, but you will never get very far." he sighs, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Morgana tries her hardest to move, but she can't. However, her mouth works fine. "You bastard!" she screams. She feels like a talking rag doll, just haphazardly thrown over some brutish oaf's shoulder. "Merlin is going to _kill_ you!" It's the first thing that comes to her mind.

Alvarr's shoulders shake with laughter. "Maybe he will. But by the time he gets here, it will have been too late."

Morgana swallows hard as fear spreads quickly in her chest. _What does he mean to do with me? He's not going to— Oh dear gods. Please! If you can hear me, please just kill me. Take my life! Knock me unconscious! Anything!_ She inwardly wails as tears cascade up over her forehead and into her hair. She takes a deep, calming breath. Now is not the time to just give up. She needs to do whatever she can to get out of this. She's not afforded the use of her limbs, but she _is_ afforded the use of her mouth. "Merlin won't let you get away with this, and neither will I!" She shouts. "He's going to _break_ your legs, rip the bones out of them, grind them to dust, and make them into a paste to glue your filthy head to a wall, you spineless toad!" she continues spitting out threats, punctuated with some colorful language here and there, but the oaf does not stop.

Next, she tries screaming. When her throat begins to grow sore, she begins shouting at him to let her go, to put her down, or to go kill himself. She's utterly brutal, but it's still not enough.

She hears him kick the door before she sees the sight of the hovel she'd just escaped from, come into view. He lays her onto the table with a grin on his face, and she glares at him.

"I swear to all the gods, if you touch me, I will kill you!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Alvarr laughs as he leans down, taking her face in his large hand and keeping her head still. He leans down further as she begins thrashing her head around, trying to break her face free of his grip. She knows it's useless, thrashing her head around can't keep him away forever. But she is _not_ going to just lay there and do nothing. If she's going down, she's going to go down fighting. She grunts, trying to get some feeling into her limbs, imagining her arms, hands, and legs moving, punching, slapping, kicking, _something_! But nothing.

The bastard seems to be enjoying trying to keep her head still as he leans down closer and closer to her face. Morgana's brain screams as his lips are suddenly too close, and she does the only thing she _can_. She opens her mouth, lifts her head up just enough, and she bites down on his lip as hard as she can.

Alvarr roars in pain as he rips his head away from Morgana, who spits out flesh and blood and begins coughing and sputtering.

"You bitch!" He glares at her with a rage as he swings a hand at her face. It connects loudly with her cheek, and he groans as he raises his other hand up to touch his bleeding lip.

Morgana turns her head back to grin manically at him. Her cheek is throbbing with pain, but she doesn't care as she watches the oaf wipe blood from his lip. She'd bitten off a good chunk of it, and she's proud. "I will bite off the next part of you that touches me!" she proclaims violently.

Alvarr scowls at her and stalks angrily away to a bag in the corner. He pulls out bandages before leaving the hovel abruptly.

As soon as he's gone from sight, Morgana begins thrashing her head around, trying to get her limbs to do the same. But try as she might, nothing moves. She lays her head back, deciding to let her neck rest in case Alvarr comes back and tries to kiss her again. That is, until a revolting thought crosses her mind. What if he tries to touch her somewhere she can't stop him? What if he forces himself upon her? Morgana turns her head, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She dry heaves, then coughs repeatedly as bile rises up in her throat.

"You should've just agreed to let me make that sword for you." Alvarr comes back, dropping the bag on the ground. A small slab of bandage now covers the part of his lip that Morgana had bitten off. "You would've been mine by now." he glowers at her. "You would've been in my arms _willingly_."

Morgana glares at him. "I would rather die a slow and painful death." she hisses venomously. Now she knows why he'd offered to make that sword for her. He was going to cast dark magic on it as well and have it control her. When she refused it, he decided to cast the dark spell on his own sword instead. Luckily, Merlin caught him and took the sword… but maybe not very lucky after all. He'd decided to just take her from Drogomir completely, and what's to stop Alvarr now that he has her completely immobile from the neck down, with no one around to save her?

Alvarr sneers at her as he shuts the door behind him and moves slowly towards her. "Oh, maybe I will give you that, Morgana." he stops by the table and raises his hand, placing it low on her belly. "But not before I've had my way with you."

Morgana clenches her teeth in anger and disgust. "Don't touch me, you monster!" she screams at him. It's such a horrible feeling, not being able to move, not being able to do anything but lay there while some perverted, delusional, sick, twisted, ugly, vile, and awful parasite touches her. She feels absolutely disgusted as his hand moves lower. She she shuts her eyes tightly, holds her breath and lays her head back. Maybe if she holds her breath long enough, she could die. Morgana does exactly that, holding her breath as she sends up a silent prayer that someone, something, _anything_ would come and save her… kill her… something… _anything_! Seconds tick on, turning into minutes as she continues to hold her breath with difficulty. The darkness behind her eyelids begin to turn into red splotches, then white splotches, then fade slowly back to black.

"I'm going to enjoy this.", is all Morgana hears, but the last thing she thinks of and cries out for, before she completely passes out, is Merlin.

…

The first thing she's aware of when her brain awakes, is the feeling of someone's fingers, softly caressing her cheek. The next, is another hand, caressing her hair. Morgana inhales softly, feeling her chest rise slowly before falling back with a gentle exhale. She's aware of her fingers first, moving, twitching. She bends her hands, moving them slowly towards her body. She feels her own fingers touch her naked hips, and her heart plummets. Tears collect in her eyes as she tries to wiggle her toes next. She feels them, but it makes no difference. She's naked, which means Alvarr has already gotten what he wanted.

She has never wanted to die as much as she wants in that moment. A tear cascades down her temple and drips onto her outer ear as she turns her head.

A whisper, soft and full of concern meets her ears, and Morgana wonders. Concern?

"Lady Morgana?"

Morgana keeps her eyes closed. She doesn't want to even see anymore. The voice is familiar, but not what she expected. She becomes aware that she's in a bed as well, soft and comfortable. Perhaps she'd died and gone to heaven? One can only hope.

"Milady."

Another familiar voice, and one she hasn't heard recently.

"Morgana." This time, Morgana actually opens her eyes. The first thing she sees makes her heart lurch, flip, and dance all at the same time. A familiar chest, laying in the corner of a familiar wall. She turns her eyes up at the familiar window, the familiar ceiling with the familiar intricate designs. She inhales the familiar scent of freshly laundered sheets. Finally, Morgana raises her head off the bed to see three familiar faces staring back at her with wide smiles on their faces. One of the faces however, completely shocks her.

"Gwen?" she gasps.

The former maid nods, tears cascading down her cheeks as she rushes to her friend's side. The two share a long embrace, holding on to each other for as long as they can. When Morgana pulls away, she sputters as she looks her friend up and down. "What— where— how— I—".

"Breathe." Gaius orders softly from his place by Morgana's feet.

Morgana shakes her head, not sure of what to say or think. "Wha— what happened?"

Another voice chimes in from beside Gwen, "Prince Merlin saved you, Milady."

Morgana turns her head to see Anna, smiling widely at her. Morgana's heart soars at those words, and of course, seeing Anna alive and well, but then another thought strikes her. "He— where is the Prince?" she goes to sit up, but Gwen stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"He's training with his dragons. And you, need to be resting."

"Training?" Morgana asks confusedly and glances at Gaius. "But he's on a strict no-training schedule until at least a…" she trails off as the look on the others faces suddenly change. A look of concern, and she thinks she knows why. "How long have I been out?"

Gwen looks at Anna, who looks at Gaius, who sighs and shakes his head. He pats her foot as he answers, "You've been unconscious for well over 4 weeks, Milady."

"Four weeks?!" Morgana springs up into a sitting position, startling Gwen. "Four weeks?" she asks again a little softer. "How in the world have I been out for four weeks? What happened with the full moon, and the ritual? What happened to me? What happened to the bastard who—." she stops abruptly and looks at Gwen, wanting to change the subject. "How are you here?" she looks at the other two occupants. "How are _any_ of you here?"

Gwen takes Morgana by the shoulders and pulls her into another hug. "Morgana, I love you, and I will try to answer any question I can. But you've been asleep for a long time and we need to get some food inside you first before we do that, okay?" she asks softly, soothingly.

Morgana calms down some and takes a deep breath, nodding her head. She's overwhelmed with questions and concern, but she waits patiently.

Food is delivered to her chambers, and both Anna and Gwen assist her in getting dressed while Gaius leaves to notify the King and Prince of Morgana's current status.

As she settles back into bed with a table of food in her lap, she sighs as she looks at Gwen. "I'm so happy to see you again." She says honestly.

Gwen returns the smile and nods enthusiastically. "We came as soon as we heard what happened."

Morgana perks up at that. "We?"

Before Gwen could reply, the door to her and Merlin's chambers suddenly slams open, and in hurries the Prince of Camelot, smiling joyfully at her.

"Morgana." Arthur breathes a sigh of relief as he hurries to her side and gives her an awkward side hug. "I've missed you."

Morgana feels as if her heart would explode. Two of her favorite people in one room, in one day. What could possibly top that? "I've missed you too, Arthur." She sniffles. They pull away, smiling at each other before Arthur sits beside Gwen and gestures at her table of food.

"Eat. You're all skin and bones." He jokes.

Morgana does so, starting with a spoonful of soup. She swallows the warm liquid down, enjoying its smooth texture making its way down her scratchy throat. She takes another spoonful, followed by another, before she looks up questioningly at her friends. "How did I manage to stay alive these past few weeks without food?"

"Magic, of course." Anna answers with a smile.

Arthur and Gwen exchange a look of unease at the word. Morgana nods. "Of course." She eats another spoonful of soup, then looks at Gwen and Arthur again. "How did you find out about my situation?"

Arthur looks at Gwen, who looks at him. He sighs and looks at Morgana. "Prince Merlin came to Camelot about three weeks ago."

This is news. Surprising news. "He did?" Morgana asks curiously.

Gwen nods. "Showed up out of the blue in the middle of the night. Sir Gwaine escorted him to the castle after he'd proven his identity and royal status, and he proceeded to tell us of what had happened to you."

Morgana purses her lips and looks down at her soup. She hasn't touched any of the bread, meat, and cheese. She's not very hungry, which is surprising.

What's more surprising is that she feels oddly unhappy in a way. For some reason, her heart won't let her stay happy for very long. It's as if there's something nagging at her in the back of her mind... Morgana looks at her friends again and asks softly, the one question that's eating away at her.

"Do you know— what— what happened to me? Do you know if— if Alvarr—".

"Prince Merlin has said nothing to anyone about where or how he found you, Morgana." Gwen says softly.

Arthur nods in confirmation. "No matter how much we nagged and asked him, he wouldn't speak of it." He pauses to reach forward and take her hand in his. "He's been training nonstop, borderline insanely since we've been here. And when he's not training, he's here."

Morgana blinks. "Here?" It makes her heart beat faster, but then she remembers, "... oh, right. He lives here."

Gwen, Arthur, and Anna all shake their head at her. Anna speaks first in a soft, soothing tone. "Prince Merlin has not slept here since the day he brought you back... I reckon he didn't wish to disturb or hinder your healing process."

Morgana fends off the sadness with another question. "Healing process? Was I hurt?" She asks shakily, even as she dreads the answer.

Gwen shakes her head. "Not really... its more like you were paralyzed. Somehow, for some reason, your body was completely..." She trails off, trying to find the right word.

"Dead." Arthur finishes softly but with certainty. "Your body was not functioning. You were barely alive, but your heart was still beating and your brain was still working, which was just enough for Gaius to nurse you back to health."

"Oh." She looks down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite completely. "And Prince Merlin didn't say a thing about what happened?"

Her friends each shake their head in unison.

Morgana takes a deep breath and nods. "Right." She forces a smile onto her face as she continues spooning soup into her mouth to appease her friends.

It's silent for a while as she eats. Tears are threatening to form in her eyes, so she thinks of happy thoughts and memories.

It isn't long before the door opens again and the King steps in, followed by two servants holding bouquets of flowers from the garden. "Lady Morgana." He smiles, crossing the room to sit down across from Arthur and Gwen beside her bed. "How're you feeling?"

Morgana offers a small smile and nod. "Better, Your Grace... I— I apologize if I've caused you and your family any troubles or concerns—".

"Nonsense." King Balinor says dismissively, waving a hand in front of him. "You did nothing wrong, so you will not apologize for anything." He places a hand over hers, squeezing lightly as he smiles. "Plus, you _are_ family."

Morgana smiles at that, nodding gratefully to the King. "Thank you, Your Grace."

He returns the smile, then looks over his shoulder. When he turns back to look at her, he tells her, "Princess Madeline was worried sick." he chuckles. "She has been by your chambers at least four times a day for the past four weeks to see if you've woken up... can't say she won't be disappointed to find out that she actually missed you waking up."

Morgana's heart warms at the thought of Madeline. "How is she?"

The King shrugs, "She's stubborn. Even yelled at Gaius and I at one point when we'd doubted you'd ever wake up..." He trails off, sighing softly. "...she was right. You're stronger than you look."

Morgana smiles at that. Damn right I am, she thinks. Morgana sighs as she looks at the window. The sky is clear, it's blues, bright and reminding her of Merlin's eyes. She turns her head back to look at the King. "Where is Prince Merlin?"

King Balinor suddenly looks down and away. "He's still training with Kilgharrah and Aithusa."

Something isn't quite right. The King is avoiding her eyes, Gwen and Arthur claim that Merlin has told no one of how he'd found her, and the man himself hasn't even been by to see her yet. Is there a reason he's not there yet? She wants to ask the King, but she doesn't. When the Prince is ready, he'll come.

The King wishes good health to Morgana before he leaves, murmuring something about council meetings and whatnot. Not long afterwards, the door swings open again. Morgana can't help it when her heart lurches, only to sink when it's not Merlin who enters. Madeline comes in, bounding towards her and hopping in her bed to hug her.

"I told them!" The little girl cries. "I told them you would wake up!"

Morgana pulls away, pulling the little girl closer and kissing the top of her head. "You were right, Madeline." She whispers soothingly.

Madeline pulls away, wiping her tears on the backs of her hands. "I knew you were special, and special people are fighters."

Arthur and Gwen exchange a soft, fond look. "Yes they are, Princess." Arthur chimes in. "They're also very stubborn." He jokes.

Princess Madeline grins as Morgana playfully smacks Arthur's arm. The small group continue to laugh and talk about everything and anything for a while until Morgana starts yawning. She shakes her head and sighs. "You would think I'd be well rested after four weeks of sleep."

"No kidding." Arthur grins, but rises from his seat as Gwen does the same. He smiles at Morgana and nods at the bed. "We'll let you get some rest."

Morgana thanks her friends and Madeline for visiting her before they leave the chambers. As soon as the door closes after them, she heaves a sigh and slides out of bed. She loves Gwen, Arthur, and Madeline, but there's something that's been on her mind since she woke up, and she needs to be alone when she asks Merlin about it.

Crossing the chambers to the window, she peeks out at the hills where he usually trains. There are no movements nor sounds, so she reckons he should be on his way up to see her now. She quickly goes to her vanity mirror, checking her reflection. She gasps at the sight of her sunken in cheeks, sickly pale skin, and mess of hair. She can do nothing about her face and skin color, so she grabs only the hairbrush and begins brushing out the tangles in her hair. When she's satisfied with her hair, she goes back to bed, slipping under the warm covers. Laying back against her pillows, she closes her eyes and waits.

Her wait is long, too long. So very long... and so she falls asleep, and she dreams.

She's running. Her legs are moving quickly, her heart is in her throat, and her body is exhausted, but she continues running. She's unsure of what she's running from. Sweat cascades down the bridge of her nose as she stops to catch her breath. Somewhere to her left, she hears the snap of a twig. Her eyes dart to the left, but another twig snaps, this time, from her right. She turns her head and finds herself staring into nothing but absolute darkness. She can feel her eyes growing extremely wide, trying to see something. Pure fear spreads throughout her limbs until she finds herself utterly and absolutely immobile. Unable to move, unable to see, unable to fight, she panics when she hears the spine chilling voice of a faceless man.

" _You would've been in my arms willingly."_

She turns towards the sound of the voice, then gasps in horror as the man reveals himself, standing in front of her.

It's him. She knows it is. But his blonde hair is shorter and choppy as if it had been hacked off with a very blunt sword. His eye sockets are empty, his body is ripped, mutilated, covered in dark red blood. His mouth is torn in more ways than she can count, blood oozes through his broken teeth and onto the floor in front of him. More of his blood spews from the gaping gash across his neck. The image is horrifically sickening.

She takes several steps back as the man suddenly raises his head and faces his empty, bleeding eye sockets directly to her. He grunts, then makes guttural sounds before it becomes clear to her that his tongue has been cut out of his mouth. And just when she thinks she's actually going to be sick, the man launches himself at her. A scream leaves her lips as her heart nearly stops with fear, and then she's awake, panting in her bed with sweat and tears cascading down her face.

...

Merlin didn't come see her that night. He doesn't come see her the next night either. Nor the next, or the next, or the next, until finally, it has been a week.

She sees him sometimes from their window, passing by below on the ground, on his way to the training grounds or beyond the hills where he trains.

The King, Gaius, everyone else assured her that he would visit soon when he's done with whatever "special" training he's undergoing for god-knows-what, but she knew the truth. The cold, painful truth, is that he's avoiding her. He's avoiding her, and it's hurting her. It digs this gaping hole inside her chest. It crushes her with fear, the fear of what truly happened when Merlin found her in that hovel, unconscious, and at the mercy of a monster.

Arthur and Gwen announces their return to Camelot in three days, and Morgana bites back her protests to that. They, along with Madeline and Anna are the only people keeping her sane while she's locked up in her chambers.

Prince Merlin had been expertly avoiding her for a week, and she honestly doesn't know what to think about it anymore. She scoffs at herself. _Did I really think he was going to come and take care of me? Did I honestly think that he cared for one minute? Probably the only reason he saved me from Alvarr was because he hated him so much, and he'd finally found a reason to do whatever he did to him_.

There had been rumors (which Anna had filled her in with) going around the Kingdom that Prince Merlin had actually killed Alvarr. She's not sure she believes those rumors, but her nightmare, which is a recurring one, makes her think the rumors are true.

She spends most of her time in bed, reading, studying, or sleeping. When she's not in bed, she's in the bath chambers (which she noticed the night after she awoke, to be sporting a new bath tub among other things). She wonders about it every time she's in there, but none of her friends really know why the bath tub was replaced.

Sometimes, when she's extremely bored, she'll ask Gwen to just sit with her and talk about Camelot's current events. On occasion, Anna would join, and the three of them would spend long hours just talking about whatever they can think of.

By the day Gwen and Arthur are set to leave, Morgana requests with Gaius that she be allowed to say a proper good bye to her friends and their guards before they leave. Gaius grants this for her, and Morgana wastes no more time in accompanying the Prince of Camelot and her friend to the front of the Drogomirian castle.

She exchanges some words with Arthur, then she hugs him tightly and begs that he protect and take good care of Gwen. She only lets go of him when he promises to do so with his life. She spends nearly a full ten minutes, hugging her dear friend with all of her might. She makes her promise to write her as often as she can. As she watches her friends leave Drogomir, Morgana feels as if she's being left behind. It's like her first day here all over again, and she lets a few tears escape her eyes as the group from Camelot disappear completely from her line of sight.

A clearing of someone's throat behind her causes her to turn around. She finds Gaius there, smiling sadly at her. "Good byes are never easy." He mutters.

Morgana nods and looks down at her feet. "Especially now." She can't help but say. She feels more alone now than she has _ever_ felt.

Gaius sighs as he steps forward and pats her shoulder. He leans over a little and whispers, "Go to him."

Morgana's head snaps up and she looks questioningly at him. "What?"

The elderly scholar smiles. "I said, 'go to him'."

Morgana stares. "Him? Him who?" Oh, she knows who _him_ is, but she wants to know why Gaius is suggesting this.

Gaius rolls his eyes at her. "You know who, Milady."

Morgana huffs and shakes her head. "I've been awake for over a week, Gaius. You, my friends, Princess Madeline, the King, even a couple of strangers have come by to see me!" She says bitterly. "Everyone has been by to see me, except my betrothed. Everyone has wished me good health, except the man who I am still to marry during the next full moon. Everyone has shown their concern, except for the one person whose concern I crave the most!" A tear escapes her eye again, and she wipes it away furiously. "I crave his concern, and yet I have no clue why."

Gaius stares sadly at her and raises a hand, swiping his thumb over the still wet tear track under her eye. "You think he doesn't care."

"I _know_ he doesn't." Morgana deadpans.

Gaius smiles at her again. "You've never been more wrong."

At this, Morgana stares confusedly at him. "What are you talking about, Gaius?"

He nods towards the hillside where they both know Merlin is always training. Morgana has watched him from their window, sometimes admiring him, sometimes muttering obscenities about him under her breath.

"I think you'll be surprised by what you'll find." Gaius says softly.

Morgana narrows her eyes at him. "Why? Has he grown more muscles or something?" She asks sarcastically and rolls her eyes.

Gaius chuckles and shrugs at her. "You crave his concern, don't you?"

Morgana shrugs abashedly, suddenly aware of the fact that she'd actually admitted that out loud to someone. "I mean... I guess." She says awkwardly.

Gaius grins at her as he turns her fully around and nudges her lightly in the direction of the hills. "Then go to him. I think you'll like what you find." He pauses, scratching his chin before adding as an afterthought, "...although, what with both of your stubbornness and utterly ridiculous tempers intact, I won't be surprised if you both end up attacking each other first." He chuckles. "And not in the good way."

Morgana turns to look over her shoulder at the elderly scholar. He really is a strange man, she thinks, even as she smiles at him and begins walking towards the hill.

...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried my best to write that bit of Merlin's POV without revealing too much of him. Anyways, I know I promised some Mergana moments and intimacy, but this chapter got SUPER long, so I decided to cut it in half and post what I have now before the site goes down again without an update (FFn has been down a lot lately). The next part should be up in a few days, containing those Mergana moments for sure, as well as an "intimate" moment. I truly am sorry if you guys were expecting that in this chapter. Also, I apologize for pushing this chapter sideways with the whole Alvarr kidnapping bit. But I promise I'll explain the rest in the next chapter. Also, I'll finally bring to play, the two-question deal between Merlin and Morgana. It's about 2 or 3 chapters overdue, but I promise they'll be happening. Finally, I'm sorry for the super long chapter (though I get the feeling that you guys don't really mind it). Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! I'll update ASAP!

-McDiggin'It


	12. His Concern (Part 2)

Title: The Mad Prince

...

Chapter Twelve: His Concern (Part Two)

...

A cold wind sweeps through the air as Merlin prompts Kilgharrah to go faster. His heart burns with the fire of a thousand suns, his skin is prickling with gooseflesh from the biting wind, and his face is set in determination. He knows where to go. He knows what to do. What he doesn't know, is what's happening at this very moment at his destination. He swallows down the underlying tones of despair spreading through his chest. He remembers having this same exact feeling, 8 years ago. He was but a boy then, full of worry and fear. Now he's a man, filled with anger and bitterness.

If he learned one thing from that fateful night eight years ago, it's that he's capable of a lot of things. And one of those things just happens to be murder without mercy.

Kilgharrah drops a few feet towards the ground while telepathically notifying him that they are close. Merlin inhales deeply, closing his eyes as he tightens his grip around Kilgharrah's scales.

"Drop me off in the trees." He says to the dragon.

Kilgharrah swoops further down, hovering just above the trees. He turns his head only a little as he asks the young Prince, "Is it wise to go there alone?"

Merlin rises from his place on Kilgharrah's back, careful of where he puts his feet. "I've handled worse." He replies. Kilgharrah slowly pulls himself to a hover among the trees.

"Merlin." Kilgharrah says warningly. "You of all people know about the dangers and unpredictability of Dark magic."

Merlin merely waves a hand dismissively in the air as he searches the trees below for a good spot to begin his descend onto the forest floor. "I'll be fine. Just find a clearing nearby and wait for us."

Kilgharrah watches as the young Prince expertly leaps from his back like he's done many times before during their trainings, his arms splayed out and his knees bent. He lands gracefully atop one of the larger branches of an old yew tree. He turns, nodding to the dragon before beginning his quick descend towards the ground.

Merlin lands softly on the ground, and he pauses only to briefly watch Kilgharrah rise back into the clouds. He drops his gaze to the level ground, his eyes sweeping the expanse of the forest. He steps forward, muttering a component of the locator spell. His eyes glow golden as an image of a path comes to him. When the image fades, he knows immediately where to go.

He moves quickly and quietly. He chose a lighter armor tonight, and coupled it with only his sword at his hip. He does not need all the other extra weapons and armor that his father insisted he take with him. The only reason is that it would only weigh him down. If Morgana's rescue is to go as planned, he needs all his strength, and effortless maneuverability.

Merlin weaves quickly between the trees until he finally sees a faint light, coming from a very small hovel in a clearing just a few yards ahead of him. He inhales deeply, preparing himself mentally for what he will find, and physically for what he will face. He is no stranger to the immense power of Dark magic. He'd seen firsthand what it can do to its victims. He knows what to expect in that area, and he knows that he cannot have his guard down for even a moment.

Exhaling softly, Merlin finally sneaks quietly towards the hovel. His jaw clenches as he draws nearer and nearer. His eyes and ears are peeled for any and all movements and sounds. It's quiet... too quiet... that is, until he hears a soft chuckle, followed by a quiet murmur.

The next thing he hears, chills him to the bone. Her scream. A name. _His_ name.

 _MERLIN!_

…

Arthur and Gwen wave their final goodbye to Morgana as their horses trot slowly out of Drogomir's gates.

Gwen sighs softly as an overwhelming sadness envelopes her. She'd missed her dear friend Morgana when she left Camelot, and now, after seeing her in the state she's in, she's going to miss her even more.

Arthur must've noticed her sad sigh and expression, for he leans over and pats her hand. She turns her head towards him, forcing a smile onto her face. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" She asks softly.

The Prince of Camelot heaves a sigh, looking out in front of them for several moments of silence. When he looks back at her, he smiles and nods confidently. "I think she's going to be just fine, Gwen."

Gwen furrows her eyebrows curiously at him. He sounds so sure. "How can you be so sure?"

Arthur shrugs his shoulders. "While you were focused on Morgana's health, well-being, and everything she _is_ , I was focused on everything she's _not_."

Gwen frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed anything different about her?"

Gwen nods. "Many things. She's more reserved, secretive, and quiet."

Arthur nods. "Yes, those are true. But have you noticed that since we've been there, or since we've told her that we were leaving soon, not _once_ did she beg or even ask us to smuggle her out of Drogomir, like we thought she would? Not _once_ did she even mention anything about hating the place, or the people, or even the Prince whom she was so against marrying when she first left Camelot."

Gwen stares unblinkingly as she tries to find a moment in which Morgana even seemed like she wanted to leave Drogomir. She finds none. Not one. "But.. it makes no sense. Just a few weeks ago, she had to be forced into her carriage to be taken there."

Arthur nods. "True. But she did not seem especially unhappy or worried about being left in Drogomir today. In fact, I noticed how she mostly worried about Prince Merlin and when he was going to go and see her in person."

Gwen chews her lip in thought. "Yes, there's also that. The Prince has not been to see Morgana since she woke up. Why do you think that is?"

Arthur shrugs, "I confronted him about that two days ago, and all he told me was that he is not ready to face Morgana just yet."

Gwen scoffs. "What does that even mean?"

Arthur sighs and looks ahead as his horse continues trotting forward. "I'm not sure... but from what I gathered during our conversation, he— I think— I think that maybe, possibly, he saw something on the night he rescued Morgana from that former Knight... I also think that maybe, what he saw is the reason he's acting the way he is."

Gwen sighs softly. She feels for her friend. She has only met the Prince Merlin once, and all she could think was that this is the Mad Prince which Morgana had loathed so much before she even left Camelot. Perhaps that's why she did not find Morgana's behavior odd whenever his name or title was mentioned in front of her these past few days. She'd noticed her tense up at the mention of the Prince, but she figured it was out of dislike or discomfort. She never once thought that maybe, Morgana has grown to know and have feelings for the Mad Prince.

She sighs as she glances over her shoulder at the slowly disappearing gates of Drogomir. "At least we're free to visit her whenever we wish from now on."

Arthur smiles and nods at her. "Yes... although, I'm not sure she'll be keen on seeing my father again."

Gwen frowns. "She hadn't spoken of your father to me the whole time."

"She had, to me." Arthur says quietly. They trudge on for several more feet before he continues with a somber expression on his face. "She told me she's still very much angry with my father and the way he'd sent her away from the only home she'd ever known... but she hadn't thought of him or Camelot very much, because she has a new home now." He shakes his head, a sad smile on his face. "The only sadness I feel is because she's really not a part of Camelot anymore... she has learned to accept Drogomir as her home, and... it's finally completely sunken in that Morgana is no longer a part of us."

Gwen stares at Arthur as she pulls on the reins of her horse, trotting closer to him. She lays a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. "You're wrong, you know?"

Arthur blinks at her. "What?"

Gwen nods at him. "No matter where she is, or who she belongs to, Morgana will always be a part of us. Maybe not of Camelot, but definitely of me, you, your father, and everyone who loves and cares for her."

...

Her nerves are driving her crazy, but Morgana is determined to face her betrothed. It has been over a week since she has been awake. Over five weeks since she last spoke to him. This meeting has been long overdue.

Squaring her shoulders, Morgana takes a deep breath as she finally steps out from behind the boulders she'd been standing behind for the past ten minutes, trying to control her nerves.

She first sees Aithusa, her large, magnificent head turned up towards the sky as she sends thick streams of fire out of her mouth. Morgana watches in awe as it continues for several seconds before Aithusa stops and lets out smoke through her flaring nostrils.

"Good girl, Aithusa." Merlin's voice carries from below as he steps up to the dragon and pats her bowed head.

Morgana swallows hard when he finally looks up at her, and their eyes meet for the first time. She stares back while he clears his throat and mutters something to the dragon before looking down at his feet as he comes to her.

She waits patiently, taking several deep breaths to calm her hammering heart. Finally, after what feels like so long, Merlin comes to stop right in front of her. He looks up at her, their eyes meeting again.

"Milady." He bows his head.

Morgana stares unblinkingly at him. "So we're back to formalities now?" She asks just a little more harshly than she'd intended. "Oh, but how could I have known since I haven't seen you for a while now?" She asks sarcastically.

Merlin sighs and looks down at his feet.

"Look at me." She says sternly.

Merlin looks up at her again, and the look in his eyes can only be described as ashamed.

Morgana shakes her head at him and asks, "Do I mean absolutely nothing to you?" She doesn't give him time to answer. "Everyone has come to _our_ chambers to see me... everyone except you."

Merlin shifts his weight to his other foot and stares at her. "If you're looking for an apology, then—".

"I don't want your damned apologies, Merlin! I want to know why you've been avoiding me!"

Merlin clears his throat, his eyebrows raised as he pushes his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I've been busy with training."

Morgana blinks at him as her anger grows in her heart. Gaius was mistaken. This is _not_ the surprise she was expecting. She truly hates Merlin in that moment. Yes, she's grateful that he saved her, and yes, she's thankful that she's alive because of him... but she will be damned before she lets him lie to her. She raises her head high and says boldly, "You owe me answers."

He blinks back at her. "For what?"

"For our deal." Morgana replies with an air of indignation. "Two answers in return for my honest opinion."

Merlin huffs, "You want to do this _now_? Can't we wait until—".

"No." Morgana cuts him off. "I want my answers now because if I wait, I might have to wait another week before I see you again." She says pointedly.

Merlin rolls his eyes and glances down at the large rocks sticking out of the ground. He points to the flattest one. "Fine. Sit."

Morgana glowers at him as she moves to sit down on the flat surface. She watches him as he moves around to face her, standing directly in front of her, about three feet away with his arms folded across his chest.

He nods moodily at her. "Ask your questions."

Morgana wastes no time. She asks her general question first. "How did you find me?"

Merlin raises his eyebrows at her. "With a locator spell."

Morgana rolls her eyes at his naivety. "I mean how exactly was I found when you got there."

Merlin blinks, looks away, then looks back at her, his eyes quickly softening. He clears his throat as he absentmindedly digs the toe of his right boot into the dirt. He's nervous, she can tell.

"Well?" She prompts impatiently.

He sighs heavily before finally answering her question. "I found you…" he trails off softly, his breath dwindling away as he clenches his teeth together. "… I found you laying on a table with Alvarr on top of you."

Morgana stares up at the Prince as her eyes grow gradually wide. Although that was not exactly the answer she was looking for and definitely not what she was hoping for, it's a start. She's not sure she wants to know the entire answer, but she knows that the question will continue to gnaw at her until she finds out the entire truth. She raises her eyebrows at him as an indication that she's waiting for the rest of his answer. Bile has begun to rise up in her throat, and she's afraid that if she opens her mouth too soon, she will hurl.

Merlin sighs yet again, clearly not wanting to answer Morgana's question. He shrugs his shoulders as he looks away. "There's not much else to it."

Morgana blinks at him as she swallows her fear. "What— what did— was he— I mean, did he—".

"No." Merlin cuts her off abruptly. He shakes his head profusely. "No… I— I got there before he could…"

Morgana's heart soars, flips, and sticks the landing as soon as the word 'No' tumbled out of Merlin's lips. She practically springs up into a standing position, startling the Prince, but she doesn't care. She'd expected the worst, but thank the gods! "Are you absolutely sure?" she asks hurriedly.

Merlin nods to her. "Yes."

Euphoria fills her heart as she's suddenly hit with the strong urge to dance. She could've hugged the Prince right then and there, but there's a look on his face that stops her from doing just that. She stops, staring openly at him. "What is it?"

His lips part slightly as he slightly raises his head and looks down between them. When he speaks, his voice is suddenly low and hoarse, strained. "I found you embracing him." he says slowly.

Morgana freezes. "What?" she shakes her head furiously. "What do you mean, embracing him?"

His eyes flicker up to meet hers, and his eyes are dark and serious. He almost looks angry. "Your arms were wrapped around his neck, your mouth was attached to his, and… if I'm not mistaken, you looked to be enjoying every bit of it."

Morgana's eyes grow wider by the second as she stares at the Prince with an open mouth. Her mind races as she searches her memory for what the Prince is telling her, but there is nothing of that sort. However, she remembers clearly, her disgust, her fear, and her immense hopes for an immediate death. She shakes her head furiously again at the Prince. "No. No, I did no such thing."

"I know what I saw, Morg—".

"No you don't!" Morgana snaps at him. "From the moment I woke up in that godforsaken hovel, all I felt was fear, anger, repulsion, and unimaginable disgust! I fought him as best I could until the very last moment! You have to had been mistaken!"

Merlin glares at her. "I walked into that hovel and saw you lying on a table with Alvarr on top of you, your arms around his neck, and your lips latched onto his as if your life depended on it! Don't tell me I'm mistaken!"

"I will and you are!" Morgana shouts at him. Her fingers dig painfully into her palms as she glares back at the Prince. Angry tears prick in her eyes as she continues. "I hold no emotion but anger and revulsion towards that sick excuse of a person, and like I told him that night, I would rather die a slow and painful death than to _ever_ willingly be with him!" she goes to continue her angry tirade when it hits her like a ton of bricks that she's right. She widens her eyes comically at the Prince and gasps. "Wait." she says in realization. "The spell."

Merlin's eyebrows furrow at her. "What spell?" he questions.

Morgana looks pointedly at him, waiting only a second for him to catch on before she continues. "When I managed to get away, I started to become dizzy and quickly lost the feeling in my limbs." she pauses to think about that horrible nightmare. "I remember I fell, and by the time Alvarr found me again, I was completely paralyzed from the neck, down."

Merlin blinks rapidly at her. "Were you still able to speak?"

"Yes." Morgana nods.

"And did you completely lose function of your body in a short amount of time?"

"Yes." Morgana replies again. "Why? Does that mean something?"

Merlin doesn't answer her as he begins muttering to himself.

"Merlin!" she interrupts his thoughts impatiently.

He looks at her and replies, "He used the spell he used on his sword, on you. It's normally for inanimate objects, but it can be used on living things as well. The effects are like you described. Paralysis of the entire body, save for the head and neck. Dizziness, shortness of breath, and unconscious function in the limbs, outside of the victims control."

"So you're saying I was controlled after I passed out?"

Merlin stares at her. "You didn't pass out. You thought you did, but you didn't. Instead, your mind was wiped clean, and Alvarr was in control of your body." He pauses, watching her horrified reaction. "Basically, you were reduced to being a puppet."

"So if you hadn't stopped him, I would've—".

Merlin cuts her off. "Yes."

Morgana stares unblinkingly. The thought that if Merlin hadn't saved her, she would've unconsciously given into... she can't even finish the thought. She shudders in horror, then realizes that she hadn't even properly thanked the Prince for saving her. She looks at him, watching his expression. It's mostly blank, but his eyes give away something else. She's not sure what it is, but it's there, and it's better than nothing. She fidgets with her hands as she looks nervously down at the ground between them. "I— I suppose my thank you is long overdue." She murmurs softly.

The Prince says nothing.

"I—, thank you. Not only for saving me, but also for being thoughtful enough to bring my friends here to visit me." She looks up at his face, hoping for a slight change in his expression, but there is still nothing beyond the look in his eyes. Worry? Nervousness? Sympathy? She decides it's neither of those. He would've visited, or said something. She shakes her head, hoping the waterworks won't start now. Why did she have to have such hopes for him?

Merlin sighs as he looks out towards Aithusa. "If you have your next question, you should ask it now. I still have a few hours of training with the dragon's."

Morgana blinks at him disbelievingly. His tone is obviously that of annoyance. Does she really mean nothing to him? It angers her, but she's too tired to argue. She asks the only other thing that continues to nag at her. "What happened to Alvarr?"

His body tenses immediately, and he turns to frown at her. "Why?"

She frowns back. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why do you want to know what happened to him? Are you worried about him?"

Morgana's eyes bulge as she glares at him. "Excuse me?"

Merlin scoffs, shifting his weight again. "Why else would you ask me such a stupid question?"

Morgana couldn't believe her ears. Seriously?! "Are you out of your bloody mind?!" Her tone is sharp and venomous. "That monster tried to force me to do things out of my control! He took me from here against my will! He tied and forced me under a spell! Do you really think I would worry about what happened to him?!"

Merlin rolls his eyes as he scoffs. "Then why do you want to know what happened to—".

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW THAT HE'S NOT STILL OUT THERE!" Morgana screams furiously. The birds in the nearby trees take flight as her voice carries through the forest. Tears have now collected in her eyes, and she really hates herself for them. She shakes her head at the Prince as she continues in a much softer voice, "I want to know if he suffered for what he tried to do to me. For what he would've done to me if you hadn't been there." Her voice breaks at the last words as she bows her head and stares at her feet. She closes her eyes, letting her tears fall through her closed lids.

A soft, featherlight touch grazes her cheek, and her eyes snap open. She first sees the front of Merlin's shoes, nearly touching the front of hers. Slowly, Morgana raises her head, her eyes resting on Merlin's jaw. When she looks up into his eyes, her heart skips a beat at the look in those deep blue pools.

His right hand, she notices, softly presses against her left cheek. His thumb, she notices as well, slowly swipes away the single tear that manages to cling under her eye. His face, she's highly aware of, is suddenly too close, and her lungs begin to malfunction, trying to grasp the knowledge of inhaling and exhaling.

Her eyes flit from his eyes, to his nose, to his mouth, and back. She realizes that they're just standing there, staring at each other, and she tries to turn away. However, to her surprise, he doesn't let her. Her chin is suddenly trapped between his fingers and his thumb, and his face is suddenly closer. She does not fight him as his eyes flicker briefly down to her lips.

"Merlin." She manages ever so softly, it's a whisper.

He blinks at her once before his lips part and he tells her, in a tone that isn't anger or annoyance. "When I walked into that hovel," He pauses, scrunching his eyebrows together. "... and I saw— what I saw... my whole mind went blank, I saw red, and..." he shakes his head as a confused look distorts his handsome features. "... I felt the most bitter feeling, in..." He trails off again and let's go of Morgana's face to press the tip of his index finger over the left side of his chest, directly above his heart. He makes a face as he swallows. "I— I've never felt so much rage before..."

"Did he suffer?"

Merlin blinks at her. "What?"

" _Did he suffer_?" She repeats more firmly.

Merlin stares at her for a mere moment before replying. "I tore him limb from limb. I ripped out his tongue and his eyes. When I was done, I was covered in blood, with a sword in one hand, and his head dangling from the fingers of the other."

Morgana stares at Merlin unblinkingly, silently. She feels no anger, no sadness, no disgust. She doesn't even feel any remorse for Alvarr. If anything, she's grateful to Merlin for what he did to that monster. "Good." She finally says aloud.

After several long moments of silence, he clears his throat and takes several steps back. He glances over at Aithusa, waiting patiently for him to return to their training. "That's all the questions I'll be answering for today." He murmurs. He glances quickly at her and nods. "I trust you know the way back to the castle." He doesn't wait for her as he turns abruptly and marches back down towards the white dragon.

Morgana stares after him, still unable to speak or do anything. She's possibly in some sort of shock, but it's more to do with what Merlin told her about himself than what he actually did to Alvarr.

When she returns to the castle, she finds Anna sitting in the front, waiting for her. She springs from her seat with an expectant look on her face.

"How did it go?" She asks concernedly. "Gaius told me where you'd went."

Morgana shakes her head at the maid. "He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either."

Anna frowns at her. "How do you mean?"

Morgana recaps what happened with her conversation with Merlin to the maid, who nods along in thought as she sympathetically pats her shoulder. "So?" Morgana queries. "What do you think?"

Anna sniffs. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Not really." Morgana disagrees.

"Well, let's say you found Prince Merlin in a position where a woman is laying on top of him, kissing him. What would you feel?"

Morgana blinks rapidly at Anna as her mind is suddenly infiltrated with the image of Merlin with another woman. Almost immediately, her emotions change from relaxed to bitterness and anger. Her face heats as she replies, "I would be upset."

Anna nods. "Of course. And how would you feel, knowing that your betrothed kissed another woman before he kissed you?"

As soon as the question leaves Anna's mouth, Morgana's stomach drops as she's hit with the realization, "I would feel betrayed, angry, bitter."

"I think the right word is jealous, Milady." Anna says softly. "You would feel unimaginable jealousy, even if you didn't want to. It is in our nature to protect what is ours. It is in our nature to care about what is ours. It is even in our nature to feel blind concern for what is ours. But despite those things, despite caring fiercely for what is ours, we also cannot help but feel a deep, dark, anger at what is ours, for their mistakes— even if those mistakes were outside of their control."

Morgana sighs exhaustedly as she heavily plops down next to Anna. "So he hates me." She concludes.

"He doesn't hate you." Anna disagrees. "I think he just doesn't know how to deal with what he feels for you."

Morgana glances at her friend and groans. "How are you able to understand him better than I can?"

Anna smiles sympathetically. "I don't _understand_ him, Milady. I'm just able to read you both more clearly because I'm on the outside, looking in."

Morgana drops her head into her hands and lets out a soft exhale. "I don't know what to do, Anna." She raises her head again to look at the other girl. "I don't know what he wants, or if he even wants anything. I don't know if he cares, I don't know if he wants me to apologize for what happened, or— or— or if he wants me to do something to make this right." She shakes her head slowly, frustratedly. "I'm just so tired of not knowing what he wants."

" _I_ know." Another voice chimes in.

Both women turn around to find Gaius standing behind them with a small smile.

Morgana gets up, turning fully to face the scholar. "Please, Gaius." She pleads. "No secrets, or riddles, or confusing messages. Just tell me."

Gaius smiles softly at her. " _He_ doesn't know what he wants, Morgana... and the gods know he won't ever say so. Merlin is a very complex person. So much so, that he doesn't even understand himself. He has been lost for so long, that he doesn't have a single ounce of self-assuredness in himself. He's constantly reminded of all he has been through over the years, by a ritual that takes place every full moon."

Morgana shakes her head. "I don't— I don't understand."

Gaius sighs. "Morgana, he is unsure of your outcome in the ritual because he thinks you would rather be anywhere else but with him... that includes, being in your captor's arms."

Morgana blinks rapidly at Gaius. She stores the part about the ritual away for future questions, and dwells on the latter of his words. "Seriously?" This is the second time this has come up in less than an hour. "Does he really think I would rather be with that— monster than him?! With anyone else but him?"

Gaius nods in confirmation. "Yes."

"And how do you know this?" Morgana asks in disbelief. "How are you so sure?"

It takes Gaius several moments to reply, as he's not sure if she should say. At the look in Morgana's eyes, however, he decides that she deserves at least this truth. Gaius sighs, and he finally replies, "Because he told me so."

...

Gaius closes his eyes as he leans back. Morgana's injuries, luckily, are not lethal. However, her nerves are at a literal standpoint, completely immobile. The remedy alone took him several long hours, a huge amount of concentration and focus, and some very hard-to-obtain medicinal herbs to make. The cleansing spell, he'll leave to Prince Merlin, who'd insisted he be the one to perform it on her.

"Have you succeeded?" The familiar deep ness of Prince Merlin's voice pulls Gaius out of his thoughts. He looks over his shoulder to the door where Merlin stands with his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

He nods. "Yes... it took some serious determination, but I think her nerves will begin to loosen in a few days time. As for how long she will be out, I can't really say."

Prince Merlin nods as he moves further into the room. He stops several feet away from the bed, which makes Gaius frown.

"She's not contagious, you know?"

The Prince blinks at the elderly man. "What?"

Gaius sighs as he gestures towards Morgana's resting form. "You keep your distance from her as if she carries some sort of infection."

At that, Prince Merlin looks down at his feet. "I just don't want to disturb her."

Gaius rolls his eyes as he rises from his seat and goes to the young Prince. He turns beside him to face the bed, then peeks over with a small smile. "You hardly ever lie, but when you do, you're utter rubbish at it, young Prince."

The Prince finally breaks, chuckling softly, albeit slightly awkwardly.

The scholar folds his hands behind his back as he stares questioningly at the young Prince. "What is it?" He asks, and from the Prince's reaction, he can tell that the young man can tell what he's referring about.

Merlin sighs as he stares at Morgana's form. She's utterly still, save for the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. He shakes his head and glances at Gaius. "I worry about the ritual."

"Ah," Gaius nods understandingly. "I thought you would." At Prince Merlin's raised eyebrows, Gaius shrugs at him. "You've never showed an ounce of interest in the women you've been betrothed to before."

The Prince looks away as the tips of his ears turn red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gaius chuckles. "It's okay, you know?" He waits for the Prince to look at him again before continuing. "It's okay to have feelings for someone—".

"That's just it, Gaius." Merlin cuts him off sharply. "I don't know what it is I'm feeling." He frustratedly runs his fingers through his hair. "I've never felt this way before, and I don't even know why! I don't know why it didn't happen with the ones before her, and I don't know why _her_."

Gaius grins as he unclasps his hands from behind his back. He looks over at Morgana's form again, and his grin turns into a smile. "Her... it's her, because she's the first one to ever challenge you, defy you, question you. And it intrigues you."

"That's absurd. The others questioned me too." Merlin deadpans.

"Did they?" Gaius asks skeptically.

"Maybe not out loud, but I could tell that they disagreed with some of the things I said or did."

"Ah," Gaius raises a hand and wags his fingers at the Prince. "But none of them had the gall to stand up to you. None of them questioned you, or openly expressed their anger towards you, did they?"

Merlin finds himself at a loss for words, so he nods. "So you think I've developed these— feelings towards Morgana because I know how much she hates me?"

Gaius laughs and shakes his head. "I think you over-exaggerate everything, Prince Merlin. She doesn't hate you; she just doesn't understand you."

Merlin scoffs, "Yeah, well I don't understand her either."

Gaius sighs. "Why do you worry about her outcome in the ritual?"

It takes a long time before the Prince replies. He looks at Gaius with large, concerned eyes. "You _know_ why, Gaius. My _father_ knows why; it's the reason he avoided her. None of the others made it. Who's to say she won't turn out like them?" He rubs a hand through his hair and lets out a heavy sigh. "It's unfair to her."

Gaius nods in agreement. "It is... But you know the rules to the ritual. She mustn't know."

Merlin rolls his eyes at that. "Then must I do nothing?" He asks exasperatedly.

Gaius looks up at the Prince. He has grown so much from the young boy who often spent countless hours in the library or in the garden with his mother. He has changed a lot since then, but the biggest change in him, came when Morgana came into his life. "You must do everything in your power to ensure that her outcome is different, Merlin."

"How do I do that?" Merlin asks pleadingly. "I don't even know how to act around her. I don't know if she even wants to be with me!"

Gaius chuckles, causing the Prince to glare at him. He huffs and replies, "Do not worry yourself with what she's feeling, dear boy. Feelings change."

"And what if her feelings are for Alvarr?" Merlin asks shakily.

"Boy," Gaius blinks in disbelief. "Where on earth did you get that idea?"

The Prince rubs his eyes and shakes his head. He drops his hands to looks at Gaius again. "I saw her sparring with him before the night I caught him using dark magic."

Gaius blinks. "And?"

"And what?"

Gaius makes a sound akin to a humorless chuckle... a humorless choke. "That's basis for her boredom, Merlin. Not her feelings."

"But what if she felt something for him?"

Gaius groans loudly. "You will worry yourself to pieces if you dwell on that, Merlin. What she feels will never be known to you until you ask her, so worry about what _you're_ feeling."

"The ritual will catch it if she has feelings for him."

"Then ask her."

"Ask her what?"

Gaius' eyes turn to tiny slits as indication of his disinterest in the future of this conversation. "Ask her if she has feelings for the man who kidnapped her."

Merlin goes silent, staring down at his feet. "I don't care if she does..." He trails off quietly. "...I just don't want her to end up like the others before her."

Gaius nods understandingly. "Then worry about yourself. _Your_ job is to make sure that it changes in _your_ favor."

"And how do I do that?"

Gaius tuts as he rubs his chin. "She has interests, yes?"

Merlin nods. "I suppose so."

"Such as?"

The Prince shrugs, "She likes reading... and she wants to learn the language of the Old Religion."

Gaius claps his hands together. "Do her one better!" When Merlin stares blankly at him, he makes a sound in the back of his throat and raises his eyes to the ceiling. When he returns his gaze to the Prince, he continues. "She likes reading."

Merlin nods. "Yes."

"Read to her."

"Pardon?"

Gaius points to the chair by the bed. "Sit in that chair and read to her."

"But she's unconscious."

"That's not the point."

"But—".

"Just do it." Gaius snaps and Merlin glares.

"Fine. And the Old Religion?"

Gaius grins. "That is the language of magic, Merlin. What do you think?"

Merlin blinks rapidly at the elderly scholar. "You want me to teach her magic?"

Gaius nods. "Start simple."

Merlin nods slowly in thought as he raises his hand and curiously scratches his chin. "That might work."

"Of course it will." Gaius says confidently. "I'm the Royal Scholar and I say it will."

Merlin chuckles at that, then pauses. "I feel like there's still something missing."

"How so?"

Merlin thinks for a few moments before he snaps his fingers and looks at Gaius. "I think she wants a friend. How is Anna?"

Gaius frowns. "She's still in the infirmary."

"Will she be awake when the Lady Morgana awakes?"

"Possibly."

Merlin chews his lip as he thinks again. "I feel like there's something more to her need though than _just_ a friend."

Gaius' eyes light up suddenly. "Gwen."

Merlin stares. "What's that?"

"Who, Merlin. 'Who is that?'."

Merlin nods, "Who is that?"

Gaius relays to the Prince, what Morgana had told him about her former maid and friend. Merlin nods along as he stares into a distance. "Then I must bring her here."

Gaius grins. "See? It's not hard to know what needs to be done. You just have to dig deeper."

Merlin finally relaxes a little, folding his arms across his chest as he lets out a heavy sigh. His eyes trail over to Morgana's form on the bed, and his lips twitch up into a smile. "I care about her, Gaius."

The elderly man smiles and nods. "I know you do." At Merlin's questioning look, he rolls his eyes and scoffs at the Prince. "Just the fact that you worry about her outcome in the ritual makes it obvious."

Merlin chuckles as he unfolds his arms. "I should probably start on the cleansing spell."

Gaius nods in agreement and begins collecting up his things. "I'll leave you to it."

As he makes his way to the door, Gaius stops once more to look over his shoulder at the Prince. He feels a warm smile spread across his lips at the sight of the Prince, sitting down by Morgana's side on the bed, staring down at her.

...

Morgana stares at Gaius curiously. "What did he say?"

Gaius raises his nose up and slants a look at her. "A lot of things, Milady. But that's not important. _You_ are the one who needs to find out what he wants. Search your heart, what you know, and what you feel he needs. When you find the answer, do as you see fit."

Morgana spends the rest of the day, pondering Gaius' words. She searches her heart, her feelings, her conversation with the Prince. She finds what was sincere and what was not. She separates what was real and what was not. By the end of the night, Morgana decides that she needs to have one more conversation with the Prince.

After dinner, which he doesn't attend like the past few days, Morgana goes in search of the Prince. The first place she looks is the library. She finds it empty there. Next, she checks with Gaius, who confirms what she dreaded— that no one knows where he has been sleeping for the past few weeks.

Next, she tries the guest chambers, all of which she finds empty. At long last, she gives up and decides to try again in the morning. Making her way down the corridors of the castle, she heads back to her and Merlin's chambers. However, she stops abruptly in her steps when she sees a faint light coming from the Royal gardens. She turns, slowly making her way over towards the light.

Morgana breathes softly as she steps out of the corridor and into the garden. She follows the pathway towards the light, where she's surprised to find the person she'd been searching for, sitting on the bench King Balinor once told her his wife and son used to sit in and read. She stops a few feet away, watching him. She can see his entire left side, illuminated by the ball of light.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" he suddenly asks, startling her.

Morgana inhales deeply as she slowly makes her way over to him. She stops just several feet away, fidgeting with her hands. "That was not my intention." she tells him quietly.

He finally looks up at her, just staring for several long moments. He blinks twice before saying, "Sit."

She does, not really caring that it's cold and it seeps quickly through her gown. "It's beautiful." she comments and nods at the floating ball of light.

Merlin nods slowly. He stares at her as he whispers, "It is."

When she looks at him, he doesn't look away, and that makes her heart beat faster. Slowly, she parts her lips and asks him, "Why do you still avoid me?"

He doesn't reply. Instead, he just keeps on staring at her, into her eyes, into her soul.

She knows she has to be the one to say it. He'll never say it. So she says it. "I'm sorry… whatever I did, or said, I— It was not my intention to upset you in any way."

Merlin continues to stare at her, not a word escaping him.

She stares back, not sure of what to say or do now. She'd apologized. She doesn't know what else he wants. Does he want her to grovel or something? She doesn't know. She exhales shakily as her eyes roam over his pale, dimly illuminated face. "Say something." she whispers softly.

He suddenly parts his lips, then closes them, and parts them again. "I'm ashamed."

It's the first time he has ever admitted anything negative about himself, and it shakes her and touches her. However, she's not sure what he's ashamed of. _Is he ashamed of me?_ She wonders, so she asks, "Of what?"

"Of myself." his voice sounds strained, like he has difficulty admitting that. But he continues. "For doubting you, and accusing you."

Morgana says nothing, she just stares at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I understand if—". Merlin looks down briefly, then looks up at her again. "I understand if you want to be alone for a while."

The last word is barely out of his mouth before Morgana shakes her head rapidly at him. "No— I— That's not what I want."

"It's not?" he asks doubtfully.

She shakes her head again. "No… I'm— I'm out here because I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

His questions are extremely short, much like most of his answers, but she's glad it's _something_. "Because I don't want to be alone anymore."

His eyes flutter for a moment, and his lips part again as he inhales deeply. And as if the world has come to a full stop, everything around Merlin blurs as he leans down slowly, and lightly, ever so tentatively, a faint whisper of a touch really, kisses her. His lips are against hers, her mind is screaming and squawking, warning bells are going off in her head, but she shuts it all down by pressing her lips more firmly against his.

Time stops, and like a blurred impact, he suddenly pulls her closer and closer, until she's almost sitting in his lap. Morgana's heart drums in her chest as she arches her back against his him, and his fingers dig into her sides.

But like all good things, their kiss comes to an end when air becomes an issue. Morgana pulls away, panting as her eyes searches the Prince's wild ones. Heat quickly blooms along her face and neck at the startling realization of what they'd just done.

"Me neither." Merlin says softly. It takes several moments for Morgana to gather her thoughts and wits, trying to make sense of what he means.

" _Because I don't want to be alone anymore."_

The words echo in her head for a brief moment, and she smiles softly up at him. No more words are exchanged between them as she gets up and takes his hand. He doesn't rip his hand from hers, or pushes her away, or yells, or gets angry. Instead, he lets her help him up, down the path, through the corridors, and to the door of their chambers. He resists slightly when she tries to pull him inside, but she looks at him and whispers only a soft, light, "Please."

He finally steps into their chambers, and shuts the door behind him.

She watches his eyes glow, hears the click of the locks on the door, sees the flare of the candles, and feels the gentle caress of the wind, filtering through the open windows. She doesn't let go of his warm hand as she moves further into their chambers. She watches him, his face, his eyes as they move closer to the bed. He seems almost out of place in their chambers, as if he'd never been in there. As if he's nervous of being in there. And when his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and his eyes flicker just a tad, she finally understands exactly why he felt ashamed.

Her heart is hammering so fast, her body quivers with it's rapid rhythm. Her fingers tremble as she pulls him to stand in front of her beside their bed. Her nerves are absolutely on fire. She is unsure of what to do, but she's sure of how she feels, and how much she wants him to know what she feels. She finally lets go of his hand, her fingers trembling as she pulls her arms back and reaches behind her back for the clasps of her dress. Her eyes do not leave the Prince's as she finds the metal clasps, and she begins undoing them one by one. She is unsure of her decision, unsure of how to do this. But she's sure that she needs him to know.

Merlin swallows hard as he stares at her. His eyes grow wider by the second, and as she finally brings her hands back forward, he quickly takes her hands before she can reach up and pull her dress completely off her body.

"What are you doing?" he asks gently.

Morgana stares confidently up at him as she replies, "Proving to you that there is no one else for me." She looks down at their touching hands and continues. "I know that you doubted me when I ignored your warnings... you were right about him, and I want you to believe that I never once thought of him romantically in any way. What you saw in that hovel, that— that was not me. I thought of no one but _you_ when it seemed like all was lost."

He remembers. He remembers her scream his name, and he lets go of one of Morgana's hands to take her face and gently tip her chin up so she's looking at him again. He nods to her. "I believe you... but I will not take you tonight."

Morgana searches his eyes as her chest burns. "Do you not want—".

"I do." He cuts her off. "But I will not take from you what you offer in order to prove yourself." He says softly. "I believe you, but I will only fully take you when you give yourself willingly, and because you _want_ me to."

Morgana's heart quickly cools as she inhales his freshly bathed scent. Tears spring to her eyes and spill over her cheeks as she smiles at him. Tonight, she thinks, is the first night she has ever truly felt close to her betrothed. It's the first time she truly believes that this is the man she's going to marry.

"Let people in." She says to him.

He blinks confusedly at her, not seeing any connection between her words and his. "What?"

"My honest opinion in exchange for your two answers." She replies. "You need to let people in. Once you do that, it will be easier for you to understand your people, and also easier for your people to understand their future King."

Merlin blinks at her again, then shakes his head as he leans down and kisses her again, this time with much more fervor than their first.

...

A/N: There you go, guys! Hope you guys liked it! It's my longest chapter yet. Not sure I like the outcome, but it still kind of flows with my plot, so I'll take it. Anyways, I want to thank you all for reading, and also for the wonderful reviews. You're all such awesome people. On an unrelated note (actually still kind of related), some people have threatened to kill me or themselves if I don't update sooner. I know that I take forever to update sometimes, but guys, I don't get paid to write this, which means I have a job and other things to take care of. So I apologize if I'm updating too slow. I always try my best to write as much as I can when I have time, but I have to admit that sometimes, I get stuck trying to write something I can deem good enough to post. Anyways, thank you again, and please review! I'll update as soon as possible!

-McDiggin'It


	13. Her Honesty

Title: The Mad Prince

...

Chapter Thirteen: Her Honesty (Part 1)

...

Morgana awakes to the feeling of a hand on her cheek. It's soft, tentative, almost hesitant. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself staring up at the Prince. He's sat beside her on their bed, staring down at her with a contemplative expression.

She smiles. "Good morning."

He doesn't say anything as he removes his hand from her cheek and looks away. Heat rises along his neck as he clears his throat and nods his head once.

She sits up next to him, looking around their chambers for a few moments. There's a sound of running water coming from the bath chambers, and the smell of soap in the air. She looks at the Prince, noticing that he's already dressed for the day in a simple red tunic and dark trousers. "Will you be training with the dragons today?" She asks.

Merlin looks at her and mumbles incoherently.

Morgana squints at him and shakes her head. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He looks at her and shrugs, "I thought— maybe you'd like to start back up on your lessons again with me..." He trails off and looks down. "If you want to, of course."

It takes a moment for her to register what he's saying; what his eyes are telling her. A smile widens on her face. She doesn't need to ask him if he's sure. He's brought it up and she's taking advantage of it. "I'd love that." She tells him honestly.

He nods, and for a fleeting moment, she thinks he smiles. She's not sure, but she'll take it. "Good." He says softly. "I have something to speak to my father about first, so while I meet with him, you should get ready and have breakfast before meeting me in the library."

Morgana looks at the bath chambers and back at him. "Did you draw my bath?" She asks curiously.

The Prince looks away as he slips out of bed. "My manservants apparently have the immune systems of mice. Your maid, however, is helping out in the kitchen, as most of the servants have fallen ill."

Morgana immediately feels concern for the servants. "What is their ailment?"

Merlin purses his lips. "Don't concern yourself with that." He tells her. He looks back down at her and then blinks several times, as if unsure of what to do now. "I will see you soon." He nods briefly at her before leaving.

Morgana stares after him as she bites her lip. If Anna is helping out in the kitchens, then they must be extremely short on staff members. And if all the servants are sick at the same time, then they must all be suffering from the same ailment. She stores that information away for later. She'll have to speak to Merlin again about it. For now, she must get ready.

She's almost giddy as she goes to the bath chambers. She finds the water running like she'd thought, except there's no source, as it's running from thin air. The depth of the water in the tub even stays the same. She smiles. _Magic. He used magic to run me my bath_. She bites her lip excitedly as she strips out of her night gown.

When she dips her fingers into the water, she finds it at the perfect temperature. Steaming, but not too hot that it's scorching. Immersing herself inside, she lets out a long groan of relief as she lets the water relax her muscles. When she's done bathing, she quickly dries off before heading over to her dresser.

She chooses one of her blue dresses, as it's one of the few that she can put on without assistance... also, it reminds her of the Prince's eyes. She blushes at that last thought as she goes behind her changing screen to put it on. With slight difficulty, she manages to get it on before she moves to sit in front of her mirror to fix her hair.

A knock at the door alerts her, and she rises from her seat to answer it. She finds Freya on the other side, smiling up at her with a tray of food in her hands. "Good morning, Milady." The maid smiles and bows.

Morgana smiles as she takes a step back. "Good morning, Freya." She points to the stand by the bed. "You can set it down over there."

Freya does as she's told before turning to leave. She stops when she sees Morgana pick up her hairbrush and begin running it through her damp curls. "May I?"

Morgana looks up at the maid's reflection behind her. She watches her nod at her hairbrush, and she smiles. "If you don't mind."

Freya smiles widely as she crosses the room and takes the brush from Morgana's hand. She immediately begins working on brushing out the tangles in the lady's hair.

Morgana smiles to herself, remembering when Gwen used to do this for her back in Camelot. Back when things were so simple. Back when all she worried about, was what to wear, and how she can get to the training grounds without being seen by the guards. She used to love going into the city with Gwen. They would discreetly smuggle out food in baskets and pass it around to the poor. Life was so simple there.

She thinks about all that's been going on since she has arrived in Drogomir, and all she will have to do in the near and distant future. History lessons, questions, kidnappings, rituals, runes, marriage, duties. It's all so overwhelming... but perhaps, it doesn't have to be that way. She'd always loved helping people out. The sick servants could probably use her help.

"Freya?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"What happened to the servants?" She pauses at the confused look on the maid's face. "The ones who are not working today."

"Oh." Freya averts her gaze for some reason. She probably feels bad for them. "They're— they seem to have caught some sort of illness. No one knows what it is, but I saw Gaius on his way down to the city this morning. I think he's looking into it."

Morgana purses her lips as she thinks. Maybe she'll go and see what's going on after her lessons with the Prince. The Prince, she thinks. Maybe she'll take him with her as well. It will be good for him to spend time in his Kingdom, seeing his people and his servants. Yes, she thinks.

"Should I put it up?"

Morgana looks up at Freya's reflection, unsure of what she means. "Sorry?"

"Your hair, Milady." Freya nods down at the brush in her hand.

"Oh." She shakes her head and smiles. "No, I think I'll wear it down today."

Freya nods as she hands her back the hairbrush.

"Thank you, Freya." Morgana smiles. "You may leave if you wish."

Freya stares at her for a moment longer before nodding her head quickly and leaving.

Morgana rises from her seat and moves towards her breakfast. She must hurry if she wants to get through lessons and then go down into the city later on.

...

When Morgana pushes the door open, she's startled by four guards, standing directly in front of her. "Oh." She blinks at them as she sidesteps and lets the door close behind her. "I— excuse me." She goes to walk past them, but the guards move in unison with her, causing her to stop abruptly. She blinks up at the closest one and asks, "What's going on?"

The guard clears his throat and bows his head. "Prince Merlin gave us orders to escort you where you need to go, Milady."

Morgana blinks rapidly at the guard as annoyance rings in her ears. "What— everywhere?"

The guard shakes his head. "No, Milady. Just everywhere he is not present."

Morgana narrows her eyes at the guard. "And when did he tell you this?"

"A little over a week ago."

Morgana stares confusedly. "A week ago?" What?!

The guard nods. "Yes, Milady. He told us to keep our distance until this morning."

Morgana looks up and down the corridor suspiciously. "And why until this morning?"

The guards exchange nervous looks before the one nearest her answers. "Because there are rumors of an unknown presence within the Kingdom."

Morgana blinks rapidly. "An unknown presence... could it be Morgause?"

The guards yet again exchange nervous looks. "We are unsure of who it is."

Morgana nods. That's really all she needs to know. It must be Morgause... or someone working with her. "Fine." She begins walking down the corridor as she says over her shoulder, "We'll be heading to the library then." She'll ask the Prince herself.

...

She finds the Prince reading silently to himself in the back corner of the library. He dismisses the guards with a nod before gesturing at the chair across from him. "Sit."

Morgana does so. She only allows a moment of silence before she asks, "Why am I being escorted by guards?"

The Prince sighs as he closes the book he'd been reading. "Would you rather a tracking spell be put on you?"

Morgana glares. "I'd rather not have anything or anyone following me around."

The Prince narrows his eyes at her. "Alvarr may be gone, but as long as you are alive and fated to become Queen, you will always be in danger."

Morgana furrows her eyebrows at him. "I didn't need guards _before_."

"Yes, well you weren't kidnapped and nearly raped before."

She shakes her head. "Those are two different things. Alvarr did what he did for his own selfish reasons. Not because I was to become Queen."

"Alvarr acted on his desires, and nearly got away with it because you were unguarded."

"I was with _two_ guards." Morgana points out. "And he knocked them out with magic."

Merlin turns to face her directly and stare intensely at her. "Which is why the guards I chose, are perfect for the job." He gets up and goes to a shelf, looking through the books as he continues. "I handpicked them, and made sure they were previously trained in combat with magic. They know what to do, what to expect, and how to protect you as best they can."

Morgana rolls her eyes at that. "I don't think that's necessary."

"I think you should just let the guards do their job..." He pauses and pulls a large, leather bound book from the shelf. "It gives me a peace of mind, knowing that you are safe."

She stares at him then, waiting for him to turn around and make eye contact. When he does, she raises her eyebrows at him in question. She still doesn't like the idea of having guards follow her every move, but she won't fight the Prince on this.

He rolls his eyes and huffs. "Yes, I admit that I worry about your safety."

She grins smugly at him. "That's the first time you've admitted to caring."

He says nothing as he nods.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

Merlin makes a face at her. "What? To worry about you all the time?" He asks incredulously.

Morgana laughs softly. "To care." She corrects.

The Prince swallows hard as he averts his gaze back to the book in his hands. "Oh... Well, it's not a foreign feeling."

"I know." Morgana continues to smile at him. "But its something you're not used to feeling for people outside of your family."

"Gaius is not related to me." He quips.

"Gaius is practically family to you." Morgana points out.

The Prince sighs, raising a hand to rub his temple. "I see your point... but that doesn't mean I'm going to go around caring for everyone."

"And why not?" Morgana asks, baffled by his words. "You are the people's Prince."

"Prince or not," Merlin says sternly. "... people will follow whomever they want if they have something to gain from them."

Morgana shakes her head at the Prince, truly amazed at his obliviousness. "Between you and the people of this Kingdom, you're the one who holds the power to do anything... your people are only waiting for you to show them that you deserve their loyalty."

Prince Merlin squints at her as he goes back to the table and places the book in his hands, down on it. "A King shouldn't have to gain the loyalty of his people."

Morgana stares at the Prince in utter bewilderment. "I've only been here a few weeks, but I can say with confidence that your father earned the loyalty of his people by being a good, fair, kind, and caring King to them."

Merlin says nothing for several long moments as he stares at her.

Morgana decides to continue. It's important to her that he understands what she's trying to tell him. "Your mother," she pauses, silently noting the way the Prince's body tenses up at the mention of his late mother. "She was loved by the people, wasn't she?"

Merlin's face has gone a shade whiter, but he nods. "She was."

"And I'm guessing it has a lot to do with how devoted she was to them? She made time to spend with them, right?"

Again, the Prince nods. "Yes."

Morgana nods triumphantly. "Then I rest my case. People are fiercely loyal to those who treat them with kindness, respect, and love."

Prince Merlin then raises an eyebrow at her. "So you're suggesting I be kind, respectful, and loving towards the people?"

Morgana chuckles as she replies jokingly. "Baby steps. You're a Prince, not a saint." Merlin's lips twitch into a small, teeny tiny resemblance of a smile at that. "You don't have to go up to each and every one of them and hug them, or tell them that you love them. What I'm saying, is that

you should start showing to your people that you do, at the very least, care for them. It will take time and patience on your part as well as theirs, but it's a huge step in the right direction."

Prince Merlin contemplates her words for several long moments, his expression set in an all too serious frown. When he makes up his mind, he finally nods his head as he looks at her. "I will try."

Her heart swells at those three words. Trying, is the only thing she had hoped for from him.

"Now," Merlin's face returns to its usual stoniness. It's the face he makes when he's about to say a whole bunch of things that she usually won't like. "You've said your piece, now let me say mine."

Morgana swallows hard as she stares expectantly at him. "Your piece on what?"

The Prince then points at the book he'd pulled from the shelf and set on the table. Morgana glances at it, seeing the familiar, yet foreign letterings of The Old Religion. "I've made a list of rules."

Morgana's eyebrows shoot up her forehead as she stares at the Prince in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

Merlin's face remains impassive as he replies, "I hardly ever joke, especially not about rules."

Morgana resists the urge to let out an obnoxiously loud groan of annoyance. "Rules for what?" she asks instead. She's trying her best to keep from going off on an angry tirade.

Squaring his shoulders back, Merlin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them, he replies with a soft voice. "Rules that you are to follow, if I am to teach you magic."

…

Their lessons continue just past noon, by which Morgana thinks is the perfect time to stop. Prince Merlin, however, has other plans. He pulls another large, leather-bound book from a different shelf and begins flipping through the pages. Morgana huffs as she runs a hand through her hair. She should've let Freya put her hair up, because now it's just all over the place, and she doesn't think Merlin is ready to go just yet.

"I need you to study these terms and their definitions." Merlin says as he sets the book down in front of Morgana. He points to a whole page of complex, foreign terms, then turns the page over and points to the rest of it.

Morgana blinks down at the numerous words, meanings, and translations. When Merlin first told her that he would be teaching her magic, she'd been excited and borderline jumping with joy. Now, she's beginning to think that learning a new language and new skill such as magic, is going to be like when she was but a toddler, trying to learn how to say full sentences. It's frustrating to say the least. The Prince must've noticed the look on her face, for he folds his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Is this not interesting enough for you?"

She's quick to defend, though she's not sure if she's defending her ability to learn, or his ability to teach. Maybe it's both. "Wha— no, it's not that. I'm just— I haven't— I mean, I—".

"You were expecting to go straight into learning spells and hexes, curses and potion brewing."

Morgana sighs softly as she shakes her head at him. "Of course not… My eyes are just tired from reading a bunch of terms I've never heard of, nor know the meaning to."

Prince Merlin nods as he unfolds his arms from his chest. He closes the book in front of him as he says, "Fine. I'll tell you what. I'll end our lessons here for today. But tonight, before bed, you'll study at least the first ten of those terms. And tomorrow, we'll start on your first spell. Deal?"

Morgana could honestly feel just how much the Prince has changed. Had he been teaching her magic on her first day in Drogomir, he probably would've thrown her out the window before she could complain about her tired eyes. She smiles widely up at him as she nods. "Deal."

As they head out of the library and to their chambers, Morgana stops the Prince with a hand on his arm. He gives her a questioning look.

"I wanted to check on the servants who are ill… care to join me?"

Merlin blinks at her. "Join you on checking on the servants?"

Morgana nods in reply. "Yes."

Merlin looks around, as if expecting a more thorough explanation to fall from the sky. "Why?" he asks curiously, looking her up and down.

Morgana almost laughs. "Because I wish to see how they're doing, and you need to start showing to your people that you care about them."

The Prince looks uncomfortable as he stares at her. "I don't think this is a good time—."

"Fine." Morgana cuts him off, a small smile on her face. "I'll go alone then."

At that, the Prince's eyes widen at her. "What was my number one rule?!"

Morgana rolls her eyes at him. "To never go anywhere alone."

The Prince nods in an exaggerating manner. "And you're going to break my first rule on the first day?"

Morgana shrugs at him. "No... because you're going to come with me."

"I am not." Merlin scoffs.

"Then send your guards to accompany me."

"It's noon. The guards are having lunch." He returns.

Morgana stares up at him. She takes a step closer, watching the way his eyes flicker up and down at her. "The guards told me that there is an unknown presence in the city..." she pauses, gauging his reaction. There is a subtle hint of concern in his eyes. "Is that why you don't want me out there?"

"I told you not to worry about what's going on in the city."

Morgana's expression is set. She stares sternly at him. "I am your betrothed, Merlin. There is only a week and a half before I become your wife. And when you become King, I will become your Queen. The people's Queen."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's difficult for you to understand and express your emotions to your people. That's fine. I get it... but I am not the same as you. I cannot stand by and enjoy the luxuries I am offered when there are people out there, fighting for their lives!" She takes another step towards the Prince. He's now looming over her, his face turned down to stare at her upturned one. "I want to do as much as I can to prove my worth to the people, and I really wish you would do that with me."

Merlin sighs softly, shaking his head at her. "You really are a pain in the neck."

Morgana bites her lip as she grins up at him. "Does that mean you'll accompany me?"

The Prince rolls his eyes as he nods at her. "Yes... but you owe me."

Morgana raises her eyebrows at him. "And what exactly am I to give you?" She bats her eyelashes for a single moment, and it's enough to make the Prince blush and look away.

He clears his throat as he looks around the corridor. "That's for you to decide." He murmurs.

Morgana smirks as she raises her hand places it on his chest. "In that case," she pauses to fist the front of his tunic and pull him closer. The Prince's eyes widen in surprise at her, and he swallows hard. Morgana leans up on her toes, her lips stopping just a quarter inch from the Prince's before she veers off to the side and whispers in his ear. "... I'll decide what to give you by tonight." She lets go of his tunic and takes a step back with a cheeky grin on her face.

...

She expected a reaction from the people at seeing their Prince out and about in the city, but this... this is insane.

Prince Merlin turns his head towards her to ask, "Is it just me, or do they _all_ look sick? Perhaps they've contracted whatever illness the servants caught."

Morgana looks up at him as they walk side by side. "They're not sick." She answers softly. She looks around at the pale faces, wide eyes, the terrified looks. "They're afraid." She whispers.

"Of me?"

Morgana raises her eyebrows at him. "Well they're not afraid of _me_. I'm just the foreigner to them. You're their Prince who they've probably never seen out in public without notice."

Merlin purses his lips for a moment before he shrugs. "That's good."

Morgana stops abruptly and turns to face him. "How is that good?"

The Prince folds his arms behind his back. "Fear makes them loyal."

Morgana blinks at the Prince, wondering how one person could be so oblivious. "Fear doesn't make them _anything_." She hisses quietly. "Fear just makes them terrified of seeing you."

Merlin nods at her. "Yes it does. It also makes them terrified of betraying me."

"It could also make them resent you, which in the long run, is not a good thing." Morgana deadpans.

The Prince sighs and rolls his eyes. "You're being dramatic."

"You're being insensitive." She returns with a disbelieving look. She reaches forward to rest a hand on his chest. People are now just staring directly at them. She shakes her head at the Prince as she lowers her voice to a whisper. "These are your people, Merlin... when you are King, these are the people who will support you and stand by you."

Merlin shakes his head at her as he asks, "What are you asking of me?"

She looks around, prompting him to do the same. She looks up at his face and whispers, "I'm not asking you anything... just— give them a chance."

He doesn't look the least bit interested in doing such a thing, but he nods anyway. "Fine." He points towards a small wooden house just a few yards away from them. "My manservant lives there."

Morgana smiles as she looks the house over. "We'll start there then."

Merlin nods. As they make their way over, he asks. "How would you have found the servants on your own?"

She raises an eyebrow at him and gestures to some of the people still staring at them. "I hear that when you ask someone a question, you usually get an answer."

The Prince scowls at her teasing tone as he follows her. They can hear the people murmuring amongst themselves. Whispering, asking, wondering why the Prince is in the city. It is a rarity.

They arrive at the home of Merlin's manservant, Will. Morgana knocks three times and waits. When the door swing opens, she's met with the sight of Gaius. "Oh.. Gaius." Morgana smiles.

Gaius stares confusedly at the pair. "Prince Merlin. Milady." He nods. "What brings you here?"

Morgana tries to peek over the Scholar's shoulder. "We're here to see how Will is doing."

Gaius continues to stare at her, and then confusedly at the Prince. "Really?" He asks skeptically.

Merlin huffs, "Yes, Gaius. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a heartless person. My manservant is ill, and I've come to see how he's faring."

Morgana smirks up at him with raised eyebrows. He is so full of it. But in this case, she'll let it slide. She smiles as she turns her eyes back to Gaius. "May we come in?"

Gaius blinks rapidly and inhales sharply as he snaps out of his state of disbelief. "Oh, right. Of course." He steps back and lets the Prince and his betrothed in.

Morgana immediately looks to the corner where a young man around her and Merlin's age, lays on a cot.

The man turns his head towards them, then widens his eyes when he sees the Prince. "Sire." He goes to sit up, but Merlin waves him back down.

"Save your strength, Will."

The manservant looks around cautiously as if afraid that he's lost his mind. Sweat beads his forehead as his breathing labors. Gaius hurries to his side and calms him with a spell. When he's done, he leans back. "You're not going mad, Will." He mutters. "The Prince is simply here because he's worried about you."

Will makes a face. "Perhaps the illness has spread to him too."

Merlin scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm right here, you know?"

Gaius throws him a sheepish look. "My apologies, young Prince... just trying to assure the lad that he isn't hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?" Will asks under his breath. "I thought I'd gone mad."

"Still here." Merlin says in annoyance. "Still hearing you."

Morgana reaches over instinctively and touches his arm. She looks up to see him calm down some. She offers a small smile before looking at the manservant again. She takes several steps towards him. "We're just here to see how you're doing." She turns to look at Gaius. "Any improvement?"

Gaius shakes his head. "It was caused by some sort of magical concoction."

Morgana's eyebrows furrow as Merlin comes forward to stand beside her. "A poison?" He asks confusedly.

"Yes, and no. Whatever it is the servants ate or drank, it's rendered them weak, incapable of standing. But, their symptoms are not worsening."

Merlin's eyebrows furrow slightly as he thinks. "Who do you think is behind this?"

Gaius sighs, "I don't know."

Morgana chews her lip as she tries to think of anything or anyone out of the ordinary. She shakes her head, finding none. "Whoever it is, did it for a reason... but why the servants?"

Gaius nods. "That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Perhaps it's a servant." Prince Merlin interjects. He looks at his manservant and asks, "Have you seen anyone suspicious in the servants quarters?"

Will begins to shake his head then stops. "There's the new girl."

All three other occupants look curiously at him. "Which one?" Gaius asks.

Will shrugs, "Well, she's not that new... but, a few weeks ago, I saw her going through some of Anna's things."

"A few weeks ago?" Morgana asks as the wheels in her mind begin to turn rapidly. "Exactly how many weeks ago?"

Will shrugs again. "About 6 weeks ago?"

Morgana's eyes narrow and Merlin catches the look. "What is it?"

Morgana rubs her chin as she tries to piece her thoughts in order. "Are you talking about Freya?"

Will immediately nods. "Yes. That's the one. Just a few nights ago, I saw her leave the servants living quarters in the middle of the night. I'd spent the night there because I'd had a little too much to drink. After I saw her leave, I didn't think much about it, but now I'm not so sure. I fell asleep before she returned."

Morgana frowns as she thinks back to her encounter with Freya. She didn't seem especially nervous, or like she's hiding something, but she did for a moment, look a little uncomfortable when she was asked about the ill servants. Turning to Gaius, she asks, "How long ago did you leave to check on the servants."

Gaius thinks for a moment before replying, "About 4 hours... why?"

Morgana frowns. That doesn't add up at all. "Freya told me earlier this morning that she saw you leave the castle to check on the servants."

Gaius shakes his head. "I didn't leave my chambers at all until just a few hours ago."

Merlin's jaw clenches as he looks between the scholar and Morgana. "It's clear then... she is to be interrogated."

...

Gaius leaves to take word back to the King on their suspicions about Freya, while Morgana and Merlin continue onto the other servants homes. They check on each of the servants who, like Morgana had suspected in the morning, all seem to have the same ailment.

Morgana shakes her head as she and the Prince walk through the streets of Drogomir. "If Freya really is the one behind all of this, what will happen to her?"

The Prince does not hesitate at all. "She will be beheaded."

Morgana looks up at him with an alarmed expression. "What if she's under someone else's influence like Anna was?"

Merlin shrugs. "Anna was your maid and you wanted her to have a fair trial. We gave her that. Freya on the other hand, now that I've come to think of it, is a stranger. A foreigner. Someone with no ties to Drogomir."

"So you're going to just behead her? Just like that?"

Merlin stops to face her and frown. "We're still unsure of whether or not she is the one behind the ailment that's befell the servants."

"But if she is?"

"Then we'll punish her accordingly."

"You still haven't really answered my question though." Morgana points out. "What if she was under some sort of spell?"

Merlin sighs heavily and shakes his head at her. "We cannot pardon everyone who breaks the law because they were under the influence of a spell. If that were so, we wouldn't be a Kingdom, we'd be a monastery. And the last thing our Kingdom needs, is for outsiders and other Kingdoms to think that we're soft."

Morgana scoffs at that. "I thought the opinions of others didn't matter to you."

"They don't." Merlin says with an air of annoyance. "But I'm not going to go around letting everyone who betrayed this Kingdom run free."

Morgana can tell that he's beginning to lose his cool. If she keeps pushing him, he'll explode, and while going through an argument alone with him is terrifying, it's definitely not something she wishes for the people to see. She touches his arm, hoping that the contact will assure him that she's not trying to attack him. "I know you mean well for your Kingdom. But I'm not asking you to release everyone in your dungeons. All I'm asking, is that you at least try to get Freya a fair trial."

Merlin blinks at her, then down at her hand. He looks back up at her with a curious frown. "Why do you care for her?"

Morgana shrugs her shoulder. "It's not her in particular. I care about the people who are good and innocent."

"And you think this girl is good and innocent?"

Morgana shakes her head. "I just think she deserves a chance... everyone does."

The Prince stares at her for a long moment before he shakes his head and sighs. "I will speak with my father."

Morgana smiles at him and wishes she could just lean up and kiss him. But now is probably not the best time for that. She thanks him as she leads him into the marketplace. She needs a few oils and things before they head back to the castle.

They stop at a small stand, filled with oils, fragrances, and medicine. As she looks around, she loses focus of the Prince, who is beginning to notice some of the men staring at his betrothed.

Merlin's jaw clenches as he catches one man in particular, letting his eyes trail too far down Morgana's back.

Morgana is just about to pick out the oils she needed from the stand when she's startled by the sound of something— or rather, someone, crashing into another stand just a few yards away from her. She looks up just in time to see three or four men scurrying to help up their friend as they stare fearfully at someone standing directly behind her.

She resists the urge to groan out loud as she turns to find Merlin's golden glowing eyes, glaring daggers in the direction of the man he'd attacked. "Merlin." She hisses under breath. "What—".

Merlin cuts her off with a loud, booming, angry voice. "If I see one more man look at my betrothed inappropriately, I will cut their eyes out and feed it to them!" He shouts.

Morgana blinks rapidly at the Prince, then looks at the man he'd attacked. "He—" She turns her eyes back at the Prince, taking note of the rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathes heavily. He's livid, she can tell. She takes his hand this time, squeezing it gently. "Merlin, please calm down." She whispers softly.

The Prince looks down at her as his breathing begins to calm. "He was staring at you too long."

She bites back a grin. "And you were upset by that?"

Merlin glares at her. "I am simply protecting you from the likes of them."

"The likes of them is men." She says softly. She's not teasing. She just needs him to understand that men will be men. "Please don't send anyone else into a shop stand. The owners of the stands worked hard to set them up."

Merlin nods slowly. "Fine. I'll just send them into a pile of horse manure."

Morgana opens her mouth, then closes it when she realizes that the Prince was already looking around for someone else to attack. Perhaps it's time they leave. She quickly buys the oils she needs before thanking the shopkeeper and asking Merlin to go back with her.

She shakes her head at him as they walk slowly back up towards the castle.

He looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "What?" He questions.

Morgana sighs as she gestures behind them. "We nearly made it without you hurting someone."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "He overstepped his boundaries."

"He was looking."

Merlin stops and stares at her. "And will you let any man look at you?"

Morgana stares back at him. "I can't help that men look at me, but that doesn't mean I like it. However, that also doesn't mean I'm going to attack every man who looks at me."

"So you would have me stand by and let them look at you?"

Morgana smiles softly at him. "You could simply speak to them, you know? You don't have to attack and conquer."

Merlin makes a face at her. "Speaking is not my thing. I would rather do what comes to mind."

Morgana huffs and continues back up towards their destination. "And that's why people are afraid of you."

Merlin follows behind her as he asks. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

She glances over her shoulder and smiles. "Think."

...

A/N: God, I am so sorry for this extremely late update. I was on a month long trip for work and I have not had time to write a single thing until I got back a little over a week ago. I'm sorry, guys. But I hope you like this chapter. I know it's kind of off, but I promise it will flow better next time. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!

-McDiggin'It


	14. Her Help

Title: The Mad Prince

...

Chapter Fourteen: Her Plan

...

Before they settle into bed, Morgana keeps her promise and spends half an hour trying to study the first ten words from the book Merlin gave her. As she pours over their meanings, Merlin takes the time to prepare for bed.

After running through the words several times, Morgana finally decides that she has read and tried to understand them enough to at least know them when she hears them being uttered.

As she prepares for bed, slipping into her sleeping gown behind her changing screen, she's suddenly reminded of the fact that she still owes Prince Merlin. She's not sure what she owes him, but she owes him something.

When she steps out from behind her changing screen, she suddenly feels very shy. Quickly closing the distance between herself and the bed, she slips under the covers but leans back against the headboard.

Prince Merlin sits beside her, reading through a book while he absentmindedly massages his right shoulder with his left hand.

She watches him for a few moments before asking, "Old wound?"

He looks at her questioningly. And she nods at his shoulder. "Oh." He shakes his head. "It's nothing."

She stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do a lot more healing with your magic than I _ever_ could, but..." She trails off, looking up into his eyes. She shrugs at him. "I still owe you, right?"

He raises his eyebrows at her as he asks, "What are you offering?"

She smiles softly at him as she slowly trails her fingers down his arm. "To ease your pain."

He stares at her as she moves to face him, folding her legs in front of her. She moves closer until her knees are pressed up against the side of his thigh. He says nothing, does nothing, as she raises her hand and touches his bicep.

Morgana swallows as she looks into his deep blue eyes. "Will you take this off?" she tugs gently at his tunic.

He swallows as he looks down at her hand before sitting up and raising his hands to pull at the collar of his tunic. He pulls it up and off, letting it fall off the side of the bed before he leans back again and continues to stare at her.

Morgana tries to keep her breathing under control as she shamefully ogles his chest for 2 seconds. When she returns her gaze to the Prince's face, he's got on this almost beaming expression that makes her roll her eyes. "I was merely looking at your scars."

He gives her a half smirk. "If you say so."

She looks at the chest in the corner and asks, "Any chance I'll be able to find some sort of healing ointment in there?"

Merlin shakes his head. "Just potions."

Morgana nods as she looks at the shoulder he'd been rubbing earlier. There's a scar there, which means its one of the scars that was inflicted by Morgause using dark magic. Which also means, that it's infected, and touching it will probably worsen the pain. But, if there's anything she knows about wounds, it's that the area around it is usually inflamed with a sort of itching sensation that drives people mad.

Ever so carefully, she raises her hands and places her fingers around the scar. She half expects the illusion to fade away and reveal the infected wound, but it doesn't. She smiles softly to herself as she begins to gently knead her thumbs around the scar. When she looks at the Prince's face again, she finds him only staring at her with a completely blank expression on his face.

They stay that way for a while, staring at each other as she continues to soothingly ease her fingers around the scar.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" The Prince says softly.

She stares at him as she continues. "Do you want me to stop?"

It takes a while before he replies. He shakes his head slightly. "No."

She offers him a smile, a small one. She doesn't expect a smile back from him, but she gets the surprise of her life when instead of the smile she didn't expect, the Prince leans forward and presses his lips against hers. Almost immediately, her hands leave his shoulder to touch his face, his neck, his hair. He pushes her back until she's lying down and he's on top of her.

The room grows increasingly warm at a rapid pace, and Morgana finds herself trailing her fingers down the Prince's naked chest. That was a mistake, for the Prince suddenly hisses in pain and practically springs off of her.

Morgana's eyes widen in horror when she realizes what she'd done and she's watching as multiple infected wounds fade slowly into their illusions of scars on the Prince's chest. "I'm— I'm so sorry, Merlin—".

"No." The Prince shakes his head as he slides off the bed and picks up his tunic. "It's not your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have—". He cuts himself off and slips his tunic back on. "I need some air." he doesn't wait for her to say anything as he walks to the door and leaves.

Morgana groans softly as she falls back on the bed again, closing her eyes and trying to will her heart rate to return to normal.

She sighs as she sits up and moves to her side of the bed. She punches her pillow, smushing it down before heavily dropping her face into it. She falls asleep almost immediately.

...

It is a very odd thing, being with someone who is so very different from her. It conflicts with her emotions. It makes her appreciate the smallest of things, like the sound of laughter, or the soft caress of fingertips on her skin. The smell of grass, the color of the clear blue sky, the feel of the cool breeze in her hair... the taste of a kiss.

"Lady Morgana."

She awakes to a slight weight over her hip.

"Lady Morgana?"

Morgana turns her head, her eyes flitting to the foot of the bed where she sees Anna standing and smiling at her. She rubs the sleep from her eyes as she looks around quickly, realizing that she's been dreaming about her betrothed. Realizing, that unfortunately, she had not been laying on the grass with her head in Merlin's lap while he laughs at her jokes and caresses her bare shoulders with his long fingers.

Morgana closes her eyes briefly, wiping the dream from her thoughts. She goes to sit up, but she feels something stir behind her. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she sees her betrothed still sleeping and smacking his lips lightly. She resists the urge to smile, well aware of the maid still smiling at her from the foot of the bed.

Ever so slowly, she slips out from under Merlin's arm and out of bed before facing her maid. "Anna." She smiles. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing bad." Anna replies with a smile. "Gaius sent me to notify you that you are to meet him in his chambers before dinner tonight."

Morgana furrows her eyebrows slightly. "Did he say what for?"

Anna almost looks gleeful as she nods towards the sleeping Prince. "For the preparations for the ritual ceremony. It is in a week and he wants to run through a few things with you."

That hits her like a ton of bricks. In a week, she will be bound to Prince Merlin for the rest of her life. She will be a binding citizen of Drogomir. She will be a Princess, a future Queen, and most alarmingly, a wife.

She closes her eyes for a moment, letting that sink in again. She will be Prince Merlin's wife. Prince Merlin, who is so different from her. So full of anger, bitterness, sadness. So quick to judge. So prone to act without thinking. He's reckless, impulsive, dangerous. And yet... she turns her head to look at his peacefully slumbering form... he makes her heart race.

"Milady?"

Morgana turns her attention back to Anna. "Sorry." She smiles sheepishly. "I— thank you. I will be sure to go see Gaius before dinner."

Anna grins widely as she bows her head and begins to leave.

"Anna?" Morgana calls to her.

Anna turns and smiles expectantly. "Yes, Milady?"

"Any news about the servants?"

Anna sighs softly. "They're still recovering, but it might take a little while."

"Oh." Morgana sighs.

"But they're being temporarily replaced until they get better. The King asked for some new staff to help out around the castle until their return."

Morgana smiles. "Right. Thank you, Anna."

Morgana sighs softly to herself as she throws another glance at Merlin.

It has been two days since they'd gone into the city. Freya is still under interrogation and is currently being held in the dungeons. She doesn't know why, but she feels the need to go and see her. Perhaps it's because she wants to find something to indicate the girl's innocence. She still believes that everyone deserves a chance... something that her betrothed doesn't believe.

After getting ready for the day, she makes her way down to the dungeons, accompanied by her armed guards, of course. Merlin was really serious about her never going anywhere alone. Speaking of which, Merlin actually slept in for once, which she's glad for. She doesn't know what time he came back last night, but she guesses it wasn't until almost morning. Otherwise, he would already be up and about.

She asks the guards for a few minutes alone with Freya. They only give in when she promises that they can watch her from afar. She just needs a little bit of privacy.

Freya stares at her with wide eyes from where she sits with her legs crossed beneath her in the corner of her cell.

"Freya." Morgana calls softly.

"Have they decided my fate?" The girl asks.

Morgana shakes her head. "No... you still have to stand trial later on today."

Freya nods. She averts her gaze to the ground. "They will execute me." She says quietly, but just loud enough for Morgana to hear.

Morgana stares at her for a few short moments. "And do they have a reason to?"

Freya raises her head and stares at Morgana. "Milady?"

"Are they wrong if that's what they decide?"

Freya lowers her gaze again. She drops her head forward as her shoulders shake with her silent sob.

Morgana looks across the hallway at the guards. They watch her intently. She gives them a reassuring look as she moves closer to the bars of the cell. "Did you have anything to do with what happened to Anna? Why she was exiled?"

Freya raises her head once more, her eyes red and puffy. "I had no choice."

Morgana touches the bars in front of her, and she catches movement to her left. She raises her hand and gestures for the guards to stop. They do, and she gives them another reassuring look. She turns her attention back to Freya. "What do you mean you had no choice? Did Morgause force you to do all this?"

Freya's eyes widen as she looks frantically around the cell. "She will know. She will know if I say anything."

Morgana feels a pang of sadness and grief for the girl. She looks genuinely terrified. She can feel it. No one should ever feel that. Morgause is powerful and seems to have terrified the girl enough to make her betray the Kingdom. But she needs to know what her intentions are. "I know you're afraid... It's not the same, but I know what it's like to be afraid."

Freya stares at her as tears continue to stream down her face.

Morgana continues softly. "I was brought here to marry a Prince I didn't know... all I knew about him was what I'd heard, and believe me, none of it was good." She pauses as she recalls how much she despised the Prince when she first met him. Now, she thinks she's learning to accept him. She's learning that he is just broken and needs someone to help fix him. She offers a small smile at Freya as she shakes her head. "I hated him at first."

"You don't anymore?"

"No." She shakes her head again. "The stories and the rumors I heard were all heavily exaggerated. I realized that I wasn't afraid of what he would do to me. I was just afraid that I would spend the rest of my life with him. I was bound to marry him and I had no choice." She stares at Freya as she takes a step closer. "But I _do_ have a choice. I could either let him control me, or I could stand my ground and do everything in my power to make the best of what I've been given... you have a choice, Freya. You could continue to let that evil woman take control of your life, or you could let us help you."

Freya shakes her head again. "No. She will know and she will—".

"Do you really think she would care if you were executed today?" Morgana cuts her off.

Freya goes silent. After a long couple of moments, she replies. "No."

"We can protect you... just let us help."

"She's stronger than ever." Freya whispers quietly.

"Then help us fight her." Morgana urges softly. "Help us get rid of her, once and for all."

"Morgana."

Morgana turns her head in surprise to see Merlin standing at the other end of the hallway, staring at her. She looks at Freya once more, waiting for her answer.

Freya raises her head, wiping away some of her tears before she nods. "I will help." She whispers.

Morgana smiles gladly at her before going to the Prince.

"What are you doing down here?" He asks in slight annoyance.

She sighs. "I brought the guards with me." She points out. "And I'm here to speak with Freya."

"Why?"

"Because I believe she's innocent."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Not this again."

"She wants to help us catch Morgause."

Merlin pauses and stares at her. "What?"

"She knows more about Morgause than probably anyone else in this castle. And yes, I know Morgause is your father's sister, but he hasn't seen her in—".

"How could you possibly know that?" He asks, surprised.

"The King told me."

Merlin rubs his forehead and closes his eyes. He shakes his head after several moments. "Right. And how will the prisoner help us?"

"Her name is Freya, and she's going to help us in any way she can. She's the _only_ person we know who has had direct contact with Morgause."

"And how do we know we can trust her?"

" _I_ trust her." Morgana deadpans. "Do _you_ trust me?"

Merlin stares at her, his right eyes slightly twitching. "I trust you. But I don't know if I trust your judgement. You made the mistake of trusting Alvarr before, and look where that got you."

Morgana inhales slowly through her nose, trying not to be angry with the Prince. "First of all, I never trusted him."

"Well you sparred with him." Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Yes! I practiced the sword with him. That doesn't mean I trusted him!"

"You trusted him enough to let him swing a sword at you." He grumbles.

Morgana stares in disbelief. "Really?" She asks rhetorically. "You're still on that page?"

"I'm not on any page."

"He's dead, Merlin. You killed him yourself."

Merlin scoffs and turns away. "I wish I did."

Morgana's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He walks away and Morgana follows.

Anxiety builds up inside her as she grabs his arm. "Merlin! What do you mean you wish you did?"

He stops and whirls around to glare at her. "You misheard me."

"I heard you as clear as day! Is Alvarr still alive?!"

"No." Merlin says firmly as he pulls away and continues walking. "He's dead and that's all you need to know."

Morgana continues to follow closely behind him. "Merlin, you—".

"We will speak of this no more!" He rips his arm from her grip and glares at her again. He takes a few calming breaths before saying a little softer, "If she passes trial, she can help." With that, he turns and walks away.

...

Morgana spends the next half hour, trying not to spontaneously combust. She stares at the pages of the book before her, trying to read whatever Merlin wanted her to read, but she might as well be trying to read another language. She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Your teeth will break if you keep grinding them." Merlin suddenly says without taking his eyes off the book he's reading.

Morgana turns her head to glare at him. "What did you mean when you said you wished you'd killed Alvarr?"

"I told you." He replies. "You misheard me."

"I know what I heard."

"No, you don't." Merlin looks at her. "You only _think_ you do. I know what I said."

Morgana returns to reading, or rather, glaring at her book. "I don't think I can learn anything today." She says quietly. "I've been staring at the same page and reading the same paragraph for the past half hour." She raises her hands and massages her temples. "I just can't seem to focus."

Merlin sighs as he sets his book down and looks at her. "Then give up."

She looks at him. "What?"

"Give up." He shrugs. "If you want to discontinue lessons, then—".

"I didn't say I want to discontinue lessons." She cuts him off sharply. "I just need a break."

Merlin rolls his eyes and rises from his seat. "Levitate this book." He points to the book in front of him.

Morgana stares. She'd only just learned the incantation for the levitation spell the morning before. "I— I don't—".

"You know the incantation." He points at the book. "Focus on what you want the book to do. Picture it in your head. Imagine what will happen when you say the words... feel the magic in your body, in your bones, in your blood."

Morgana inhales deeply as she looks at the book. Focusing all her attention on the book while bringing to the forefront of her mind's eye, the words that Merlin had taught her. She imagines the book rising from the table as she slowly raises her hand towards it. She feels the magic begin to hum inside her, like a swarm of buzzing bees. "Rǽdee ásce geotan". She speaks the words slowly and clearly as she pushes the magic out of herself. At first, nothing happens, but then she watches in awe as the book begins to move, shaking slightly before levitating off the table."

Merlin smiles as he looks at her. She beams and laughs, losing focus and dropping the book back onto the table.

"You don't need a break." Merlin says softly. "You just need something different." He turns, walking away as he calls over his shoulder. "Come."

Morgana blinks, staring at his back for a moment before springing out of her chair and following him out of the library. "Where are we going?"

"To the training grounds."

Morgana watches him as he slows down beside her and matches her pace. She's grateful for that because otherwise, she would've had to jog to keep up with him and his long legs. "Why are we going to the training grounds?"

He doesn't say anything for a few moments, only folding his arms behind his back as he walks with her. He turns his head and nods at the window.

Morgana turns her head and glances out the windows, down towards the slopes that lead to the training grounds. A shadow flies overhead, streaks across the slopes and down to the training grounds. Morgana raises her gaze to the sky, watching as Aithusa hovers a moment before dropping down towards the ground below. She quickly brings her attention back and turns it towards the Prince. She raises her eyebrows questioningly. "What…" she trails off, not entirely sure of what to ask.

Prince Merlin offers a small, quarter of a smile. "I think it's time for you to officially meet the dragons."

...

All her life, she'd been told that these creatures are evil. She'd been told that they are vicious, dangerous, and vile monsters. But right now, as she watches both Aithusa and Kilgharrah bow their heads towards their Prince, she can see that they are none of those. Yes, they can be dangerous and vicious, but what animal isn't when they're being attacked, shunned, and shot at? But show them love and care, and they will show you loyalty.

She looks up at Merlin and watches his face closely. His features are relaxed, but his eyes are bright and alive with love for these creatures. She can already feel him relaxing even further. It's like he's more at ease with his dragons than he is with his people, or his guards. He's definitely more at ease with them than with her. "They respect you." she murmurs to him.

He looks at her and nods. "We have a mutual understanding."

Morgana smiles and shakes her head as she looks at the dragons again. "I think it's more than that."

Merlin gives her an odd look before turning his attention back to the dragons. He clicks his tongue as he walks up to Aithusa and raises his hand. Almost immediately, the smaller, but definitely still large dragon lowers her head and presses the front of her snout against the Prince's palm. He whispers something softly to her that Morgana doesn't catch. But she didn't need to.

The next moment, Aithusa raises her eyes from Merlin to stare at Morgana. She stares for a few moments, and Morgana tries not to squirm as she stares right back. Aithusa then cocks her head to the side, as if trying to decide what to do with Morgana.

Morgana swallows her nervousness, then nearly chokes on it when she hears a soft, soothing voice in her head. She knows it's in her head, for it's not Merlin, it's a female's voice, and she can tell that it's coming from Aithusa, whose snout hadn't even opened.

"Hello, Lady Morgana."

Morgana stares in awe at the dragon as she blinks rapidly. She looks at Merlin curiously when he turns to look her.

"You can speak to her with your mind." he says reassuringly.

Morgana looks up at Aithusa again as she uses her mind to greet the dragon. "Hello, Aithusa… it's a pleasure to officially meet you."

Aithusa bows her head, her eyes closing briefly as she does so.

"They're telepathic." Merlin says as he walks back over to her. "That is how they communicate. And if they want, they can invite you to communicate with them the same way."

Morgana lets out a long sigh. "That's incredible."

He nods. "Kilgharrah can do the same, but because he and Aithusa are of the only remaining dragons known to be alive today, he prefers to actually speak to you."

Morgana looks behind the smaller dragon at the larger of the two.

Kilgharrah bows his head as his gravelly voice rumbles when he speaks. "It is an honor to officially be introduced to you by our Prince." his face sort of stretches to something akin to a smile before he continues, although his eyes dance with mirth as he looks at the Prince. "He has never introduced a woman to us."

Merlin rolls his eyes at the Great Dragon. "I've never introduced _anyone_ to you." he deadpans.

Morgana smiles as she bows her head a little towards the Great Dragon. A sort of sadness takes over her shortly after when she thinks about what Merlin had said. "They're the only ones alive today?"

Merlin looks at her and shrugs. "The only ones we know of."

She thinks back to the Great Purge that Uther had brought about. The countless magical beings and creatures he had destroyed, all because of his hatred for magic. It saddens her, and she's not sure if it shows or if Aithusa had somehow read her mind, but the white dragon suddenly whispers into her mind. "It is no one's fault."

Morgana looks up at the dragon and stares curiously. "King Uther did it out of hatred towards all things magical."

"But the reason he hated was because he had had something taken from him."

"His wife." Morgana nods.

"Yes."

"But not all that is magical is evil."

"That is King Uther's major flaw. He does not see past his hatred. He only saw what made up that which took his Queen from him. He needed something to blame so that he cannot blame himself."

"That makes him selfish." Morgana says in her mind.

"That makes him human." Aithusa closes her large eyes.

"Humans are selfish."

Aithusa cocks her head to the side again and opens her eyes to stare at the woman before her. "All living things are selfish."

Morgana stares, not knowing what to reply with then. She glances at Merlin, who is talking with Kilgharrah in hushed tones.

"You are different from the other women Prince Merlin had been betrothed to." Aithusa says softly into her mind. "Different from most people, really."

Morgana returns her attention to the white dragon and she gives her a questioning look. "How do you mean?"

Aithusa straightens her large head and replies with, "The women Prince Merlin was supposed to marry before you sought out the Prince's attention. They sought out fortune, and the chance to someday sit on the throne… but you," the dragon pauses to move just a step closer to Morgana. "… you seek none of those."

Unsure of what to say to any of that, Morgana just stares. She does not know if she feels threatened that the white dragon is reading her emotions and more likely, her mind. But she _does_ know that Aithusa is telling the truth. She does not want the throne, or attention, or fortune… the only issue is, she's not sure what she wants either.

"Happiness."

Morgana blinks. "What?"

The dragon squints her eyes at the young woman. "Your other thoughts and emotions are a blur. As if you are confused about what you really want… but happiness is the only emotion that is clear. You seek happiness."

Morgana stares. She supposes that it's true. But then again, who doesn't want happiness? Everyone wants to be happy… except maybe Merlin. He always acts like he enjoys being everything but happy.

"Odd." Aithusa says softly. "You don't care much for your _own_ happiness."

Morgana raises her eyebrows. Well that can't be right.

Aithusa suddenly raises herself to her full height as she turns her head and looks at the Prince standing a few feet away from her. She turns her eyes back to Morgana and smiles. "You care more about _his_."

Morgana's eyes widen at that as she clears her throat and deliberately tries to think of things that will jumble her thoughts. She also tries to simultaneously avoid looking at the white dragon.

Aithusa chuckles softly. "It is okay, Lady Morgana. What we speak of is between us."

Morgana looks at Aithusa and asks. "What if he asks you?"

Aithusa actually smiles. Her snout stretches back as she bares her teeth. It's an oddly beautiful and heartwarming sight. "He is my Prince, and as such, I am required to tell him everything I see and do. However, I am under no obligation to tell him what I sense." Aithusa raises her paw and gestures forward a little. "Your secret is safe with me."

Morgana releases a breath of relief. "Thank you… I mean he already thinks that I secretly spy on him. No need to let him know that I also secretly care more about his happiness than my own."

Aithusa bows her head as Merlin walks back around to stand beside Morgana. He looks curiously at her and asks. "I take it that she's told you her special gift of sensing people's thoughts?"

Morgana nods to him. "Yes… it has been very… eyeopening."

Merlin nods. "Good." He points at Kilgharrah next. "Kilgharrah's special gift is being able to hear a Dragon call from an infinite distance. It matters not where he is or where you are. If you call, he will hear you."

Morgana smiles as she looks at Kilgharrah. "And this Dragon call… is it a spell of some sort?"

Kilgharrah moves up closer next to Aithusa as he shakes his head. "Of course not, Lady Morgana. However, it is in the language of The Old Religion."

"And anyone can call you?"

Merlin nods. "Yes. Anyone who knows the Dragon call can call a Dragon. Dragons have to be within a certain distance, but not Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah nods in agreement. "Although, I am not keen on being called just for the hell of it."

Morgana looks curiously at Merlin. "What exactly is a Dragon call?"

"It's exactly that. But more often than not, it's a cry for help. Warlocks and Witches don't just call Dragons for no apparent reason. They call when they need help, or simply to call them to come. The only thing is, Dragons will hear the call, but they can choose to ignore it. However, when a Dragonlord calls, the Dragon has no choice but to heed it and obey."

Morgana nods several times. This is all a nice lesson and all, but she's just a little bit lost now. "What's a Dragonlord?"

Merlin looks at Kilgharrah, who nods and takes the cue. "A Dragonlord is a warlock who possesses the rare ability to speak to and tame Dragons. They are spiritual brothers to dragons through a connection of the soul, with their abilities being hereditary. This ability is passed down from father to son."

Morgana raises her eyebrows. "Is?"

Kilgharrah nods again. "King Balinor is the current Dragonlord. When he passes, his abilities will pass down to Prince Merlin." Morgana stares in awe. King Balinor is a Dragonlord! What are the odds of that?!

"Great." Aithusa voices telepathically. "King Balinor is descended from a long line of powerful Kings, Queens, Warlocks, and High Priestesses. His lineage is the epitome of magic. Also, he is quite literally descended from the first Dragonlord."

Morgana shakes her head as she looks at Merlin. He really is the embodiment of magic. It's no wonder he's so attached to it.

Merlin sighs as the sun begins to set over the horizon. "It is getting late." he says to Morgana. "I suppose it is time for us to get back to the castle."

Morgana bids the Dragon's a goodnight before they begin back up the slopes towards the castle. As they walk, she can't help but ask. "Is Aithusa able to sense your thoughts?"

Merlin looks at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

She averts her gaze to the ground in front of her. "I just thought that since you're _you_ and— also the Prince, that you had somehow blocked her from sensing your thoughts and emotions."

Merlin shakes his head slowly, as if trying to find a good answer. After several moments of silence, they reach the side entrance of the castle and they enter into the corridors. Merlin finally looks at her again and replies, "I can use a spell to block her from sensing my thoughts. However, if she really wants to, she can easily penetrate the spell and get into my head."

"But?" Morgana could just sense the 'but' coming.

"But," Merlin continues. "I do not block her from sensing my thoughts. She can sense whatever she wants inside my head, as long as we don't ever speak of it."

Morgana nods slowly, more to herself than to him. "And your father?"

"He simply asks Aithusa not to get into his head. She has no choice but to obey him."

"So Aithusa can sense thoughts and Kilgharrah can hear a Dragoncall from an infinite distance." she smiles. "Have they ever used their gifts together?"

Merlin looks at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Morgana stops and stares at him with wide eyes. "Aithusa can sense thoughts. Kilgharrah can hear a Dragoncall from an infinite distance."

"You are literally just repeating yourself, and yes, I know. I told you, remember?" Merlin gives her an incredulous look.

"Yes, but… what if you could somehow link their abilities together?" She watches Merlin's face. His eyebrows scrunch together as he purses his lips. He's quickly catching on to what she's suggesting.

"Allowing Aithusa to sense someone's thoughts from an infinite distance." he finishes for her.

Morgana nods in agreement. "We can find out where Morgause is hiding."

They continue down the corridor as Merlin continues to ponder the idea. It's a brilliant idea, but a spell that binds abilities, not to mention, the abilities of two dragons, will take weeks, maybe even months of research and skill to create. However, this is really all they have. Turning to Morgana he gives her a questioning look. "The girl in the dungeons. Do you really trust her?"

Morgana hesitates but a moment. Her thoughts take her back to Freya. There is something more to why Freya was doing Morgause's bidding. Something that makes her more terrified of death. And because of that, Morgana nods. "Yes."

Merlin inhales deeply as he nods his head once more. "Then we will need her help."

…

Morgana gives Freya a reassuring look as they enter the Great hall together, alongside several guards. Merlin stands off to the left of the throne as he speaks quietly with his father. He turns at the sound of the doors shutting, and his eyes immediately search Morgana's.

"My King." Morgana greets, bowing to him. Freya silently does the same.

King Balinor rises from his throne, offering a small smile to the Lady Morgana. "Prince Merlin has just briefed me on your brilliant suggestion to bind Aithusa and Kilgharrah's abilities." he nods his head in approval. "However, it will take the most powerful and brilliant warlocks and Priestesses to pull off such a binding spell."

Morgana nods. "I understand, Your Grace." she glances to the right, where a small number of elderly men and women, including Gaius, stands back, watching the exchange.

King Balinor then turns his attention to Freya, his eyes narrowing just a tad. He glances at Morgana, "Prince Merlin also tells me that you trust this girl?"

Morgana answers with confidence. "I do."

"You know her?" He asks skeptically.

Morgana glances over at Freya. She really does not know her all that well. "She was my help when my maid, Anna, was in exile."

King Balinor frowns. "Yes…" he trails off and looks directly at Freya. "And was it not your doing that resulted in the Lady Morgana's maid being sent into exile?"

Freya lowers her head in shame as she nods. "Yes, Your Grace."

King Balinor turns his attention back to Morgana again and he raises his eyebrows at her. "And why, may I ask, do you trust her?"

Morgana takes one look at Freya before she replies. "Because she is willing to give up everything for love." It's a conclusion she came up with on her own, but she knows it to be true. Love, is the only reason a woman like Freya would turn to such drastic measures.

Gasps echo around the Great hall. Merlin does not look very pleased, and King Balinor's eyebrows are now dangerously high on his forehead. Freya turns her eyes slowly towards Morgana, and just beneath her pupils are tears, filling and escaping the corners of her eyes to cascade down her cheeks.

"Love." King Balinor murmurs. He looks at Freya and asks. "Morgause took someone you love?"

Freya nods her head up and down as a small cry of despair escapes her lips. "My mother, Your Grace… she— she is being held in Morgause's dungeons."

King Balinor sighs softly. "And do you know how to get there?"

Freya shakes her head profusely. "I have only been to Morgause's hideout once, but I had never been awake on the journey there and back."

The King stands back and looks at the small congregation in the Hall. With a long sigh, he looks at the young maid again and nods. "Very well. In exchange for your freedom, you will help us catch Morgause. However, there will be a few questions you must answer before we begin."

...

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. But I hope you all liked this chapter. And now, the search for Morgause begins. Up next, preparations for the ritual, and a deeper look into Morgana and Merlin's relationship. Thank you for reading and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	15. Her Friend

Title: The Mad Prince

…

Chapter Fifteen: Her Plan

…

Morgana shifts her weight from her left leg to her right as she watches the interrogation from beside her betrothed. It has been only a few minutes, but she can clearly feel the pressure. She feels bad for the girl in question, but she understands that it's what needs to be done.

"My mother and I are from a small village, just outside of Drogomir, Sire." Freya explains.

"And how did you meet Morgause?"

Freya winces and hesitates. "She— she pretended to befriend me… I thought— I thought that she was like me. A poor, lonely girl."

King Balinor nods slowly as he watches the girl nervously fidget with her hands in front of her. "But she was really trying to find out about you and how she can use you."

Morgana shakes her head in disgust at Morgause. She absentmindedly whispers to Merlin, "She knew how vulnerable Freya was, and she used that against her."

Merlin nods and looks at her. "Taking her mother meant taking away the only thing she has left in her life… I can see how that would force someone to go against an entire Kingdom."

This surprises Morgana. The fact that Merlin is actually saying that he understands why Freya did what she did, is a huge step towards— well, understanding. Coming from him, it means a lot to her. It means that for once, he's coming to logical conclusions concerning love and caring, on his own.

"What exactly did Morgause plan for you to do here?" King Balinor asks. "Corrupting the Lady Morgana's maid, poisoning the servants… what is she planning?"

Freya shakes her head profusely. "I do not know, Sire. She leaves messages in a cave just on the outskirts of the forest beyond the city. I am to retrieve those messages every 7 days, and carry them out without question. She never tells me what she's planning."

King Balinor nods as he speaks. "I expected as much. She's smart." he mutters the last part with an air of sadness that no one but Morgana was able to catch.

She knows what it's like to know that someone you considered family has fallen way too far into the error of their ways. Uther, who she once considered a father, someone who she once looked up to, made many grave mistakes. He'd falsely persecuted and executed people in the name of his hatred for magic. So, she's familiar with the feeling of total loss. The confusing and mixed emotions. Love, because you once thought the world of them. Sadness, because you know they will never see their mistakes. Even now, sending her to marry into a Kingdom built on magic, Uther will never accept magic, or anyone who has anything to do with it. Her being here was merely a bargain to him. An offering in exchange for peace. And despite the fact that she hates him for that very reason, she can never wish him ill or death. A small part of her will always see him as the man who took her in when her parents passed away.

"It is no matter." King Balinor says after a long moment of silence. "We will find her either way." He turns and nods at one of the Warlocks standing beside Gaius.

A tall man with blue-grey eyes and light colored hair steps forward, raising his hands in front of him and carefully taking off his dark, leather gloves. "This will probably take a while, Sire." he says curtly.

King Balinor nods. He turns and gives Freya a reassuring look. "Fret not. Aredian is one of the members of my council, and a gifted clairvoyant… You say that you were never awake for the journey to Morgause's hideout, yes?"

Freya nods. "Yes, Sire. I've never been able to figure out how I got there and back."

The King purses his lips, then nods again. "We suspect that Morgause put a magical block in your mind to prevent you from remembering certain things. Aredian should be able to remove the block. When he is successful, you will then meet with the Dragon, Aithusa. She has the ability to _look_ inside your mind. If it all goes accordingly, she will be able to help you remember what you've forgotten."

Freya nods again, her fingers trembling in fear and nervousness. The King moves closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You will not be harmed. If you are able to help us get to Morgause, I will make sure that your mother is returned safely back to you."

The young maid sheds a few tears of hope as she looks up into the King's eyes. "Thank you, Sire… I— I know it's too late, but I am deeply apologetic for my part in all of this—".

"It is okay." King Balinor cuts her off softly. "No one was severely harmed, and quite frankly, if it wasn't for the Lady Morgana, you would probably be in a much different situation right now. I think the person you should be thanking, is her." he smiles as he looks at Aredian and back. "You can thank her later." he says when Freya looks gratefully at Morgana. "For now, you just need to keep your mind clear and open."

The King stands back, ordering a few guards to call a meeting for the Knights. He turns to Merlin and asks, "Are you up for a little quest?"

Merlin nods immediately. "Of course, father."

King Balinor grins. "Take a few men with you and check out the cave Freya mentioned."

Merlin nods as he takes a step forward.

"Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes, father?" Merlin asks curiously.

King Balinor turns and gestures to Morgana. "You might want to take her along with you… despite not knowing the full extent of what is going on, the Lady Morgana has more than proved to be very helpful."

Merlin glances at Morgana before nodding and bowing towards his father.

…

As the guards rally up the Knights, Merlin and Morgana make their way back to their chambers to change into more suitable attires. A Prince mustn't go into a forest in Royal attire, and a Lady mustn't accompany him in a dress.

"If Aithusa can see into Freya's mind after Aredian removes the magical block, then we wouldn't need the spell to bind Aithusa and Kilgharrah's abilities, right?"

Merlin looks at Morgana as he pulls on the straps of his armor. "Possibly. But as my father had mentioned, Morgause is smart. I'm sure she'd thought of something more than just a magical block to prevent us from ever finding out where she's hiding… there are dark spells, anchoring spells, and she even knows of Aithusa's gifts. She could've figured out a way to prevent Aithusa from seeing into Freya's mind."

He pauses his actions to look at Morgana when she picks up her armor and admires it. He'd had it made for her a few days ago. "Removing the block is the only thing we can do for now." He continues. "In the meantime, Gaius and the other warlocks and Priestesses are trying to figure out the components in creating a binding spell powerful enough for two dragons."

Morgana sighs as she goes behind her changing screen and begins pulling her armor on. "Right." she mutters. When she's done pulling it on over herself, she huffs when she realizes that the straps are in the back. "Of course." Moving out from behind her changing screen, she looks sheepishly at the Prince. He looks utterly dashing in his fitted armor. It suits him, she thinks. It fits almost too well… he looks like a god. She rolls her eyes at herself as she asks. "Could you help me?"

Merlin stares at her for a moment before quickly clearing his throat and moving towards her. He circles around her, admiring the way the armor hugs her figure perfectly. He makes a mental note to thank the blacksmith later. Shaking his head, he moves to stand behind her. He pauses when he sees that she's wearing the most transparent shirt she owns. Her ivory skin is practically a light, passing through the fabric. He swallows hard as he raises his eyes away from her back and stares at the back of her head. He blindly feels for the straps of the armor, tightening them as he makes another mental note to yell at the blacksmith.

When he's done tightening Morgana's armor, he finds himself just staring at the back of her head. His eyes slowly move from her dark, shiny hair, to the nape of her neck. He swallows hard again, his eyes dropping to the straps to make sure they're secure. "It's not too tight, is it?" he asks hoarsely.

Morgana turns her head, looking over her shoulder at him. She shakes her head and offers a small smile. "No… it's— it's fine."

Merlin nods slowly. His eyes grow heavy as he's suddenly staring at her mouth. Her pink, pouty lips. As if intending to torture him further, her tongue runs over her bottom lip before disappearing back into her mouth. She bares her front teeth for a mere second as they bite down on her lip.

Merlin is just beginning to lean into her, when someone suddenly knocks on the door of their chambers, drawing him from the delicious torture he was enduring. He clears his throat loudly as he turns abruptly and marches to the door.

He finds the guards rallied just outside his door, waiting for them. Turning to his betrothed, he nods his head at her and gestures for her to follow him. "We should go."

Morgana follows him out as she tries to will her heart to come back down from where it had floated off to when Merlin had suddenly started staring at her. It has come to her attention that the tension between them has grown thicker. Between lessons, magic, plans, and trials, they hadn't had much time to dwell on their feelings for long. It seems like every time something happens or is about to happen between them, they are pulled apart by some sort of invisible force of nature. It puts her in a position of emotional turmoil, for she's not entirely sure of what to do about any of it. They're not married just yet… but does that mean they shouldn't do anything about the obvious attraction they have for each other? This question brings her thoughts back to the night when she had almost given herself to him. To this day, she still wonders what would've happened if he hadn't stopped her. Would she have felt a greater connection to him afterwards? Would she have been happy afterwards? Would she have regretted it?

She pauses her thoughts as they make their way down to the stables. Once she's on her horse, she looks at the Prince and smiles to herself when he waves at the guards on the other horses to follow them. No, she thinks with much certainty. She's not sure of the other questions, but she's sure more than anything that she would not have regretted it. She still doesn't regret offering herself to him. He'd been a gentleman that night. He'd stopped her from making a decision she wasn't even sure of, because he'd wanted her to be completely sure. For that, she will always be grateful. He's a lot of things. He's sad, lonely, angry, impulsive, and so many other things. But he's noble in his own way.

As their horses trot along the outskirts of the forest outside the city, Merlin pulls back from the lead to ride beside her. He looks over at her and asks, "Are you alright?"

She looks at him questioningly. "Yes… of course."

He raises his eyebrows at her and asks, "Are you sure? You seem troubled."

She shakes her head and smiles at him. "Not troubled… just— thinking about something."

The Prince goes silent for a few moments before he turns his head towards her again. "May I ask what you're thinking about?"

Morgana panics for a short second, but then she decides that she shouldn't panic at all. She can choose to say yes, or no… and he's not demanding anything from her, like he would've done a few weeks ago… he's asking. Glancing behind her to make sure they're out of hearing distance from the guards, she nods towards the Prince and tells him the truth. "I was thinking about _you_."

Merlin is taken aback by her honesty. Of course, she's always honest, at least to his knowledge, but… he didn't think she would say what she'd just said. "Me." he says slowly. "What _about_ me?"

Morgana shrugs her shoulders at him. "I was simply thinking about how much you've…" she trails off for a moment, trying to find the right word to describe his change. She doesn't want to imply that he's changing, because he could take that the wrong way. She wants him to see that he'd always been the same. That he's just relearning how to feel. She settles for, "… how much you've adapted to everyone."

He stares at her for a good few moments before chuckling and shaking his head. "That's a nice way of saying I've changed."

Morgana laughs sheepishly at that. "Sorry… I didn't want to sound cliche'd. But it's for the better, your change."

Merlin shakes his head and really (like really) smiles at her. "I didn't think it was possible."

"For you to change?" Morgana asks curiously.

He shakes his head at her again. "For you to change me."

" _I_ changed you?" She asks with a small smile.

He raises his eyebrows at her then. "Well _I_ didn't do it." He pauses to smile at her again. "As I recall, you specifically told me that I was a fool for thinking you won't find the good in me."

"And so I did." She says softly. For a single moment, they stare at each other, and that was all they needed to know what the other was thinking. The world somehow slows down around them as they simply bathe in each others gazes. Morgana is the first to smile, so wide, it's almost comical. The fact that he remembers what she'd said, and the fact that he's smiled twice today, warms her heart. "I told you so." she grins.

Merlin chuckles at that and rolls his eyes at her.

"We are here, Sire." One of the guards says from behind Merlin. The Prince blinks, clearing his throat as he returns his full attention to the front. He'd been so focused on Morgana, he'd forgotten why they're there, and that they weren't alone. He finds himself staring at an opening of a cave, just beyond a thick brush of shrubbery. Pulling his horse to a stop, he dismounts before circling around to the other side to help Morgana down. Once they're both off their horses, two of the guards take the horses to tie them to a nearby tree.

"Survey the surrounding area." Prince Merlin calls to the guards. He looks at Morgana and gestures for her to follow him.

As they approach the opening of the cave, Merlin suddenly stops, throwing out his arm in front of Morgana to stop her as well.

"What is it?" She asks as she looks up at him. His eyes are trained on the ground, and she looks down to find tracks in the mud. Fresh tracks.

"Someone was just here." Merlin says as he narrows his eyes and checks their surroundings. "Stay here." He whispers to her as he continues towards the cave entrance.

Morgana widens her eyes at him even though he's not looking at her. "Merlin." She calls quietly, but he ignores her and keeps going. She begins to panic when he disappears into the darkness of the cave. Her heart is in her throat as she watches the entrance for a few minutes. Every part of her is on edge, every hair on her body is standing to attention. She has never felt so much fear and anxiety. She has no time to think about what that means. Right now, all she can think, is that Merlin is alone inside that cave, possibly with Morgause. That, more than anything else, terrifies her.

It takes her a minute to make her decision and move towards the entrance of the cave.

...

The cave is dark, dusty, and smells of dirt and moss. Merlin squints as he raises a hand in front of him and whispers the spell to command fire. A flame rises from the palm of his hand, illuminating the path before him. There's water, dripping from somewhere deeper inside the cave, echoing softly around him. He stops when he reaches two tunnels. He can't see beyond any of them, and he doesn't have time to prepare a revealing spell. He chooses to go left on a whim. Picking up the pace of his steps, he ventures further into the cave and farther away from the entrance. He hopes that nothing is going wrong outside.

As he turns into another tunnel, a shadow passes swiftly a few feet in front of him, but he hadn't been able to see what it was. He takes off in a sprint after it, mentally preparing to attack when he needs.

As he turns another corner, he lifts his arm, ready to blast whoever was in the cave to smithereens, but the scream is what stops him. It isn't so much just the scream, but rather, the pitch of it. High, feminine. A woman. He narrows his eyes as he lifts the flame in his palm to reveal the face of the woman.

Upon first glance, Merlin's mouth falls open in surprise. "You— aren't you—".

"Prince Merlin?" The woman leans forward a little to get a closer look at the Prince.

Merlin nods as he lowers his hand a little. "Guinevere, right?"

Gwen smiles as she lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Errr— Gwen."

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen sighs as she shakes her head. "I got lost on the way here. I found this cave last night and decided to rest here for a little while."

Merlin shakes his head. "I meant what are you doing here in Drogomir. You're a far way from Camelot."

Gwen's face falls as she looks away for a moment, trying to keep her emotions in check. Merlin catches the subtle look of despair that was barely expressed on her face.

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"It's Camelot, Your Grace... it— it was attacked by a witch and her army of magical creatures. King Uther was injured in the process."

Merlin stares at Gwen for a moment before he asks, "He sent you here for help? Alone?"

Gwen shakes her head. "No... I— I came here to ask for your help without his knowledge. His son, Prince Arthur is trying to keep Camelot's defenses up, but they won't be able to hold for much longer. We are no match for the magic the witch wields."

Merlin's eyebrows crinkle slightly as he asks, "The witch... do you know her name?"

Gwen nods. "She said it only once... to King Uther when she first arrived." She wrinkles her nose as she says the name. "Morgause."

...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I apologize for the wait. Thank you for reading!

-McDiggin'It


	16. Her Weakness

Title: The Mad Prince

A/N: I've apologized to the people reading _He is Mine_ , and I'll apologize again here for not updating for so long. It has been many months. I took some time off to focus on the job that's paying me, and also, writers block is real as heck. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I intend to finally finish this fic as well as _He Is Mine_ within the next couple of weeks. After that, I intend on finally finishing _The Thief_. If you've been reading my fics, I want to say thank you so much. For those who left reviews (even the negative ones), I love you all. You're all such amazing people and it's so great to have fellow Mergana shippers to share these fics with. So thank you again, and please leave a review!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Sixteen: Her Weakness

…

Morgana squints as she ventures further inside the cave. Her heart beats wildly in her chest as she raises her hand and whispers, "Forbearne." A small flame rises from her palm, illuminating the space before her. She tries her best to focus on the flame as she continues until she reaches a fork. She resists the urge to call out Merlin's name. She has no idea who could be in the cave with them and she doesn't want to risk giving away his presence to whoever the other person will be. She prays it's no one dangerous.

Just as she's about to take the path on the left, a light emerges from beyond it. In her panic, the flame in her palm flickers out, which is just as well. She quickly moves out of sight, hiding behind the cave wall that separates the two paths. Closing her eyes, she concentrates hard on one of the few stunning spells that Merlin had taught her. She takes a deep, quiet breath as she concentrates on what she wants the spell to do for her. At the same time, she uses her hearing to determine how close the other person is. She waits, timing her attack just right. She has no idea if it'll work, or if it does, what she'll do afterwards. All she knows is that she should always be cautious. Merlin taught her as much. Trust no one.

She hears the footsteps draw nearer and nearer, until finally, it's close enough that she can tell they're exiting the fork. She jumps out, pushing her hand forward in a forceful motion as the spell leaves her lips. "Wáce ierlic!" There's a high-pitched shriek, but nothing else. She had banked on the other person to go flying in the other direction, but instead, her spell was deflected, smashing into a pillar on the other side of the cave. To her surprise, another figure steps out from beside her, causing her to take a step back. Her foot catches on something and she's about to go plummeting back onto the ground, but then there's a hand around her wrist before she's being pulled back upright. She quickly recognizes Merlin's face, and her heart calms down immediately. "Oh my god, I thought you were someone else. I almost attacked—".

"Lady Morgana!"

Morgana whirls around to face the other person. The one she'd nearly attacked. Her heart jumps at the sight of her best friend, dirty, in a tattered attire, a little worse for wear, but still looking as radiant as the last time she saw her. "Gwen!" She rushes forward, pulling her friend into a tight hug. "What are you—". she begins to ask what she's doing there, but the words catch in her throat. By the way Gwen has begun sobbing into her shoulder, it's not good. And if she's there alone, then it's definitely not good.

Merlin touches her shoulder, letting her pull back and look at him. "Your questions can wait until we're back inside the castle. Your friend needs many things that we can't provide her with in this cave."

Morgana looks at Gwen, then back at Merlin. She nods her head. "Right."

Merlin gestures for them to walk ahead of him, which they do immediately.

As they walk, Gwen leans over and gives Morgana a pointed look. Morgana raises her eyebrows at her. "What is it?"

Gwen shrugs and looks behind her at the Prince before looking back at her best friend. "You— you used magic." she whispers.

Morgana blinks, momentarily forgetting how foreign it must've looked to Gwen to see her using magic. "I've been studying it."

"Really?" Gwen asks almost excitedly. Her eyes are a little wide as she looks down at Morgana's hand. "Is it— Is it hard?"

Morgana smiles and shakes her head. "Not really… it's— like brushing your hair. At first, it's all tangled up and frustrating. But with patience and persistence, it slowly becomes easier to deal with... until the next time at least."

"Not exactly the way I would describe magic," Merlin interrupts from behind them. Morgana looks over her shoulder and smiles. "…but, I get what you're saying." He finishes with a small half smile. "That stunning spell you used back there was quite impressive."

His words make Morgana blush and grin to herself.

Gwen grins as she looks from Morgana, to the Prince trailing behind them, and back. "It's a good thing Prince Merlin deflected it then. Otherwise, it would've been _me_ who had been obliterated instead of a pillar of rocks."

Morgana smiles sheepishly as a light shines from up ahead. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Gwen shrugs it off. "It's alright. I would've done the same thing if I knew how to do magic."

Merlin cringes as they begin to emerge out of the mouth of the cave. "Magic is not something you ' _do_ '." he mumbles under his breath. Morgana and Gwen are just a little ways ahead enough of him that they don't hear him.

As they head back to the castle, Merlin sends two guards ahead to get word to the King of the possible whereabouts of Morgause. He then informs Morgana and Gwen about the fact that they'll have to see the King first before they do anything else. The women agree to it, knowing that Gwen isn't just here to visit her best friend.

…

"Camelot?" King Balinor rises from his seat at the throne, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's… not possible."

Merlin blinks up at his father from where he stands at the bottom of the steps before the throne. "Why not?"

King Balinor shakes his head. "Camelot is one of the only Kingdoms in all the lands that doesn't allow magic. Why would she go there?"

"I don't know." Merlin replies. He looks at Gwen and Morgana, standing beside him. "Guinevere says that Morgause was unclear about why she was even there. She only told them her name before attacking."

King Balinor sighs heavily as he begins to pace. "This contradicts Aredian's findings."

Merlin frowns. "What did he find out?"

"When Aredian got past the block in Freya's mind, we found out about Morgause's plan to poison the servants."

"What was her motive?" Morgana asks curiously. These were one of the things she had really wanted to know.

The King purses his lips and gives her a soft, apologetic look. "To get to you."

"Me?" Morgana asks as Merlin's eyes widen.

Merlin takes a step up on one of the steps in front of him. "Why?"

King Balinor looks from his son, to Morgana, and back. "Because right now, she is the most important person in this Kingdom."

The Kings words causes Morgana to become confused. She knows she's betrothed to Merlin. She might become a future Princess, and then possibly a future Queen. But to a Kingdom, she could easily be replaced. If she fails as a Princess or Queen, Prince Merlin could take a new betrothed like he'd done multiple times before her. And more so, how is she more important than Princess Madeline, or Prince Merlin, or even the King himself? That being the conclusion of her thoughts, she looks at the King again and shakes her head. "I don't understand, Your Grace."

The King sighs. "It's very complicated, Lady Morgana. Morgause's only way into the castle is through invitation. The people who get invited into this castle are thoroughly inspected. The magical spells and runes surrounding the castle ensure that the people who enter it, have been invited by me. Freya's instructions were to poison the servants. She took an alternate but effective route and procured a potion to make them sick instead."

Merlin looks at Morgana and nods. "You were right about Freya."

"That being said," King Balinor continues softly to Morgana. "Poisoning the servants mean we would need new servants. New servants would mean new invitations. Invitations mean they could enter the castle without worrying about the protective spells... Morgause was going to enter as your new maidservant, putting her in the perfect position to do what she wants with you."

Gwen stares at the King with wide eyes. "Permission to speak, Your Grace?"

King Balinor nods to her.

"If Morgause wanted to get to Morgana, then why is she in Camelot?"

The King shakes his head. "Freya did not deliver the poison, but a temporary illness to the servants. She thought it would suffice, but Morgause knows that is not the case. Our issue with the shortage on servants is only temporary, and therefore, sending out invitations for temporary servants is unwise. It takes weeks to train them before they're used, and by the time they'd be trained, our servants would've recovered... the only explanation as to why Morgause's plans have changed, is if her plans have a deadline." King Balinor nods at Morgana. "And therefore, the only other way to get to the Lady Morgana, is through one of her weaknesses... Camelot."

Morgana nods slowly as the Kings explanation sinks in. "Because she knew how much it means to me. She knew that she would have to go for the only other place she could touch that means something to me."

"And she knew we would help because of you, and because of the alliance we made with Camelot." King Balinor nods.

Morgana nods. "Yes." It makes sense. But she's not going to make it easy. "So we're not going to help Camelot."

A simultaneous cry from Prince Merlin and Gwen echo throughout the Great Hall. "What?"

Morgana nods and turns to look at them. "That's exactly why she's attacking Camelot! She wants us to come to their rescue. And I don't know how, but I know that she knows that I would find a way to convince you to let me go and help."

"Well you're _not_." Prince Merlin says firmly. "She's trying to draw you out."

King Balinor nods and looks at Morgana with a reassuring look. "I'll send my army out to aid Camelot—".

"No." Morgana cuts him off. She quickly realizes her mistake and apologizes. "Forgive me, Your Grace. But according to Gwen, Camelot will not survive another day. Your men will need more than a day to even get there. The only way we can help them is if we lure Morgause away."

Gwen's eyes light up at that. "Yes, that could work."

"Using _me_." Morgana adds.

The King, Prince, and Gwen all give her alarmed looks. "Absolutely not." Merlin says sternly.

Morgana huffs, "The only reason she's attacking Camelot is because she wants me out of Drogomir." She points out.

"And the whole reason she wants _you_ of all people is because she knows how important you are to Drogomir." Merlin returns.

This is the second time they've mentioned her importance. "I know I'm your betrothed, but there's something else you're not telling me." She says to Merlin. "Why am I so important to Drogomir?"

"Merlin." King Balinor interjects as Merlin begins to reply. "There is no time to lose. Make an announcement to the guards to gather all our forces. I'll notify the council and speed up the process of making a binding spell for Kilgharrah and Aithusa. We'll need that spell to work so we can find out if Morgause will take the bait." He turns to Morgana and nods. "Lady Morgana, Gaius can assist you with a potion that should help your friend get her strength back. You may meet us back here in the Great Hall to go over what we will do to draw Morgause away from Camelot."

Despite the protests and frustrations in her mind, Morgana knows that the King is right. They are limited on time. Bowing to the King, she nods her head and agrees to do as he says. She then leads Gwen out of the Great Hall, where Merlin stops her with a hand on her elbow. She looks questioningly at him and he offers her a sincerely apologetic look.

"I apologize for all the confusion you must be feeling. My father is right about the lack of time we have in order to save your former home…" he trails off as he raises a hand and caresses her cheek gently. "I promise I will tell you everything later. In the meantime, I'll send Kilgharra out to see what he can find out about Camelot."

Morgana can only offer a small, understanding smile. It's a lot, coming from him. It seems like there's recently been a lot coming from him in general. She's taken by pleasant surprise when the Prince leans down and softly kisses her lips. "I will see you soon." he whispers, before turning and heading in the other direction. She stares after him for a long moment, distracted by thoughts of what they're all hiding from her, among other things.

"He doesn't seem at all like the monster people described him as."

Morgana gasps, turning around to her friend. She had completely forgotten that she and Merlin were not alone. "Oh…" she says pathetically. "I— sorry, I didn't hear what you just said." she smiles sheepishly as a blush creeps up her cheeks.

Gwen giggles softly. "I was just saying that your Merlin is nothing like the mad Prince we'd heard about in Camelot." she gives her a pointed look. "I remember we discussed how much you were going to hate him before you left Camelot. The first time I met him was brief. He didn't say much, but he also didn't seem like the monster I imagined." She smiles at Morgana.

Morgana's eyes soften as she turns her head and stares off in the direction Prince Merlin went. When she turns back, she shakes her head. As they begin walking towards Gaius' chambers, she explains. "He was awful at first." she begins, causing Gwen to look expectantly at her.

"How so?"

Morgana chuckles as she recalls the first time she met the Prince. He was all dark, mysterious, angry, brooding, and especially terrifying. "I desperately wanted nothing to do with him. He was controlling and dreadful. He belittled me, made me feel vulnerable and helpless. Granted, I judged him before getting to know him, but he was no saint." she smiles as she remembers the first real argument they had in his chambers. The one where he warned her about Alvarr. It feels like it was years ago. She shakes her head and lets out a small laugh. "This might sound odd, but… I feel like I've been here for ages. If only because he has changed so much in such little time."

Gwen smiles at her. "He seems quite protective of you."

Morgana laughs. "That's an understatement. He magically threw a man into a shop stand because he stared at me too long."

This causes Gwen to howl with laughter. "As barbaric as that sounds, I can't help but admire him for his protectiveness over my best friend." Gwen smiles and looks over at Morgana. "I am truly relieved by the knowledge that you have someone who fiercely protects you."

Morgana's smile widens. "I never thought I would ever say this, but... when I'm with him, I truly feel safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me." She looks down as her face warms and her cheeks redden. "I trust him."

"Do you really?" Gwen asks. She has never known Morgana to sound as trusting as she does in that moment. And maybe she's paranoid, but she has to be sure. Merlin isn't the only one who has apparently changed in such little time.

Morgana smiles at her best friend. "I know you must be skeptical, and I don't blame you. But I assure you, this is a realization that surprised me as well... I just know that I can trust Merlin with my life... my heart, even."

Gwen's eyes widen for a fraction of a second as she stops and stares at Morgana. "Your heart... you— you're—".

Morgana nods her head slowly. "I don't know how it happened, but... every time I think about him, which is alarmingly a lot now, I get this feeling in my chest. In the pit of my stomach. In my heart. It's—intense, overwhelming, and confusing." She bites her lip, thinking about said feelings. "All I'm sure of, is that I really, truly care for him. I want to be his light in the dark. I want to protect him fiercely the same way he does me...". She pauses and looks at Gwen. "I want him to need me the way I've come to need _him_. And no matter what it is that he and this whole Kingdom is hiding from me, I know my feelings won't change."

Gwen stares at her friend, her mouth agape and her eyes full of wonder. In all her years serving as Morgana's maid, she had never known her to be someone who speaks openly about feelings of love. She's the type who ignores those feelings. She expresses her feelings through actions that don't seem to be love. For Arthur's birthday the year before, she'd given him a new shield she'd personally designed, and then she punched him in the arm... hard enough to leave a bruise. She sighs as she looks her friend in the eye and smiles. "And does he feel the same way?"

Morgana pauses and looks away. "I— I don't know," she mutters. "He never told me how he really feels about me... but I know that he cares. He just— he doesn't know how to properly show it sometimes."

"Why don't you ask him about his feelings?"

Morgana snorts. "That's easier said than done." She shakes her head. "He's not the type to talk about his feelings."

Gwen raises her eyebrows. "What type _is_ he?"

Morgana shrugs, "The type that won't say anything until he has no choice."

Gwen hums as they come to a stop in front of Gaius' chambers. "I hope the time for that to happen is sooner rather than later." She looks at Morgana and sighs. "I saw Morgause only briefly. But what I saw shook me to the core. What she did to the guards is..." she trails off and shivers. "I just hope that our plan works."

Morgana smiles encouragingly at her friend. "It will."

...

Gaius makes quick work of the potion that Gwen needs to regain her strength. It's a bitter concoction that Gwen swears, smells like pig sty and Arthur's feet. "Here. Smell it!" She says as she raises the glass and thrusts it at Morgana.

Morgana quickly steps away and wrinkles her nose. "I believe you, Gwen."

"But it's horrible!" Gwen wails dramatically.

"Yes, and I'll take your word for it." Morgana laughs. "I have no desire to find out what a combination of pig sty and Arthur's feet smell like."

Gaius raises an eyebrow in amusement. He can see why the Lady Morgana wanted her friend to be with her here. They are something akin to siblings. He rolls his eyes as Gwen continues to stall. "My dear girl, the potion isn't supposed to be delicious, and definitely not meant to be savored." He scolds lightly. "Just knock it back and get it over with."

Gwen makes a face as she takes several deep breaths. After a few moments of gathering her wits, she pinches her nose and drinks the whole glass in one go.

Gaius smiles, Morgana laughs, and Gwen begins hacking and coughing as she claws at her neck in a dramatic manner.

"Oh, dear gods it tastes worse than it smells." She wheezes.

Gaius chuckles as he hands her another glass filled with orange liquid. "Here. It'll get rid of the taste."

Gwen doesn't ask questions as she hurriedly swallows down the liquid in the glass. She gasps as she takes a deep breath. Slowly, her face relaxes as she smacks her lips. "Ohh... it's— it's working."

"Of course it's working." Gaius snaps with an eyeroll. "I know what I'm doing."

"The first one is working too!" Gwen continues as she looks down at her arms and legs. "I can feel it in my body. The warmth."

Gaius nods and pats her back. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some research to do."

Morgana and Gwen take their leave, heading towards Morgana and Merlin's chambers.

"We need to get you out of those dirty clothes." Morgana grins. "You look like you just fought your way through a battlezone."

They both change into more comfortable clothes, before flagging down a maid to have some food delivered for Gwen. Gwen practically inhaled the food, having only eaten a piece of stale bread and a handful of berries over the past two days.

As they make their way back to the Great Hall, Gwen begins retelling the events in Camelot. Morgana listens intently, feeling more useless than ever. She shakes her head and sighs. "I wish I was there." She says softly. "Despite my anger at Uther, I don't want anything bad to happen to him..." she trails off as she thinks about the way she'd ignored him when she left. She'd hated him so much in that moment. But now, she's realizing that she should be grateful to him. If he hadn't forced her to come here, she never would've met Merlin. Merlin, who now makes her heart swell with joy whenever she sees him. Merlin, who protects her fiercely and treats her well, despite his rage at the world and everything that breathes. Merlin, who is standing across the hall from them with an expression of concern on his face.

"That can't be good." Gwen says from beside her as they draw near the Prince.

Merlin approaches them and shakes his head. "Someone is here to see you." He looks at Morgana, then at Gwen. "Both of you."

Morgana looks at her friend, then at the Prince. "Who?" She asks, just as the doors swing open and a bloodied and bruised Arthur walks through with a grim expression on his face.

"Arthur!" Gwen cries out as she hurries to the Prince's side. Morgana does the same, rushing to his other side.

"Morgana." The Prince smiles. "It's good to see you again."

Morgana's eyes fill with tears as she hugs the Prince of Camelot. "What happened?" She pulls away to look expectantly at him as he looks at Gwen and smiles at the fact that she's safe and unharmed.

Arthur stumbles, and Merlin is quick to catch him and pull him upright.

Merlin looks at Morgana and shakes his head. "He's told us everything. I can relay what happened while Gaius tends to him."

Morgana nods as Merlin turns to gesture towards a few guards by the door. "Take him to Gaius. Make sure he gets everything he needs."

Gwen looks at Morgana with wide eyes. "I'll go with him."

Morgana nods and watches them leave down the corridor. When she turns to Merlin, she looks at him expectantly. "How did he get here?"

Merlin sighs as he leads her towards a window by the gardens. "I had Kilgharrah go ahead and see what he can find in Camelot."

"And?"

"Prince Arthur was the only one who was able to get away."

"And King Uther? The Knights? The people?"

Merlin shakes his head. "Arthur told us they were forced into a siege. They hadn't seen Morgause coming, so they haven't had time to gather enough supplies for the entire Kingdom... All they could do was evacuate the city and take everyone into the citadel. But they haven't had much access to food or water for the past 2 days. King Uther's army was no match for Morgause's. And the Knights did all they could to get Arthur out of the castle to Kilgharra... as for the King, Morgause is holding him hostage until we meet her demands."

Morgana's eyes are wide with horror as she asks, "And what are her demands?"

Merlin stares at her, raising a hand and caressing her cheek softly. "You."

Morgana blinks up at the Prince as she lets that sink in. "That's it?" She asks shakily.

"And me."

Morgana shakes her head and takes his hand, squeezing it. "What does she want with us?"

"To die... at her hand."

Morgana runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Why— why is she doing this? Why us?"

Merlin takes both her hands in his and squeezes them lightly. "I think it's time I tell you the truth... about my mother. About the ritual, the throne, and your part in all of it."

...

A/N: So it's finally that time! For Morgana to learn the truth. I won't take long to update this time. I promise! So sorry for the super long wait. Writers block, my work schedule, my class schedules, my own personal life and so many many people to deal with has made it hard for me to write again. But I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you for reading and please review!

-McDiggin'It


	17. His Truth

Title: The Mad Prince

A/N: Just a fair warning, this chapter will be a little confusing. I am after all, definitely not a good writer. But in the end, I'm sure most of you will be able to figure out how it fits together. Thank you! Please review!

-McDiggin'It

...

Chapter Seventeen: His Truth

...

Gaius ushers the young Prince from Camelot inside his chambers along with Gwen. He quickly inspects Arthurs wounds for fatalities, finding none. "You have cuts, scratches, and bruises." He explains. "... what you _really_ need is rest."

Arthur sighs heavily and shakes his head. "I cannot rest while my people are suffering."

Gaius frowns at the man. "And of what use are you to your people if you can barely stand? Guinevere told me Morgause arrived in Camelot two days ago." He raises an eyebrow at the Prince. "I take it that you haven't slept since?"

Arthur nods. "A Prince mustn't sleep while his Kingdom is in peril."

Gaius nods as he works quickly, mixing herbs and fluids. "That is fine... with the potion I give you, it should return your strength to you in no time. In the meantime, you should eat something." Arthur looks at Gaius and opens his mouth to reply, but Gaius cuts him off. "And before you say that a Prince mustn't eat while his people are starving, let me remind you that fighting on an empty stomach will do you no good. One hard blow will be like throwing parchment into the wind. You _will_ go down without a doubt. Besides, the potion I'm making is much too strong. Taking it while you are starving will only serve to make you ill."

Arthur sighs as he finally gives into Gaius' advice. Food and water is brought in by two servants, and he tries not to think of his home as he eats. He has no appetite, but Gaius is right. He cannot help in the fight against the evil sorceress Morgause if he's too weak to do that. He eats as Gwen wrings warm water out of a wash cloth and tends to the long scratch along his back. She's quiet, which he notices. Usually, by now, she would've said something. But she hasn't.

He turns to look at her with concern in his eyes. She rinses out the wash cloth and proceeds to dab at the dirt and dried blood on his cheek. Arthur smiles lovingly at her. It has been weeks since he realized how much she means to him. He never thought he'd ever feel what he does for her, but here he is... Feeling everything. He sighs as he puts his spoon down before reaching up to her hand and wrapping his own around it. She finally makes eye contact with him, and he notices the concern in them. "What is it?" He asks softly. Gaius is no longer paying attention to them as he goes about making Arthur's potion.

Gwen shakes her head as tears cascade down her cheeks. "Nothing, Sire." She goes to pull her hand away, but Arthur only tightens his grip.

He gives her a worried look. "It'll only worry me when you refuse to say what's on your mind." He raises his free hand and wipes away her tears. "Tell me." He urges softly.

Gwen sighs and nods to him. "I spent the past two days trying to ignore the fact that Camelot and everyone I hold dear is in danger... but it's been hard." She sniffles as another tear escapes her eye. "Seeing you here, wounded, but safe... it— I can't tell you how relieved I am." Her voice goes up an octave as a tiny sob leaves her lips. "... because I spent the whole journey here, thinking about how you were going to survive Morgause and her army."

Arthur shakes his head as he smiles and pulls Gwen into his embrace. "Shhh..." he whispers softly. He kisses her head. "I'm here now. I'm safe." He pulls away to look at her as he raises his arms beside him. "See? I'm right here."

Gwen nods as she smiles at him through her tears. "I know... I just— I feel guilty for being this happy to see you when I don't even know if my father and brother are alive and safe. I don't even know if they made it safely to the citadel."

Arthur smiles at her even wider. "I made sure they were in the citadel before I left."

At that, Gwen sobs as she hugs her Prince. "You're sure?" She asks against his shoulder.

Arthur nods as he rubs her back. "Of course... they're your family.. _my_ family. I saw to it that they were safe and out of harms way... besides. Elyan can hold his own. I'm sure he'll keep himself and your father safe."

Gwen feels immense relief, finally. It's not permanent, as she knows that Camelot is not out of the shadows. But it's good enough for now.

...

Morgana couldn't help the feeling of relief. Relief that she's finally about to learn the truth that she has been trying to find since she came here. As Merlin leads her into the Royal Garden, she ponders on how this might change everything. The truth must be crucial information if they've kept it from her for so long. She knows that these are desperate times, but she also can't help but wonder why Merlin is telling her the truth _now_. Why is now a good time to tell her the truth? Why couldn't he tell her earlier? All this time that they've been keeping her from the truth, she'd subconsciously thought that maybe she wouldn't find out until after the binding ritual ceremony. So why now?

Merlin turns to her once they're standing in front of one of the stone benches. He offers a small half smile and asks her to sit with him. Morgana smiles, nodding to him as they both sit down with their hands still intertwined. He sighs as he raises his free hand and runs it through his dark hair.

Morgana watches him silently, taking in his rigid posture and blank expression. He is nervous, she can tell. She squeezes his hand lightly, hoping it will calm his nerves some.

He shakes his head at her. "I've kept this truth for so long... practically all my life."

Morgana nods to him. "I understand. Saying it out loud must feel like a burden."

He looks at her and lets out a small, humorless, shaky laugh. "Where do I even start?"

She turns her body towards him and offers him a half smile. "The beginning."

And so, the Prince begins to retell of all he has kept secret from the world. "As you know, my father and Morgause are twins."

Morgana nods, recalling what King Balinor had told her.

"The first King of Drogomir was the same." Merlin says quietly. "He too, had a twin sister... and so did every _other_ King that came after him."

 _This_ , Morgana didn't know. She knows that there is still a lot she has to learn about Drogomir's history. But twins in every other generation in a single family is a rarity.

"Anyway," Merlin continues softly. "My father and Morgause used to do everything together. She was his right hand and best friend. He trusted her." Merlin pauses and shakes his head. "I wasn't born at the time, so I have a hard time imagining Morgause being trusted by _anyone_." He sighs. "But my mother loved her and trusted her too." he says softly and pauses. He has never spoken of his mother since she died. It makes his heart ache every time, to think that she is no longer with him. He shakes his head and continues. "You may not have known this, but my mother was a very powerful seer."

Morgana raises her eyebrows at that. She'd learned from Gaius what that was. "She could see the future?"

Merlin nods. "Pieces of it, at least. The future is... unclear. Changing every second with every decision. The pieces that fit with the current path, however, are the ones my mother used to see. That was her strength. Her prophetic visions helped her shape our Kingdom. It protected us, made us stronger. When she married my father, she was given the rune of vision, while my father was given compassion. Together, they brought peace to our Kingdom... my father ruled with a kind heart, and my mother assisted with her visions." Merlin trails off and looks away from Morgana, his eyes focusing on the ground. "Until the night my mother had a vision of Morgause attempting to kill her.. she was pregnant with me at the time."

Morgana stares. It's all she can do. She feels her heartbeat beginning to speed up, her palms beginning to sweat. She knows that Merlin is about to tell her everything, about the horrors that King Balinor, and even himself had seen and endured. It fills her with anxiety and sadness.

"She was unsure, at first. Unsure that it would happen. But she knew that she wouldn't have seen it, if Morgause weren't already on that path. So, knowing that Morgause was plotting to kill her, she confronted her. Told her what she saw... Morgause swore on her life that she wasn't plotting anything, that she would never harm her brother's wife, that she is family to her and that family meant more to her than anything... my mother told Morgause she wouldn't say anything to my father for the time being... until she had another vision, this one, about Morgause plotting to kill my father." Merlin stops there and finally looks up into Morgana's eyes. His eyes are sad as he relays the next part. "My mother did not hesitate to tell my father... and though he wanted to believe otherwise, he knew my mother wouldn't lie to him. He knew that because of the ritual and her rune, her visions were not wrong." He inhales deeply and let's out a heavy sigh. "My father had Morgause restrained and taken to the Catha— an order of Priests in the Old Religion who uses magic to successfully torture information out of people. They succeeded after a day, and relayed Morgause's plans. Kill a man and he ceases to live. Kill all that he holds dear, and he ceases to exist."

Morgana gives Merlin a confused look, which he instantly understands.

"Morgause's original plan to murder my mother, was meant to break my father. She knew how much my father loved my mother; how much she meant to him. She sought to take away from him, his heart instead of his life. Take that away and his legacy would've ended there, as a King who withered away with madness. An empty husk, unfit to rule the Kingdom. It was the perfect plan to get the throne. A King unable to rule would be forced to step down. She would be the next in line to take the throne... but my mother saw what she meant to do, and so Morgause changed tactics. She was forced to take a more desperate approach, knowing that my mothers gift as a seer would not afford her a well planned assassination attempt."

Morgana takes that all in. It's not even half of the story, but it's already a lot to take in. "What happened to her?"

"She used dark magic to summon an army of wyverns... in the night, they wreaked havoc on Drogomir, slaughtered hundreds of people, freed Morgause, and abducted my mother."

Morgana continues to listen intently as Merlin continues on.

"Morgause then used dark magic on my mother, and possessed her with an evil spirit that would lead her to a shrine."

"A shrine?"

Merlin nods. "I'm sure Gaius told you about the Erilaz?"

Morgana bites her lip in thought and nods. She remembers Gaius mentioning them. "The rune masters who created the runes for the first King and Queen of Drogomir."

"Yes." Merlin confirms. "And Gaius told you of the price they paid to get the runes?"

Morgana shakes her head. "No, just that it was a very high price."

Merlin nods again, "The price... when their first son was born, they were to deliver him to the Erilaz."

Morgana gasps at that, asking incredulously. "They gave up their firstborn son for some runes?"

"Not just any runes. The runes they wanted were not binding runes… he wanted runes that would grant him unimaginable power, and eternal life."

Morgana shakes her head at that. "Wait, what?" She hadn't expected that. Now she's not sure how things tie into the binding ritual that Drogomir practices.

Merlin sighs, pulling away and nodding his head. "The first King of Drogomir sought out the Erilaz because he wanted to become immortal. He wanted the Kingdom of Drogomir to remain in his possession for all of eternity. Hence later on, his rune was power."

"But the Erilaz didn't grant him that, did they?" Morgana concludes. Obviously, the first King is no longer alive.

Merlin shrugs. "They did… but he did not keep his word. When his first son was born, he refused to pay the price of his immortality. The Erilaz did not take kindly to being deceived, and not only took the powers of immortality away, but also sent a plague that killed his first son."

Morgana stares at Merlin. None of this was in her lessons with Gaius. She asks, "Why aren't any of these in the history lessons Gaius taught me?"

Merlin doesn't miss a beat. "Because he was forbidden from telling you. The version he told you was watered down. Our _true_ history is a dark one... a cursed one… my father and every King that ruled after the first King was ashamed of our history. Ashamed of the curse our Kingdom bears."

"Curse?" Morgana asks uneasily. "I thought you said the first King's son was killed by the Erilaz anyway?"

Merlin nods. "Yes… he was… and in his rage and grief, the first King wanted revenge."

Morgana gasps, her eyes widening at the realization of what that means. "He— He didn't." she whispers.

Merlin nods. "Our first King took his army there, slaughtered everyone, and burned the temple to the ground. Some years later, the Druids, a peaceful community of sorcerers and sorceresses, took it upon themselves to build a sacred place, in the place of the temple, so that the Erilaz may find peace in between our world and the spirit world."

"The shrine." Morgana says softly, connecting the dots.

Merlin says nothing for a long moment as he looks down at the ground in front of him. He digs the toe of his boot into the soil and nods. "The people of this land and every land near here knows that the Shrine of the Erilaz is a place that no man or creature should disturb." He shakes his head and closes his eyes. "The spirit that possessed my mother that night, knew that, and took her to the shrine, just as she went into labor."

Morgana swallows hard as the truth begins to come into focus. One of the things she'd learned in her lessons with Gaius, is that a shrine is sacred, and should never be disturbed, because the consequences can be deadly. That in itself, scares her. She watches Merlin's eyes as she dwells on his last word. _Labor_. She lowers her eyes to his hands, shaking as they ball into fists. She can see how much this is hurting him. She reaches out and closes her hand over his rigid one. She swipes her thumb over his knuckles before his fist finally loosens and color begins to seep back over the back of his hand. Reaching her free hand up, she places it over the back of his neck and pulls him towards her. She presses her forehead against his temple and she closes her eyes. He won't say it, but she knows… so, she says it. "You were born there… at the Shrine of the Erilaz."

He doesn't say anything but nod. Morgana feels a tear escape her eye and fall down her face. She reaches her hand up and smooths down the hair in the back of his head.

"My birth there tethered several spirits to me. The Erilaz sought to take me as atonement for the first King's sins against them… but my father and his Knights found us just in time, or at least they thought they did."

Morgana pulls away to stare at him with sadness. "You were just a baby." She breathes softly.

Merlin looks at her and smiles. "They did not see age. All they saw was the same blood that coursed through their murderers veins, in me... and so they took what they wanted."

Morgana shakes her head at the Prince. "No... you're— you're right here. You're safe."

Merlin places his free hand over Morgana's. He looks down as Morgana turns her hand to intertwine with his. "I died, Morgana." He says hoarsely. "My father took us home, but I stopped breathing that same night."

Morgana inhales sharply, remembering what the King told her.

' _Had I been stronger, I would've been able to save my wife and my boy.'_

Morgana shakes her head in confusion. "You died." She whispers. "What do you mean you died?"

Merlin shrugs. "Exactly that... My mother was distraught. She begged my father to do something. He'd told her..." Merlin pauses and his jaw clenches, the muscle in his cheek twitching. "He'd told her that the price to pay would be high, but she didn't care. She begged him to do everything and anything; pay whatever price they demanded. So he went to them— to the shrine. He begged for my life. He groveled on his knees..." Merlin trails off once again and he makes a small strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Morgana knew what Merlin was about to say. The price that the King paid in exchange for his only son. "They wanted your mother." She says in a small whisper.

Merlin shakes his head. "They wanted my father… He willingly gave up his life for me. When he returned, I was alive and well. He told my mother of the price they demanded. He told her that he'd agreed to pay it— that the spirits agreed to give him until the dawn of the next day." Merlin's lips tremble as he continues in a hoarse whisper. "In the night, after she'd made sure my father was asleep, my mother snuck out, journeyed back to the shrine, and struck a different deal with the spirits."

Morgana could almost feel his pain. But there's something that doesn't quite add up. "What deal?"

There's a long moment of silence before Merlin suddenly lets go of her hands and gets up off the bench. He paces in front of her several times before he finally answers. "She never spoke a word of what happened that night. She returned home, unscathed. But we knew she'd made some sort of deal with the spirits. Dawn approached and passed, but my father was still alive. When he went back to the shrine, the spirits did not take him. They didn't even make their presence known… he knew that my mother had something to do with it when he found the sleeping draft she'd slipped in his goblet the night before, in her dresser. But she never told him what it was. Although, he suspected it."

"She bargained her own life." Morgana whispers sadly. At Merlin's nod of confirmation, she flashes back to something the King had said to her about his wife's death. ' _Her death was sudden, but not unexpected.'_ She then remembers what Madeline had told her on that second day in Drogomir. "But— I thought she was— murdered."

Merlin digs his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he raises his eyes to the ceiling. "Madeline tell you that?" He asks.

Morgana shrugs. "I asked her."

He looks down. "Madeline doesn't know about anything that happened. She doesn't know our family history. When she comes of age, she will get to read from the book, and learn of our curse…". He shakes his head as he continues. "But she's smart... Morgause's actions led to my mothers death... that is murder, and Madeline is right." he says with contempt. Morgana can see that his anger is beginning to grow and show once more.

She stands up too, facing him as she reaches up and places her hands on either side of his face. She wordlessly urges him to look at her, which he does. "You mustn't let your anger control you."

Merlin stares at her with deeply saddened eyes. "Anger is all I have, Morgana… If I let go of my anger, what do I have?"

Morgana shakes her head at him, her eyes silently asking if he really can't see it. "Your father. Your sister. Gaius. This entire Kingdom…" Merlin rolls his eyes at her, but she takes a step towards him and presses her body against his. "And me... you're not alone."

Merlin blinks at her as he whispers. "And what if I don't want to let go of my anger? My mother died to save me. To save my father… all because Morgause wanted to rule over a cursed Kingdom."

Morgana shakes her head. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth." Merlin says forcefully. "My mother passed away shortly after Madeline's birth… Madeline didn't have the luxury of knowing a mother's love. But that makes her the lucky one, for I have known what it's like to be loved. I've known what it's like to have a mother. I've known what it's like to be held in the arms of the only woman who has ever loved me… until all I had known was taken from me." Merlin looks down between them. "I'm cursed."

Morgana leans up and looks into Merlin's eyes, putting her in his direct line of sight. "You're not cursed, Merlin."

Merlin leans down and presses his forehead against hers. "You don't understand, Morgana… my mother's death, Morgause's betrayal, the ritual… it's all part of a curse that no one but the Royal Family knows about."

This is news to Morgana, who stares at him confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a place, in the White Mountains…" Merlin says with a wary expression. "… the Grove of Brineved. Three soothsayers called the Disir reside there. They are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess— messengers. They alone are able to pass judgement on those who have wronged the Old Religion... many centuries ago, they passed judgement on the first King."

"The first King… for what he did to the Erilaz?"

Merlin nods in reply.

"And their judgement?" Morgana asks softly.

"It's complicated." He says with an air of exhaustion.

"Try." Morgana pushes softly.

Merlin scrubs a hand down the side of his face before proceeding. "The binding ceremony that we hold every full moon," Merlin begins in a small voice. "... is only a piece of the judgement passed by the Disir."

The crease between Morgana's eyebrows deepen as she frowns. The truth she'd been expecting was not this. She was expecting more of it to focus on Merlin, his mother, father, and Morgause. This, whatever all of it is, dates back to the very beginning of Drogomir. It has more to do with the first King. "You mean to say that you're still paying for what the first King did?"

Merlin smiles sadly at her. "The Royal Family... _my_ family... we're cursed. Stuck in a history that repeats itself. A never ending loop that can't be broken." Tears well up in his eyes, and Morgana notices. It breaks her heart to see it. He'd always been stone cold, stubborn, tough. Now, she finally sees all that he and his entire family have to endure for their Kingdom. Rulers, Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses... and yet, they carried burdens that aren't their own for the safety of their people. Merlin sighs. "We are destined to watch our people fall prey to our curse. That is the bigger piece of the judgement passed on us. Those who marry into the family never know about our curse until the binding ceremony is done."

"Because they'd never agree if they'd known." Morgana says softly.

Merlin nods and stares intensely at her. "But _you_ know now."

Morgana stares back at him, her eyes widening slightly as she realizes what he's saying. "You don't think I would agree to go through with the ceremony."

"I would not blame you if you didn't."

She shakes her head at him. "I'm not leaving, Merlin." she says sternly.

Merlin stares at her through glassy eyes. "I haven't told you the other piece of the judgement that was passed by the Disir. The part of the ritual that binds us. The runes that the Disir gave as judgement."

"You don't have to." Morgana replies. "Whether it be another curse or other…" She looks down at his chest and places her right hand over the place where she knows his heart beats. "… I'm staying."

Merlin sighs as he shakes his head at her and takes a half step back. "Love is a luxury I cannot afford."

Morgana blinks, her eyes moving to meet his. "What does that mean?"

Merlin stares. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to. In the next second, another voice replies from somewhere behind Merlin. "It means you're free." Morgana breaks away from Merlin to look at the other person.

"King Balinor." she says with surprise, having not expected him there. Merlin turns to face his father.

The King nods slowly towards Morgana, then looks sadly at his son. "I take it you've told her about your mother?"

Merlin nods. "I have."

"And she knows about the curse?"

Merlin nods again, but doesn't reply. Morgana takes that as her cue. "I don't care about the curse, King Balinor. I know that the Royal Family is doomed to repeat history… I know that the ritual is a part of the judgement that the Disir passed on the first King and every King that comes after him. I also know what Merlin is trying to do." she looks at the Prince once more. It had only just clicked, why he decided to tell her the truth that they've all been hiding from her. "I know now why he's telling me the truth."

King Balinor nods as he offers a small, sad smile. "It is the least we can do, Lady Morgana… after all that we've put you through, taking you from your home, forcing you to accept this Kingdom as your own, and now, putting Camelot, a place I know you hold dear, at risk. Merlin and I agreed that we've put you through too much."

Morgana shakes her head again. "Isn't that for me to decide?" she asks in exasperation. She looks from Merlin, to the King, and back. "You've told me the truth about the ritual. About your past, and the curse… but there is still something you haven't told me."

King Balinor looks at Merlin, his eyes questioning. Merlin silently shakes his head at his father before turning his eyes towards Morgana. "Your part in all of this." he finishes what Morgana was going to say.

Morgana nods and looks at King Balinor. "You said I was the most important person in the Kingdom right now."

King Balinor nods in agreement. "You are."

"Why?"

Merlin looks at her worriedly. "Because History repeats itself."

"I don't— I don't know what that means." Morgana says honestly.

King Balinor moves towards them and looks at her with much concern. "The first King had a twin sister, like I did... he went on to have one son and one daughter... his Queen died shortly after his daughters birth. His son went on to be the King, who married a woman who became the death of his father's twin sister. They went on to have twins as well, and so forth."

Morgana stares, her eyes widening slowly as she lets the King's words sink in. It finally makes sense to her. "I am to be the death of Morgause." She says slowly.

Merlin says nothing but stare at her for a long moment. He then shakes his head. "Only if you ascend the throne. Should you become Queen, you will go on to be the doom of Morgause. We will have twins, and the rest... well, you know the rest. It is a loop we cannot break. A fate we cannot escape. The paths are different, but the destinations are the same."

Morgana feels her tears welling up in her eyes again, threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I am destined to die after the birth of our daughter?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I would not wish that upon you... upon anyone. The Kings before my father have all tried desperately to break the curse... none have succeeded."

Morgana stares incredulously at him. "So you would have me give up on you?"

There's a silence as Merlin looks at his father, his eyes pleading for something. His father shakes his head towards his son. Merlin finally looks back at his betrothed. "There is no other choice."

Perplexed, Morgana shakes her head at him. "No... no— that can't be it. There has to be another way! There has to be a way to break the curse!"

"There isn't." King Balinor interjects softly. "King's have tried leaving, they've tried killing themselves to save the people, they've tried outsmarting the ritual, changing it even. They've tried to stay as bachelors... but it all ended in the death of countless innocent people, and the curse would continue to the very next King...This, Lady Morgana, is our curse. We are destined to sit on the throne, but we can never truly find peace and happiness."

Morgana has never felt so much sadness in her heart. Sadness for the Prince, the King, their entire family. "I had no idea." She whispers. "This whole time, I thought everything was much simpler. I thought— I thought that the ritual was the only thing I didn't know about. But this— curse— it's so deep inside your family bloodline."

King Balinor smiles at her with a deeply sad look in his eyes. He appeared older than he is in that moment. "I have tried like my father and every King before him, to find a way to break the curse. We've returned to the Grove of Brineved multiple times to seek out the Disir... but their answer has been the same. The curse is not their doing, but ours."

Merlin rolls his eyes then. "The first King dealt the blow, and we have to pay for it."

King Balinor pats his son on the back and looks at Morgana once more. All of this is why I must apologize for my behavior in the past few weeks. When I first brought you here, I avoided thinking about what it would mean for you to become Queen... and as I grew to care for you— as Merlin grew closer to you, I felt a deep guilt."

"That's why you avoided me."

King Balinor nods. "I am sorry, Lady Morgana."

Morgana nods, "I understand, Your Grace. There is no need to apologize." She tells him.

She then looks at Merlin and asks, "If not me, then who will you bestow this curse upon?"

Merlin inhales deeply. "I— There is a Princess from another Kingdom... Nemeth. She is willing to become my betrothed."

Morgana couldn't help the way her heart sinks, or the way her eyes fill with hot tears yet again. She knew that the truth would change everything... but she had no idea it would change like this. She had not an inkling that she would end up having to give up on Merlin. "So you're giving up on me." She cries weakly.

Merlin gives her a look of bewilderment. "Giving up on you?— Morgana, I'm giving you the chance to leave. To be free of this curse. A chance to live your life the way you want!"

"And what if this is what I want? What if I choose to remain here?"

"No." Merlin dismisses the question. "I will not watch you die."

Morgana stares. She couldn't believe it, so she doesn't dwell on it. Her head feels like it'll explode from this very complicated truth. "So the women you were betrothed to before me... their deaths are whose doing? The ritual?"

Merlin stares at her. "I cannot tell you that."

Morgana huffs incredulously. "Why not?"

"Because of the final part of the Disir's judgment."

"There's _another_ part?" Morgana asks frustratedly. _Okay, this is just ridiculous_!

Merlin nods. "I told you. It is complicated."

King Balinor then steps in and offers Morgana an apologetic look. "I know you wish to know more about the ritual. But this is the one thing we cannot tell you. The consequences are dire... and despite us telling you everything and giving you an out, this is a truth that we simply cannot risk getting out."

Merlin stares at her with a deep look of regret. He takes a step back and bows to her, his body almost folding into a perfect 90 degree angle. When he straightens, he speaks softly as his father nods to them and leaves the Royal Garden. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for dragging you into all of this. It is a burden I did not wish to bestow upon you, but I know that you deserve the truth."

Morgana can only stare. What else can she do or say? Merlin has basically just broken off their engagement. She is free to leave when she wishes, and she doesn't have to be a part of all of this. She can be free of this Kingdom, this family, this curse... just a few weeks ago, she would've jumped at the mention of leaving... so why does she feel like crying? Why does she feel sick to her stomach? Why does her heart hurt so much?

The Prince bows his head at her silence. "I trust that you will not tell anyone about the things I've just told you today".

She can only nod.

He half smiles sadly at her and nods. "You and your friends may remain here for as long as you need." He tells her quietly. "As for the fight against Morgause, you can leave that to us. This is, after all, _our_ fault."

Morgana continues on in silence, still unable to wrap her mind around the fact that she really has nothing to keep her here. She doesn't know what to do or say. She'd been so sure that she was going to marry Merlin, that she hadn't even thought about the possibility that she would somehow end up not marrying him at all. She doesn't even know whether she should help Drogomir fight Morgause, or if she should just be on her way back to Camelot.

As Merlin escorts her back to the Great Hall, Gaius breezes up to them from down the corridor, followed closely by Arthur and Gwen. He stops in front of them and bows.

"Sire," he says with an air of confidence. "We've completed the binding spell."

Merlin nods to the Royal scholar and gestures for him to follow them into the Great Hall. "I'm sure the King will be glad to hear."

Morgana looks up and sees Gwen and Arthur staring at her with worried looks in their eyes. That's when she realizes that she probably looks as horrible as she feels.

...

A/N: Phew, this chapter was exhausting to write. I always disliked writing lots of talking, but it's better than absolutely no dialogue. Also, this chapter was probably confusing, as I kind of jumbled the order around, but it should make sense in the next update or so. Anyways, I know there is still some truth to tell, and yes, I know that the plot is completely out of whack and a lot more complicated than I let on in the previous chapters, but I promise I will do my absolute best to tie the entire story together in the end. Also, I know I was supposed to update _He is Mine_ before this fic, but I'm still working on that. I'll update it soon! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review!

-McDiginn'it


End file.
